Skyscraper
by reader170
Summary: Traducción de Skyscraper por EragonArya. Después del abuso sufrido en McKinley, Kurt se transfiere a Dalton, temeroso de todos los estudiantes. ¿Un proyecto en equipo lo ayudará a darse cuenta de que no todos lo quieren lastimar?
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! esta es la traducción autorizada de Skyscraper por EragonArya. Espero que les guste. =)

* * *

><p>Caminé por las altas puertas de madera de la academia Dalton. Mi papá renunció a su luna de miel con Carole para que pudiera venir aquí. Supongo que tengo que estar agradecido. Lo estaba, no me malinterpreten, lo estaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. El problema era que estaba aterrado no solo por el hecho de que estaba en una cuesta en la que nunca antes había estado o de la que nunca había conocido un estudiante, pero por el hecho de que no podía manejar cuatro horas diarias así que tendría que dormir aquí también. No podría ir por un abrazado de mi papá cuando todo fuera demasiado. No durante la semana de cualquier modo.<p>

Miré alrededor de la habitación en la que estábamos. Así que así es como se ve una escuela privada, pensé para mis adentros. Sabía que las clases serían más exigentes que en McKinley, pero eso me daba una excusa para no hablarle a nadie. No necesitaba hacer nuevos amigos, no cuando solo estaban ahí para traicionarte. Los que ya tenía eran suficientes.

"¿Estás bien?" escuché que mi papá preguntaba. Él ya no sabía como actuar a mí alrededor, no desde esa noche.

Volteé lentamente al sonido de su voz. Debí de haberme detenido sin notarlo. Mi papá estaba como a diez pies de distancia, parado frente a una puerta viéndome con preocupación.

"Bien," mascullé, caminando lentamente para no irritarme las heridas más de lo necesario. "¿Dónde están Finn y Carole?"

"Buscando donde estacionarse, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó.

Recordé vagamente que no se habían bajado del auto al mismo tiempo que nosotros. No había volteado a ver si lo habían hecho o no. Había escuchado que intercambiaban palabras, pero no había estado escuchando lo que decían. Asentí de todos modos.

La puerta por la que había entrado se abrió de golpe y mi medio hermano entró haciendo un alboroto alrededor del silencioso pasillo. Carole lo siguió con gracia.

"Wow," dijo Finn, observando la habitación. "Es como, un gay Hogwarts."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Carole, una chispa divertida iluminando sus ojos.

"Es como, lujoso, y así," dijo Finn. "Y te quedas a dormir aquí. Y son puros chicos."

"Sólo porque sea una escuela de puros chicos no la hace una escuela gay Finn," estallé.

Amaba a Finn, en realidad lo hacía, pero a veces los restos de su homofobia sobresalían de su cariñoso exterior de hermano. Sin importar lo inocente de lo que decía, aun dolía como un corte de una pieza de metal en la que aterrizó mal cuando lo lanzaban a un contenedor lleno de basura. Pero no se lo podía restregar. Estaba tratando de dejar eso en el pasado y yo lo apreciaba más de lo que él lo llegaría a saber. Él había sido el único que había notado que tan mal me molestaban, aun cuando solo se daba cuenta cuando me estaba cambiando, cuando la mayoría de mis moretones eran visibles. Pero él lo notó. Era más de lo que cualquiera había hecho en McKinley. De hecho, él había sido quien había encontrado este lugar, y quien le había hablado de mis moretones y de este lugar a mi papá. Yo no sabía de su plática o que Finn lo había notado hasta que mi papá me preguntó si quería transferirme aquí. Finn lo apoyó. Mientras se transferían los papeles y la situación financiera se terminaba, él me seguía alrededor a mis clases, actuando como un guardaespaldas. Había ayudado, de algún modo, pero había momentos en que seguían encontrándome solo. Finn aparecía antes de que pudieran lastimarme mucho y se disculpaba varias veces. Nunca escuchaba sus disculpas, no necesitaba disculparse ya que él estaba tratando de mejorar mi vida en la escuela. Aun después de todo esto, él ha estado tratando de 'hacer las paces', no que las necesitara hacer aun. Solo notando mí abuso fue más que suficiente.

Aparte de su comentario de homofobia, estaba de acuerdo en que Dalton se parecía a Hogwarts. Tal vez no era un castillo, pero había mucha decoración que podría haber estado en la mente de J.K. Rowling cuando se imaginaba su mundo ficticio. Había algunas escaleras de mármol, aunque no se movían. Los pisos eran diferentes a los de McKinley, y no me refiero solo a la falta de manchas de granizado. Varias pinturas adornaban las paredes. Sillas de felpa y sillones rodeaban una chimenea de piedra y sólidas mesas de madera. Me preguntaba cuanto costaba mantener todo tan limpio, y que tan seguido tendrían que cambiar todo. Eso sería probablemente en lo que la mayoría de la colegiatura se gastaba. Las sillas y las mesas estaban vacías, los estudiantes debían de estar en clases. Me alegraba. Aun no quería ser el "chico nuevo."

"Bueno, ¿entramos?" preguntó mi papá, señalando la puerta de la oficina.

Asentí, mis nervios volviendo a salir. Sentí que Finn me apretaba el hombro en señal de confort. Hice una mueca cuando apretó un poco fuerte en un área que tenía un poco delicada. Pero sentí para enseñarle que entendí lo que quería hacer.

Una pequeña y huesuda mujer con un una blusa blanca y perfectamente planchada con una falda de negra de lápiz estaba sentada escribiendo silenciosamente detrás de un escritorio de madera. Se ajustó sus largos lentes y levantó la vista cuando nos vio entrar.

"¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?" preguntó. Su voz nasal estaba envejeciendo, pero aun sonaba joven para la edad que aparentaba.

Me volteó a ver a mí, pero mi papá contestó, sabiendo que yo no lo haría. "Tenemos una cita con el director." Explicó.

"¿Me puede dar su nombre?" sonaba aburrida. Pero de nuevo, si este fuera mi trabajo, yo también lo estaría.

"Hummel."

Presionó unos cuantos botones y asintió. "Síganme," dijo poniéndose de pie. Cómo sus piernas soportaban su cuerpo, nunca lo sabría.

La seguimos por un corto pasillo entre las oficinas, las cuales tenían un look parecido a la habitación en la que habíamos estado antes, hasta otra puerta. Había una placa situada perfectamente en el centro de la puerta que decía A.D. Simmons. Supuse que ese sería el nombre de mi nuevo director. La mujer tocó a la puerta y la abrió un poco, lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza.

"Su cita de la una está aquí Dr. Simmons," dijo.

"Hazlos pasar," dijo una voz estruendosa. Me estremecí, notando la expresión de dolor de mi papá.

La mujer abrió completamente la puerta para dejarnos pasar y se fue. Mi papá entró, seguido de Carole. Finn me empujó suavemente para hacerme pasar. Estaba aterrado de entrar.

Sentado en una oficina decorada con recuerditos de Montreal, Canadá estaba un hombre de altura promedio con un notorio estómago. Parecía estar en los principios de los cuarentas. Su cara, como su estómago, era redonda con mejillas rosadas como las de un bebé regordete. Su pequeña boca estaba abierta en una gran sonrisa. No tenía pelo ningún pelo en la cabeza.

"¡Hola!" dijo alegremente, poniéndose de pie para darle un firme apretón de mano a mi papá que parecía que fuera capaz de arrancarle el brazo. "Soy el Dr. Simmons." Estiró el brazo para darme la mano pero yo sacudí la cabeza. Vi que mi papá hacia una mueca mientras se frotaba la mano que le había dado al Dr. Simmons desde el rabillo del ojo. El parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

"¿Eres doctor?" preguntó Finn. "Pensé que eras el director." _No por favor Finn. _

El Dr. Simmons se rio pero no de una manera cruel. "No del todo. No soy un doctor médico, aunque haces mucho más dinero de ese modo. Eso solo significa que tengo un PHD."

"¿Qué no es eso como…agua?" preguntó Finn moviendo la cabeza de lado.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Eso es un nivel PH. Un PHD es un doctorado que obtuve después de ir mucho tiempo a la escuela." Parecía un buen tipo. No mucha gente se hubiera detenido a explicarle las cosas de esa manera a Finn.

"Oh," dijo mi medio hermano tontamente. "Lo sabía."

El director se volvió hacia mí. "Tu debes de ser Kurt." Su sonrisa era cálida y acogedora. Si esto hubiera sido antes, habría confiado en él con solo verlo. Pero no lo era, así que no lo hice. "Estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí en Dalton."

Asentí y puse una mueca extraña en los labios como si estuviera tratando de sonreír para no parecer grosero, después de todo era el director. No había sonreído en algo de tiempo, no desde esa noche. "Contento de estar aquí señor," dije mecánicamente. Mi voz era apagada, más baja que la voz de habla normal. Antes era más ruidoso, pero he estado así de callado desde que el acoso empeoró. No había ningún punto en hablar fuerte, especialmente si tu voz era demasiado aguda para tu género, si lo único que hacía era atraer atención a ti mismo. Y esa atención, para mí, normalmente venía en formas de acoso.

El tipo me dio una mirada compasiva. Volteé la mirada. No quería la compasión ni lástima de nadie. "Las cosas mejorarán Kurt. Lo prometo. No eres la primera persona que se transfiere a esta escuela por su seguridad." No dudaba eso, pero si me preguntaba que tanto le había contado mi papá. Cuando no contesté, señaló las sillas para que nos sentáramos. Me senté con cuidado, sentándome hacia adelante para que mi espalda no fuera a tocar el respaldo de la silla.

"Tenemos algunas cosas que debemos repasar," dijo. "¿Te quedarás en el internado? Nunca discutimos esto por teléfono. Ya que vives a dos horas de distancia, lo mejor sería que sí, para que puedas sobresalir en lo académico."

Miré a mi papá. Él le podía decir. "Estábamos pensando en ello. ¿Cuál es el costo extra?"

"Se le agregarían $800 dls al mes, vendría en una cuenta separada que incluye el costo de las comidas." Mis ojos se desorbitaron de mi cabeza.

"¿Entonces toda la comida sería gratis?" preguntó mi papá.

"A menos de que sea de las maquinitas, si." Aun ahora no había manera de que tomara algo de ahí, y mi papá lo sabía.

Él volteó con Carole por un momento y luego a mí cuando ella asintió. "¿Qué te parece hijo?"

"No es necesario. Puedo manejar" dije. Era natural que argumentara ya no me agradaba completamente la situación, aun cuando ya estaba decidido y había cajas esperándome en el carro.

"Kurt, ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Sería lo mejor, lo sabes."

"Pero es demasiado dinero. Papá, estoy bien manejando."

"Sería más barato que manejar cuatro horas diarias con lo caro que está la gasolina estos días. Y no quiero que luego me llamen diciendo que te accidentaste por haberte quedado dormido en carretera." Mi papá me estaba viendo con cara de preocupación, con ojos suplicantes. Sabía porque estaba tan asustado. También sabía que tenía un punto. Así que asentí.

"Bien, entonces," dijo el Dr. Simmons. "Tenemos una hoja para que llenes en cuanto a tus preferencias de compañero de cuarto. También tenemos habitaciones individuales que normalmente tienen un costo adicional, pero ya que estás entrando a medio semestre, costará lo mismo. Lo que prefieras. Un compañero de cuarto haría que fuera más fácil que conocieras gente y-"

"Individual." Dije sin dejarlo terminar de hablar. No había manera de que fuera a tener compañero de cuarto si podía evitarlo. No quería tener que lidiar con otro Neandertal homofóbico. "Por favor." Agregué rápidamente.

Él asintió y marcó algo en un pedazo de papel que tenía delante. Parecía un modo de formulario.

"Seguimos a los uniformes, entonces. Puedes comprar cada pieza por separado, lo que es lo que hacen algunas familias si sólo quieren una pieza de cada cosa. También ofrecemos un paquete de dos sacos, dos suéteres, dos pants, cuatro camisas y una corbata por un precio menor al que te saldría comprándolo por separado. Están disponibles al final del pasillo. También tenemos sudaderas, pantalones de correr y playeras a la venta. Puedes ir y decidir que quieres y pagarlo."

"Para tu horario, revisamos el que tenías en McKinley y te armamos el que tengo aquí. Hay algunos cambios en tus clases. Si prefieres tener otras clases las podemos cambiar."

"¿En cuáles estoy metido?" pregunté.

"Tenemos seis periodos en un día y un periodo de una hora para el almuerzo entre el periodo tres y cuatro. Tienes Historia en el primer periodo, Literatura Inglesa en el segundo y Economía del Hogar en el tercero. Después del almuerzo tienes Francés Avanzado, Música y por último Física. ¿Está bien? ¿O prefieres cambiar clases?"

Asentí. Eran casi las mismas clases. Si fuera mi opción no tomaría música, pero mi papá se preocuparía aun más si no lo hacía. Sabía que todo lo que había pasado le estaba causando mucho estrés. No necesitaba causarle más, especialmente con su corazón. "Está bien," le dije.

"¡Excelente!" dijo sonriendo. "Si no te gustan el primer día, puedes cambiarlas. Nuestras reglas son casi las mismas que en otras escuelas. Debes estar con el uniforme adecuado durante las horas de escuela, amenos de que tengas permiso directo de las oficinas. Una vez que se haya acabado el sexto periodo puedes usar lo que te plazca siempre y cuando sea modesto y respetuoso. No se permite fumar ni ninguna substancia ilegal dentro de la propiedad de la escuela. Advil y otras medicinas parecidas están bien. Las faltas deben de estar en cero. Si estás enfermo en tu habitación tendremos a alguien que te cheque, normalmente quien te cheque será la enfermera. El toque de queda es a las diez entre semana y a media noche los fines de semana. Puedes seguir despierto después, pero debes permanecer en tu habitación, sin causar ruido. El horario del desayuno es de 7:15 a 8:15, las clases comienzan a las 8:20. El almuerzo es de 11:20 a 12:20. Las clases terminan a las 3:20 y la cena es de 5:00 a 8:00. El resto de las reglas, incluyendo el uso adecuado del uniforme, las puedes encontrar en tu plano."

"Una cosa que es muy diferente a otras escuelas es nuestra póliza de cero tolerancia al acoso. Supongo que es por eso que estás aquí." Cuando mi papá asintió, continuó. "No toleramos ningún modo de acoso, ya sea verbal, físico o implícito. Si eso sucede, sin importar que tan pequeño sea, nos ocupamos de ello con severidad. Hay veces en que la gente empuja o cae accidentalmente, si este es el caso nada sucede. No hay castigo por la torpeza del cuerpo, pero si hay castigo por torpeza de lenguaje, ya sea porque alguien dice, no es que me agrade usar estos términos, llamar a alguien 'gay' o 'marica.' Es el lugar de los estudiantes juzgar si hubo acoso o no, pero si tenemos a maestros que vigilan las cosas. Expulsión y suspensión son los castigos que normalmente pasan si hay acoso. Aunque muy raramente tenemos problemas. Si están incomodos con alguna raza, preferencia sexual, religión, o lo que sea, se lo guardan para ellos mismos o afrontaran las consecuencias."

Dudaba que funcionara tan bien. Estaba seguro de que los acosos pasaban diario. Era una escuela llena de adolescentes ricos con padres homofóbicos. No tenía duda de que les pasaran sus puntos de vista a sus hijos. Probablemente le pagaban a la escuela para evitar la suspensión o expulsión de sus hijos y les daban una palmadita en la espalda por enseñar el hecho de que ser gay estaba mal. La póliza podría funcionar en teoría, ¿pero en realidad? No mucho.

El hombre empezó a hablar sobre los fundadores de Dalton, y la gente importante que solía estudiar aquí. Creo que empezó a hablar de actividades extracurriculares, pero como no me iba a meter a ninguna no me molesté en escuchar. Mientras hablaba, mi mente derivó. No deje que se alejara mucho. No quería tener un recuerdo en medio de la oficina del director. Regresé a poner atención justo cuando estaba terminando su explicación.

"Por último, tengo unas pocas palabras para ti. Nuestro currículo es mucho más avanzado que a lo que estas acostumbrado. Tendrás que ponerte al corriente en la mayoría de tus clases. Te sugiero que le pidas ayuda a un estudiante en cada clase para que te ayude y se te haga más fácil. Todo de lo que hemos hablado lo puedes encontrar en tu agenda, junto con las reglas que mencioné antes. La agenda te la proporcionarán en la recepción con Ms. Dijardi junto con una copia de tu horario, mapa, cuarto, llave del cuarto y un cuaderno apropiado para estudiar." Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. "Si tienes algún problema con algo, estudiante, profesor, clase, direcciones, lo que sea, ven y házmelo saber. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte y mi puerta está siempre abierta."

"¡Hola Dr. Simmons!" llamó una nieva voz desde la puerta. Salté, fingiendo que no tenía un gemido asustado, aunque casi era inaudible. Me agarré al descansa brazos de mi silla tan fuerte como pude sin hacerme daño. Sabía que mis ojos estaban abiertos del pánico. Finn también saltó, así que no me vi demasiado loco por mi reacción. "¿Le importa si hacemos una presentación en la sala de los mayores a las tres mañana?"

Voltee la cabeza lentamente y vi a un chico corto con ojos color avellana y cabello obscuro parado en la puerta. Tal vez lo habría considerado guapo antes, pero ahora no le di importancia a como se veía. Nadie nunca querría a un homo como yo. Sentí como se me aceleraba el corazón. Me puse aun más en pánico cuando noté el inmaculado uniforme que lo presentaba como estudiante. No estaba para nada listo para conocer gente.

"En absoluto Blaine," dijo el Dr. Simmons, su feliz sonrisa regresando. "Recuérdame para que pueda ir y verlos."

"¡Lo haré señor!" dijo el chico, Blaine como lo había llamado el Dr. Simmons. El asintió hacia nosotros en gesto de educación, sus ojos deteniéndose un poco más en mí. _De seguro está pensando en la mejor manera de encontrarme solo_, Pensé. Yo no lo sabía, pero eso estaba pensando, solo que no de la misma manera que yo creía. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, el Dr. Simmons lo llamó de regreso.

"¿Te importaría enseñarle a los Hummels alrededor? Estarás libre de tus clases por el resto del día, no es que queden muchas," preguntó. _Por favor no, por favor di no_, pensé.

"¡Para nada!" dijo Blaine felizmente. "Blaine Anderson señor," dijo extendiéndole la mano a mi papá, después a Carole y a Finn. Negué con la cabeza cuando intentó darme a mí la mano.

"Encantado de conocerte," dijo mi papá

Salimos de la oficina. Esperaron pacientemente mientras me esperaban a que recogiera mi horario y otro par de cosas, haciéndolo obvio para Blaine que yo era quien me transfería.

"¿Ya tienes tu uniforme?" me preguntó Blaine cuando salí de la oficina. Lo había visto hablar educadamente con mi familia mientras yo hablaba con la mujer en la recepción. Negué con la cabeza. Creo que trató de agarrarme el brazo para guiarme al lugar que había mencionado el Dr. Simmons pero me retiré rápidamente, caminando más de cerca con mi papá, volteando la cara para que no viera mi expresión de pánico . Me miró con una expresión falsa de sorpresa y preocupación. _Genial, lo notó_, pensé. Tan lo menos no hizo ningún otro intento de tocarme, pero comenzó a hablar de cosas al azar y no me preocupé por escuchar. Señaló la puerta de la oficina en modo de pregunta silenciosa para preguntar si estaba listo para seguir. Caminé hacia afuera, manteniendo tanta distancia como fuera posible entre los dos. Nos guio a otra puerta. Esta era de nuevo de madera, pero sobresalía de las demás porque estaba pintada de azul marino y rojo, los colores escolares y tenía un gran logo. También había un señalamiento que decía '_Mercancía de Estudiantes_'

Caminé con cuidado observando a mí alrededor. De un lado había una sección larga de sudaderas, playeras, y pantalones de correr, hasta había pijamas que tenían el nombre de la escuela o el logo. En una esquina había tazas, botellas de agua, cuerdas para silbatos, y otro tipo de cosas también con el logo. En la misma área había utensilios escolares (lápices, carpetas, papeles, plumas, etc.) que estaban a la venta. En el fondo estaban los uniformes.

Una mujer joven salió del mostrador y preguntó si necesitábamos ayuda. Mi papá explicó lo que queríamos y ella me llevó hasta un probador. Los uniformes no eran los mejores, pero podrían haber estado peor. Al menos no sobresaldría. Con las sugerencias de Blaine, compramos el paquete que había mencionado, junto con un set de pants extra, 5 pares de calcetines, una sudadera, pijamas y pantalones de correr. Blaine juró que los últimos tres artículos eran los más cómodos que había encontrado hasta ahora. No me los probé. Sabía que no sobresaldría demasiado si usaba la sudadera fuera de mi cuarto en horas de escuela.

Mi papá sugirió que lleváramos el uniforme al coche y nos moviéramos al edificio de los dormitorios. Así fue como terminé pegado contra la venta como podía junto a Blaine en el asiento trasero, con Blaine dando direcciones. Me bajé en cuanto nos estacionamos, moviéndome a la cajuela para empezar a bajar las cajas menos pesadas.

"¿En qué cuarto estás?" preguntó Blaine con curiosidad, un poco cerca para mi gusto.

Salté y susurré '231', sin esperar que me escuchara. Pero lo hizo.

"Genial. ¡Estamos en el mismo piso!" dijo Blaine. "Yo estoy en el 217."

Asentí, inseguro sobre que decir. No estaba seguro si me alegraba o no que nuestros cuartos estuvieran tan cerca. Decidí que no lo estaba. Alguien sabía de mi existencia y en que cuarto me podían encontrar.

Él cogió una caja, la que tenía mi ropa. Había traído jeans aflojados, playeras y unas cuantas bolsas de ropa que había comprado en Abercrombie, Hollister y Aeropostale. Me había vuelto menos notable y más como todos los demás en la manera en que me vestía. No necesitaba sobresalir. Subimos por las escaleras cargando las cajas y caminamos por el pasillo. Noté cuando pasamos el 217. Mi papá y Finn bajaron las cajas que traían junto a la puerta del 231 y fueron por el resto de las cajas. Puse la mía en el piso junto a las otras y saqué mi llave.

El cuarto era más grande de lo que esperaba, pero aun mas chico que el mio. Esperaba una cama individual pero me complació ver una cama doble con la cabecera pegada a la pared. Las sábanas parecían nuevas a mi parecer. Había una larga mesa de madera debajo de una ventana por la que tenía una vista de los jardines. Había mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama y eran del mismo tipo de madera que el escritorio, el closet, y ambas puertas (esperaba que la segunda fuera un baño) y la cabecera. Las paredes color crema contrastaban muy bien con el color obscuro, no que el nuevo Kurt lo notara. _Al antiguo Kurt le hubiera gustado_, pensé para mis adentros. No me importaba ahora, pero el antiguo Kurt hubiera estado furioso. Abrí la segunda puerta y encontré un baño completo. No era muy grande, pero estaba bien. El lavabo de porcelana y el inodoro estaban muy limpios, al igual que la regadera. Había algunos estantes. No tenía mucho uso para los estantes ahora que no tenía una rutina hidratante ni me arreglaba el cabello. Era pequeño, pero estaría bien.

Todos acomodamos las cajas en el piso justo cuando mi papá y Finn entraron con las últimas.

"Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a una reunión," dijo Blaine. Tal vez notó que mi familia estaba apunto de irse y nos estaba dando un momento de privacidad. Tal vez le iba a contar a sus amigos que había carne fresca. No lo sabía. "Kurt, vendré antes de la cena y te mostraré alrededor."

Antes de que pudiera decirle que eso no era necesario, que tenía un mapa, Carole habló.

"Eso sería muy amable de tu parte," ella dijo, dándole una amable y materna sonrisa. "Gracias Blaine."

"No hay problema, Sra. Hummel," respondió Blaine con una sonrisa caballerosa. "Sé por experiencia que Dalton es una escuela grande y es muy fácil perderse. Ahora si me disculpan." Asintió la cabeza hacia nosotros, agregando una sonrisa para mí y se fue.

"Eso fue amable de su parte," dijo Carole.

"Claro," mascullé. Lo más seguro era que solo quisiera verse bien frente a los papás para atacarme cuando no estuvieran.

Nos quedamos parados en silencio.

Mi papá se aclaró la garganta. "Deberíamos de irnos ya, hijo."

Asentí lentamente. "Okey." Susurré.

Me tomó en un abrazo con un cuidado. Me tensé, pero me relaje un segundo después. "Todo mejorará hijo. Esta escuela ayudará si le das la oportunidad."

No le creía, y seguramente no se la daría, pero asentí de todos modos para que se quedara tranquilo. Él me tiro un poco hacia atrás.

"Si tienes algún problema, házmelo saber. Llámanos Kurt. No me importa si son las dos de la mañana. Si sientes que necesitas hablar, llámanos. No queremos que nos dejes en el olvido."

"Lo haré," mentí. Claro que llamaría, pero los tormentos de los otros estudiantes me lo quedaría para mí.

"¿Estarás bien?" me preguntó.

Yo asentí. "Claro."

No estaba seguro si me creyó o no, pero no volvió a mencionar el asunto. "¿Necesitas ayuda desempacando?" negué con la cabeza. "Bueno. ¿Vas a empezar con eso ahora o vas a venir al coche a despedirte?"

Escuché sonar la campana que señalaba el fin de las clases. "Me quedaré aquí."

Mi papá asintió, apretando su boca. Él había escuchado la campana y sabía la razón. "¿Vendrás a casa para la cena del viernes?"

"Por supuesto papá, no me lo perdería." Le prometí. Había aprendido la lección la última vez. "Estaré bien. Se pueden ir."

Él asintió de mala gana. "Nos vemos luego, hijo. Llámanos después de clases mañana."

Asentí y mi papá salió del cuarto, volteando hacia atrás frecuentemente.

Carole me dio un fuerte abrazo. Hice una mueca y me soltó. "Diviértete encanto. Trata y haz algunos amigos."

Sentí. "Claro." No lo haría.

Me dio una mirada. Mantuve mi mirada firme. "Nos vemos el viernes," ella dijo. Asentí de nuevo y se fue.

Solo quedábamos Finn y yo. Finn estaba parado incómodo. "Nos vemos luego amigo."

Ya no me importaba si me decía amigo. Finn parecía decepcionado de que no lo corregí. "Claro."

"Amigo si necesitas algo, llámame. Puedo traerte ropa y cosas si decides que las quieres."

Apreciaba el hecho de que había usado la palabra 'si' en vez de 'cuando'. Todos parecían esperar que un día regresara a ser el mismo de antes, pero yo sabía que eso no pasaría. No después del abuso que había sufrido.

"Y si alguien te da problemas Kurt, házmelo saber. Vendré y les enseñaré una lección si es necesario. No aguantes su porquería."

Otro momento en que Finn estaba tratando de componer pasados errores. "Lo haré."

Él asintió. "Nos vemos luego amigo."

Le dije adiós con la mano. Justo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, se dio la vuelta. "Llama al club Glee. No nos alejes. Queremos estar aquí para ti estés en el club o no."

"No puedo hacer promesas," le contesté. Si fuera mi papá le diría que lo haría, pero con Finn sentía que podía ser más honesto. Aunque no completamente. Él no recibiría una llamada si alguien me estaba tratando mal.

"Y empieza a cantar de nuevo," él dijo. Luego se fue. Me senté en mi cama cautelosamente, parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas. Estaba solo ahora. No había nadie cerca en quien pudiera confiar. Me volví a parar y lentamente saqué mi uniforme de su empaque. Había ganchos en el closet así que colgué cada prenda con cuidado. Luego escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que era Blaine. No esperaba que se presentara, y mucho menos sin secuaces. Pensé que lo de venir para darme un tour era una broma. Pero claro, luego no sería capaz de atacar, o 'iniciarme' en mi estancia en la academia Dalton.

"¡Hola!" él dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. No dije nada. Sólo me quede viéndolo. Su sonrisa vaciló, pero solo por un momento. "Entonces, ¿estás listo para irnos?" Levanté una ceja. No estaba hablando enserio. "Por el gran tour" él dijo, extendiendo sus brazos en un signo de grandeza.

Estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza y decirle que se fuera cuando se me acercó. Inmediatamente me hice para atrás, ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo mientras el terror explotaba dentro de mí. Él debió de haber notado mi cara de miedo y mi lenguaje corporal porque inmediatamente se hizo para tras con dos largas zancadas y subió ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros.

"No te voy a lastimar," dijo tranquilamente, mirando al piso para mostrarme que no trataba de intimidarme, casi como un lobo o algún otro animal haría para mostrar sumisión a su superior. "Sólo quiero ayudarte y hacer que tú primer día sea más fácil."

Dudaba eso, pero alguna razón fuera del alcance de mi comprensión me encontré a mi mismo asintiendo. No intentaría llevarme con él de esta manera. Lentamente salí de mi cuarto, mis lesiones me hacían ir todavía más lento. No quería ir, pero algo me dijo que este chico seguiría insistiendo. Él era pequeño, pero obviamente más fuerte que yo. Tal vez sus golpes serían más suaves si iba sin que me obligaran.

Me mantuve a unos pases de distancia de él en todo momento. Si trataba de acercarse aun que fuera un poco, me volvía a alejar. Podía sentir como mi corazón latía y mi pulse se elevaba. Estaba más que incomodo con él. No fue hasta que entramos a la primera habitación del edificio de los dormitorios que ya no pude más.

No había notado los sillones, sillas, televisiones ni lo que normalmente se podía encontrar en la una sala de estar cuando primero entré. Debía de ser un lugar muy popular entre los estudiantes juzgando por la cantidad de chicos que había sentados por ahí y haciendo demasiado ruido, en mi opinión, aunque en realidad no era mucho. Nunca había estado así de alterado en McKinley, ni siquiera después del accidente. Pero de nuevo, ahí tenía un gigante hermanastro que me protegía. Todos estaban hablando, bromeando unos con otros. Me había congelado sin darme cuenta. Blaine tampoco lo había notado. Noté como unos estudiantes se paraban para acercarse a Blaine y saludarlo. Luego esos estudiantes fueron remplazados por otros.

Oh genial, este chico también era popular, justo otra razón para que él me atacara y me usara para sacar todas sus frustraciones. Claro, yo no valía más que eso.

Dos chicos se le acercaron y le dieron unos golpecitos a Blaine en la espalda, frotándole la cabeza.

"¿Suficiente gel?" preguntó el más alto, un chico agro americano.

"Nada como eso," dijo Blaine en tono de broma.

El antiguo Kurt hubiera hecho un comentario justo en ese momento. Habría dicho algo como 'Obviamente sí, ¿quieres un ejemplo? Mírate en el espejo.' Pero el antiguo Kurt ya no estaba. El nuevo Kurt se quedó callado, tratando de que no lo notaran y evitando que lo vieran.

"¿A dónde te fuiste? No estuviste en el sexto periodo," dijo el otro. El asiático era más chaparro que el afro-americano pero aun así más alto que Blaine.

"Estaba ayudando a ubicarse a un nuevo estudiante," dijo Blaine. Notó que faltaba mi presencia y empezó a buscarme alrededor del cuarto. Pude ver su expresión de preocupación y confusión.

"Claro que lo harías, Anderson," dijo el afro-americano.

Blaine fijó la vista conmigo. Me tensé, él se relajó. Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara y sonrió. Moví mi cabeza una fracción. No iba a pedir que me atacaran.

"Chicos, él es Kurt," dijo Blaine, señalándoles que se acercaran.

"Gusto en conocerte Kurt," dijo el asiático. "Soy Wes."

"David," dijo el más alto. "¡Bienvenido a Dalton!"

La larga mano del chico se me acercó a un paso alarmante. Oh dios me va a golpear, grité internamente. Era una situación de pelear o huir y como no tenía ninguna posibilidad de luchar, hui.

El único lugar que me vino a la mente fui mi cuarto en mi casa, o los brazos de mi papá, pero no podía llegar a ninguno de esos lugares. Mi Navigator estaba en el taller de mi papá para reparaciones de la última vez que los Neandertales le habían hecho un acto de vandalismo. Mi única opción era mi dormitorio, corrí hacia el poniendo el seguro en la puerta. Me acosté temblando en la cama. Después de un rato, por fin dejé de temblar. Vi el reloj, eran las 6:37. Tenía hambre, pero no había manera de que fuera al comedor por la cena.

Empecé a desempacar las cajas. Primero saqué las bocinas de mi iPod. Cuando acomodé eso encontré algo de Mellencamp y lo puse. Todo lo que tenía en mi iPod antes del accidente lo había quitado. Si tenía a Lady Gaga, Broadway o Madonna, sería obvio que era gay. Después de un rato escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta, pero me obligué a ignorarlo.

Eran quince para las ocho cuando estaba demasiado hambriento para soportarlo. Eso era raro. Había dejado de comer desde hace tiempo. Ya que no merecía vivir, ¿por qué debería? Nunca me cortaría, ni trataría de suicidarme. Eso solo lastimaría a mi papá. Yo no quería eso, así que la falta de comida era la mejor opción. No vomitaba después de comer, simplemente no estaba hambriento. Nunca.

Sabía que el lugar cerraba a las ocho, así que si lo encontraba lo suficientemente rápido, podría alcanzar a cenar algo pequeño para comer.

Abrí mi puerta cautelosamente, asomando la cabeza a la izquierda y a la derecha. Nadie estaba ahí así que tomé un paso hacia adelante, mi pie chocó con algo. Bajé la vista y vi un plato de sopa, una ensalada y un bollo en el suelo junto con una nota de Blaine.

-Noté que no estabas en la cena, así que te traje algo de cenar –Blaine.

Me debatí por un momento entre si coger la comida o no. Lo hice cuando me di cuenta de que ya pasaban de las ocho. Probablemente le habría puesto algo pero no me importó. No era como si a alguien le importara si amanecía enfermo. La sopa aún estaba caliente. Tenía un sabor satisfactor. No estaba seguro de porque. La comida no era nada especial.

Me quedé dormido pronto después de haberme bañado y puesto el pijama de Dalton que estaba un tanto cómoda.


	2. Capitulo 2

Me senté rápidamente, jadeando, cubierto en sudor, limpiándome las lágrimas que habían salido mientras dormía. Las pesadillas del accidente pasaban frecuentemente, algunas veces más de una por noche. Estaba confundido al notar que no estaba en mi habitación. Las memorias del día anterior llegaron a mi mente. Recordé que no estaba en casa. Estaba en Dalton, en mi dormitorio, a dos horas de mi cuarto.

Volteé a ver mi reloj despertador. Todavía no eran las seis pero me levanté de todos modos. No me dormiría otra vez para arriesgarme a tener una pesadilla de nuevo. Casi no dormía para evitarlas, pero claro que necesitaba dormir así que desafortunadamente las pesadillas venían.

Decidí tomar un baño para limpiarme todo el sudor que se estaba secando en mi piel. Encontré una toalla y la metí al baño junto con mi uniforme. No estaba seguro sobre si proporcionaban toallas aquí, así que había traído algunas. Resultó que si, pero las mías eran más suaves. Usaría las suyas cuando mi piel estuviera menos sensible.

Lentamente me quité la pijama dejándola arrugada en una esquina. Por error, me vi en el espejo. Lo que antes estaba en forma y saludable, ahora estaba delgado, roto, y cansado. Mi pálida piel, que antes estaba perfecta, ahora se veía como la piel de un juguete muy usado, apunto de caerse en pedazos. Mis moretones estaban en capas. Los negros, azules, morados y amarillos se notaban mucho contra los otros. También tenía una serie de cortadas y cicatrices, unas visibles entre los moretones, pero la mayoría no. Algunas habían empezado a curarse, pero la mayoría aun no tenían la oportunidad.

Retiré mí vista del espejo y prendí la regadera y esperé a que el agua estuviera a la temperatura que yo quería. Normalmente lo pondría en lo más caliente per mi piel estaba demasiado delicada para soportarlo por el momento. Me lavé el pelo lentamente, ya que mover los brazos requería de mucho esfuerzo y de ignorar el dolor, no es que a nadie le importara como me sintiera. Eran las siete cuando salí del baño, mi pelo aún se estaba secando, mi cara estaba un poco roja. El antiguo Kurt nunca hubiera salido del baño sin estar perfectamente listo y verse perfecto. Ahora no me importaba como me viera. La gente me iba a juzgar de igual manera.

Ya que aun era temprano, calculé que podría bajar a desayunar algo antes de que se despertara la masa de niños y demandaran comida. Chequé dos veces que tuviera mi llave y salí de mi cuarto con el mapa, volteando alrededor para ver si había alguien despierto.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia las escaleras mientras veía mi mapa. No podía decir cuál edificio eran los dormitorios y cual era el de la cafetería. No estaba seguro de en que edificio eran mis clases. Seguramente sería un largo día tratando de figurar donde era cada cosa.

Caminé fuera del edificio y noté un señalamiento que decía _Edificio Macintyre_. _Bueno eso hace las cosas un poco más fáciles_, pensé, viendo de nuevo el mapa. Había por lo menos siete edificios anotados en el pedazo de papel que me habían dado ayer. Encontré cual era el Edificio Macintyre y giré a la dirección en que pensé que estaba el Edificio Holston, donde estaba el comedor.

Pero claro que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Habían pasado diez minutos y aún no había llegado. Supuse que el campus era lo doble de grande de lo que me imaginaba o que había ido en la dirección opuesta. Claro que no era la primera así que me di la vuelta. Después de un par de minutos, escuché que se acercaba un grupo así que me salí del camino y me escondí detrás de un árbol. Podía verse estúpido, pero no quería ser notado por el grupo mientras pasaba. No quería que se rieran de mí por estar confundido.

"Amigo, se me antoja muchísimo el tocino ahora mismo."

"Es por eso que vamos al comedor en Thompson."

Un minuto después de que pasaron salí de mi escondite. Por suerte, aún estaba a la vista. Resultó que si iba en la dirección correcta. O tal vez ellos iban a un comedor diferente. Según el mapa había cuatro.

Llegamos a un edificio que se veía igual a los otros. Pero no era Holston. Era Lancaster. Cómo recordaría cual era cual, no lo sabía. Siempre le podía preguntar al Dr. Simmons, aunque luego se riera a mis espaldas. Seguí al grupo por dos pasillos hasta unas puertas abiertas que llevaban a un cuarto con un mostrador que abarcaba todo lo largo donde una fila de estudiantes estaba ordenando sus alimentos. _Genial, ahora toda la gente puede ver la carne nueva como perros hambrientos_, pensé amargamente para mis adentros.

Me formé, manteniendo mis ojos firmemente sobre el suelo, no viendo quienes eran los estudiantes que había que evitar. En mis ojos, había que evitar a todos. Cuando fue mi turno, solo pedí un par de pan tostado. La mujer que servía me dio una mirada de extrañeza. La mayoría de los chicos podían desayunos más elaborados, no…pan tostado. Pero de nuevo, yo no era 'la mayoría de los chicos.' Según algunas personas yo no era ningún chico.

Cuando me dieron mi desayuno me salí de la fila. Miré alrededor de la cafetería, notando a algunos chicos viéndome curiosamente mientras lo hacía. Miré lejos de ellos rápidamente. Tal vez me dejarían solo si los ignoraba. No había mesas solas, así que decidí tratar y encontrar el camino de regreso a mi cuarto. Podía comer el en camino.

Puse la charola y el plato encima de un bote de basura y salí del comedor. Por suerte recordaba dónde estaba la salida. Mi sentido de orientación era decente, así que rápidamente encontré mi camino de regreso al edificio Macintyre. Vi a Blaine salir de su cuarto con una bolsa mensajera colgando de su hombro. Caminé un poco más rápido, moviéndome un poco más cerca a la pared esperando que no me notara. Pero claro que lo hizo.

"¡Kurt!" escuché que llamaba. "Hola, ¿cómo dormiste?" preguntó acercándose y caminando junto a mi.

Miré hacia otro lado y caminé más rápido, sin que nadie lo notara más que yo. No me gustaba que se acercara tanto. Sería muy fácil que me empujara contra la pared.

"¿Cuál es tu primera clase?" preguntó. "Te llevaré para compensarte por ayer. Perdón por eso, por cierto. David puede ser un poco altivo a veces," no escuché su explicación. Había llegado a mi cuarto y estaba tratando de quitarle el seguro a la puerta.

Cuando por fin lo hice, después de tener problemas con la llave porque estaba nervioso alrededor del chico, me metí pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido en cerrar la puerta. Blaine entró al cuarto tras de mi. No había puesto nada personal, aparte de una foto de mi mamá y yo junto a mi cama para que no fueran a aprender nada personal sobre mí.

"¿Todavía no terminas de empacar?" preguntó Blaine. No se a que se refería. Todas las cajas estaban vacías y al lado de la puerta. Él pareció sentir mi confusión lo cual me preocupó. Si podía sentir mi confusión, podría sentir otras cosas. Como el hecho de que yo era gay y sin valor, o que sería muy fácil causarme dolor justo ahora. "Puedes colgar cosas en las paredes," añadió. "La mayoría lo hace."

Yo no era la mayoría. La mayoría de la gente no era torturada por ser ellos mismos. La mayoría de la gente no había experimentado lo que era permanecer encerrado toda la noche en un casillero. La mayoría de la gente no había experimentado el ser arrojado a contenedores de basura. La mayoría de la gente nunca había sentido un granizado al ser arrojado a su cara.

Tomé mis libros, que había sacado ayer en la noche, y salí de mi cuarto, poniéndole el seguro cuando Blaine estuvo afuera. Tenía mi horario encima de mi cuaderno y llamó la atención de Blaine.

"Oh, ¿este es tu horario?" preguntó, cogiéndolo antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de protestar. Lo revisó y sonrió. "Tenemos Literatura Inglesa y Música juntos."

Asentí lentamente. Así que tendría que lidiar con el más que solo en los pasillos. Justo lo que necesitaba. Pero todavía había oportunidad de que no me tuviera que sentar junto a él.

"Te llevaré a tu clase de historia," dijo regresándome mi horario.

"No, está bien," susurré. No hablé lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara.

"¿Qué estas esperando?" me preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo. "¡Vamos!"

Mis piernas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, a la fuerza, mientras caminaba hacia él. No me sentía cómodo a su alrededor. No tenía razón, pero sentía como si él pudiera encontrar maneras fácilmente para atormentarme simplemente estando en mi presencia, como si eso no fuera tormento suficiente. No me gustaba estar cerca de la gente desde que el acoso había aumentado.

No quería tener que lidiar con Blaine. Tan pronto como descubriera en que edificios eran mis clases podría evitar verlo. No quería preguntar, pero me ayudaría a largo plazo. Me preparé para el abuso antes de preguntarle que había en cada edificio.

Blaine sonrió cuando hable por mi propia cuenta antes de contestarme. "Ya sabes que en Macintyre están los dormitorios. Holston, ahí es donde esta tu primera clase, tiene todas las ciencias sociales, como historia y geografía. Windsor tiene todas las ciencias regulares así como las matemáticas. Luego está Tudor que tiene todos los idiomas y la oficina principal y la tienda de estudiantes. Dalton ofrece cursos de inglés, francés, italiano, español y latín y están en ese edificio. El edificio Stuart es donde todo lo atlético se lleva a cabo. Es como un gran YMCA ahí dentro, tiene una alberca y luego una zona de muchas canchas de deportes diferentes. Los estudiantes pueden ir cuando sea, ya sea antes o después de clases, así como durante el almuerzo. Lancaster tiene clases como cocina, economía del hogar, y carpintería. Y por último, mi edificio favorito, York, ahí es donde todas las clases de arte y clubs están," explicó Blaine. "Es muy fácil una vez que te acostumbras. Y no es un plano tan difícil tampoco. Solo imagina que es un círculo con Macintyre en el centro. Directamente al norte está Holston, y luego los edificios van en orden alfabético según las agujas del reloj."

Bueno, sin duda eso hacía las cosas más fáciles. A menos que estuviera adrede tratando de confundirme y hacerme llegar tarde al darme información incorrecta, tendría que llegar a mis clases a tiempo sin su ayuda. Caminamos afuera y agarré mis libros un poco más fuerte. Sería fácil que él tuviera a gente esperando a acosarme acá afuera.

"Tenemos como, cuatro comedores," continuó Blaine. ¿Así que iba a explicar eso? "Lancaster tiene desayuno, Holston tiene el almuerzo y Windsor tiene la cena. Es un poco raro, pero como sea. Algunos días Tudor tiene comida especial por celebraciones culturales y cosas así. Aparte de eso, no se usa más que para eventos con papás u otra gente importante."

Blaine me estaba guiando a otro edificio. Gracias a dios no había tratado de tocarme de nuevo. Miré el letrero de la entrada y era Holston.

"¿En qué salón es tu clase?" me preguntó Blaine.

Miré mi horario. "146."

"Okey, está justo por aquí," contestó. "Todos los edificios tienen el mismo diseño, menos los dormitorios," él dijo. "Así que si te puedes guiar en uno, puedes en todos. Es como un cuadrado, así que no te deberías de perder. En la izquierda están los números pares y a la derecha los nones. Hay muchos pasillos, pero casi todos son solo atajos. Si te mantienes en el mismo pasillo podrás encontrar todas tus clases."

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan bueno conmigo? Yo no lo entendía. No tenía razón para serlo, no tenía obligaciones para conmigo. Nadie era así de bueno. Sabía eso por experiencia. Nadie se saldría de su camino para ayudar a alguien amenos de que hubiera algo para ellos de por medio. Me preguntaba que saldría ganando Blaine, por que estaba fingiendo ser bueno. Lo más probable era que tuviera una apuesta con sus amigos.

Llegamos a mi salón pero el profesor todavía no llegaba. ¿Tan siquiera era el correcto? ¿Qué si Blaine mentía sobre los edificios y me había llevado al salón equivocado?

"El Sr. Turner casi siempre llega tarde," dijo Blaine como si estuviera leyendo mi mente. Seguro que lo es, contesté amargamente en mi mente. "Es muy estricto pero enseña bien. ¿Estas planeando en unirte a alguna actividad extracurricular?"

Negué con la cabeza. No había modo en que me uniera a nada. Estaba aquí para asistir a clases y evitar los peligros de McKinley. No sabía lo que era rechazado aquí y no había manera de que estuviera lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia solo porque me uní al club equivocado.

"¡Deberías!" dijo Blaine emocionado. "¿Cantas? Te podría conseguir una audición con los Warblers, nuestro grupo a capela."

Negué con la cabeza. Yo no cantaba. Ya no. Renuncié al club Glee después del accidente. Había más de una razón. Le había dicho a Finn que porque el simple baile me dolía demasiado pero había mas razones que esa. La atención negativa de los deportistas populares siempre caía en el club Glee. Había pensado que dejándolo me volvería menos el objetivo, pero claro, eso no había sucedido. Los deportistas creían que me habían corrido porque el resto de los New Directions no querían que les contagiara la homosexualidad. El hecho de que no trataron mucho que regresara, con la excepción de Finn, no ayudó más que a hacerme pensar que tenían razón. El Sr. Shue nunca le daba solos a nadie más que a Finn y Rachel, y Mercedes cantaba las notas altas y agudas al final. Yo no valía nada en el club. No extrañarían a una persona más bailando en el fondo. Yo era remplazable.

"Oh, eso es malo," dijo Blaine, sonando decepcionado. Era muy buen actor, por lo que podía ver. "Tenemos un club de francés." Dijo haciéndolo sonar como una pregunta. "Noté que estás tomando francés."

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo. Tal vez al antiguo Kurt le hubiera gustado eso.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo para ti," dijo Blaine de manera optimista. Si, como un armario con seguro, o un contenedor.

Escuché pasos, así que me volteé. Un hombre de edad media estaba caminando por el pasillo cargando algunos libros y carpetas. Tenía pantalones lisos y negros y una camisa de vestir azul con líneas.

"Hola Sr. Turner," dijo Blaine cortésmente.

"No te quiero vagando por aquí tan temprano," le contestó a Blaine mirándonos a Blaine y a mí. Me volteé rápidamente. Me había vuelto muy sumiso cuando se me presentaban acciones de odio. "La primera campana aún no ha sonado y ninguno de ustedes tiene una detención. ¡Ni siquiera sé quien eres tú!" dijo señalándome.

"Él es Kurt Hummel," dijo Blaine. "Es su primer día. Yo solo le estaba mostrando alrededor."

El Sr. Turner comenzó a abrir su puerta. "Ah. Bueno en ese caso está bien. Yo lo ayudaré desde aquí, tú vete a la clase que sea que tengas."

"Si señor," dijo Blaine. "¡Nos vemos luego Kurt! Vendré al rato para llevarte a literatura inglesa." Añadió antes de irse.

Seguí al Sr. Turner incierto hasta el salón. Era como cualquier otro salón. Un pizarrón blanco sin ninguna mancha estaba en el frente. Había mesas alineadas en perfectas filas ocupando la mayoría del espacio del salón. No parecían tener ninguna marca ni goma de mascar en ellas, lo cual era extraño. Había un bote de basura al lado de la mesa del Sr. Turner, que era de madera como cualquier otro mueble. Había un par de mapas en la pared y posters de gente histórica famosa. Había un proyector en un lado del salón en un carrito movible con una larga carpeta en el estante de abajo.

"¿Entonces tú eres el nuevo alumno?" me preguntó.

Asentí un poco. "Sí señor," mascullé.

"¡Levanta la voz!" dijo toscamente. "No escucho lo que dices."

Me estremecí. "Sí señor." Dije más fuerte.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó viéndome. El temblor había sido evidente en mi voz.

Asentí, sintiendo la necesidad de salir corriendo. No podía salir exactamente pero si me retiré unos pasos.

Él asintió comprensivamente. "¿Te interesa la póliza de cero acoso?" él preguntó. Yo asentí con cuidado. "Me lo imaginé," él dijo. Puso sus cosas en su escritorio y me dio uno de los libros. "Esto es tuyo." Dijo. "Ciento veinte si lo pierdes. Estas son las notas que hemos anotado, y este es el trabajo que quiero que hagas," dijo dándome dos carpetas. "La fecha de entrega está escrita en cada hoja. Entrégamelas al inicio de clase."

"Si señor." Susurré.

"Te puedes sentar aquí." Señaló. La campana sonó ruidosamente sobresaltándome y me apresuré a mi lugar asignado. Estaba por la venta, por la mitad de la fila de escritorios.

Un par de estudiantes entraron, bromeando ruidosamente mientras se sentaban en sus lugares. Mientras más entraban, más ruidoso se ponía el salón, pero aun así estaba más callado que cualquier momento en McKinley. Algunas personas se sentaron delante de mí y al lado de mí.

"Estoy emocionado por al rato," dijo el castaño que estaba delante de mí. "Lo van a hacer espectacular."

"Obviamente," dijo el chico güero sentado al lado de él. "Quiero decir, somos los Warblers." Se volteó hacia mí. "¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo?"

Me sobresalté un poco al ser dirigido la palabra. Asentí con un pequeño gesto.

"¡Cool! Soy Jeff Sterling." Dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

Miré firmemente los libros que tenía frente a mí. Tal vez podía traer un libro para leer mañana. No me molestarían si estaba leyendo, ¿cierto? No, probablemente lo harían. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

"Soy Nick Duval," dijo el chico frente a mí, el castaño.

La segunda campana sonó, señalando el inició de clase y todos dejaron de hablar y voltearon al pizarrón. Era como si fueran robots programados. Si estuviera en McKinley, el profesor tardaría los próximos diez minutos tratando de que se callaran todos. Era diferente, pero no mal acogido.

"Bueno," empezó el Sr. Turner. "Tenemos un nuevo estudiante," dijo señalándome. Sentí como toda la clase se volteaba para verme. Algunos estaban sonriendo, otros estaban curiosos, algunos permanecieron neutrales. Sentí como mi rostro se encendía y regresé la vista a los libros frente a mí. "Ahora, por el resto del periodo tomaremos notas sobre la Revolución Inglesa," comenzó.

Saqué una pluma mientras él prendía el proyector. Por el resto de la clase tomamos notas detalladas mientras él explicaba de qué se trataban. De esa sola clase supe que tendría que trabajar para mantener mi GPA. Aún no había ojeado las carpetas, pero si su peso indicaba algo, sería mucho trabajo.

No esperé a Blaine para que me llevara a mi siguiente clase. Caminé tan rápido y sin dolor como pude hacia mi dormitorio para dejar el libro y las carpetas porque era demasiado peso para cargar hasta inglés. Encontrar el edificio estuvo fácil, la clase no tanto. Era en uno de los pasillos laterales que Blaine había mencionado, pero entré por la puerta justo unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana y me topé con el profesor.

Él era un poco más alto que yo y vestía un chaleco gris sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con pantalones negros. Su pelo café claro estaba un poco estilizado. Parecía estar en sus últimos veintes.

"¡Hola buen chico! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en este agradable día?" me preguntó.

"Soy nuevo aquí," dije suavemente.

"Encantador," dijo. "Iré por tu trabajo."

"Gracias," susurré.

"Siéntate donde quieras," me dijo.

Me di la vuelta y vi que los escritorios estaban por parejas. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban sentados. Vi una mesa con ambos lugares desocupados y me senté en el más alejado. El Sr. Adams, según pude ver por la placa en su escritorio, se me acercó y me dio una pila de libros y hojas. Lo miré nerviosamente.

"Termina esto para el día del examen y estarás bien," dijo.

Asentí. Eso me daría tiempo de revisar todo. Vi que Blaine entraba rápidamente viéndose preocupado. Él vio alrededor de la habitación y sonrió cuando me vio. Se me acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

"¡Aquí estas!" exclamó. "Me preocupé cuando no te vi en tu clase de historia. Te dije que traería hasta aquí. Me alegro de que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin problemas," él vio los libros que me había dado el Sr. Adams, los cuales había puesto en la mesa junto a mí, en el lugar en que Blaine estaba sentado.

"¿Eso es tu trabajo de recuperación?" me preguntó. "No está tan mal. ¿Cómo estuvo Turner? Eso costará trabajo hacerlo. Tengo algunos amigos en esa clase que te podrían ayudar, si quieres," le sugirió Blaine.

Negué con la cabeza. Podía hacerlo por mi mismo. Solo tendría que quedarme en mi habitación o en la biblioteca. Solo, por un largo tiempo cada noche. Ese era como mi plan para poder hacerlo.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Blaine. "No les importaría."

Negué con la cabeza y sonó la campana. Como en la clase anterior todos dejaron de hablar y pusieron atención al profesor.

"Abran su libro en el capítulo dos de Los Juegos del Hambre," dijo el Sr. Adams. Encontré el libro en la pila de libros, moviéndolos de la mesa de Blaine y lo abrí en la página indicada. Me sorprendía estar leyendo esto, era un libro moderno, uno del que había escuchado buenas cosas.

En lugar de hacernos leer en silencio, o en voz alta por párrafos, él nos lo leyó. Era muy entretenido. Él hacía voces diferentes para cada personaje. A veces mezclaba las voces y luego las cambiaba. En circunstancias normales probablemente me hubiera reído junto con el resto de la clase, pero no lo hice. Pero si estuve a punto de sonreír. El profesor era genial, muy dramático en su lectura. Sería un buen maestro de teatro. A la mitad del capitulo vi que un pedazo de papel aparecía en mi mesa.

_Él también es mi maestro de teatro. Es ASOMBROSO. Sus clases son muy divertidas Lo puedes encontrar cantando en los pasillos todo el tiempo. _

No estaba sorprendido. No contesté nada, pero vi que Blaine me veía mientras lo leía. Vi que volvió a coger el papel y escribió algo después de unos minutos.

_¿Cómo haz visto Dalton hasta ahora? Te llevaré a tu próxima clase. Economía del hogar, ¿cierto?_

No contesté, mejor seguí escuchando al Sr. Adams leer el libro. Era muy bueno hasta ahora lo cual era bueno. Estaba acostumbrado a leer libros aburridos en McKinley. Cuando él repartió una hoja de preguntas, leí el primer capítulo en vez de contestarlas. Las contestaría esta noche. Pero primero quería ponerme al corriente en la lectura del libro. Blaine me pasó algunas notas más durante este tiempo, pero no contesté ninguna.

La campana sonó justo cuando terminé. Rápidamente junté mis cosas y salí del salón antes de que Blaine pudiera hablarme. Escuché que me llamaba, pero lo ignoré. Escuché una puerta cerrar de golpe y me sobresalté, pegándome a la pared. Se me cayeron mis libros. Cuando me di cuenta de que no había deportistas con chaquetas, los recogí y me fui corriendo.

Tener que cargar los libros hacía que extrañara mi cartera mensajera. Era buena para cargas varias cosas, pero era demasiado gay. Recordé que Blaine tenía una. Me preguntaba si otros las usaban o solo él. ¿Encajaría si tuviera una? Miré alrededor y noté que casi nadie tenía una. Oh bueno, podía vivir sin ella.

La clase fue fácil de encontrar. Las palabras de Blaine de en la mañana habían sido de ayuda.

Economía del hogar era casi básica. Tenía algunos proyectos que hacer para ponerme al corriente, pero la mayoría era coser, no tendría ningún problema con eso. Era bueno en ello de tanto tener que reparar mi propia ropa –no que tuviera que volver a hacer eso, claro.

Seguí a todos hacia donde creía que estaba el comedor para el almuerzo. No podía recordar donde estaba así que seguir a todos me pareció mi mejor opción. Salimos de un edificio y nos dirigimos a otro. Recordé que en Holston se servía el almuerzo.

Llevé mi almuerzo a mi habitación y empecé a trabajar en historia. No pude hacer mucho, pero pude empezar las lecturas de lo que tendría que entregar mañana.

Por el tiempo en que sonó la segunda campana para el cuarto periodo, yo ya estaba sentado en mi clase de francés. El profesor estaba hablando rápido en francés. Sorprendentemente, los estudiantes parecían que le entendían. Me había enseñado francés a mí mismo hace años y estaba orgulloso de hablarlo fluido. Aun así, tenía un poco de trabajo de recuperación por hacer, pero no me llevaría mucho tiempo.

Caminé hasta el edificio York. Escuché que alguien decía mi nombre así que me detuve y volteé. Blaine se me acercaba sonriendo. Me volteé de nuevo y seguí caminando. No quería que me siguiera. Pero mi paso era lento por mis lesiones asó que me alcanzó fácilmente.

"Hola Kurt," dijo caminando junto a mí. "¿Listo para ir a música?" Recordé de repente que teníamos la misma clase y me aguanté un suspiro.

No era que Blaine me hubiera hecho algo aun. Pero yo sabía que algo venía. Parecía que quisiera que fuéramos amigos, pero yo no quería amigos. A los amigos en realidad no importaban. Y la familia solo lo hacía porque era una obligación. Si no fuera porque Finn ahora era mi hermano, no hubiera notado nada de lo que estaba pasando. O tal vez lo habría hecho, sólo que él solo se hubiera sentado a observar como pasaba como todos los demás. Los New Directions no lo notaron. Había veces que si lo notaban pero no me preguntaban si estaba bien. Al principio me ayudaban a limpiarme después de que me lanzar un granizado pero pararon cuando se volvieron más frecuentes. Pero hubo una vez en que si se pararon por mí cuando se el acoso se estaba poniendo muy mal. Tal vez si les importaba, simplemente no lo demostraban.

Por estar en mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la clase. Noté que Blaine se veía como un cachorro lastimado. ¿Había estado tratando de hablarme? Había empezado a asentir o negar con la cabeza cuando en realidad no estaba escuchando. A veces causaba problemas, como haciendo algo agotador y otras no hacía mucha diferencia. No me importaba preguntar sobre lo que estaba afirmando o negando.

Entramos al salón y Blaine fue conmigo mientras yo iba a hablar con la maestra. Era bonita. Al antiguo Kurt le hubiera encantado su atuendo. Reconocí algunas piezas de McQueen de la última Vogue que había leído. Su cabello obscuro estaba suelto alrededor de su cara. No era muy grande, tal vez estaba entrando a los 30.

"Hola Sra. Daniels," dijo Blaine contento.

"Hola Blaine," contestó la mujer. Tenía una voz amable. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó, antes de voltear a verme. "Oh, tu debes ser Kurt." Dijo. "Soy la Sra. Daniels, soy tu maestra de música. Puedes ir a sentarte Blaine, gracias" dijo. "Entonces, hacemos algunas cosas diferentes en esta clase. Tenemos unidades acerca de específicos géneros musicales y un poco de su historia. Al final de cada clase se da un tiempo para quien quiera presentar alguna canción que hayan preparado. No es necesario, pero es divertido. No tienes que ser un talentoso cantante para hacerlo. Si quieres cantar, ¡hazlo! No tenemos mucho trabajo teórico porque siente que es muy aburrido. No puedo exactamente explicar la clase, pero algunos estudiantes lo disfrutan mucho. Estamos aprendiendo las diferencias entre los tipos de música y en dos semanas empezaremos un proyecto en grupo sobre un tema asignado. En realidad no tengo trabajo para que te pongas al corriente, sólo lee esto y deberías estar bien," explicó, dándome diez hojas de papel. Eso no estaba tan mal comparado a mis otras clases. Lo podía terminar esta misma noche.

"Gracias." Susurré.

"No hay problema," dijo sonriendo cariñosamente. "Ven a hablar conmigo si tienes cualquier problema."

"¿Dónde le gustaría que me sentara?" le pregunté.

"Donde quieras. Siempre y cuando no platiques y me pongas atención, no me importa," dijo.

Asentí y me volteé para mirar a la clase. Las bancas estaban alineadas en grupos de cuatro. Vi que Blaine me hacia una seña para indicarme que había un lugar vacío junto a él. Era el único lugar vacío aparte de uno con un grupo de chicos atléticos y musculosos, así que no tuve opción más que sentarme con él.

Los dos chicos de ayer, Wes y David, también estaban en esta mesa.

"Es bueno verte otra vez Kurt," dijo David.

"Espero que te esté yendo bien en tu primer día," dijo Wes. Asentí un poco dudoso.

Blaine parecía contento de que hubiera escogido este asiento. "Está clase es buena también," dijo. "Está empatada con la del Sr. Adams. De hecho no, me gusta más esta. Él viene a veces a ayudar."

No estaba seguro de que decir así que me conformé en leer las notas que me había dado la maestra. Podía sentir a Blaine viéndome y me estaba haciendo incómodo. No quería que me juzgara y se burlara de mi cuando yo no estuviera. Pero era inevitable. Cuando sonó la campana alcé la vista y escuché la clase de la Sra. Daniels. Era interesante hablar de exactamente donde salía cada género musical. Me di cuenta de que la clase se me pasó muy rápido, porque pronto era tiempo para física.

No estaba seguro porque lo encontraba tan interesante. No había tenido ningún interés musical desde que había dejado el club Glee. Nunca hacía una diferencia, nunca me ayudaba en los momentos de necesidad. Cantar mis emociones solo me deprimía más. Escucharla no hacía nada. Aun así, era una buena clase.

"¿A dónde te diriges?" preguntó Blaine mientras salía del salón. Me alejé de él porque estaba demasiado cerca para mi comodidad.

"Física," mascullé antes de detenerme y cambiar a la dirección puesta a la que iba él, para su confusión.

Me senté en física, con tanto trabajo como en historia e inglés juntos. Física no era mi materia más fuerte. Sabía esto antes de entrar al salón donde los estudiantes estaban a un nivel superior a mi comprensión. Quince minutos antes de que se acabara la clase, el profesor nos dejó salir. No estaba seguro porque, pero todas las clases estaban saliendo antes.

_¿Por qué estamos viniendo hacia aquí?_ Pensé mientras seguía a la multitud al edificio Macintyre.

Parecía que íbamos a un salón diferente que al que yo había estado antes. Vi a los chicos que estaban en mi clase de historia platicando con otros. Wes y David estaban hablando con Blaine y otro chico. Blaine me vio a los ojos y sonrió, moviendo la mano en modo de saludo. Vi hacia otro lado, confundido. Vi que un grupo de chicos se juntaban en manera uniformada con Blaine al frente mientras una melodía empezaba.

Blaine abrió la boca, viéndome justo a mí y empezó a cantar. No podía negar que su voz era espectacular pero ya no me importaba la música así que me fui.

Tenía tarea que hacer.


	3. Capitulo 3

Después de que me fui de la actuación, me fui a mi cuarto para empezar a hacer la tarea. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que Blaine sabía donde era mi dormitorio, así que me fui a la biblioteca. Tal vez podía explorar más tarde, encontrar un lugar del que no mucha gente conociera y esconderme ahí la mayor parte del tiempo.

El principio de la actuación me había hecho sentir raro. No le había puesto nombre a ese sentimiento. Era como si tuviera algo jalándome y haciéndome querer unirme. Pero no quería unirme. Nadie apreciaba mi voz, y solo porque iba a una escuela diferente las opiniones de la gente respecto a mi voz no cambiarían. Solo me movería en el fondo. Dejando aclarado ese sentimiento.

Me deslicé a la biblioteca, sorprendentemente encontrando un gran número de estudiantes. Había una mesa vacía en un área más aislada. Saqué las hojas que la Sra. Daniels me había dado y las leí. Al menos una tarea de una clase estaría hecha fácilmente.

Continué lentamente haciendo la tarea que me habían asignado, empezando con historia. El trabajo que quería para mañana era largo, pero no muy difícil. Después de darle una ojeada al resto del trabajo de recuperación del Sr. Turner, noté que el nivel de dificultad estaría cambiando pronto. Francés era más desafiante de lo que pensaba. No estaba seguro si eso me alegraba o no. Nunca había tenido que trabajar en francés, así que eso sería un cambio. Empecé a intentar a hacer el trabajo de física, pero después de unas preguntas, me detuve para evitar un dolor de cabeza. Así que alterné las preguntas entre leer los capítulos de los libros que me había dado el Sr. Adam.

Era algo más tarde cuando me fui. Parecía que algunos estudiantes se habían ido mientras otros llegaban. Viendo que eran las 7:30, me fui a Windsor para coger algo pequeño para comer. Terminé escogiendo un sándwich, bueno, la mitad. Sorprendentemente la lechuga estaba fresca.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. El antiguo Kurt habría sabido que hacer inmediatamente, pero él ya no existía. No tuve que decidir cuando sonó mi teléfono. Chequé el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar.

"Hola, Rachel," dije suavemente.

"Hola, Kurt." Dijo ella. Me di cuenta de que estaba bajando la voz para mí. Apreciaba la acción. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien," dije.

"Sé honesto Kurt, sé que no estás bien," escuché que decía Mercedes.

"¿Mercedes?"

"Aquí estoy," dijo Mercedes. "Por favor Kurt, dinos la verdad."

"¿Por qué debería ser honesto?" pregunté.

"Porque somos tus amigos," dijo Rachel. "Estamos aquí para cuando nos necesites."

"¿Enserio? Porque en McKinley no estuvieron." Dije amargamente.

"Kurt, lo estuvimos," dijo Mercedes suavemente.

"Menciona un momento," ordené fríamente.

"Los duetos," dijo Rachel. "Te pedí que hicieras un dueto conmigo."

"Eso era solo para que tuvieras otra oportunidad para cantar. No fue para mí," dije.

"Sí lo fue. Estaba tratando de que te sintieras menos solo, especialmente después de hacer el dueto contigo mismo, y alegrarte. Quiero decir, era una mezcla entre Happy Days Are Here Again y Get Happy. Estaba esperando que captaras el mensaje. "Supongo que no funcionó."

"Y yo te llevé a la Iglesia para enseñarte que no estabas solo. Todos se pararon y bailaron no con, sino para ti y Burt," dijo Mercedes. "Y te di algunos apretones de mano durante otras presentaciones. Sé que Quinn, Brittany y Tina también lo hicieron."

"No te olvides de que le dije a las chicas que le dijeran a los chicos que se enfrentaran al resto del equipo. Sam obtuvo un ojo negro por ti esa vez," dijo Rachel.

"Y sé que vi a los chicos vigilándote algunas veces en los pasillos. Vi a Puck detener al equipo una vez que caminabas hacia ellos. No te empujaron esa vez," dijo Mercedes.

"Y yo sé que Finn estaba golpeando a todos menos a los miembros de Glee más fuerte de lo necesario," dijo Rachel. "Él dijo que Mike empezó a ponerse rudos con ellos también."

"Yo creo que vi a Santana ponerse 'a las alturas de Lima' con algunos miembros del equipo de hockey," agregó Mercedes.

"Aparte de todo lo que la entrenadora Sylvester hizo," dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuándo fue esto?" pregunté casi en silencio. "Nunca vi que esto pasara."

"Sólo porque no lo viste no quiere decir que no estuvimos ahí. Hemos estado viendo por ti desde el principio del año, desde antes de hecho," dijo Mercedes. "De un modo nos detuvimos cuando vimos que empezabas a salir con él porque pensamos que estarías bien, pero aun así estuvimos al pendiente. Empezamos a vigilarte como halcones cuando te saliste."

Podía sentir las lágrimas que se empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas. Así que si les había importado a mis amigos. Ahora que pensaba en ello, había notado que las niñas me tomaban de la mano, pero pensé que era para que las presentaciones se vieran mejor. Las veces que había visto a los chicos en el pasillo, pensé que iban a sus clases. "¿Por qué no dijeron nada?" pregunté.

"Porque pensamos que eso era lo que querías," dijo Rachel. "A ti en realidad no te gusta mostrar ninguna debilidad, te gusta hablar por ti mismo así que no dijimos nada para que no te fueras a enojar."

"No tenía idea de que no estaba solo," dije, mi voz temblorosa. "Pensé que no les importaba."

"Si nos importas. Y aun cuando estés en Dalton, si nos necesitas, aquí estaremos. Una vez en New Directions, siempre en New Directions." Dijo Rachel.

"Gracias," susurré.

"Kurt, no llores," dijo Mercedes. "Te queremos, y por más que duela decirlo, me alegra que estés en Dalton. No necesitas estar asustado ahí. Puedes ser tu mismo y curarte."

"No cuando las heridas son así de profundas," dije.

"Lo harán," dijo Rachel segura. "Mis papás saben que tan mal estuvo el acoso, los mantuve informados. Estaban considerando una demanda, pero te transferiste. Saben que tomará un tiempo, pero eventualmente las heridas curarán, y puedes volver a ser el mismo fabuloso de siempre."

"No se si eso pasará." Dije.

"Nunca te conté que mi papá pasó por una situación similar, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel. "Él no tuvo que lidiar con todo lo que tu tuviste que aguantar, pero él sabe lo que es, hasta cierto punto. Le tomó meses para que desaparecieran los moretones y más meses para sanar emocionalmente, pero él esta bien ahora."

"No sabía eso," dije.

"Él dijo que estaría feliz de prestar un oído si lo necesitas. Nosotras también lo estamos Kurt, así que si quieres hablar sobre B-"

"No digas su nombre, por favor." Le supliqué.

"Si alguna vez necesitas hablar sobre lo que sea estaremos aquí para ti," corrigió Mercedes. "Sabes Kurt, podría ayudar si hablas sobre eso."

"No, no puedo." Dije. "No ahora."

"Okey. Cuando estés listo." Dijo Mercedes.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es Dalton?" preguntó incierta Rachel.

"Está bien," dije simplemente.

"Tiene que haber más que eso," dijo Mercedes.

"Está bien," repetí. "Las clases son más difíciles, pero es casi lo mismo."

"¿Alguien se está metiendo contigo?" preguntó Mercedes. "Porque si alguien lo está, no dudare en ir y cortarlos."

Pensé por un momento. "No exactamente," dije lentamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'no exactamente'?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Alguien te está molestando?"

Me mordí el labio. "El solo sigue, fastidiándome, supongo. Él sigue tratando de hablar conmigo, y enseñarme alrededor, estar cerca de mí. Estuvo pasándome notas en literatura," dije. "No lo se, es raro…"

"Kurt," dijo Mercedes, riendo ligeramente. "Creo que trata de ser tu amigo."

"Eso parece," convenio Rachel. "Eso sería bueno para ti, tener un amigo ahí."

"No," dije bruscamente.

"Kurt, él quiere ser tu amigo, o eso parece. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sabes que pasó la última vez."

Mercedes y Rachel estaban en silencio en el otro lado de la línea. "No todos son-"

"No puedo, ¿okey? No puedo confiar en él," la corté. "Solo terminara siendo como él. No quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez."

"Okey," dijo Mercedes de mala gana. "Tal vez tomará tiempo para que te des cuenta de que está bien confiar en las personas. ¿Sólo no te aísles?"

"¿Cómo esta McKinley?" pregunté evitando la pregunta. Yo era de los que cumplían las promesas. No podía cumplir lo que me pedían.

"Apesta, como siempre." Dijo Mercedes. "Más ahora que no estás."

Un leve golpe sonó en mi puerta, cortando a Rachel. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio antes de que Rachel me dijera que contestara. Puse el teléfono en altavoz en casa de que alguien estuviera aquí para atacarme y lentamente caminé hasta la puerta y le quité el seguro. La abrí un poco para asomarme.

"Hola, Blaine." Dije volteando hacia mi cama donde estaba el teléfono.

"¡Hola!" dijo emocionado y sonriendo ampliamente. "Te vi en la presentación de los Warblers, pero te fuiste. ¿No te gustó la canción, o mi voz o algo?"

"No me importa la música," dije.

"Oh," dijo Blaine decepcionado. "Entonces, ¿por qué estas en la clase de música?"

"Pensé que sería fácil pasarla," mentí. Él no necesitaba saber nada sobre mí.

"Oh…" dijo antes de que se le iluminara la cara. "Me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda en los trabajos de recuperación de las clases que tenemos juntos."

"Estoy bien." Dije.

"Bueno, ¿y qué hay de las que no estamos juntos?"

"No."

Blaine se mordió el labio. "¿Tomaste algo para comer? En toque de queda no es hasta en una hora, podríamos ir a un café que está a diez minutos de aquí y tomar algo ahí."

"Ya comí," dije. _¿Cuándo te vas a ir?_ Pensé.

"¿Qué tal si vemos una película?" sugirió Blaine. "Tengo un colección muy amplia y es agradable para relajarse después de un día ocupado. No que hoy haya sido muy ocupado para mí, pero para ti debió ser ya que es una nueva escuela y tuviste que encontrar tus clases, aunque me ofrecí para ayudarte. Esta bien si no quieres, pero, eh, me callaré ahora." Levantó la vista con una sonrisa esperanzadora y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

"No gracias," dije.

"¿Tal vez otro día?" preguntó esperanzado.

"Ya lo veremos," le contesté antes de cerrar la puerta escuchando un ligero 'buenas noches.'

Me volteé y recogí mi teléfono, para escuchar a Rachel y Mercedes riéndose.

"¿Qué?" Les pregunté.

"Oh Kurt, ¿ese era el chico que te ha estado molestando?" preguntó Rachel, aun riendo.

"Sí, ¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"Niño, él quiere ser más que amigos," dijo Mercedes.

"Ja ja. Gracioso," dije sarcásticamente. "Él es tan hetero como todos los demás chicos aquí. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a poner mi pijama y me iré a dormir."

"Claro Kurt," dijo Mercedes, sin molestarse en ocultar el hecho de que no la había convencido.

"¡Buenas noches!" dijo Rachel.

"Nos hablamos luego," contesté antes de colgar. Esas niñas estaban locas.

* * *

><p>Me desperté de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo por mi reloj despertador. Agradecido por eso me salí de la cama y me puse mi uniforme, dejando mi cabello intacto. Noté que Blaine estaba cerrando su puerta, asumí que para ir a desayunar. Me notó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a entrar a mi cuarto.<p>

"Hola Kurt," dijo animosamente. "¿Bajas a desayunar?"

"Yo-yo ya desayuné," dije. No sonó convincente. Él sabía que estaba mintiendo, sobretodo porque mi estomago decidió retumbar en ese momento.

"Oh, bueno, entonces," dijo mirándose lastimado y decepcionado. "Bueno, nos vemos luego. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu clase de historia?"

"Estaré bien," dije.

"Entonces nos vemos en literatura," dijo caminando por el pasillo con los hombros caídos.

Me sentí culpable por unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que probablemente solo me fuera a atacar cuando se diera cuenta de quien era yo. Había sido ignorante la primera vez, pero esta vez no lo sería. Pero tal vez no era como él. Tal vez él era como Finn, nunca acosando directamente, pero siempre alrededor y viendo, la mitad del tiempo diciendo que hicieran más leves los golpes, la otra mitad, ayudando. Finn no había sido persistente en tratar de hablar conmigo como Blaine pero siempre había sido amistoso. Eventualmente Finn empezó a ayudarme, pero aun así me lastimaba y molestaba. Eso era. Blaine solo era como otro Finn, excepto que esta vez, no me enamoraría de él. Y ya que no se convertiría en mi hermanastro, no me ayudaría con los molestones que no dudaba que llegaran.

Entre a la clase de historia y me senté, dándome cuenta de las miradas que me dirigían los dos chicos enfrente de mí, Nick y Jeff creo. ¿Ya se habían dado cuenta de que yo soy gay? Tendría que estar atento de ahora en adelante. Todavía no había visto una máquina de granizados, pero eso no quería decir que no las tuvieran. Evité mirarlos a los ojos por el resto de la clase.

Blaine ya estaba en literatura cuando entré. Aunque estaba en un lugar diferente, con la vista fija en su escritorio. Noté que en el pizarrón decía que podíamos cambiar lugares hoy, así que supuse que esa era la razón. No se veía feliz. No entendía porque eso me molestaba cuando él solo me iba a acosar después. Había algunos escritorios vacíos alrededor del salón, pero por alguna razón me le acerqué a Blaine. Tal vez si era… amable con él no me golpearía tan fuerte, o haría que sus amigos se detuvieran antes de que doliera demasiado.

"¿Hay alguien sentado aquí?" le pregunté, parado viendo el asiento a su lado nerviosamente.

"No," dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. "Adelante, siéntate."

Asentí y me senté. El Blaine que no estaba feliz desapareció y me volteó a ver.

"¿Dormiste bien?" me preguntó.

"Igual que siempre," respondí. Eso era verdad. Podría ser que no daba nada a conocer, pero no era mentir. Saqué la hoja de preguntas de ayer y revisé mis respuestas, checando que estuviera contento con ellas.

"¿Cómo estás encontrando las clases?" preguntó Blaine.

"Son más trabajosas de lo que estoy acostumbrado." Notaba que quería empezar una conversación, pero estaba nervioso con él. Contestar sus preguntas era suficiente para mí.

"¿Te está gustando esto?" me preguntó, señalando su copia de Los Juegos del Hambre.

"Es bueno," dije. "Tal vez compre el siguiente cuando lo terminemos."

"Yo lo tengo, por si quieres que te lo preste," sugirió Blaine. Pude sentir que se movía para acercarse un poco así que me hice un poco para atrás.

"Esta bien," dije.

"¿Me preguntaba si tal vez te quisieras sentar conmigo en el almuerzo?" preguntó Blaine, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

En mi mente podía escuchar a Rachel y a Mercedes decirme que aceptara. Pero algo me detuvo. "No, gracias," dije. "Me tengo que poner al corriente."

"Podríamos comer en la biblioteca," sugirió Blaine.

En realidad no quería quitarle su expresión esperanzada, pero no estaba listo. No le podía hablar fuera de clases, mucho menos a solas. Sería lo suficientemente amigable en clase, pero fuera de la escuela, me quedaría conmigo mismo. "Sería más fácil concentrarme solo," dije.

"Esta bien," contestó, decepción evidente en su rostro.

Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué rápidamente, ya que quedaban algunos minutos. Sorprendentemente era de Puck. Yo tenía su número por Finn, pero no sabía como había obtenido el mio.

_Amigo, te tratan bien ahí? –Puck_

_Estoy bien Puck –Kurt_

_Alguien te esta molestando? –Puck _

_No. No ha habido problemas hasta ahora. –Kurt_

_Ok, eso es bueno, si lo hay llama y me encargare de eso. –Puck_

_No necesitas, pero gracias –Kurt_

"¿A quién le mandas mensajes?" preguntó Blaine.

Levanté la vista y me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo. "A un amigo," le contesté simplemente.

"Oh," dijo. "Oye, ¿quieres mi número?"

¿Lo tomaba? ¿O lo dejaba? Blaine se sentiría si no lo hacía, pero de eso modo tendría un pretexto para no comunicarme con él fuera de clases. Pero si lo tomaba, no le tenía que mandar mensajes necesariamente, ¿cierto?

"Claro," dije un poco incierto. Si en realidad no lo quería, siempre lo podía borrar después.

Blaine sonrió. "Genial, deja te lo escribo," dijo arrancando una esquina de una hoja y escribiendo su número de celular. "Aquí tienes," dijo dándome el pedazo de papel. "¿Tal vez puedo tener el tuyo?" me preguntó, cortando otro pedazo de papel.

"Okey," dije nerviosamente. Saqué mi pluma y lentamente escribí mi número. Después de que se lo di, me di cuenta de que lo podía repartir. _Mierda_, pensé. _Necesitaré asegurarme de no contestar llamadas de números desconocidos e ignorar mensajes de números al azar_. No estaba esperando tener que lidiar con homofobia de nuevo. Jeff y Nick ya lo habían difundido probablemente.

"¡Gracias Kurt!" dijo Blaine sonriendo. Me preguntaba porque estaba tan feliz. ¿Había empezado una apuesta de que lo conseguiría? ¿Había estado planeando cosas y yo le acababa de dar lo último que necesitaba? Tal vez podía acércame y romper el papel con mi número… "Y te prometo, no se lo daré a nadie más."

Lo estudié cuidadosamente. Sus ojos no eran nada más que sinceros. Le creía, pero de nuevo, puede que fuera un muy buen actor. Él había dicho después de todo que el Sr. Adams era su maestro de teatro. Asentí lentamente. "Okey," susurré.

La campana sonó y la clase empezó. Como antes, el Sr. Adams leyó el libro haciendo las voces de los personajes. Me sentía más cómodo. Tal vez era el profesor, o el hecho de que siempre había encontrado los libros reconfortantes. Al final de la clase esperé a que Blaine guardara sus libros y caminé con él. Asentí antes de irme en dirección de economía del hogar.

Caminé sin rumbo alrededor de uno de los edificios en el almuerzo. York era casi del mismo tamaño que los otros edificios pero un poco más grande. Mientras caminaba, encontré una pequeña alcoba oculta por una puerta. No estaba seguro de que había tras ella, pero no tenía seguro así que sea lo que sea no podía ser muy importante. El espacio era pequeño, como para dos personas. Podía estirar mis piernas adoloridas. Me senté y saqué uno los libros de literatura y leí mientras comía mi almuerzo. Nadie pasó por ahí y nadie intentó entrar. Estaba en silencio, y sorpresivamente pacífico. Definitivamente vendría seguido.

La hora del almuerzo pasó y pronto estaba sentado en la clase de francés, planeando un ensayo en los efectos del acoso. Encontré el tema un poco irónico. Tan lo menos tendría buena información para usar. Eso no quería decir que estuviera cómodo mostrándole mi alma a la profesora. Ni siquiera sabía si ella apoyaba los derechos gays o si era homofóbica. Tal vez Blaine sabría.

Escuché que Blaine decía mi nombre cuando estaba caminando a música. Me detuve y lo esperé para que me alcanzara antes de seguir caminando. Finn nunca hacía esto, excepto después del accidente.

"Hola," dijo. "¿Cómo estuvo Francés?"

"Estuvo bien," contesté en voz baja.

"¿Qué hicieron?" preguntó.

"Empezamos un ensayo sobre el acoso," le contesté.

"¿Quién es tu maestra?" me preguntó. "¿Madame Lémanche?"

Asentí lentamente. "¿Por qué?" pregunté aprensivamente.

"No es nada malo," dijo Blaine rápidamente. "Ella es muy amable y me ayudó un poco. Ella acepta a todos. Si decides explicar más sobre un tipo de acoso, te podría ayudar, dependiendo en que tema sea."

Bueno, si ese era el caso seguramente no necesitaría si ayuda. "Está bien," le dije. "Tengo más que suficiente experiencia personal en que basarme." No debí decir eso. En realidad no debí de haber dicho eso. Mierda. Ahora va a preguntar y se enterará de que soy gay y me atacará verbal y físicamente. O haría que sus amigos lo hicieran.

Blaine me miró curiosamente. "Bueno, si necesitas la experiencia de otra persona, estaría feliz en ayudar," él dijo.

Lo mire sorprendido. ¿Eso quería decir que él también había sido acosado? ¿O sólo estaba inventando eso? Él no se veía como si hubiera sido acosado. ¿Tal vez él era el acosador? Eso era lo que Finn sido. Yo ya había dicho que había sido acosado. Tal vez él conocía al alguien que había sido acosado.

"Fui a hacer la tarea a la biblioteca en el almuerzo," dijo Blaine cambiando de tema. "No te vi. ¿Estabas en tu cuarto?"

"Sí," mentí. Aunque confiaba en él más que en nadie aquí, no quería decir que lo quería cerca de mí en privado. Finn me había llamado marica en privado y eso había dolido más que todo lo demás que los acosadores me habían hecho en ese tiempo.

Caminamos hasta la clase de música, con Blaine hablando animadamente sobre su última clase. Wes y David ya estaban ahí. Sonrieron cuando nos vieron entrar juntos. _¿Por qué están sonriendo? ¿Tienen un plan de golpearme después de todo_? Pensé preocupado. Estos deben de ser los deportistas que Blaine observa mientras acosan.

"¿Pasándotela bien, Blaine?" preguntó Wes.

Blaine les sacó la lengua y sacó mi silla para que me sentara. No había nada en el asiento así que me senté mientras los chicos ocultaban sus risas.

"Gracias," murmullé.

Blaine sonrió y asintió. "Ignora a Wes y David. Están siendo estúpidos."

"Entonces Kurt," dijo David. "Blaine esta enloqueciendo en el almuerzo porque no podía encontrarte. AU NO ME PATEES BLAINE." Gritó. Me estremecí en mi asiento a un ritmo vertiginoso. Probablemente me habría caído de no ser por Blaine que me detuvo.

Comencé a temblar cuando dejo su mano en mi brazo. La quitó rápidamente cuando comencé a temblar más fuerte y me vio preocupado. Fijé la vista en el piso frente a mí, evitando la mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Blaine.

"Perdón Kurt, no era mi intención asustarte," dijo David.

Asentí y volteé hacia el frente de la clase, mi espalda rígida, mis ojos viendo alrededor de la clase. Podía sentir que mis manos seguían temblando. Estaba agradecido de que la campana acababa de sonar.

"Bien," empezó la Sra. Daniels, vestida en las mejores marcas como el día anterior. "Primero, saben que comenzaremos el proyecto que vale el quince porciento de su calificación en aproximadamente dos semanas." La clase gimió. "Es en grupos chicos, ¡no estará tan mal!"

"¿Los podemos escoger?" preguntó un estudiante.

"Voy a sacar nombres de un sombrero y esa persona escogerá a otros tres para formar su equipo," ella dijo. "¿Esta eso bien?" La clase asintió. "Como iba diciendo, he estado viendo el currículo y me di cuenta de que sería mejor que empezáramos antes. Así que votaremos para decidir si lo empezamos ahora o en dos semanas."

"¿La fecha de entrega es la misma?" preguntó un estudiante.

"No, pero tendrán unos días más si lo empezamos la próxima semana," contestó. "¿Listos para votar?" La clase asintió de nuevo. "Si quieren empezar en dos semanas, levanten la mano." Dijo.

Yo, junto con otros pocos levantamos la mano. Más de la mitad del salón no subieron la mano.

"Bueno, en ese caso escogeremos los grupos el lunes," ella decidió, antes de empezar con la lección.

Cuando sonó la campana, salté y caminé tan rápido como pude para salir de la clase, pero no antes de escuchar lo que Blaine le decía a David.

"Gracias David. ¿Sabes que me esperó después de literatura? Él estaba hablándome y arruinaste eso."

"Amigo, no era mi intención."

Después de una lección de física que me provocó dolor de cabeza, caminé de regreso a York y me senté en el lugar que había encontrado en el almuerzo y seguí trabajando en mi tarea de recuperación. Escuché voces por el pasillo a las cuatro, causando que me congelara pero por suerte quien sea que fuera el que estaba hablando no caminaron por donde yo estaba. Pensé que escuché música después, pero era débil y casi inaudible.

Después de unas horas me levanté y me encaminé a Windsor para cenar. Vi a Blaine sentado con algunas otras personas. Me vio a los ojos y me hizo señales para que me acercara. Finn solía sentarse con los deportistas que me acosaban. No quería sentarme con homofóbicos así que negué con la cabeza y caminé a mi cuarto para comer. David gritando me había agitado. Sólo quería estar solo por el resto de la noche. Me sentí mal por Blaine, quien debía de pensar que era su culpa.

No eres tú, sólo necesito estar solo esta noche. –Kurt

Mandé el mensaje y recibí una contestación unos segundos después.

Claro, aprecio que me lo digas. Si algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, házmelo saber. –Blaine

Eso era raro, Finn nunca preguntaba si podía hacer algo. Sólo dejaba que me quitara el abrigo. Esa era su manera de ayudar.

Puse mi teléfono en mi cama y continué trabajando en mi tarea. Cuando mi cerebro ya no pudo más guardé mis libros y me preparé para un sueño lleno de pesadillas. Mi último pensamiento antes de dormir fue que hoy ya no estaba tan adolorido.


	4. Capitulo 4

Cuando llego el viernes ya casi estaba ajustado a Dalton. Ya me había acostumbrado a mi rutina. Me levantaba temprano por mis pesadillas y me iba a tomar algo para desayunar del comedor antes de que alguien llegara. Antes de las clases trabajaba en mis tareas en la pequeña alcoba del pasillo que había encontrado. Cuando llegaba la hora de ir a historia, caminaba hasta ahí rápidamente, siempre llegando un poco antes de la hora para evitar a la gente en los pasillos. En literatura me sentaba al lado de Blaine y era amistoso con él, pero claro que nunca le daba mucho a conocer sobre mí. Blaine se daba cuenta de que evitaba sus preguntas, eso yo lo sabía, pero parecía contentarse de mantener nuestra interacción. No me presionaba para contestar nada si yo evitaba una pregunta, lo cual era agradable, pero me preguntaba el porqué. Caminábamos parte del camino a nuestra siguiente clase juntos. En el almuerzo, me regresaba a mi alcoba y continuaba con mis tareas. Después de terminar con mis clases de la tarde, regresaba al lugar que más seguro se me hacía. Normalmente me quedaba ahí hasta el toque de queda.

Blaine a veces me invitaba a estar con él en el almuerzo, o a salir por un café, o a ver una película, pero yo siempre me negaba. Lo evitaba fuera de clases. Pero aun así él intentaba verme. A veces lo veía que se me quedaba viendo cuando estaba agarrando mis cosas en el comedor. No estaba seguro de que pensar de eso, pero me hacía incómodo. Tal vez podría traer comida de casa para comer.

Él me mandaba mensajes aleatoriamente durante el día con sus pensamientos. A veces le contestaba, otras veces no. Sí me gustaba leerlos.

Mi trabajo de recuperación iba bien, aunque mi cabeza seguía sin tomar sentido de nada de física. Brevemente consideré preguntarle a Blaine si me podía ayudar pero rápidamente evité esa idea. Tal vez podía ver si mi papá entendía algo cuando fuera a casa.

Sin mi tarea de recuperación, la carga de las clases era pesada, pero con todo el tiempo que me la pasaba trabajando, podía mantenerme al día. Historia y física eran las clases más desafiantes. Música no estaba mal, pero siempre me sentía extraño cuando alguien se paraba a cantar. No podía ser nostalgia. Ya había terminado con el canto.

Literatura era probablemente una de mis clases favoritas. Era fácil perderse en el libro. Estaba decepcionado cuando lo acabé de leer. Yo era el único que lo había terminado de mi clase, hasta donde lo entendía. Excepto Blaine, pero él lo había leído antes. Parecía que ya había leído todo lo que estaba en la lista asignada para leer.

Lo más cercano que tuvimos a una conversación normal fue acerca de libros. Parecía que teníamos gustos similares respecto al material de lectura. Se sorprendió cuando le dije que no había leído Harry Potter, y aun más cuando le dije que no había leído mucho (o casi nada) de fantasía. Me sorprendí cuando empezó a escribir una lista de libros de fantasía que debía de leer. A su vez, yo le recomendé 'El ladrón de libros.' Parecía entusiasmado en leer el libro que le sugerí.

"Entonces, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?" me preguntó Blaine mientras se sentaba al lado de mí en literatura el viernes.

"Ir a casa." Contesté simplemente.

"Oh, está bien," me dijo. "¿Dónde vives? ¿En Westerville?"

"No," contesté un poco incómodo. No había modo en que le fuera a decir donde vivía. Quería que mis ventanas se mantuvieran libres de huevos. Y que los muebles del jardín no amanecieran pegados al techo.

"¿Vas a la casa de tus padres?"

Asentí. No era como que viviera solo.

"Será agradable verlos," dijo Blaine.

"Supongo," dije. "¿Qué hay de ti?" Era momento de mover la conversación fuera de mi.

"Aquí me quedaré," dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh," murmullé. "¿Por qué?"

"Mis papás están en una viaje de negocios en algún lado de Europa. Han estado allá por los últimos dos meses." Pude notar un tono amargo en su voz.

"Lo siento," dije, incierto de que decir. Mi papá nunca se iba por largos periodos de tiempo como eso. Mi mamá tampoco lo había hecho antes de morir, excepto cuando había estado en el hospital. Al menos la había podido ver en ese tiempo. Blaine no podía hacer eso.

"No te preocupes," dijo Blaine dándole una sonrisa muy falsa. "Estoy acostumbrado."

Bajé la vista hacia mis manos, mis cejas fruncidas. Eso no estaba bien. Aun cuando no confiaba en él, parecía un buen chico. No debería estar solo. Estaba apunto de preguntar más pero sonó la campana. Nos dijeron que discutiéramos lo que habíamos leído hasta ahora del libro en pequeños grupos o en pareja. Algunos chicos le hablaron a Blaine, pero él no se les unió, disidiendo quedarse conmigo. No supe como se sentí al respecto. ¿Cuál era su punto en hacerlo?

Nuestra discusión fue agradable. Me negaba a creer que había sido divertido. No me había divertido en semanas, y eso no estaría cambiando en el futuro cercano. No noté cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que sonó la campana. Me sobresalté y me apresuré a tener mis libros listos para la próxima clase.

"¿Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?" preguntó Blaine, esperándome justo afuera del salón.

"No, lo siento. Tengo más tarea de la esperaba en historia y no la podré hacer en el fin de semana junto con todo lo demás," mentí. En realidad no nos habían dejado tarea. Creo que Turner estaba aligerando la carga para mí pero no podía estar seguro. No es como que tuviera una razón para hacerlo.

"No te preocupes," dijo Blaine. "Bueno, nos vemos en música entonces."

Asentí y me dirigí a economía del hogar. Estábamos haciendo pizza y salsa ese periodo y regresaríamos después de clases para terminarlo. No me importaba, sólo le llamaría a mi papá para avisarle en el almuerzo o algo.

Fui y me senté en mi alcoba. Parecía como si yo fuera el único que sabía de su existencia. Nadie nunca pasaba por ahí después de clases y tampoco durante el almuerzo. Era un lugar en que finalmente me podía relajar y bajar la guardia hasta cierto punto. Nunca me relajaba totalmente, sólo lo necesario como para poder estar alerta de nuevo en segundos.

Francés estuvo un poco tranquilo ese día. La maestra nos dio el periodo de clase para trabajar en nuestros ensayos. Me anoté como anónimo y empecé a escribir. La maestra nunca especificó que tan largo tenía que ser así que no sabía si lo que estaba escribiendo era demasiado largo. Ya casi terminaba el primer borrador cuando sonó la campana señalando el final del periodo.

Algunas personas escribieron acerca de sus problemas como modo para sentirse mejor. No hacía nada para mí.

Llegué a música más temprano de lo normal. Blaine todavía no llegaba, pero Wes y David sí. Traté de mantenerme calmado mientras lentamente me sentaba en el mismo lugar de ayer. No intentarían nada en el salón, ¿cierto? Mantuve mi mirada en mis manos. La sumisión nunca había funcionado en McKinley pero tal vez aquí funcionaría.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Kurt?" me preguntó David de manera educada.

Levanté la vista rápidamente. "Bien," mascullé.

"¿Haz considerado meterte a alguna actividad extra curricular?" preguntó Wes.

Negué con la cabeza. No me metería.

"Bueno, tenemos a los Warblers, que es nuestro grupo a capela, si te gusta cantar. Claro que tendrías que audicionar, pero-"

"Wes, ¿qué te dije acerca de acosar a Kurt para que entre a los Warblers?" dijo Blaine sentándose. Me sobresalté, no había notado que había llegado. "Si Kurt quiere unirse, lo hará. No necesita que lo presiones."

Wes rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada más acerca de los Warblers.

"¿Pudiste hacer la mayoría de tu tarea de historia?" me preguntó Blaine.

"¿Tarea de historia? Pensé que Nick y Jeff habían dicho que no teníamos." Dijo David.

"Más trabajo de recuperación," dije rápidamente.

"Claro," dijo David, con una mirada que indicaba no estar muy convencido.

La clase empezó antes de tener tiempo de seguir con la discusión.

* * *

><p>Le hablé a mi papá de camino a la clase de economía del hogar para avisarle que llegaría tarde. Sonó muy decepcionado cuando le dije que era para la escuela. Sabía que quería que me uniera a algún club y hacer amigos, pero no podía. Las interacciones con Blaine ya eran demasiado esfuerzo.<p>

Cuando mi pizza estuvo lista y fuera del horno, dejé que la maestra calificara la apariencia y dejé que cortara un pedazo para que la probara. Me dio la rúbrica y me fui con la pizza en un contenedor redondo. Un vistazo rápido me dejo saber que había sacado 35/35.

Estaba subiendo a mi habitación para coger lo que necesitaría para el fin de semana. Blaine estaba saliendo de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que yo pasaba por ahí.

"¡Kurt!" exclamó, una sonrisa iluminándole la cara. "Me sorprende que todavía estés aquí."

"Tenía que terminar algo para economía del hogar," contesté, levantando el contenedor de pizza.

"¿Es comida?" preguntó Blaine. "¿Puedo probar?"

Me encogí de hombros y le ofrecí el contenedor. Él sonrió y lo tomó. "¿Es pizza? Amo la pizza." Dijo emocionado antes de fruncir el cejo. "¿Puedo tomar el pedazo en tu habitación? Es un poco difícil hacerlo aquí."

Me mordí el labio pero asentí incierto. Si era lo suficientemente bueno tal vez sería menos cruel.

Me siguió a mi cuarto. Me estaba poniendo más y más renuente de dejarlo pasar a mi cuarto. Este podía ser el momento perfecto para atacarme. Estaríamos solos y ya que nadie más sabía donde estaba mi cuarto, que yo supiera, nadie sabría que estaba faltando.

Le quité el seguro a mi puerta y dejé que pasara. Puso la pizza en mi escritorio. Y ahora sus manos estaban libres, pensé para mis adentros. Se movió un paso más cerca de mí. Me hice para atrás rápidamente, tropezándome con mi libro de historia. Sentí que me agarraban de la cintura para evitar que me cayera. Tan pronto como recuperé mi equilibrio me alejé de él.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Blaine con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué me estaba viendo como si le importara? A nadie le importaba excepto por mi familia y a los New Directions. Ni siquiera sabía que le importaba a los New Directions hasta que había hablado con Mercedes y Rachel.

"Bien," dije sin convicción. Estaba seguro de que él podía decir que estaba mintiendo, pero él no me presionó en el asunto. En vez de eso se hizo para atrás y se sentó en la silla que estaba por mi escritorio al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba agradecido, pero sabía que Blaine sólo quería sentarse, y sentarse en mi cama habría sido considerado tosco.

"Entonces, ¿en realidad no te importa si tomo un pedazo?" preguntó Blaine, señalando el contenedor de pizza frente a él.

Negué con la cabeza. Tal vez me comería un pedazo en el camino a casa, pero sería solo Finn quien se la comería. No dejaría que mi papá comiera y a Carole no le gustaba la pizza.

Saqué mi morral y empecé a meterle ropa al asar. Me detuve cuando escuché un extraño ruido que provenía desde donde estaba Blaine. Estaba cogiendo la pizza con una mano en cada lado de la corteza, con el punto triangular en su boca. Sus ojos están abiertos muy grandes. Cuando notó que lo estaba viendo, se la separó de su boca.

"Esta es la mejor pizza que he probado. Y créeme cuando digo que he probado muchas pizzas," dijo mordiéndola de nuevo. Él definitivamente compartía con Finn el amor por la comida.

"Gracias," mascullé. ¿Así que le gustaba la pizza? Siempre podría sobornarlo para que no me lastimara…

"Como, enserio. Podrías abrir una pizzería en Italia y habría gente que iría de todo el mundo sólo para probarla."

Me metí a mi baño para poner mi cepillo de dientes en mi morral. Blaine me sonrió cuando salí. Junté mis libros de la escuela y los metí al mismo morral.

"¿Te vas a ir ahorita?" Preguntó Blaine. Yo asentí. "¿Te puedo acompañar a tu coche?"

¿Había gente esperándome en el estacionamiento? Tal vez Nick y Jeff estaban ahí. No sentía que les agradara mucho. Wes y David estaban ahí también probablemente. Aunque mi mente gritaba en contra de ello, asentí.

Caminé fuera de mi habitación, poniéndole el seguro y checando tres veces que Blaine hubiera salido. Él estaba un poco cerca de mí, pero me forcé a mantenerme calmado. Gente como él podían sentir mi miedo si los dejaba.

Blaine platicó en el camino hasta el estacionamiento. Sé que mi papá me había dicho que alguien había traído mi coche hoy temprano. Asumí que fue uno de los dos trabajadores del taller ya que mi papá estaba muy ocupado en el día. Vi mi Navigator en la parte más alejada del casi vacío estacionamiento. Los arreglos que le habían tenido que hacer desde el último vandalismo no se notaban. Parecía nueva. No era exactamente un coche barato, así que tal vez Blaine pensaría que mi papá era un rico abogado y se asustaría de torturarme. Finn nunca había tratado de saltarme, pero otros de los deportistas sí. Hice una mueca de dolor recordando en particular un incidente doloroso cuando tuve que detenerme camino a casa para recibir puntadas.

"¿Ése es tuyo?" preguntó Blaine, señalando mi coche. Todavía estaba cargando la pizza. Me preguntaba si simplemente debería dejársela.

"Sí," dije suavemente.

"Padre," dijo Blaine. "¿Cuándo te la dieron? Parece nueva. Podría ser vieja pero no sé mucho sobre coches así que no sabría decir." Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

"Tiene algunos años," contesté. Eso era cierto. Era nueva cuando me la habían dado.

"Genial, ¿te gusta?"

"Esta bien," dije simplemente. Aunque mucho sobre mí había cambiado, el amor hacia mi coche seguía igual. Blaine no necesitaba saber eso.

"Yo también tengo coche," dijo Blaine orgulloso. "Pagué por el yo mismo."

"¿De qué tipo?" hablar sobre coches no me hacía sonar tan gay. A los chicos hetero les gustaba hablar sobre coches, y era algo sobre lo que yo sabía.

"No me acuerdo," contestó Blaine. "Lo conseguí usado hace algunos años."

Habíamos llegado hasta mi coche. Abrí la puerta y puse la pizza en el asiento del pasajero y mi morral en el piso del asiento trasero. En realidad no me importaba como aterrizara. Al antiguo Kurt le habría importado.

"¿Así que nos veremos el lunes, o regresarás el domingo en la noche?"

"No lo sé."

"Bueno entonces, mándame un mensaje cuando sepas." Dijo Blaine.

No estaba seguro de si en realidad le mandaría el mensaje pero le dije que lo haría y me subí al asiento. Reconocí el gesto de despedida de Blaine antes de irme.

Prendí el radio cuando entré a la autopista. Lo único que pude encontrar fueron canciones que antes me gustaban así que apagué el radio y manejé en silencio.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin llegué a Lima eran casi las siete. Me había comido una rebanada de pizza en el camino. Estaba muy rica. Pero no tenía hambre así que no comí más. Supuse que a Finn le gustaría.<p>

Cuando entre a mi casa casi grito porque Finn llegó bajando las escaleras corriendo, las cuales estaban directamente frente a la puerta. Finn no me vio y corrió directo hacia la sala de estar. Escuché que alguien gritaba algo y Puck llegó corriendo justo detrás de Finn.

Me congelé por unos segundos antes de quitarme los zapatos sucios y mi chaqueta. Fui a la cocina, topándome con Carole mientras doblaba una esquina. Me caí al piso, no esperando la colisión.

"¡Oh! Kurt, querido, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?" ella preguntó rápidamente, ayudándome a parar.

Calmé mi respiración, dejando atrás las memorias de los acosos y asentí.

"Lo siento mucho," ella dijo de nuevo. Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba siendo honesta.

"Está bien," dije haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Podía decir que mañana amanecería con un moretón.

"Déjame darte algo de comer cariño," dijo Carole. "Tú siéntate, deja que me encargue de esto. ¿Qué quieres?"

"No tengo hambre." Le dije.

"Cariño, necesitas comer," dijo Carole dándome una mirada compasiva. Odiaba esas miradas.

"Comí en el camino," dije.

"Kurt-"

"Lo hice. Me comí una rebanada de pizza. La hicimos en economía del hogar y las terminamos saliendo de clases, por eso llegué tarde."

"¿Enserio?" me preguntó dándome una mirada conocedora.

"El contenedor esta ahí," dije. Me iba a parar para cogerlo pero Carole me detuvo gentilmente y fue ella misma a cogerlo.

Abrió el contenedor notando las rebanadas faltantes. "Faltan dos, pensé que dijiste que habías comido una."

"Alguien quería probarla así que lo dejé."

"¿Es un chico?" preguntó Carole emocionada.

"Es una escuela de puros chicos, Carole, claro que fue un chico." Le contesté. Sonó grosero pero Carole no se ofendió.

"¿Qué es esto sobre un chico?" preguntó una voz ronca. Me volteé y vi a mi papá parado atrás de mí. Abrió sus brazos para un abrazo. Me levanté lentamente y lo abracé. No me abrazó muy fuerte, sabiendo de mis heridas y lo sensible que era al tacto. Fue un abrazo corto pero fue agradable, supongo.

Se sentó enfrente de mí. "Así que, ¿qué estaban diciendo acerca de un chico?"

"Él solo quería probar una rebanada de pizza que hice," dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Pizza?" escuché que una voz preguntaba. Finn estaba parado con una mirada esperanzadora en la cara, con Puck justo detrás de él con la misma expresión. Finn me notó y me dio su sonrisa torcida. "¡Kurt! ¡Regresaste!" dijo, abrazándome fuertemente antes de recordar que no me gustaba el contacto. "Lo siento hermano. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? ¿Dónde está la pizza?"

"En el contenedor cariño," dijo Carole.

"Genial," exclamó Finn antes de pelear con Puck por las rebanadas. Terminaron con cuatro piezas cada uno y se sentaron en la mesa conmigo.

"Así que, ¿cómo ha estado la escuela?" preguntó mi papá.

"Está bien," dije. "Desafiante, pero puedo soportarlo."

"¿Te ha estado molestando alguien?" preguntó Puck.

Mi vacilación al contestar causó que mi papá se enojara. "Pensé que tenían una política de cero acoso."

"La tienen papá," dije. "Sólo depende en lo que Puck se refiere con molestar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Alguien solo sigue tratando de halarme. No es como en McKinley, lo prometo." Al menos no lo era, aun.

"Eso no quiere decir que el tipo no termine como Braden," dijo Puck enojado. "Él seguía tratando de hablarte y mira lo que pasó con eso."

Sentí como me salían las lágrimas. Apreté los puños y traté sin éxito de olvidar los recuerdos. Cerré los ojos para distanciarme de ellos.

"Puck, ¿no te tienes que ir?" preguntó enojado mi papá, notando inmediatamente mi cambió de humor.

"Oh mierda," maldijo Puck, dándose cuenta de su error. "Kurt no era mi intención-"

"¿Puedes dejarnos por esta noche? Puedes regresar mañana." Dijo Carole.

Puck asintió, dándome una palmadita suave en la espalda mientras salía. Me estremecí violentamente. Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, así que no vi su mirada de disculpa.

Eventualmente me calmé. Me di cuenta de que todos me estaban viendo preocupados así que bajé la vista a mis manos las cuales estaban tratando de aflojar en mi regazo.

"¿Estás bien hijo?" preguntó mi papá.

Asentí rápidamente, pero pudieron darse cuenta de que mentía.

"Entonces, ¿Quién es el chico?" preguntó Finn. "¿Qué ha estado haciendo?" Finn le entró a su comida una vez que se dio cuenta de que ya me había calmado. "Maldición, esta pizza está deliciosa." Dijo.

"Finn, cuida tu lenguaje." Regañó Carole.

"Sólo sigue tratando de hablarme y de pasar tiempo conmigo." Dije simplemente.

"¿Haz pasado tiempo con él?" preguntó expectante Carole.

Negué con la cabeza.

"¿Le hablas?" preguntó mi papá.

"Un poco. Nos sentamos juntos en dos clases. En realidad no le hablo fuera de esas dos clases."

"¿Es el chico que tomo la otra rebanada de pizza?" preguntó Carole.

Asentí.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó mi papá.

"Blaine Anderson."

"¿No es ese el chico que nos ayudó cuando llegaste a Dalton?" preguntó Carole, sonriendo levemente.

"Si, es él."

"Es lindo," dijo Carole. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta. En realidad no me había fijado.

"¿Terminó por enseñarte alrededor?" preguntó mi papá.

"Lo hiso," dije.

"Parecía un buen chico. ¿Así que él te ha estado ayudando a acomodarte?"

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta. "Supongo."

"¿Así que de que hablan cuando si hablan?"

"Principalmente de la escuela," contesté.

"¿Sólo de eso?" preguntó Finn. "Eso es aburrido. ¿De dónde sacaste la pizza? Estaba deliciosa."

"Hablamos un poco sobre libros," contesté. "Y la pizza era el proyecto de economía del hogar."

"Amigo, ¿tú la hiciste?" preguntó Finn. "Eres como…el ninja de la pizza. Esta deliciosa." Se movió para comerse lo que había dejado Puck.

Bostecé justo al mismo tiempo en que noté que mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo. Noté que tenía tres mensajes. Uno de Mercedes y otro de Rachel, preguntando cuando vendría a casa. El tercero era de Blaine.

Wes y David están celosos de que comí pizza. –Blaine.

¿Debo preocuparme? –Kurt.

No, les dije que era de Pizza Hut así que se fueron porque odian Pizza Hut. No sé porque…yo amo Pizza Hut. –Blaine

No le respondí, en cambio guardé mi teléfono de nuevo.

"Te ves cansado hijo, ¿por qué te vas a dormir?" sugirió mi papá.

"Esta bien," dije parándome para ir a mi cuarto.

"¡Buenas noches!" me dijeron.

"Buenas noches," les contesté.

Me cambié rápidamente a mi pijama, me lavé los dientes y me quedé profundamente dormido. Era bueno estar de nuevo en mi propia cama y en mi cuarto.

* * *

><p>Cuando me levanté eran casi las diez de la mañana. Casi nunca dormía hasta tarde pero suponía que la semana me había dejado exhausto. Noté que no había tenido ninguna pesadilla por la primera vez desde es noche. No estaba seguro de porque. Probablemente estaba tan cansado como para que mi cerebro pudiera darme esos horribles sueños.<p>

Bajé y me encontré a Carole en la estufa cocinando panques. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió animadamente cuando me vio entrar.

"¡Hola Cariño! ¿Cómo dormiste?" me preguntó.

"Bien," dije honestamente. Las pesadillas regresarían mañana, de eso estaba seguro, pero si había tenido una buena noche.

"¿Te acabas de despertar o ya llevabas tiempo despierto?" preguntó sentándose después de asegurarse de que los panques estarían bien.

"Me acabo de levantar," dije.

"Entonces dormiste mucho tiempo. No me sorprende. Estoy segura de que fue una semana larga para ti. Me acuerdo que siempre que yo regresaba a casa en las vacaciones de universidad dormía unas buenas 14 horas la primera noche por lo menos," balbuceó. "Hay algo en estar en tu propia cama, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

"¿Ya se levantó Finn?" pregunté.

"No, espero que el olor a comida lo despierte," dijo Carole, regresando a la estufa. "¿Quieres algunos?"

El antiguo Kurt nunca habría tocado panques. "Claro," dije.

Me pasó tres. Les puse jarabe y empecé a comer. Finn bajó unos minutos después.

"¿Comida?" preguntó cuando se sentó a la mesa todavía medio dormido.

"Buenos días a ti también," dijo Carole, riéndose del estado de la mañana de su hijo.

"¿Comida?"

"Justo aquí," dijo Carole pasándole un plato con seis panques.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que Finn estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para empezar una conversación. Yo no quería empezar una conversación. Parecía como que Carole estaba esperando a que Finn hablara.

Cuando Finn termino de limpiar su plato con su lengua, no notando nuestras caras de disgusto. Carole empezó a hablar.

"Así que, ¿qué van a hacer hoy?" ella preguntó.

"Voy a ir a la casa de Puck para un torneo de COD," dijo Finn.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Kurt?" preguntó Carole.

Me encogí de hombros. "Tarea."

"¿No vas a ver a ninguno de tus amigos?"

"Tal vez," dije.

"Creo que Mercedes y Rachel estaban planeando en secuestrarte para ir por un café o algo," dijo Finn. "Espera, se suponía que no te diría eso."

"Eso sería agradable Kurt," dijo Carole. "El café no tomará mucho tiempo. Después de eso puedes hacer tu tarea."

Asentí. En realidad no tenía opción, pero suponía que sería bueno ver a las dos niñas. Me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto para vestirme. No sabía cuando llegarían Mercedes y Rachel así que sería mejor vestirme ya.

El momento en que salí de mi habitación sonó el timbre. Podía ver el coche de Rachel desde la ventana así que abrí la puerta. Mercedes y Rachel estaban paradas expectantes.

"¡Hola Kurt!" ellas exclamaron. No se acercaron a abrazarme, pero yo sabía que lo abrían hecho si las cosas fueran diferentes.

"Te vamos a llevar por café," dijo Mercedes.

"Lo sé," dije poniéndome un par de tenis de correr blancos con negro.

"¿Cómo?" demandó Rachel.

"Finn."

"Chica necesitas decirle a ese niño que mantenga la boca cerrada," le dijo Mercedes a Rachel. "¿Así que estás listo para irnos?"

Asentí y seguí a las niñas. En realidad no me gusta salir en público, no desde esa noche, pero supuse que no me atacarían en frente de niñas. Aparte, Mercedes aparentemente podía hacerlos pedazos con sus palabras si se llegara a necesitar.

Mercedes me dejó el asiento del copiloto mientras ella se sentó en el centro del asiento trasero. Escuché a medias cuando estaban hablando de todo el drama que pasaba en McKinley. Mientras hablaban yo miraba por la ventanilla los coches y tiendas que pasábamos. Salí de mi estado de calma cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del Lima Bean, el único buen café de Lima.

Entramos. Rachel fue a apartar la mesa que siempre usábamos. Yo iba con Mercedes a comprar café pero ella me dijo que me fuera a sentar. Rachel parecía que estaba analizando cada movimiento que hiciera, lo cual era incómodo.

Mercedes llegó con nuestros cafés, los puso en la mesa y se sentó junto a Rachel, dándome una mirada con la misma intensidad. Bajé la vista evitando su mirada. Después de unos minutos tensos Rachel por fin habló.

"Kurt, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó casi en silencio.

"Bien," murmullé.

"Kurt queremos saber-"

"Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?" dije bruscamente. Me sentí mal cuando vi las miradas dolidas en las caras de mis amigas. "Lo siento, es sólo que…no sé que es lo que estoy sintiendo."

"Está bien chico," dijo Mercedes. "¿Quieres hablarlo? Estamos aquí para escuchar."

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar. "No lo sé, quiero decir, estoy bien. No he recibido insultos, ni granizados, ni aventadas contra los casilleros, nada de ese tipo desde que llegué a Dalton. Supongo que es por la regla de celo tolerancia al acoso pero se siente falsa. No creo que nadie hiciera nada si hubiera acoso. Y me siento asustado todo el tiempo. No puedo confiar en nadie porque siento que terminaran como…" Negué con la cabeza y suspiré mirando por la ventana las hojas que caían.

"Kurt, miré en la página, Rachel y yo lo hicimos, y estoy segura de que la póliza de cero acoso es legítima. Esta por todos lados en la página. Estoy segura de que es una de las razones por la que más van los chicos."

"Los podrías demandar si no lo cumplen." Añadió Rachel.

"Yo solo…no lo creo." Dije.

"Después de todo lo que pasó en McKinley, me sorprendería si lo hicieras a la primera. Pero dime, ¿haz visto acoso hasta ahora?" preguntó Mercedes.

"No, ¿pero eso que prueba? ¿Qué no pasa en público? Eso no quiere decir que no exista en privado."

"Kurt, si hubiera, lo tratarían," dijo Rachel.

"Pero aun así pasa," murmuré.

"No lo creo," dijo Mercedes.

"No has estado ahí," le dije.

"Sé lo suficiente," dijo Mercedes. "Y entiendo que puede tomar tiempo aceptarlo pero estoy segura de que hay muchos chicos en Dalton que están ahí por la póliza. Creo que si hubiera habido algún problema la escuela hubiera sido demandada si no hicieran nada al respecto."

"Y yo entiendo completamente lo que sietes al respecto de confiar en las personas. Sé por mi propia experiencia con Jesse, claro." Dijo Rachel.

"Nunca tuviste problemas con eso," murmullé. "Te juntar con mi hermanastro."

Rachel ignoró mi comentario y siguió hablando. "Entiendo que no quieres que te hagan lo mismo de nuevo, y que te da miedo arriesgarte. Pero no te puedes esconder en una esquina todo tu tiempo en Dalton."

"Es una alcoba, de hecho," dije interrumpiéndola.

"Kurt, por favor dime que no hablas en serio." Dijo Mercedes. Soltó un suspiro cuando me encogí de hombros.

"Kurt tienes que salir y hacer amigos. No todos te quieres hacer daño." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Y como se supone que sepa quién me quiere lastimar y quien no si todos actúan igual?" le dije bruscamente. "No me quiero arriesgar."

"Kurt, la vida esta llena de riesgos. Te estas poniendo en riesgo justo ahora sentado en el café-" dijo Mercedes.

"Oh sé muy bien eso."

"-pero, ¿qué no quieres tener alguien con quien hablar en Dalton?"

"No es como si alguien quiera escuchar al estúpido gay hablar de que tanto apesta su vida."

"No te atrevas a hablar así Kurt," dijo ferozmente Rachel. "Eres una persona asombrosa. La gente simplemente no puede ver a través de tu preferencia sexual. Me siento honrada de ser tu amiga."

"Rachel tiene razón," dijo Mercedes. "Y no diría que nadie te quiere escuchar. Nosotras queremos. Todos los demás de New Directions quieren. Tu papá, Carole, ellos querrían escuchar si los dejaras."

"Ellos no están en Dalton."

"Bueno, ¿Qué hay de ese chico, cuál era su nombre? ¿Blaise? ¿Blake? Parecía que te quería hablar." Dijo Rachel emocionada.

"Es Blaine." Le informé.

"Bueno, parecía que Blaine quiere hablar contigo," dijo Mercedes.

"No puedo confiar en él," dije. "No puedo confiar en nadie."

Rachel se mordió el labio y dijo suavemente. "No tienes que decirle todo. No tienes que decirle nada sobre McKinley si no te sientes cómodo. Pero necesitas a alguien a quien puedas saludar en los pasillos. Necesitas a alguien para hablar de lo que sea. No tienes que ser extremadamente unido a él, pero mientras hables con él y lo veas, es todo lo que queremos."

"No le voy a hablar fuera de la escuela."

"Kurt, aunque sea sólo en clases, está bien," dijo Rachel. "Así tan lo menos tendrás a alguien con quien hablar. No es sano que estés sólo cinco días a la semana. Prométeme que tratarás."

"No es necesario," le dije.

"Kurt, por favor. Necesitas contacto humano."

"No tengo que prometer porque si le hablo en clases."

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó Mercedes levantando la ceja.

"Pudimos escoger asientos el segundo día en literatura y me senté junto a él," dije simplemente. No me perdí la mirada de felicidad en el rostro de ambas chicas.

"¿Has hablado con él?" preguntó Rachel. "Aparte de pedir un lápiz prestado o algo así," añadió.

"Ayer tuvimos una discusión sobre el libro que estamos leyendo en clase," dije.

"¿Les dijeron que lo hicieran?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Sí, pero hablé un poco con él antes de que empezara la clase y caminamos juntos parte del camino a nuestra próxima clase. Y hablamos un poco en música pero no tanto porque hay otros dos chicos en la mesa y me asustan."

"Eso es todo lo que pedimos Kurt," dijo Mercedes sonriendo suavemente. "Si es suficiente para ti, es suficiente para nosotras."

"Sólo una pregunta," dijo Rachel. "¿Por qué te asustan los otros dos chicos?"

"No lo sé. Son más grandes que yo. Seguido usan gestos con las manos cuando hablan y a veces hablan muy fuerte."

"Entendible," dijo Rachel. "¿Son amigos de Blaine?"

Asentí. "Parece que son unidos."

"Entonces estoy segura de que no te harán daño. ¿Has hablado con ellos sin Blaine?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Un poco, no en realidad."

"No te preocupes Kurt," dijo Rachel. "Mientras hables con alguien."

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas sobre Quinn y Sam?"

"¿Están juntos?" pregunté tomándole a mi café.

"Chico, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos en el coche?"

"En realidad no," admití.

"Bueno…"

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos acabamos nuestros cafés cuando decidimos irnos. Después de su interrogatorio no mencionaron a Blaine, Dalton, o hacer amigos de nuevo por lo que esta agradecido. Escuché todo el drama que estaba pasando en la escuela y traté de entender la mitad de donde venía.<p>

"¿Algo que quieran hacer?" preguntó Rachel cuando estábamos sentados en su coche, esta vez yo en el asiento trasero. "Podemos ir a ver una película o de compras."

"No sé qué películas están en la cartelera," dije. Me mordí el labio antes de preguntar, "¿podríamos ir tal vez a Barnes and Noble?" dudaba que quisieran ir, ninguna de las dos leía, aunque Rachel tenía muchos libros sobre Broadway.

Rachel parecía confundida pero asintió. "Claro, si quieres. ¿Por qué, quieres la nueva Vogue?" preguntó.

"No, me gusta leer."

"¿Desde cuando?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Desde que aprendí a leer," dije. Nunca le había dicho a Mercedes acerca de mi amor por la lectura ya que sabía que a ella no le importaban mucho los libros.

"Claro, podemos ir ahora," dijo Rachel, prendiendo el coche y dirigiéndose a la librería.

Cuando llegamos me bajé y caminé hasta la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para las dos chicas. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo en la tienda así que me dirigí a la sección de niños y adolescentes de la tienda.

Siempre me sentía cómodo en librerías. Tal vez parte de la razón era que ninguno de mis torturadores entraría nunca a una librería, pero me sentía a salvo escondido entre las hileras de estantes con el olor a páginas nuevas alrededor de mí.

Me dejé a mi mismo buscar títulos que pudieran ser interesantes. Algunos sobresalían, otros mis ojos los encontraban. Eventualmente llegué a Harry Potter. Cogí el más corto y leí la parte de atrás. Nunca antes había visto una película de Harry Potter. Todo lo que sabía era que se trataba de un mago. La parte de atrás no hiso que me atrajera mucho el libro pero por alguna razón tenía que saber porque a Blaine le gustaba tanto. Vi que estaba de descuento un set de las versiones en pasta dura. Decidí en comprarlos todos de una vez. Vi a Mercedes y Rachel ojear una revista, así que decidí mirar alrededor un rato más. Unos minutos después recibí un mensaje.

_Cuando termines estaremos en el coche. –Mercedes_

Decidí ir a la caja a pagar los libros en vez de hacerlas esperar más. Algunos minutos después estaba cargando una bolsa pesada hasta el coche de Rachel.

"¿Qué compraste?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Harry Potter," mascullé, sintiéndome un poco patético.

"¿No es eso sobre magos?" preguntó Rachel volteándome a ver con ojos cuestionantes.

Me encogí de hombros.

"No sabía que te gustaba eso," comentó Mercedes.

"Blaine parecía impresionado de que no lo había leído. ¿Por qué no probarlo?" mascullé.

"¿Ustedes dos hablaron sobre libros?" preguntó Rachel.

"A ambos nos gusta leer y parecía que habíamos leído casi las mismas cosas."

"Eso es bueno," dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Así que ahora que tienes tus libros de Harry Potter, ¿hay algo más que te gustaría hacer?"

"En realidad no," dije. "Tengo mucha tarea."

"Tengo que hacer de niñera en una hora, de todos modos," dijo Mercedes. "Rachel, ¿te importaría llevarme a mí primero?"

"No."

Rachel manejó a la casa de Mercedes. Las dos chicas estaban hablando. No me uní a su conversación pero estaba escuchando. Me pasé al asiento del copiloto, dándole a Mercedes una seña de despedida cuando entró a su casa.

"¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?" me preguntó Rachel mientras llegábamos a mi calle.

"Probablemente haré tarea y regresaré a Dalton en la tarde."

"¿Te gustaría ir a Breadsticks con el resto de los New Directions mañana antes de que te vayas?" ella preguntó. "Estábamos planeando en salir, y nos encantaría que te nos unieras."

"Claro," dije. No estaba seguro de que tan cómodo estaba con eso, pero tendría a todos los New Directions para defenderme si algo pasaba.

Rachel sonrió. "Nos vemos luego entonces."

Asentí y me bajé del coche, agarrando mi bolsa del asiento trasero.

"Bye," dije antes de darme la vuelta y entrar a mi casa. Mi papá estaba sobre mí en un instante.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" me preguntó. "¿Fuiste de compras?"

"Fui a Barnes and Noble papá," dije.

"¿No tienes ya suficientes libros?"

"Blaine me sugirió algunos libros así que decidí comprarlos." Dije sin comprometerme.

"Eso es bueno," dijo mi papá.

"Si me disculpas, necesito hacer tarea," dije alejándome de él y yendo a mi habitación.

"Esta bien hijo," él dijo.

* * *

><p>Para la hora en que se suponía que tenía que salir para ir a Breadsticks ya había trabajado bastante en mi tarea. Aún no entendía física muy bien, pero tuve bien algunas de las preguntas así que supuse que había hecho algo bien.<p>

Me saludaron emotivamente cuando llegué a la mesa en que estaban los New Directions. Me senté y escuché mientras hablaban de todo y nada. No dije mucho excepto contestar sus preguntas acerca de Dalton. Ellos trataron de incluirme, pero yo no tenía nada que decir de los temas que estaban discutiendo.

Eran alrededor de las siete cuando decidí irme. Podía decir que todos querían abrazarme, pero Brittany fue la única que lo hiso. Me estremecí, pero sabía que no quería lastimarme.

Cuando me senté en mi coche le escribí un mensaje a Blaine.

Voy a salir hacia Dalton ahora. –Kurt.

¡Genial! ¡Te veo pronto! Si quieres puedes pasar por mi dormitorio cuando llegues. ¡Tengo películas! –Blaine.

Estoy muy cansado, probablemente llegaré a dormir. –Kurt.

Esta bien, pero iré a saludarte. –Blaine.

Guardé mi teléfono y manejé hacia Dalton. Llegué alrededor de las nueve. Todavía tenía una hora antes del toque de queda, pero decidí ir a mi cuarto de todos modos. Mientras me dirigía a las escaleras cargaba una caja de libros. No había podido traérmelos cuando había llegado la semana pasada, así que me alegraba de tener algunos de mis libros.

Puse la caja en el suelo y tomé la decisión en una fracción de segundo de hacerle saber a Blaine que había llegado. Fue hasta después de que le toqué que me di cuenta de que podía estar cometiendo un error, pero lo escuché gritar, "¡Está abierto!"

Entré nerviosamente. Lo vi medio acostado en su cama leyendo, su espalda recargada en una almohada. No estaba usando nada de gel, y su cabello parecía un trapeador. Tenía lentes y estaba usando unos pants de Dalton y una playera guanga blanca. Levantó la vista y sonrió cuando entré. Tal vez lo habría encontrado adorable si las cosas no hubieran pasado como pasaron.

"¡Hola Kurt! ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?" me preguntó sentándose bien.

"Agradable, ¿y el tuyo?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Mas o menos, ¿seguro de qué no quieres ver una película?"

"Estoy muy cansado," le dije.

"Esta bien," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Oh!" se estiró y cogió el libro que había estado leyendo y me enseño la portada. "Lo compré. Apenas llevo algunos capítulos pero hasta ahora parece bueno," dijo. Estaba sosteniendo 'el Ladrón de libros'.

Asentí. "Yo compré Harry Potter este fin de semana también," admití.

La cara de Blaine se iluminó como la de un niño en Navidad. "¿Enserio? ¿Ya empezaste? Por favor dime que compraste 'La Piedra Filosofal.' Es el primero.

"Compré el set completo, y no, estuve haciendo la tarea todo el tiempo," dije.

"¡Eso es genial!" dijo Blaine alegre. "Si quieres te lo puedes traer y empezarlo."

Me mordí el labio. Por alguna razón, parte de mi quería, pero la otra parte más grande no, así que negué con la cabeza. "Me voy a ir a dormir."

"Esta bien, ¡nos vemos mañana Kurt!" dijo Blaine. "Gracias por venir."

Asentí una vez y salí del cuarto. Me puse mi pijama y lentamente me quedé dormido.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

* * *

><p>Me senté en literatura algunos minutos antes de que sonara la campana. Por lo que había entendido, el Sr. Adams no estaba y el substituto nos estaba dando un periodo para trabajar en las preguntas del viernes y para leer otra sección. Yo ya había completado todas las preguntas así que seguramente sería un periodo de estudio para mí. Tenía conmigo mis cosas de física así que podría hacer algo más de eso.<p>

Blaine entró y soltó su mochila en el piso junto a él. Él se sentó y me sonrió. "¿Ya terminaste las preguntas?" él me preguntó.

"Si," contesté.

"¡Genial! Yo también. ¿Qué trajiste para mantenerte ocupado?"

"Física."

"Me gusta física," dijo Blaine distraídamente. Cuando él notó mi cara sorprendida, puso cara de confusión. "¿Qué?"

"Nada," mascullé, sacando el cuaderno y el libro que tenía para física.

Estaba por terminar la primera pregunta cuando Blaine dijo, "lo estás haciendo mal."

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente recuperándome del sobresalto. "¿Qué?"

"Lo estás haciendo mal y haciéndolo más difícil. Vamos, déjame enseñarte," dijo Blaine sacando un lápiz y abriendo su cuaderno. "Esto es todo lo que tienes que hacer."

Miré su hoja viendo una sola ecuación en vez de las cuatro que yo tenía. Miré lo que él había hecho por un buen minuto. "Eso hace mucho más sentido," le dije.

Blaine se rio. "Inténtalo."

Asentí y empecé a resolver la ecuación que tenía en su hoja. Después de contestarla levanté la vista para ver a Blaine asintiendo. "Eso es exactamente correcto."

"Pero, ¿cómo sabes que eso es lo que se supone que tienes que hacer?" le pregunté, mirando asombrado de que tuviera la pregunta correcta.

"Sólo tienes que asegurarte de saber que es lo que te preguntan y usar la fórmula correcta," explicó Blaine. "Básicamente, aprenderte para que son todas las formulas es tu mejor opción. Sigue e intenta la próxima," él dijo.

Asentí y leí la pregunta tres veces antes de tentativamente escribir la fórmula. Estaba preguntando qué tan rápido aceleraba un coche que viaja en la autopista. Después de escribirla miré a Blaine para ver si estaba bien o no pero él tenía una mirada de indiferencia.

"Sigue," me dijo suavemente.

Resolví la ecuación con cuidado. Cuando obtuve la respuesta me sonrió.

"Exacto," él dijo.

Asentí y empecé con la próxima ecuación. Esta vez cuando terminé negó con la cabeza. "No exactamente, estás encontrando la cosa equivocada. Estás cerca, ambas son muy similares, pero no es exactamente correcto."

Por el resto de la clase Blaine me ayudó en varios ejercicios, más de los que yo había hecho hasta ahora en tan poco tiempo. Él también hiso que regresara a mis apuntes pasados y me explicó conceptos que no entendía, como cómo determinar la cantidad de resistencia que producía la gravedad en diferentes situaciones. Estaba empezando a entenderlo cuando sonó la campana.

"Gracias," le dije tímidamente.

"No hay problema," dijo Blaine, sonriendo alegremente. "Como dije, me gusta la física. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con algo, házmelo saber."

"En ese caso tendré que contratarte como tutor," mascullé.

"Sólo dime cuando te veo," dijo Blaine seriamente.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Sólo dime cuando te veo," él repitió. "Si necesitas un tutor de física, soy perfectamente capaz para el trabajo."

"No tienes que hacerlo," mascullé.

"Kurt, enserio, estaría más que feliz de hacerlo," dijo Blaine. "Podemos hablar más de eso en música, amenos que quieras que nos veamos en el almuerzo." Él dijo sonando un poco suplicante.

"Hmm," empecé. Me mordí el labio. ¿Quería el riesgo de estar a solas con él? No lo creía, pero en realidad podría usar su ayuda en física. "Tal vez, ¿después de clases?"

Blaine sonrió. Su gigante sonrisa casi valía el arriesgarme a ser atacado.

Casi.

"Eso sería genial," exclamó. "Pero tengo práctica de los Warblers hasta las cinco, así que tal vez, ¿podríamos vernos para cenar y luego nos ponemos a estudiar?"

"Esta bien," dije incierto.

"¡Genial!" dijo Blaine felizmente. "Bueno, ¡nos vemos en música!"

Asentí. "Bye." Me salí del edificio y me dirigí al edificio Lancaster para mi clase de economía del hogar.

* * *

><p>Llegué a la clase de música unos minutos más tarde de lo normal ya que le había preguntado a mi maestra de francés algo sobre el ensayo. Blaine estaba sentado hablando con Wes y David.<p>

"Sólo digo que Teenage Dream es nuestra mejor opción," decía Blaine mientras me acercaba.

"Sólo la quieres cantar porque es de Katy Perry, Blaine," argumentó David.

"Todos se saben la canción de todos modos Blaine," dijo Wes.

"¡Por lo cual sería perfecta!" exclamó Blaine. "Si la gente nos escucha haciéndola a capela, sería diferente e inesperado."

"No lo sé, Blaine." Dijo Wes.

"¿Por favor?" Suplicó Blaine mientras me sentaba.

"Kurt, ¿tú qué opinas?" preguntó David. "¿Deberíamos hacer Teenage Dream en los seccionales?"

Sentí como se me aceleraba el corazón al haberme vuelto el centro de atención. ¿Cómo contestaba? No quería que me hicieran daño. "Creo que lo que sea que escojan estará bien," dije cuidadosamente.

"Enserio, si hiciéramos una versión a capela en los seccionales, ¿qué pensarías?" preguntó Wes.

"Creo que sonaría bien," mascullé.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Blaine.

"Pero, ¿qué si hiciéramos Count On Me en vez de esa? ¿Cuál preferirías?" preguntó David.

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Qué más van a cantar?"

"Hey Soul Sister es un si definitivo, pero no tenemos ningunas otras seleccionadas," informó Wes.

"¿Por qué no hacen las dos?" sugerí.

"¿Por qué no hacemos las dos?" repitió David, viéndose completamente desconcertado de que esa fuera una opción. "¡Gracias Kurt!"

Asentí y volteé al frente mientras sonaba la campana. La Sra. Daniels se paró al frente del salón sosteniendo un pequeño cubo. Lo miré, confundido por un momento antes de recordar que hoy sería la selección de los grupos.

Nunca me gustaron los trabajos en equipos. En primaria porque nadie quería ser conmigo. Yo siempre tenía que ser con la última persona que quedara, o yo solo. Aun cuando me asignaban un grupo la mayoría del trabajo caía en mis hombros. Cuando empezó la preparatoria las cosas fueron lo mismo, a excepción de que ahora yo tenía que hacer todo el trabajo. Después de unirme al club Glee, algo del peso se me había quitado, pero dependía de con quien estuviera.

No estaba seguro de cuanto trabajo estaría haciendo en Dalton. Pero sí sabia que tendría problemas de estar en un equipo. A la única persona que en realidad le hablaba, y con quien estaba de algún modo cómodo, era Blaine, y no era como que él fuera a querer estar en un grupo conmigo. Había muchos otros que serían mejores para trabajar con él; no necesitaba a alguien quien apenas y podía hablar.

"¡Clase! ¡Guarden silencio!" dijo la Sra. Daniels. Cuando estuvo satisfecha de que tenía la atención de la clase, ella continuó. "Cómo saben, hoy escogeremos parejas para el trabajo mayor en equipos. Aquí tengo un cubo," ella dijo, levantando el cubo, "porque no podía encontrar un sombrero. Todos ustedes saben como vamos a hacer esto, ¿o tengo que recordárselos?"

"Recuérdenoslo, por favor." Dijo Nick, a quién reconocí de historia.

"Seleccionaré un nombre del cubo, y esa persona escogerá a una persona del equipo. La persona elegida seleccionará a otro compañero y esa persona escogerá al último miembro del equipo," ella explicó. "Ahora, ¿están listos para empezar?"

"¿Tenemos tiempo hoy de hablar con nuestro equipo?" alguien preguntó.

"Sí, les daré como quince minutos después de explicarles para que se reúnan y lo discutan. "¿Están listos?"

La clase hiso sonidos de afirmación. La Sra. Daniels metió la mano al cubo y sacó un nombre. "Jeff."

"Escogeré a Nick," él contestó inmediatamente.

"Trent," dijo Nick.

"Tomaremos a Thad," dijo quien supuse que era Trent después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

"Me suena bien," ella dijo. "En el siguiente grupo tenemos a…Wes."

"David," dijo Wes. Por alguna razón eso no me sorprendió.

"¡Blaine!" dijo David después de una mirada rápida a Wes.

"Kurt." Dijo Blaine inmediatamente.

Lo vi en shock. ¿Por qué me escogió a mí? ¿Esto era parte de su plan? ¿Había sido una elección por lástima?

"Si eso está bien," agregó Blaine rápidamente, viendo que mi cara se había vuelto algo dudosa.

Asentí débilmente y volví a voltear al frente. La Sra. Daniels me estaba dando una sonrisa alentadora.

"¡Bien! Ahora al siguiente grupo," ella dijo.

Después de unos minutos todos tenían equipo y los alumnos procedían a mover sus bancas para sentarse con su equipo. Estaban haciendo ruido al hacerlo, así que me costó trabajo mantener mi mente en Dalton. Me preguntaba porque el ruido me estaba afectando tanto en este momento. Ya que nosotros ya estábamos juntos, no nos movimos. Wes y David empezaron a platicar sobre un juego que los atletas habían mencionado en demasiadas ocasiones. Yo me moví incomodo.

"¿No te importa ser con nosotros, cierto?" escuché que preguntaba Blaine.

Lo vi que me veía atentamente. "No," dije. "Sólo me sorprendí."

Blaine sonrió. "Me alegro. Como que te puse en la mira, lo siento." Él hiso una pausa, esperando que yo dijera algo. Cuando no lo hice, él habló de nuevo. "¿En qué periodo tienes física?"

"En el que sigue."

"Cierto. ¿Aún sigue en pie la cena?" él preguntó.

"Si quieres. En realidad no es-"

"Kurt, quiero ayudarte," dijo Blaine firmemente. "Estaré en tu cuarto a las 5:30 para que bajemos al comedor."

"Esta bien," susurré. "En realidad, ¿podría mejor verte ahí?"

"Suena bien, solo no me dejes plantado. Si ese es el caso te llenaré tu celular de mensajes que te arruinarán el final de Harry Potter. Y eso sería muy malo."

Sentí que mi boca se movía. No era una sonrisa, pero era lo más cercano a una que había estado en mucho tiempo. "Ahí estaré," le dije.

"¿Promesa de meñique?" dijo Blaine, levantando el puño derecho con el dedo meñique estirado.

"Lo prometo," dije después de un momento. No estaba con unir nuestros meñiques. Cuando se diera cuenta de que soy gay me haría acusaciones de que lo había abusado, y no podía arriesgarme a que me expulsaran de Dalton.

"Funciona," dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros y volteándose al frente donde la Sra. Daniels estaba entregando paquetes con lo que parecía ser el lineamiento del proyecto. Cuando todo se hubo repartido, ella caminó de nuevo al frente.

"Ahora, como pueden ver, cada proyecto tiene más de un compuesto," empezó. "Cada grupo tendrá un proyecto completamente diferente porque todos harán diferentes géneros de música. Les asignaré su género, así que por favor esperen unos minutos hasta que repasemos esto y les haré saber sus géneros."

"Primero que nada lo que me gustaría es una historia de dónde viene esta música. Por supuesto, esto incluirá una investigación de varias fuentes. Me gustaría verlo en detalle. Tal vez cómo y por qué se hizo y cómo y donde se utilizando los instrumentos. También, cuando se fundó. Cualquier detalle que encuentren que crean que pruebe su historia será lo que necesitarán tener."

"También me gustaría saber cómo se conecta con la actualidad. Tal vez hagan referencia a la cultura pop. Tal vez es un género popular ahora. No lo sé. Ustedes tendrán que decirme."

"Me tienen que explicar quiénes escuchan esta música. Si se escucha en la actualidad, díganme que tipo de grupos de personas la escuchan. Voy a aceptar estereotipos en esto solo si es en una manera sin prejuicios. Si quieren, pueden hacer una encuesta en esta sección. Tal vez eso pueda ayudar si tú o alguien del equipo no escuchan ese género de música. Acepto citas de personas sobre porque les gusta esa música. Por otro lado, pueden también decirme a quienes no les gusta esa música. Si la música no se escucha realmente en la actualidad, díganme quien la escuchaba en su tiempo."

"También me gustaría ver algo sobe artistas famosos, y a su vez canciones famosas. Pueden ser de cualquier tiempo, pero sería mejor si muestran canciones del periodo del género en particular. Quiero ver por lo menos 8 artistas y alrededor de 20 canciones. Sé que es mucho, no se quejen. Para los artistas, si me pudieran dar una breve biografía y porque son conocidos sería mejor. Para las canciones, díganme el artista, por que es conocida la canción, y tal vez su historia breve.

"Todo esto lo juntarán en un reporte. No les diré especificaciones sobre la extensión, porque cada género es diferente. Junto con el reporte, cada grupo presentará su proyecto de una manera interesante. Básicamente, no quiero que vengan al frente a leer notas. ¡Háganlo divertido!" Terminó la Sra. Daniels. "Todo lo que haya olvidado mencionar, o que no quise mencionar, lo pueden encontrar en el paquete. Si tienen una pregunta, no duden en preguntar."

"¿Qué género nos toca?" preguntó Jeff.

"Voy a ir hasta su lugar y hacérselos saber," dijo la Sra. Daniels. "Sólo sean pacientes hasta que llegue con ustedes."

Leí en silencio las especificaciones, notando que ella había agregado el perfil del curso el cual mostraba que el proyecto ahora valía el 25%, lo mismo que el final. El proyecto era largo, e importante, e involucraría demasiado contacto social para mi gusto.

"Ok, chicos," dijo la Sra. Daniels viniendo detrás de mi y rozando mi brazo. Me estremecí, y pude notar que todos me veían con preocupación. "Les voy a asignar Broadway como su tema. Ustedes normalmente escuchan el Top 40 y creo que ustedes podrán con el desafío de uno de los proyectos más largos. Quiero que también describan Broadway, y las obras y musicales junto con todo lo demás que ya mencioné. Les daré una hoja por separado para eso."

Sentí una sensación de temor. Broadway. Claro, nos había tocado el único género que el viejo Kurt escuchaba fervientemente. Todavía sabía mucho sobre ello. Decir lo que sabía revelaría que soy gay. Fingiendo inocencia no haría nada por las presentaciones. Todo el grupo cuestionaría nuestra sexualidad cuando lo presentáramos. No quería que Dalton se volviera otro McKinley. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

Lo próximo que supe fue una mano que se movía frente a mi cara.

"No, chicos, no le gusta que lo toquen, no le voy a dar un codazo para obtener su atención," escuché que Blaine decía.

Meneé mi cabeza para regresar a la realidad. "Lo siento," mascullé. "No volverá a pasar," _Por favor no me lastimen. _

"No te preocupes Kurt," dijo Wes sonriendo educadamente. "Nos pasa a los mejores de nosotros."

"Así que estábamos planeando en juntarnos en la biblioteca alrededor de las 7 para empezar a trabajar," dijo David. "¿Te parece bien?"

"Bien," dije. No es que tuviera muchas opciones, pero asumí que estaría ahí con Blaine de todos modos.

"Genial," dijo David, justo cuando sonó la campana. Él y Wes recogieron sus libros y salieron de la clase con las hojas del proyecto.

Estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando la Sra. Daniels me llamó de regreso. Blaine parecía dudoso de irse pero lo hiso cuando notó que asentí en dirección al pasillo. Caminé hasta la mesa de la Sra. Daniels, donde ella estaba sentada.

"¿Hice algo mal Sra. Daniels?" pregunté silenciosamente.

"Para nada Kurt. Sólo estoy checando como te estas acomodando en Dalton," ella dijo.

"Estoy bien," le dije. Ahora que lo pensaba, creo que lo estaba. No había sido acosa, por lo menos.

"Pareces un poco nervioso, por lo que he notado." Ella dijo.

Me encogí de hombros. Lo estaba, pero en realidad no importaba.

"¿Haz hecho amigos?" ella preguntó. "Parece que Blaine quiere ser tu amigo."

"Supongo," mascullé.

"Yo se, hasta cierto punto, lo que pasó en tu vieja escuela. Estás a salvo aquí Kurt. Nunca desde que he trabajado aquí he visto ninguna forma de abuso," dijo ella suavemente. "Kurt, ¿estás bien? Entiendo que el ajuste de miedo a la seguridad es difícil, y te lo prometo, no deberías sentirte asustado en Dalton porque nadie te va a acosar de ninguna forma."

"Estoy bien," le repetí.

Ella suspiró. "Está bien. Estoy feliz de escucharte si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar."

"Gracias Sra. Daniels," dije saliendo del salón y corriendo a física, apenas llegando a mi asiento cuando sonó la campana.

Traté de entender lo que el profesor estaba explicando pero simplemente parecía no entrarme a la cabeza. Para el final de la clase, tenía un dolor de cabeza que hacía sentir a mi mente que iba a explotar. No era que el profesor fuera un pésimo educador, sólo era que su estilo no era compatible con mi cerebro. Eso y que física no era mi fuerte.

Caminé hasta mi alcoba para relajarme. Podría haber estado haciendo más trabajo de recuperación, pero sabía que no podría concentrarme. Así que en vez de eso empecé a leer Harry Potter.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había leído. Sentí que vibrara mi teléfono y decidí separar mis ojos del libro para mirar mi teléfono.

_¿Dónde estás? Si no contestas en un minuto te voy a decir todo tipo de spoilers. –Blaine _

Miré el celular por unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que eran las 5:37. "Maldición," mascullé. Con suerte y Blaine no estaría demasiado enojado. Era el enojo lo que normalmente iniciaba el abuso en McKinley.

_Por favor no. Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo. Estoy en camino. –Kurt _

_No te preocupes, apartaré una mesa. -Blaine_

Me levanté y junté mis libros y casi corrí en dirección del edificio Windsor donde servían la cena. El comedor aun no estaba muy lleno y fue fácil encontrar a Blaine sentado sólo en una de las mesas. Blaine sonrió cuando me vio acercarme.

"Lo siento mucho," le susurré.

"No te preocupes por eso," me aseguró Blaine. "Nos pasa a los mejores." Esperé, parado perfectamente derecho, a que él empezara a…hacer algo. No estaba seguro de qué aun. Me dio una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué estás esperando? Baja tus libros y ve por algo de cenar."

Asentí rápidamente y los puse en la mesa antes de irme por algo de comer. Nada se me antojaba de los especiales así que solo cogí una ensalada y algo de agua. Era algo que el antiguo Kurt habría escogido, pero yo también quería estar saludable.

"Eso no es mucha comida," comentó Blaine cuando bajé la charola.

Me encogí de hombros. "No tengo mucha hambre," mascullé.

"Tu estómago," dijo Blaine, comiendo algo de su lasaña. "Así que si puedo preguntar, ¿qué estabas haciendo para que perdieras la noción del tiempo? ¿Durmiendo? Porque he llegado tarde a más prácticas de los Warblers de las que puedo contar por haberme quedado dormido pero ellos no lo saben porque siempre hago una gran entrada para cualquier número en el que sea que hayamos estado trabajando."

Lo miré con un poco de asombro. "No, estaba leyendo."

"¿Harry Potter?" preguntó Blaine emocionado, brincando un poco mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Me estremecí un poco con su reacción y asentí lentamente.

"¡Eso es genial! ¿Te está gustando? ¿En qué parte estás?" él preguntó. Se calmó un poco pero podía notar que por dentro brincaba de la emoción.

"Es diferente a lo que normalmente leo," dije lentamente. "Pero es bastante bueno."

Blaine sonrió. "Me alegro. Así que, ¿En qué parte estás?"

"Él esta en la estación Kings Cross," dije suavemente.

"Me gusta esa parte," dijo Blaine. "La primera vez que fui a Europa forcé a mis papás para que fuéramos. No estuvieron impresionados y me hicieron ir a una cena de gala aburrida, pero valió la pena."

"Oh," dije. "¿En qué trabajan tus papás?"

"En algo en la política," dijo Blaine rodando los ojos. "Es definitivamente algo en lo que no me meteré…Amenos que… no, probablemente no lo haría. ¿Qué hay de los tuyos? No tienes que decirme si no te sientes cómodo," añadió con una expresión temerosa.

"¿Viajas seguido con ellos?" pregunté. Mi apellido era el nombre del taller de mi papá. No necesitaba que le hicieran actos de vandalismo en el lugar.

"No," dijo Blaine suspirando. "Aun en el verano, son sólo ellos dos lo que van normalmente, y normalmente se van por largos periodos de tiempo y sólo están pocos días en casa. Dije que estaban en Europa, ¿cierto?"

"Lo mencionaste," le contesté.

"Estaban molestos de ir a Europa porque no era igual de extravagante que los otros lugares a los que van," dijo rodando los ojos. "Pero suficiente sobre los problemas de mis padres. ¿Cómo estuvo física?"

"Me provocó dolor de cabeza," suspiré.

"Bueno, ¿qué estabas aprendiendo?" preguntó Blaine.

"Algo sobre la velocidad del impacto desde las alturas," dije. "No lo entiendo."

"Bueno, para eso estoy aquí," dijo Blaine. Terminó de comer y esperó a que yo terminara. Solo comí la mitad de mi ensalada antes de decidir tirarla.

Caminamos a la biblioteca casi en silencio. Blaine traía algunos libros con él, pero no muchos comparados con los que yo traía. Quería haber trabajado en algo de tarea después de la escuela pero me distraje con la lectura.

Encontramos una mesa aislada, lo cual me preocupó, pero Blaine aseguró que aquí estaba más en silencio que en cualquier otro lado de la casi totalmente silenciosa biblioteca. Sentí que la espalda se me tensaba mientras me sentaba, con mi espalda derecha, mis pies preparados para correr si se necesitaba. Saqué mis notas de física y dejé que Blaine las ojeara.

"Okey, así que primero, hice algunas preguntas para ti para recapitular lo que vimos en literatura," dijo Blaine, sacando sus propias hojas. "Trata de no usar tus apuntes, quiero ver qué puedes recordar."

"No tenías que hacer eso," susurré. Miré las preguntas. La escritura de Blaine era larga y limpia, haciéndola fácil de leer.

"Kurt, no hay problema. Quiero que te vaya bien," dijo Blaine. "Y creo que esto puede ayudar. Si no lo hace, bueno, no soy un profesor. Hago lo mejor que puedo."

"Es más de lo que pensé que harías," le dije. Saqué un pedazo de hoja suelta y empecé a tratar de contestar las diez preguntas de la hoja.

Alrededor de media hora después, levanté la vista con mirada culpable. "Perdón por tardarme tanto," dije, notando que Blaine ya estaba trabajando en su propia tarea.

"¿Hmm? Oh, déjame ver," él dijo, cogiendo mis respuestas y revisándolas. "Así que te acuerdas de la mayoría," él dijo lentamente. "Pero parece que aún no entiendes el movimiento armónico."

"Lo siento," dije suavemente.

"No te preocupes," dijo Blaine. "Eso tampoco lo pudo procesar mi cerebro al primer intento, pero ahora lo entiendo. Primero, tienes que…"

Después de otra más detallada explicación, empecé a entender qué tenía que hacer para solucionar los problemas. Blaine me puso algunas preguntas difíciles que dijo que había tenido correctas.

Un breve pensamiento revoloteaba por mi mente: ¿Qué si Blaine estaba mintiendo sobre esto? Los deportistas nunca hacían nada de esto, sobretodo porque sólo eran neandertales idiotas, pero Blaine tenía una buena educación. ¿Estaba mintiendo acerca de todo esto? Incluso si no lo hacía, una prueba reprobada de física no le haría mucho daño a mi calificación.

"… ¿Kurt?"

Regresé mi atención a Blaine. "¿Hmm?"

"Te quedaste en blanco-no te disculpes, está bien. Wes me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que ya están bajando," explicó Blaine.

Asentí y lo escuché mientras me explicaba el concepto que habíamos visto hoy. Para cuando Wes y David llegaron, ya entendía completamente –si no es que Blaine estuviera inventando todo- lo que sería útil para el próximo día.

"¿Cómo quieren empezar?" preguntó Wes.

"Creo que todos deberíamos buscar información sobre la historia," sugirió Blaine. "Y tal vez podemos escoger a los cantantes y las canciones juntos. Ella dijo que obtendríamos puntos extra si juntábamos una lista de al menos 5 musicales famosos también."

"Eso está bien para mí," aceptó David. "Las cosas de la cultura pop tendremos que investigarlas por nuestra cuenta. Tal vez cada uno de nosotros pueda tener una sección e investigarlo."

"Es una buena idea," dijo Wes.

"Kurt, ¿tu qué opinas?" preguntó Blaine volteando hacia mí.

"Está bien," mascullé.

"¿Prefieres hacerlo de otra manera o…?"

"Estoy bien haciéndolo de esa manera," dije firmemente.

"Esta bien, entonces," dijo Wes. "Así que, cultura pop…TV, películas, libros, ¿qué mas?"

"Ropa," sugirió Blaine. "También anuncios."

"En realidad no podemos hacer referencia de Broadway en la ropa," dijo David.

Me mordí el labio. "¿No se puede comprar playeras de los musicales?" pregunté nerviosamente.

"¿Puedes?" preguntó en voz muy alta David.

Blaine asintió. "Vio un show de Rent que tenía un stand de mercancía. Compré una playera."

"Oh…" dijo Wes en voz baja, antes de enderezarse. "Esta bien, entonces. Blaine, tu haces lo de la ropa y libros porque te gusta leer. Yo hago los anuncios. David, tu haces las películas y Kurt, tu puedes hacer la TV," decidió Wes, anotando todo.

"Sugiero que también deberíamos juntar una lista de hechos al azar," comentó Blaine.

"Danos un ejemplo," contestó Wes.

"El show que dura más tiempo…"

"Si. Blaine, tu haces eso," dijo Wes. "Kurt, tu puedes trabajar en la hoja musical. Pero no lo hagas aún porque podemos ver algunos musicales juntos."

Asentí. No tenía muchas opciones, pero supuse que escribir acerca de musicales no estaría tan mal. Pronto después de ese pensamiento me maldije a mí mismo y escuché a Wes empezar a hacer una lista de tareas e ideas.

"¿Qué les parece si empezamos a hacer la historia?" dijo Blaine cortando a Wes.

"Claro," dijo David. "Voy a ver cuales libros tienen. Kurt, ¿por qué no buscamos tu y yo en esos mientras Wes y Blaine buscan en las computadoras?"

Sentí como se me aceleraba el pulso pero asentí de todas maneras. ¿Por qué quería trabajar conmigo? Él era mucho más grande que yo, sería fácil que me superara y me dejara en un lío sangriento. Volteé a ver a Blaine sonriendo felizmente. Me hiso un guiño y se fue caminando con Wes en dirección de las computadoras. Oh dios, había gente para atacarme, ¿cierto?

"Vamos a buscar unos libros," dijo David, esperando a que me parara y caminara a la sección de música de la biblioteca.

Noté que había subsecciones del área de música en la biblioteca. Había algunos libros de 'cómo hacerlo…' pero había muchos de diferentes géneros. Mire alrededor, sin ver a nadie aun, y empecé a sacar libros que podrían ser útiles. David hiso lo mismo y pronto estábamos caminando de regreso a nuestra mesa, mi paso un poco frenético.

Me relajé un poco cuando me senté. No había habido nadie para atacarme.

Durante la siguiente hora me quedé sentado hojeando los libros que había tomado. Estaba calmado, acostumbrándome a David un poco más. La única vez en que él en realidad habló fue para pedirme un sacapuntas o un borrador los cuales le pasé en silencio. Él no había tratado de iniciar una conversación como lo había hecho Blaine, y por eso me sentía más relajado. Tal vez lo haría después, pero por ahora, estaba contento de que él no quisiera saber detalles sobre mi vida.

Una hora después Blaine y Wes regresaron con algunas hojas con apuntes. No me sobresalté tanto como creí que lo haría cuando ellos se sentaron súbitamente y empezaron a hablar.

"Hay muchísima información en el internet," se quejó Wes.

"¿Ustedes chicos encontraron algo bueno?" preguntó Blaine.

"Si, hay bastante en estos libros. Por cierto, he encontrado una página con datos al azar, Blaine," dijo David, pasándole un libro que tenía una página marcada.

"Estos están geniales, ¡gracias David!" dijo Blaine.

"No hay problema," dijo David. "Pero enserio, encontré muchísimo aquí. Parece que ti también tienes bastante, ¿cierto Kurt?"

Asentí rápidamente, y les pasé mis notas.

Wes silbó levemente. "Eso es una buena caligrafía."

Me sonrojé y miré mis manos.

"Wow," dijo David, viendo a través del hombro de Wes. "Desearía escribir así. Mi letra parece rasguños de pollo."

Blaine sonrió. "Sus números también son elegantes," él dijo.

"¿Tú cómo sabes?" preguntó Wes.

"Él me está ayudando con física," mascullé.

"Amigo, ¿por qué diantres tú nunca me ayudas con física?" acusó David.

"Porque tu te ríes de todo lo que digo," contestó Blaine. "Kurt pone atención."

"Bien, remplázame con Kurt," dijo David de manera sobre dramática.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Entonces, ¿quieren que nos juntemos aquí mañana?"

"A la misma hora," asintió David, recogiendo sus libros.

"Deberíamos tener otro día de investigar la historia, creo," dijo Wes. "Y luego el miércoles podemos planear el reportaje de la historia."

"Funciona para mí," dijo Blaine. "¿Para ti, Kurt?"

Asentí y empecé a recoger mis cosas. El Sr. Turner no estaría mañana y dijo que le daría la tarea de historia hasta el próximo día. Supongo que la haría hasta mañana.

"Está bien," dijo Wes. "Nos vamos para hacer un torneo de COD. ¿Alguno de ustedes se quiere unir?"

Ambos, Blaine y yo negamos con la cabeza.

"Se lo pierden," dijo David, saliendo de la biblioteca con Wes.

"¿Quieres repasar más de física o lo dejamos por esta noche?" preguntó Blaine.

"Hmm, creo que podemos repasar más mañana, si tu quieres claro."

"Mañana está bien," asintió Blaine. "¿Misma hora?"

Asentí y seguía Blaine fuera de la biblioteca.

"¿Quieres, tal vez, ver una película en mi cuarto?" preguntó Blaine.

"No gracias," susurré.

"Si estás seguro," dijo Blaine. "Mi colección está esperando."

"Lo estoy."

"Está bien. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?"

"Probablemente prepararme para dormir," le contesté. "Tal vez leer un poco más."

"Entonces está bien," dijo Blaine. Empezó una plática ociosa mientras caminábamos en dirección a los dormitorios.

"Buenas noches Kurt," dijo Blaine cuando llegamos a su puerta. "Dulces sueños."

"A ti también," mascullé caminando a mi cuarto.

Después de estar listo para ir a la cama, sólo conseguí leer un capítulo antes de caer suavemente dormido.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola! perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! : S Tuve problemas con mi computadora y perdí todos mi archivos. Trataré de subir otro capítulo lo antes posible!**

**Gracias por leer esta traducción! :D**

**Espero que les guste este cap!**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me levanté demasiado temprano de otra pesadilla. Sabía que no iba a poder dormirme de nuevo después de esa particularmente horrible, así que en vez de eso me arregle para el día. Tomé un largo baño esperando pasar el tiempo, pero no funcionó del todo. Según mi reloj despertador eran las cinco treinta.<p>

Gemí mientras pedazos de la pesadilla entraban y salían de mi cabeza. Si así iba a ser todo el día, simplemente podría decir que estaba enfermo.

Leí en algún lado que el ejercicio ayudaba a despejar la mente. No podía ir exactamente a correr, pero tal vez caminar ayudaría. Tal vez leer ayudaría también. No tenía ningún lugar al que ir, pero supuse que tal vez caminar hasta la alcoba sería suficiente. Salí de mi dormitorio con Harry Potter en una mano y me dirigí en dirección de York.

El cielo seguía obscuro, con algunas estrellas aun visibles. La luna estaba llena y era la única fuente de luz en el terreno. Me di cuenta de que probablemente el edificio estaría cerrado, pero seguí caminando de todos modos. No tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Caminé alrededor del campo como por una hora. Ayudó un poco, pero no mucho. Decidí checar si York estaba abierto para que pudiera visitar mi alcoba. Caminé del lado opuesto del campus hacia el edificio. Lo encontré abierto, así que entré.

Los pasillos estaban obscuros y batallé para mantenerme calmado. Podía oler productos de limpieza así que supuse que los intendentes estaban limpiando los pisos de arriba. Caminé lentamente, esperando que alguien me sobresaltara. Cada paso que daba era preciso y de la misma longitud que el anterior. Mis ojos se movían alrededor por cualquier señal de movimiento, pero no había ninguna. Eso no me hacía mas calmado.

Tan pronto como llegué a la alcoba, me senté, sintiéndome mucho más calmado que antes. Noté que la puerta junto a mí que estaba normalmente cerrada, estaba un poco abierta. La miré ansiosamente. ¿Había alguien detrás de la puerta? Supuse que sería mejor ignorarlo así que saqué mi libro y empecé a leer.

Cada par de líneas mis ojos regresaban a la puerta. Sabía que no me podría concentrar hasta que supiera exactamente que había detrás de esa puerta. Así que junte mi coraje y puse una mano en la puerta, empujándola lentamente. Me paré y cuidadosamente asomé la cabeza por la puerta. Mi respiración se corto. Lo que sea que esperaba que hubiera detrás de la puerta, no era esto.

Algunas luces iluminaban el largo auditorio –teatro sería una mejor palabra- con más de seiscientos asientos rojos viendo hacia mí. Había algunos palcos en la parte de atrás, así como un número de balcones privados a cada lado del teatro. Justo al borde del escenario había un pequeño espacio para la orquestra. Yo estaba parado en el lado del escenario, del lado derecho para ser preciso. De la vista del público –si uno estuviera ahí- yo estaría oculto por las cortinas azul marino que colgaban a los lados. La cortina principal, que estaba levantada, también era azul marino con un poco de rojo –supuse que cuando estuviera abajo, sería el signo de Dalton. El escenario en sí estaba vacío, a excepción de un único piano de ébano.

Caminé hasta el centro del escenario y miré asombrado, sintiendo una oleada de calma bañarme, mi pesadilla desapareciendo completamente de mi mente. Miré para arriba y vi docenas de luces de diferentes tamaños. Había unos como paneles en el techo que o ayudaban con la acústica o estaban para aislar el sonido. Tal vez ambas cosas. El pasadizo, que apenas y era visible, tenía muchas más luces largas.

Me senté lentamente en el centro del escenario. No sabía que Dalton tuviera un auditorio, y mucho menos de este tamaño. Aunque no podía decir que estaba completamente sorprendido. Me preguntaba que tan seguido lo usaban. ¿Dalton producía obras? ¿Aquí se hacia la graduación? ¿La gente tenía conferencias aquí? No sabía las respuestas, y por el momento no me interesaba enterarme.

Respiré hondo, inhalando el olor de las virutas de madera, la pintura y el material. También había un débil olor a sudor. El olor es tan familiar, muy confortante. No lo quería admitir , pero olía casi como a casa.

Me entró la urgencia de levantarme y caminar hacia el gran piano, donde me podía sentar en el banco y empezar a tocar. Pero no lo hice. Me quedé donde estaba, saqué Harry Potter y leí en el cómodo silencio que existía cuando estabas solo en un auditorio.

Eventualmente me paré cuando era tiempo de que fuera por mis libros y me dirigí a historia. Justo cuando iba a pasar por la puerta que salía a mi alcoba, hice una pausa y miré para atrás, tratando de memorizar el auditorio en caso de que fuera la última vez que lo pudiera ver.

Había un sustituto como el Sr. Turner había prometido.

"De acuerdo, tienen asignada una lectura en grupo del libro de texto que necesita ser completada para el final de la clase mañana," leyó el sustituto. Esa simple oración fue todo lo que dijo en la clase completa.

"Hola, eres amigo de Blaine, ¿cierto?" preguntó Nick, dándose la vuelta para verme.

Levante la vista sobresaltado. ¿Blaine me consideraba su amigo? ¿O ellos estaban simplemente asumiendo cosas? Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Quieres unirte a Jeff y a mí para el trabajo?" preguntó Nick.

"Claro," dije en voz baja. Juntamos nuestras mesas en un triángulo un poco raro y empezamos a leer en silencio.

"Entonces…dice que discutamos que imperio antiguo era el más importante y por qué. Y luego escribir un ensayo describiendo nuestras razones," parafraseó Jeff. Él gimió en frustración. "¿Por qué suena eso tan doloroso?"

Nick rodó los ojos. "Es un ensayo, no una pena de muerte. Entonces, ¿qué opinan? Yo creo que los egipcios."

"No seas ridículo, es el primero el que es más importante," argumentó Jeff antes de dar sus razones.

Yo escuché mientras Nick y Jeff discutían sobre cual era la civilización más importante en silencio. En realidad no me importaba lo que hiciéramos. Cualquiera civilización que escogieran estaba bien para mí.

"¿Qué opinas Kurt? ¿Egipto o Mesopotamia?" preguntó Jeff.

"Estoy bien con cualquiera," mascullé.

"¿Pero cuál crees que es más importante, Egipto o Mesopotamia?"

"Umm, ninguna," dije.

"¿Oh? ¿Entonces cuál crees?" preguntó Nick curioso.

"Roma," mascullé.

"¿Por qué?"

Silenciosamente les dije mis razones y ellos escucharon atentamente. Cuando terminé levanté la vista de mi libro y los vi que estaban asintiendo.

"De hecho eso tiene mucho sentido," dijo Nick pensativo.

"Aun así sigo creyendo que Mesopotamia tuvo más efecto," dijo Jeff.

"No, yo concuerdo con Kurt," dijo Nick dándome una sonrisa. "Y somos dos contra uno, lo siento mucho Jeffery."

"No me llames así," dijo Jeff fulminándolo con la mirada. "Pero estoy bien con Roma. Ellos tenían los gladiadores, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," dijo simplemente Nick.

El resto de la clase nos la pasamos trabajando. Nuestro esquema estaba completo, así como los dos primeros párrafos. Lo más probable era que termináramos a la mitad de la clase.

"¡Nos vemos Kurt!" llamó Nick cuando se separaron nuestros caminos.

Me encontré a Blaine leyendo atentamente cuando entré a literatura.

"Hola," dije mientras me sentaba.

"Hola," contestó Blaine inmediatamente. Puso un separador y se volteó hacia mí. "¿Cómo estuvo historia?"

"Estuvo bien," dije. "Estoy trabajando con Nick y Jeff para un ensayo en la clase."

"¡Genial! Ellos son los amigos que te mencioné hace un tiempo," dijo Blaine alegremente. "¿Estás bien con eso?"

Pausé y fruncí el entrecejo. "Supongo," dije lentamente.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Nada," dije. _Nada excepto por el hecho de que yo había estado bastante relajado durante todo el periodo_. No querría estar con ninguno de los dos a solas –eso era demasiado- pero estaba lo bastante cómodo con ellos en clase. Esta sorprendido del cambio que había ocurrido en solo una semana en Dalton. Tal vez mi papá estaba bien. Tal vez _si_ me ayudaría.

"¿Qué vas a hacer después de la escuela?" preguntó Blaine. "¿Tal vez te gustaría ver una película antes de trabajar en física?"

Me mordí el labio. "No gracias."

"Está bien," dijo Blaine, no dejando ocultar su decepción.

Sorprendentemente, me sentí culpable por haber puesto esa mirada de cachorro lastimado en su cara. No estaba seguro de porque, pero no me gustaba. "¿Blaine?" pregunté silenciosamente, esperando a que Blaine levantara la mirada. "¿Tal vez podríamos ver la primera película de Harry Potter cuando termine con el libro?"

Blaine parecía como si la Navidad hubiera llegado antes. "Eso suena maravilloso, Kurt," él dijo en una controlada pero emocionada voz.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?" preguntó Blaine.

"Me iré a casa, pero aparte de eso no estoy seguro," dije.

"Me preguntaba si tal vez quisieras ir a ver a los Warblers competir en los Seccionales el sábado," dijo Blaine. "Sé que en realidad no te gusta la música, pero me encantaría tenerte ahí. Pero si quieres pasar tiempo con tu familia, eso también está bien."

"Lo pensaré," dije cuidadosamente.

La mayoría de los New Directions me había estado mandando mensajes sin parar para ver si yo iba a ir a sus seccionales o no. Aun no había tomado mi decisión, aunque probablemente terminaría siendo arrastrado hasta allí sin importar lo que fuera.

"Sólo déjamelo saber," dijo Blaine dándome una sonrisa.

"Lo más seguro es que no," admití. "Puede que algunos amigos me arrastren a…hacer cosas."

"Mientras lo consideres soy feliz," dijo Blaine. "Y no te preocupes por eso si no puedes."

"Bien," dije justo cuando sonaba la campana.

* * *

><p>Mis almuerzos se pasaron en el auditorio los próximos días, ya que había permanecido abierto. Fui directo hasta ahí justo después de clases también mientras esperaba que Blaine terminara su ensayo con los Warblers. Alrededor de las 5:30 me encontraría con Blaine para la cena y luego nos iríamos a la biblioteca donde me daría tutoría de física hasta que Wes y David llegaran. En ese punto, trabajaríamos en el proyecto. Estaba saliendo bien para el corto tiempo que habíamos sabido sobre el.<p>

"Buenos días Kurt," dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba junto a mí en literatura ese jueves.

"Buenos días," mascullé.

"Escucha, me temo que no podré tener nuestra sesión de tutoría," explicó Blaine, sonando un poco apago por una razón u otra.

"Está bien," dije. De todos modos no había estado esperando que siguiera dándome tutorías.

"Es solo que Wes nos está haciendo tener prácticas extras para que estemos lo mejor preparados posible para el sábado y estoy casi seguro de que tampoco podremos trabajar en nuestro proyecto," expandió.

"Está bien," dije. "Sólo trabajaré en otra tarea."

"Okey," él dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. "Podemos volver a las tutorías el lunes, si quieres."

Me encogí de hombros. "Sólo si tu quieres. No importa."

Blaine sonrió más ampliamente. "Si quiero."

"Está bien entonces," dije, mi voz aun sonando mucho más callada que la de las demás personas cuando hablaban.

"Así que, ¿haz pensado sobre el sábado en absoluto?" preguntó Blaine curioso.

"No en realidad."

"Oh, okey. Bueno, tienes mi número así que házmelo saber," dijo Blaine. Cuando no contesté, él cambió de tema. "Voy a hacer una presentación en música mañana. Si Wes me deja."

"Oh," dije, inseguro de cuál debería ser mi respuesta. "¿Qué, umm, qué presentarás?"

"Ya verás," él dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Pude sentir mi corazón latir más fuerte. La última vez que alguien me había sonreído de esa manera…Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos y empujé mi silla algunos centímetros más lejos de él. No me hiso sentir mucho mejor, pero supuse que era lo más que podía hacer. Me pude sentir a mi mismo tensándome, mi espalda completamente derecha en una manera en que sería muy fácil para mi correr. Si Blaine notó un cambio en mi posición, no dijo nada.

Aun cuando la Sra. Daniels me había dicho que la póliza de no-acoso estaba en vigor, no podía confiar en ella. La regla de 'no acoso físico' en McKinley estaba supuestamente en vigor, pero yo tenía pruebas de que era completamente ignorada. Ella dijo que ella no había visto ninguna forma de acoso, pero aun cuando me caía bien, ella probablemente era tan inconsciente de ello como el Sr. Schuester había sido.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo vino más rápido de lo que esperaba. Decidí que no estaba hambriento así que me dirigí directo al auditorio. Me pregunté brevemente si alguien sabía sobre la puerta que yo usaba. Había ido a la puerta principal del auditorio y la había encontrado cerrada las dos veces que había checado. Era como una bendición, suponía, poder tener un lugar donde al que ir para que me sintiera seguro.<p>

Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba mientras me sentaba en el escenario, con mis piernas colgando en la orilla.

_¿Cómo está Dalton? –Mercedes_

_Bien –Kurt_

_Sabía que a ella no le gustaban las respuestas de una palabra como la que le había dado, pero en realidad no me sentía bien como para escribirle una respuesta detallada. _

_Chico, si no estuvieras en Dalton, te estaría pegando en la cabeza con el documento de inglés que me acaban de regresar. No duro, sólo lo suficiente como para desacomodarte el cabello. –Mercedes_

Le escribí una rápida disculpa y saqué una tarea para trabajar en ella. No importaba si tenía mucho tiempo esta noche, la noche de mañana y el resto del fin de semana. Me sentía con ganas de empezarla.

_¿Vienes a seccionales? –Mercedes. _

_No lo sé. –Kurt _

_¿Por favor? Tengo un boleto para ti –Mercedes_

_Aunque diga que no, tengo un presentimiento de que me llevarás –Kurt _

_¿Eso es un sí? –Mercedes_

_Supongo –Kurt_

_Te quiero chico blanco. Tu papá y la mamá de Finn también vendrán. Así como mis papás, los de Tina, la mamá de Quinn y otros… -Mercedes _

_Divertido –Kurt _

_Será divertido si te dejas a ti mismo disfrutarlo –Mercedes_

_Y si Rachel deja de quejarse –Mercedes_

_¿Cuál es el problema esta vez? –Kurt _

_Ella no tiene un solo –Mercedes_

Sentí cómo mis cejas se levantaban de la sorpresa. Eso era definitivamente nuevo. Rachel siempre tenía un solo. Me pregunté brevemente que había hecho que el Sr. Schuester cambiara de parecer.

_Oh, ¿enserio? –Kurt _

_Enserio. Y no se va a callar al respecto. Quiero decir, la quiero y todo pero esta siendo un verdadero dolo de cabeza por el momento. Ella de hecho se cerró la boca con cinta en glee el otro día como promesa de silencio. Fue genial no tenerla hablar, pero sus razones sobrepasaron su falta de habla. –Mercedes_

_Esa niña es un diva –Kurt_

_No es broma –Mercedes_

_Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿quién tiene un solo? –Kurt_

_Quinn y Sam harán el primer número, y luego Santana el segundo. –Mercedes_

_¿Tú no tienes uno? –Kurt_

_No, pero al menos está escogiendo a otras personas. Y por mucho que quiera un solo, ya he tenido mi tiempo para brillar en cada presentación de las competencias. –Mercedes_

_Cierto –Kurt_

_Creo que tú hubieras tenido uno. Si aun estuvieras aquí. –Mercedes_

_Pues no lo estoy. –Kurt _

_Cómo si no lo supiera. La clase empezará pronto. Asegúrate de comer, dormir y hablar con gente. Hablamos luego. –Mercedes_

_Adiós –Kurt _

Después de mi festín de mensajes con Mercedes, puse mi mente estrictamente en mi tarea, terminando bastante de la que había recibido en mis clases de en la mañana.

* * *

><p>Sentí que francés pasaba demasiado lento. No había un motivo en particular para eso, el tema que estábamos viendo estaba lo suficientemente interesante, pero yo sólo quería que la clase terminara para poder ir a música.<p>

Eso era extraño. No era como que música fuera tan interesante como francés, me seguía diciendo a mí mismo. Lo único bueno de la clase era que no había mucho trabajo aparte del proyecto, la maestra era buena y Blaine estaba en esa clase. _¿Por qué puse a Blaine en lo bueno? _Penséantes de regresar mi mente a la clase y concentrarme en uno de mis idiomas favoritos.

Justo antes de que sonara la campana, la maestra nos recordó del ensayo, el cual se entregaba el lunes. Yo ya había terminado el mío, así que no importaba. Aunque probablemente terminaría revisándolo una vez más solo para estar seguro.

Caminé a la clase de música con mucha más confianza de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo. En cuanto vi a Blaine, quien estaba sentado hablando animadamente con Wes y David sentí que mi corazón daba un pequeño brinco. Aun cuando había momentos en que me aterrorizaba estar junto a él, estaba al borde de confiar en él, y no tomaría mucho para que confiara en él. Claro, no sería tanto como la confianza que tenía con Mercedes y Rachel, pero confiaría en él de algún modo. Me senté al lado de Blaine y escuché mientras terminaba de discutir algo con los otros dos chicos.

"Sólo digo, contratar un autobús es una idea mucho mejor," dijo Blaine, antes de voltearse hacia mí y darme una sonrisa. "Hola Kurt."

"Hola," dije.

"¿Cómo han estado tus clases?"

"Bien," dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me complació darme cuenta que ya no me dolía. Mis lesiones se habían curado drásticamente en mi tiempo en Dalton, lo cual era agradable. Ya no me causaba dolor hacer cosas simples

"¿Qué tuviste en el último periodo?" preguntó David.

"Francés," mascullé.

"Me desagrada francés," dijo Wes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ves, eso es por lo que deberías de haber llevado italiano," dijo Blaine.

"O español," dijo David. "Podríamos haber sufrido juntos."

"No creí que francés fuera tan difícil. Pensé que solo se le agregaba 'er' al final de cada palabra."

Me reí entre dientes. "Eres como mi hermanastro."

Los tres chicos me voltearon a ver sorprendidos, pero con caras felices, o en caso de Blaine extático.

"¿Qué?" pregunté cuidadosamente.

"Nada," dijo Blaine sonriendo ampliamente. "Tú solo te reíste, eso es todo."

"Yo no llamaría una risita entre dientes una verdadera risa," dije rodando los ojos. Podía sentir que mis labios empezaban a levantarse en diversión formando mi primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo. Se sentía genial, para ser honesto.

Blaine sonrió aun más ampliamente si es que era posible y empezó a saltar ligeramente en su asiento mientras sonaba la campana.

La Sra. Daniels empezó a hablar acerca de escribir canciones, algo en que la mayoría de la clase parecía estar interesada. Yo no lo encontraba interesante. Yo prefería cantarlas a escribirlas –no que lo hiciera ya, claro.

Blaine escuchaba atentamente durante su discurso. Me preguntaba si a él le gustaba escribir canciones, o si sólo se le hacia interesante. Por alguna razón, casi podía verlo como el tipo de persona que escribía canciones.

Muchos de la clase, incluyéndome, parecían aterrorizados cuando explicó que tendríamos que escribir nuestra propia canción para presentar después del proyecto. Supongo que estaba equivocado con la pequeña cantidad de trabajo, pensé. Volteé a ver a Blaine para ver lo que pensaba del proyecto, pero él tenía un exterior calmado y eso hacía que no se notara ni sus pensamientos ni sus emociones.

El resto de la clase pasó volando mientras empezábamos a ver los intervalos. Yo ya me los sabía todos –tanto ascendientes como descendientes- pero puse una fachada ignorante. Cuando practicamos a reconocerlos, los tuve todos bien. Con suerte y la gente creería que era suerte de principiante o simplemente que era talento natural.

"Oye, sé que en realidad no podemos hacer la tutoría pero, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo cuando Wes nos deje tener un descanso?" me preguntó Blaine. Él parecía un poco nervioso por la manera en que agarraba la correa de su mochila y la manera en que sus ojos revoloteaban por el pasillo. Como si supiera que alguien lo estaba viendo para checar si estaba haciendo su trabajo correctamente. Y que otro trabajo sería excepto darle una paliza al nuevo chico gay. Puede ser que estuviera a punto de confiar en él, pero aun tenía mis sospechas sobre él, aunque sonara contradictorio.

"Ya veremos," contesté antes de alejarme caminando en la dirección de mi clase de física.

Batallé durante la clase, por supuesto, pero mi mente si envolvió el concepto. Me sentía seguro de ello. Por lo menos lo hice hasta que el profesor anunció que tendríamos un examen de todo lo que habíamos cubierto desde el principio del año, el cual tendría lugar en dos semanas del viernes. No estaba de ningún modo listo para eso pero, ¿qué podía hacer aparte de matarme estudiando?

Salí de la clase y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto para poder coger unas cuantas cosas antes de bajar al auditorio. Tan pronto como decidí que tenía todo lo que necesitaba fui a York, el edificio que tenía el gran auditorio.

Noté que empezaba a ponerse más frío mientras salía de Macintyre y caminaba a York. Pronto sería tiempo de sacar mi abrigo de invierno, guantes, un gorro y mis bufandas. Bueno, bufanda. La fea bufanda tejida que me había dado mi tía-abuela Mildred. Suspiré felizmente cuando entré al edificio mucho más caliente. Encontraba la temperatura de Dalton agradable. Nunca estaba muy caliente o muy frío, como McKinley. Estaba a punto de entrar al auditorio por la puerta de mi alcoba cuando me detuve. Había música sonando ahí.

Escuché más de cerca y reconocí el tono de _Hey Soul Sister._ No era la versión de Train, eso lo sabía. ¿Estaban los Warblers practicando en el auditorio? Suponía que tenía sentido. No quería volver a checar en caso de que me fueran a ver, así que me fui y caminé hacia la biblioteca. Estaría bien si me sentaba cerca de la bibliotecaria.

Note que estaba un poco silencioso en la librería cuando entré. Claro que estaría en silencio, siendo lo normal en este lugar, pero estaba más callado de lo normal. Decidí que era porque casi no había estudiantes, y los que estaban, estaban leyendo con mucha atención, o escribiendo, o haciendo algo que no requiriera que hablaran.

Terminé rápidamente el resto de mi tarea del día, también chequé mi ensayo de francés una última vez. Pronto estaba haciendo algo de tarea de recuperación, que también era casi no existente. Todavía tenía algunos trabajos pendientes de historia, y necesitaba repasar más física, pero para el resto de mis clases ya no había nada más por hacer. Estaba particularmente feliz por el trabajo de economía del hogar que había terminado ya que nadie se me acercaría mientras trataba de coser algo. Aunque la clase estaba bastante grande, no quería tener que explicar porque estaba haciendo algo tan gay.

Justo estaba terminando el último trabajo de historia cuando sentí que mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué viendo que había recibido un mensaje de Blaine.

_Hola, Wes nos está dando media hora de descanso, ¿hambriento? –Blaine_

Consideré mis opciones después de haber checado el reloj el cual decía que eran las seis.

_No particularmente –Kurt _

No era completamente una mentira. Tenía hambre, pero fácilmente podía esperar hasta que Blaine regresara a su práctica con los Warblers.

_Ok. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Blaine_

_Tarea –Kurt_

Listo. Una buena y sencilla respuesta que no le daría nada a conocer acerca mi ubicación. Bueno, podría, pero nunca lo dije directamente. Bien podría estarla haciendo en mi dormitorio.

_¿Cómo vas con eso? –Blaine _

_Bien. ¿Cómo va la práctica? –Kurt_

_Wes está siendo un capataz de esclavos, pero es bastante bueno. Me gusta usar el auditorio más que el salón del coro. –Blaine. _

Así que si eran los Warblers en mi-el auditorio.

_¿Por qué? –Kurt_

_Simplemente hay algo sobre estar en el escenario, ¿sabes? –Blaine _

_Sí, lo sé –Kurt _

Tan pronto como mandé el mensaje quise darme un golpe a mi mismo. ¿Por qué diantres había escrito eso? Cuando él me mandó un simple signo de interrogación en respuesta, rápidamente fabriqué una respuesta.

_Mis amigos hablan mucho sobre cantar en el escenario –Kurt _

Bueno, no era completamente fabricado. Las conversaciones de Rachel Berry normalmente eran sobre eso. Más o menos.

_Ah –Blaine _

Bajé mi teléfono, no teniendo nada que contestar cuando de repente volvió a vibrar.

_¿Quieres ver a lo qué tu amigo y yo nos referimos algún día? –Blaine_

Me le quedé viendo al mensaje por un buen minuto o dos. De repente mi mente empezó a acelerarse. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a contestar eso? No quería sonar como que sabía exactamente a lo que ambos se referían, y tampoco quería sonar como que cantaba en absoluto. Fabriqué algunos mensajes antes de mandar por el que me había decidido.

_Yo no soy cantante –Kurt_

_¡No tienes que serlo! –Blaine_

_No, está bien. –Kurt_

_Si estás seguro, me tengo que ir. Wes nos está diciendo que nos juntemos en unos minutos. –Blaine_

_Diviértete –Kurt_

Estaba agradecido de que Wes los estuviera haciendo continuar con la práctica porque no sabía que tanto presionaría Blaine y no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría resistirme.

Como una hora después, decidí recoger mis libros e ir a la cafetería por algo pequeño para comer. Mordisqueé un envoltorio y me dirigí de nuevo a la biblioteca.

Cuando entré la encontré mucho más ruidosa que antes. Noté que había un grupo largo que estaba sentado en el área en que yo había estado antes. Sólo les di una mirada fugaz antes de encontrar otra mesa vacía. Aunque no estuve solo por mucho tiempo.

"Hola Kurt," escuché que alguien decía.

Una mirada para arriba me dijo que se trataba de Blaine. "Hola," contesté casi en silencio.

"¿Me puedo sentar?" preguntó Blaine. Noté que su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal, pero no lo comenté.

Asentí y abrí mis notas de física. Podría hacer algo productivo de una vez.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" él preguntó inmediatamente mientras cerraba sus libros. Él estaba sentado directamente frente a mí.

Me encogí de hombros. "Puedes trabajar en tu tarea."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Trabaja, Blaine," le dije.

Trabajamos en silencio por una buena hora más o menos. Hacia la mitad mi cerebro había captado un concepto en el que había estado trabajando por más de dos horas que Blaine no había repasado conmigo.

Cuando Blaine terminó su tarea, yo estaba trabajando en una hoja de preguntas del concepto que yo me había enseñado a mí mismo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" él preguntó, viendo por encima de mi hoja.

Negué con la cabeza. "Ahora entiendo este concepto."

Él miro lo que yo estaba haciendo y se cambió de lado. Se paró detrás de mí, con su pecho contra mi espalda. Me pude sentir a mi mismo tensarme nerviosamente y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

"Me temo que todavía no lo entiendes muy bien," dijo Blaine, su aliento rozando mi oreja.

"Oh," dije, sin molestarme en ocultar mi decepción.

"Tienes las bases bien," él dijo, "pero hay algunas excepciones a estas. Las que son ejemplos normales del problema las tienes bien," él dijo señalando las primeras preguntas. "Pero las que son excepciones a la regla están mal."

Él entonces empezó a explicarme las excepciones mientras yo escuchaba atento. Eventualmente volví a hacer las preguntas después de su explicación, y las tuve todas bien.

"Bien," él dijo mientras revisaba mi trabajo. "Las tuviste bien. Lo que hiciste por ti mismo estuvo muy bien." Agregó.

"Gracias," mascullé.

"Bueno, voy a subir a mi dormitorio," él dijo mientras cerraba sus libros. "¿Te me quieres unir?"

"Umm," empecé.

"Sólo mientras camino a mi dormitorio. Es demasiado tarde y estoy demasiado cansado como para sugerir que vinieras a pasar el rato conmigo," añadió.

"Oh, claro," mascullé mientras guardaba mis libros.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la práctica?" pregunté mientras salíamos de la biblioteca.

"Estuvo bien," dijo Blaine. "Larga y agotadora, pero buena."

"¿Vas a tener otra como esa mañana?"

"Probablemente no," él dijo. "Supongo que repasaremos un poco las canciones, pero creo que tendremos un descanso. Probablemente tengamos un maratón de películas como 'unión para el gran evento'. Wes no querría que perdiéramos nuestras voces para la competencia de todos modos."

Asentí entendiendo. Rachel nunca nos dejaba cantar un día antes tampoco, aun cuando el Sr. Schuester había tratado de que lo hiciéramos.

"¿Así que haz pensado algo sobre venir o todavía no te decides?" él preguntó curioso.

"Algunos amigos me van a sacar," le dije. "Lo siento."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Solo que me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí."

Me sentí culpable pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Mercedes ya había decidido que iba a hacer y a ella la conocía mejor que a Blaine. "Lo siento," dije de nuevo.

"Está bien," repitió Blaine, aunque su lenguaje corporal sugería lo opuesto. "Bueno, este es mi dormitorio," él dijo deteniéndose en una puerta.

"Oh, cierto." Dije deteniéndome también.

"Bueno, ¡buenas noches!" él dijo.

"Buenas noches," le contesté antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme hacia mi dormitorio. Me senté a leer por un rato hasta que me quedé dormido.

* * *

><p>Fui despertado por otra pesadilla. Me di cuenta de que los zumbidos que escuchaba era la campana sonando.<p>

_Mierda_, pensé, dándome cuenta de que no era mi reloj despertador, sino la campana de clases la que estaba sonando.

Salté de la cama y me puse mi uniforme, sin molestarme si quiera en hacer que mi cabello estuviera presentable. Mis zapatos estaban desabrochados mientras corría a mi clase de historia cargando algunos cuadernos que no sabía de que eran y mi libro de historia.

Entré a la clase unos segundos después de que la campana sonara lo que hice que me ganara una mirada furiosa del Sr. Turner. "Llega tarde Sr. Hummel," él dijo. "Véame después de la clase."

Suspiré pero asentí mientras me sentaba en mi lugar. Jeff y Nick me lanzaron miradas compasivas mientras yo checaba mis cuadernos. Tenía todos menos el de historia. Ya que no tenía otra opción, arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno de literatura y empecé a tomar mis apuntes ahí. Podía notar que el Sr. Turner estaba enojado conmigo y estaba aterrorizado por lo que haría después de la clase. Tampoco tenía los trabajos que se tenían que entregar. Este en verdad no estaba empezando a ser un buen día.

Tan pronto como la campana sonó recogí mis cosas y caminé hasta el Sr. Turner.

"En verdad lo sie-"

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?" me espetó.

"Me quedé dormido señor-"

"¿Qué no tienes reloj despertador?" él preguntó levantando una ceja haciendo que la mirada que me estaba dando rivalizara con mi mirada de 'perra, por favor'.

"No debí de haberla escuchado, señor," dije. Sabía que no iba a dejarme decir nada más que las respuestas a sus preguntas.

"Bueno, esa es tu propia culpa," estalló. "No tolero la tardanza en mi clase. O el aspecto andrajoso."

Me encogí, sabiendo el hecho de que no me había cepillado los dientes, o arreglado el cabello, o haber hecho que mi uniforme estuviera impecable no estaba ayudando mi situación. "Señor, me arreglé lo más rápido que pude para no llegar tarde."

"Obviamente no lo suficientemente rápido," él gruñó. "Te veré aquí después de clases. Tienes una detención de dos horas por haber llegado tarde y espero un ensayo de mil palabras acerca de llegar tarde para ese tiempo. Ahora vete."

Suspiré. "Si señor." Salí del salón y me apresuré a literatura donde Blaine estaba sentado garabateando algo en un cuaderno.

Me senté pesadamente y saqué mis libros, dándome cuenta de que mi copia de Los juegos del Hambre estaba en mi dormitorio. "Mierda," mascullé.

Blaine me miró con curiosidad. "¿Estás bien?"

"Fantásticamente," mascullé sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" me preguntó Blaine mirándome con preocupación.

"No escuché mi alarma así que llegue unos segundos tarde a la clase del Sr. Turner. Por eso ahora tengo detención de dos horas después de clases y un ensayo que es para el comienzo de la detención acerca de la tardanza."

Blaine hizo una mueca. "Eso apesta."

"¿Podemos compartir libros hoy?" pregunté cuidadosamente.

"Por supuesto," dijo Blaine moviéndose un poco para que estuviéramos más juntos.

"Gracias," mascullé.

Cuando la clase empezó, algunas personas me dieron miradas extrañas pero nadie dijo nada, lo cual encontré extraño. En McKinley la gente inmediatamente saltaba y empezaban con el acoso por mi aspecto si no estaba impecable. Aunque asumí que eso vendría después. El Sr. Adams notó que estábamos compartiendo libro pero no mencionó nada, por lo cual estaba agradecido. Probablemente él descubrió la razón por la que lo hicimos.

"Así que supongo que no podrás almorzar conmigo." Dijo Blaine.

Negué con la cabeza. "Necesito hacer el ensayo. Son mil palabras así que necesito hacerlo en el poco tiempo que tengo."

Blaine hizo una mueca. "Eso apesta."

"Sí," coincidí. "Me tengo que ir," dije antes de irme en dirección de economía del hogar.

Tan pronto como la campana sonó señalando en inicio del almuerzo me apresuré a la biblioteca. No podía permitirme perder nada de tiempo porque la hora del almuerzo era la única hora que iba a tener para trabajar en el ensayo. Por más hambriento que estuviera no podía arriesgarme a ver que haría el Sr. Turner si no entregaba el ensayo.

Tenía alrededor de tres cuartos escritos cuando ya nada se me venía a la mente, ya había discutido todo lo que quería decir y ya no tenía literalmente ni idea de que agregar. _En realidad no puedo tener un bloqueo de escritor justo ahora_, pensé para mis adentros.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Blaine junto a mí.

Salté y me di la vuelta. "Bloqueo de escritor."

Blaine rápidamente leyó la página que tenía frente a mí. "Sólo pon bastante tonterías acerca de que buen maestro es el Sr. Turner y cómo el no debería de tener que lidiar con eso."

Levanté una ceja en modo de pregunta.

"Wes y David han llegado tarde un par de veces. Normalmente ese es todo su ensayo," explicó Blaine.

Me le quedé viendo por unos momentos pero hice lo que me sugirió. Me pareció que fue fácil escupir las doscientas palabras que me faltaban. Cuando terminé, sólo quedaban quince minutos para que sonara la campana. Aunque mi estómago estaba rugiendo no tenía tiempo de ir por algo de comer.

"¿Hambriento?" preguntó Blaine.

Asentí e imprimí mi ensayo. Cuando me volteé para coger mis cosas del otro lado de la computadora, vi que Blaine tenía una envoltura. Me le quedé viendo. Eso era bajo, y completamente tortuoso.

"Es para ti," dijo Blaine, sujetándolo en mi dirección. "Supuse que tendrías hambre."

Lo miré sorprendido pero lo tomé. "Gracias."

"No hay de que," él dijo, viéndome mientras desenvolvía el plástico.

Tomé una mordida mientras me dirigía a francés, Blaine caminando junto a mí. La campana de advertencia sonó justo cuando tomé el último bocado. Blaine sonrió y se dirigió a un salón diferente al mío.

Me di cuenta de que, aunque seguía con hambre, era más fácil concentrarme con comida en el estómago.

* * *

><p>Nos dieron un periodo de tiempo en la biblioteca para trabajar en nuestros proyectos. Todos estábamos usando las computadoras para investigar cosas sobre nuestra sección de cultura pop. Escribí mi reportaje al mismo tiempo. Era muy rápido y nada organizado, pero no me tomaría mucho tiempo hacerlo presentable.<p>

Blaine parecía decepcionado de que no podía presentar en número que quería.

"Lo puedes presentar el lunes," le dije mientras pasaban los últimos minutos de la clase.

"Sí, pero hoy está listo," se quejó.

"Y aun estará listo para el lunes."

Blaine suspiró descontento. "Supongo."

"Tal vez es bueno que no presentes con los seccionales siendo mañana," le dije.

"Supongo. Sólo quiero que pasen los seccionales, honestamente. Es demasiado trabajo preparando todo y perfeccionándolo." Él dijo.

"Bueno, no tienes nada que hacer el domingo," le comenté a Blaine. "Entonces te puedes relajar."

Blaine se rio. "Yo no diría nada. Tengo un partido de futbol justo después de la práctica. Y después de eso tengo que ir a esgrima."

Me congelé. Él era un atleta. Él era un maldito atleta. Él era justo como Braden. ¿Por qué me hablaría a mí de otra manera?


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

><p><em>Estaba parado en mi casillero arreglándome el cabello después de otro incidente con granizado cuando escuché a alguien toser detrás de mí. Esperaba que fuera alguien de Glee –quien fuera en realidad, siempre y cuando no fueran los que me atormentaban. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con alguien a quien nunca antes había visto. Si lo hubiera visto, probablemente no lo habría olvidado. Debía de ser nuevo, pensé para mis adentros. <em>

_Él era completamente maravilloso. Su aspecto rivalizaba a los de un dios, no es que creyera en Dios, por supuesto. Él tenía el cabello güero-dorado que le caía ondulado en la frente mientras reflejaba la luz fluorescente del pasillo de la escuela. Su fornida figura se distinguía fácilmente debajo d la camisa pegada que usaba. Sus ojos azul eléctricos estaban viendo directamente a los míos. _

"_H-hola," tartamudeé. "¿T-te ayudo en algo?" ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Es sólo un chico! Un hermoso, soñador chico…pero aun así un chico. Contrólate. Me dije a mí mismo. _

"_Soy nuevo aquí, y me preguntaba si me podrías mostrar la clase de biología de la Sra. Travis en el salón 103," él dijo en una voz suave y sedosa que me cause escalofríos por la espalda. _

"_C-cierto. Si. Puedo hacer eso," dije nerviosamente. "Voy en esa dirección de todos modos. El salón 103 está justo al lado de mi clase."_

"_Genial," dijo el guapo extraño, lanzándome una sonrisa rápida que parecía pertenecer a un comercial de pasta de dientes. "Soy Braden," añadió estirando su mano para que se la estrechara. _

"_Kurt," dije tomándole la mano. "Kurt Hummel."_

"_Definitivamente no olvidaré eso," él dijo, y levantó mi mano y la besó suavemente, sus ojos brillando. _

_Me sonrojé de un rojo brillante. "Um, e-es por este lado," dije cerrando mi casillero. Caminé por el pasillo hacia mi clase con el corazón latiendo a kilómetros por hora, Braden justo a mi lado._

* * *

><p>No me había dado cuenta de que me había congelado en mi asiento hasta que sonó la campana señalando el final de la clase. Me levanté, cogí mis cosas y hui de Blaine.<p>

¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido de que fuera un atleta? ¿Acaso había alguna otra razón por la que él quisiera hablar conmigo? No había manera en que alguien fuera a seguir tratando de hablarme después de que lo hubiera estado evitando amenos de que hubiera algo que pudiera obtener. No había manera en que alguien pudiera ser amable en general hacia mí. No iba a caer en ese truco de nuevo.

Lo podía escuchar llamándome detrás de mí, pero seguí caminando –más como casi corriendo- hacia mi siguiente clase.

Blaine Anderson podía quedarse con su comida y sus lecciones de física y dárselas a alguien más. Yo no iba a estar tomando nada de él. No lo dejaría que se me uniera ni que lo estimara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

* * *

><p>Pude llamar a mi papá para avisarle de la detención mientras caminaba al salón del Sr. Turner. Pude darme cuenta de que él sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no preguntó. Yo ciertamente no le dije nada.<p>

Cuando llegué el Sr. Turner me miró. Le entregué el ensayo sin decir una palabra y me senté en mi lugar habitual. Me senté en silencio, viendo la superficie de la mesa por lo que se sentían horas, pero que en realidad sólo fueron alrededor de diez minutos.

No podía creer que casi caía en el truco de Blaine. Dolía. Lo único que podía hacer al respecto era ignorarlo.

"Normalmente a esta hora los estudiantes están tratando de que los deje salir antes, Sr. Hummel," dijo el Sr. Turner desde su mesa, mirándome desde el libro que estaba leyendo.

Me encogí de hombros. "Usted me dio una detención de dos horas. No una de media hora," le dije, mirando rápidamente el reloj.

El profesor se encogió de hombros. "Eso puede ser, pero no hace que me sorprenda menos."

Seguimos en silencio de nuevo. Empecé a memorizarme el largo mapa que había en la pared. Supuse que debería saber donde estaban todos los países de África. Fue durante este tiempo que el Sr. Turner se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia mi, sentándose en el asiento en que Nick normalmente se sentaba.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó.

Cuando levanté la vista noté que sus normalmente enojados ojos estaban llenos de preocupación. "Estoy bien," mentí.

"Es sólo que pareces…decaído por algo," él dijo cuidadosamente.

"¿Por qué lo estaría?" pregunté.

"No lo sé, tú dímelo."

Me mordí el labio. "Estoy bien," repetí.

"No lo pareces," él dijo simplemente.

"Yo – no es nada que no pueda manejar."

Me miró con una expresión extraña. "Así que sí hay algo mal," él dijo.

"Estoy bien."

"Sólo porque estés bien no quiere decir que no esté pasando algo. 'Estoy bien' es sólo una frase utilizada para evitar una pregunta."

Consideré mi respuesta cuidadosamente antes de decirlo en voz alta. "'Estoy bien' también puede significar que verdaderamente estoy bien."

"Eso no lo niego, pero no creo que ese sea el caso aquí."

"Puede ser o puede no serlo. En realidad no importa."

"Yo creo que importa."

"No hay nada que usted pueda hacer de cualquier manera."

El Sr. Turner me estudió cuidadosamente. "Sabes, desde que haz hablado con ese chico Blaine, parecía que habías mejorado. Más abierto. Supongo que lo que esté pasando tiene algo que ver con él."

No me permití a mi mismo de cambiar de expresión mientras él hablaba. Pero mi silencio fue tanta confirmación como si lo hubiera gritado del techo.

"¿Qué hizo?"

"Nada."

"Oh, ¿enserio?" preguntó el Sr. Turner, levantando una ceja. "Si él hizo algo, se lo diré al director en seguida. Puede que sea un buen estudiante, pero su felicidad me molesta."

"Él no me hizo nada a mí," dije. _Aun no de todos modos_. Y no lo haría, porque no lo dejaría.

"Esta bien entonces," dijo el Sr. Turner después de verme por un largo rato. Se levantó de la silla frente a mí y caminó hasta su escritorio. "Bueno, necesito irme, y estoy seguro de que a ti también te gustaría irte."

Le lancé una mirada rápida al reloj. Sólo había estado aquí la mitad del tiempo requerido. "¿Cuándo le gustaría que regresara para terminar el tiempo?"

El Sr. Turner me hizo una seña mientras movía los papeles alrededor de su mesa. "No necesitas regresar, pero si alguien pregunta, estuviste aquí tres horas."

Me le quedé viendo por unos segundos, antes de asentir rápidamente. "Si señor," dije. Sin mirar atrás salí del salón y me dirigí a mi dormitorio para hacer mi maleta de fin de semana.

Tan pronto estuve seguro de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba salí de mi cuarto con mi mochila en el hombro. Le puse seguro a mi puerta y salí del edificio sin mirar atrás.

Cuando estuve en la seguridad de mi auto, pude sentir como mis ojos se empezaban a humedecer. No me dejaría a mi mismo llorar sobre Blaine, así detuve las lágrimas y manejé, haciendo lo mejor que podía para ignorar el dolor y la traición que sentía.

También ignoré la parte de mí que me decía que tal vez Blaine no era uno de los atletas estereotipos.

* * *

><p>Caminé por la puerta y bajé mi mochila. Cuando me había estacionado, había notado a mi papá sentado frente a la televisión. Probablemente estaba viendo el partido de los Buckeyes del que había oído a Nick y Jeff mascullar en historia.<p>

"Hola papá," dije silenciosamente mientras caminaba a la sala de estar.

Mi papá brincó de su asiento en el sillón, casi tirando la cerveza que tenía en la mano, y se volteó. "¡Kurt! ¡Me alegro de verte, hijo!" Bajó la cerveza a la mesita de lado y se levantó a darme un abrazo.

Caminé hacia sus brazos y cerré los ojos mientras me abrazaba.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?" él preguntó.

"Estuvo bien," mascullé, antes de sentarme junto a él.

"Pensé que no llegarías a casa sino hasta mucho después. ¿Pensé que tenías detención?"

"Así fue, pero el profesor me dejó ir después de una hora," dije mientras me volteaba para ver el juego. Entonces decidí que el nuevo Kurt vería futbol.

"¿Así que te hizo quedarte porque estuviste tarde?" preguntó mi papá. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que me miraba preocupado por la atención que le estaba poniendo al juego.

"Sólo por unos segundos. No era mi intención llegar tarde," dije.

"Estoy seguro de que no lo era, pero le pasa a todos," dijo mi papá. Se me quedó viendo por unos segundos. "¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco…apagado," dijo cuidadosamente.

"Estoy bien," dije.

"¿Pasó algo en la escuela? Kurt, si alguien te está molestando entonces es mejor que se los digas en la oficina. O dímelo a mí para que yo les pueda decir."

"Nadie me ha hecho nada."

"Kurt-"

"Papá, estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?" dije utilizando la mayor fuerza que había usado desde antes de esa noche. "Me estás distrayendo del juego."

"Esta bien," suspiró mi papá.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, hablé de nuevo. "¿Cómo han estado los Buckeyes hasta ahora?" noté como el antiguo Kurt había estado bien acerca de este juego siendo sin sent- el antiguo Kurt no sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Este juego estaba…aburrido.

"La ofensiva ha estado jugando muy mal, pero la defensa esta deteniendo al otro equipo suficientemente bien," explicó mi papá.

"Esto está bien," dije titubeantemente.

"Pueden jugar mejor – ¡NO IDIOTAS!" él exclamó causando que me moviera violentamente mientras el otro equipo hacía una anotación. "Oh, dios. Kurt, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?" dijo mi papá mientras se volteaba para verme con cara preocupada.

No estaba seguro si él fuera a poder distinguir un movimiento de asentimiento entre mi temblor, pero asentí de todos modos. "Estoy b-bien."

"Kurt, lo sient-"

"Papá estoy bien," dije apenas pudiendo esconder el temblor en mi voz. "¿Dónde están Finn y Carole?"

"Aunque lo creas o no, Finn tuvo otro estirón de crecimiento así que salieron de compras. Estábamos planeando en encontrarnos en Breadsticks más tarde para la cena ya que ibas a llegar tarde a casa," explicó mi papá, dándome una mirada apologética.

Siendo viernes en la noche, estaba seguro de que habría un grupo de atletas sentados por ahí en una mesa. Sólo esperaba que no nos molestaran. "E-esta bien," dije.

"¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar? Necesitamos encontrarnos con ellos como en una hora," sugirió mi papá.

"Claro," dije dándole una última mirada al juego antes de irme a mi habitación.

Seguía siendo el mismo desde antes del accidente. Los diferentes tonos de blanco y gris se acentuaban ligeramente por el piso de alfombra color crema y los carteles musicales en su pared. Todavía no había podido quitarlos. Probablemente lo haría este fin de semana, no es que hubiera una necesidad de hacerlo ya que no tenía planes de que viniera gente. Pero sería bueno hacerlo por si acaso.

Me puse una playera al azar y unos jeans holgados. Estaba un poco fresco así que me puse una sudadera naranja. En realidad no me gustaba lo que usaba. Podía parecer como un desastre de la moda, pero Finn también lo hacía, y nunca nadie asumía que él era gay.

* * *

><p>Me senté en la mesa que la mesera nos había mostrado. Mi papá le estaba llamando a Finn, quien había recogido a Carole, para hacerles saber dónde estábamos. Saqué mi teléfono para checar los mensajes que podría haber recibido mientras manejaba camino a casa. Había cinco.<p>

_Hola, Wes nos está dando la noche libre para descansar nuestras voces. ¿Quieres pasar algo de tiempo en física después de tu detención? –Blaine._

_¿Cómo estuvo la detención? –Blaine. _

_¿Te vas a regresar a Lima este fin de semana? –Blaine. _

_David se acaba de estampar con la pared… No quiero saber como. –Blaine. _

_Asumo que ya te fuiste y estás manejando a casa. Maneja con cuidado y diviértete Deséale suerte a los Warblers y te veré el lunes. –Blaine_

Suspiré y puse mi teléfono en la mesa, borrando todos los mensajes justo cuando Finn y Carole entraban al restaurante. Justo después de verme a los ojos sonrieron ampliamente y se nos acercaron.

"¡Kurt! ¡Qué alegría verte cariño!" exclamó Carole, agarrándome para un rápido abrazo.

"Hola Carole, Finn," dije sin sonreír.

"Hola amigo," dijo Finn, dándome el tipo de abrazo que le daba a Puck. Se había puesto notablemente más alto. Esperaba que fuera su último estirón. Si creía más necesitaría vivir afuera. Era eso o tendría que ser muy flexible.

Se sentaron, Finn al lado de mí, Carole al lado de mi papá.

"¿Cómo estuvo su semana?" pregunté antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar acerca de la mía.

"Estuvo bien," dijo Carole. "El niño más dulce vino hoy con sus papás. Su abuelo se está recuperando de una cirugía. Era absolutamente adorable y hacía muchas preguntas. Me recordó a la primera vez que me llevé a Finn al trabajo," añadió.

"¿Él también necesitaba puntadas después de haber jugado con la jeringa?" preguntó Finn con el cejo fruncido.

Carole suspiró. "No cariño, sólo por el modo en que preguntaba qué era cada cosa. Y fue con un bisturí con lo que te cortaste, no una jeringa."

"Oh…" dijo Finn lentamente.

"¿Qué hay de la tuya, papá?" pregunté.

"Estuvo muy ocupado," él dijo. "Ha venido mucha gente por reparaciones. Tal vez podrías ayudarme con algo si tienes tiempo este fin de semana."

"Si, claro," acepté con indiferencia.

"Recuerda que tenemos los seccionales mañana," dijo Finn, cuyos ojos estaban escaneando el menú cuidadosamente mientras mordisqueaba un palito de pan.

"Lo sé, Finn."

"Genial. Simplemente no quería que lo olvidaras. A mí se me olvidó ayer cuando le pregunté a Rachel que si quería ir al zoológico el sábado en la tarde," dijo Finn.

"Estoy seguro de que no agradó mucho eso," dijo Carole levantando una ceja.

"Ella como que se fue enojada. Pero luego le dije me refería al próximo fin de semana," explicó Finn. "Pero en realidad no lo hice, pero no le digan eso."

Vi como mi papá rodaba los ojos afectuosamente. Él bajó su menú y miró a mi teléfono que había empezado a vibrar.

_Kurt, ¿estás bien? No me haz estado contestando desde el 5to –Blaine. _

Ignoré el mensaje y levanté la vista para ver a mi papá darme una mirada preocupada.

"¿No vas a contestar el mensaje?" él preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros sin decir una palabra. No quería preocupar a mi papá y causarle otro ataque al corazón.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué decía el mensaje?" preguntó Carole.

"No impo-" empecé a decir justo cuando Finn se acercó y me cogió mi teléfono. "Finn. Devuélvemelo."

"Un chico llamado Blaine le preguntó si estaba bien y dijo que Kurt no le había contestado desde el 5to mensaje," dijo Finn viendo mi teléfono.

"¿Blaine? ¿Tu amigo de Dalton? ¿Por qué no le contestas?" me preguntó Carole.

"Él no es mi amigo."

"¿Este chico te hizo algo? Porque juro que-"

"Papá, él no ha hecho nada. Y no lo hará porque estoy evitando arriesgarme."

"Kurt-"

"No importa papá, ¿podemos olvidarlo? ¿Me puedes por favor regresar mi teléfono?" dije.

"No," dijo Finn simplemente. Desde mi lugar podía ver como desbloqueaba mi teléfono y empezaba a escribir algo.

"_Finn." _

"No."

"Dámelo-"

"Finn, dale a Kurt su teléfono por favor," dijo Carole dándole una mirada seria.

"De acuerdo," dijo Finn dándome de regreso el aparato.

Inmediatamente chequé mis mensajes y noté que había mandado algunos a los cuales Blaine había contestado.

_Sí, lo siento amigo, estoy bien. Olvidé mi teléfono en el coche. –Kurt_

_Oh, ¡está bien! –Blaine _

_Entonces, ¿Qué pasa tío? –Kurt _

_Umm… ¿Kurt? ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? No suenas como…tú. –Blaine _

Miré a Finn y puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. "¿Podemos por favor cambiar de tema?"

"Claro, ¿por qué no hablamos de esto después?" sugirió Carole. "Entonces Kurt, ¿ya leíste la nueva edición de Vogue?"

"Yo no leo Vogue," dije. No lo hacía, ya no por lo menos.

Pude ver que mi papá se mordía el labio. "¿Y qué hay de tus trabajos de la escuela?"

"Está bien."

"¿Cómo vas con física? Sé que no es tu materia más fuerte."

Me encogí de hombros. "Ha estado bien, pero probablemente se pondrá peor." Se pondrá peor porque no hay manera en que vaya a pasar más tiempo con Blaine.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al Centro de Artes Escénicas Shuster en Dayton, donde iban a ser los seccionales, con mucho tiempo para escatimar. Finn y el resto de los New Directions habían tomado su autobús, el cual se había ido una hora y media antes que nosotros, así que solo éramos mi papá, Carole y yo en el coche. No fue el viaje más relajante, por decir lo menos.<p>

No estaba seguro de porque el coche estaba tan tenso, pero lo estaba. Tal vez era porque los dos adultos sabían que yo debería de haber estado en el escenario. O tal vez era porque el radio estaba roto y Carole era la única manteniendo una conversación. No estaba seguro de porque, pero algo me daba malos presentimientos de lo que pasaría cuando llegáramos.

Entré al edificio, mis ojos escaneando el cuarto a una velocidad impresionante por si cualquier cosa –o persona- de la que me debería de preocupar. No veía a nadie que conociera, lo cual me hizo sentirme un poco seguro, pero al mismo tiempo más temeroso. No me molesté en leer la lista de los equipos compitiendo; supuse que me enteraría después. No era como que importara contra quien estaban compitiendo los New Directions.

Seguí a Carole y a mi papá adentro del teatro. Aunque este era más largo, prefería el de Dalton. El de la escuela tenía una sensación de menos formalidad. Nuestros asientos estaban justo detrás de donde estaban sentados los equipos que competirían. Supuse que la razón por la cual teníamos tan buenos asientos era porque Finn estaba en uno de los equipos competidores. Aunque me alegraba de que fuera a poderlos ver bien.

Sentí que mi teléfono vibrar, haciéndome recordar mi promesa de mandarle un mensaje a Rachel cuando llegara. Rápidamente ignoré el mensaje de Blaine –aunque en realidad quería desearle buena suerte en su propia competencia –y le mandé un mensaje a Rachel haciéndole saber que había llegado. Ella inmediatamente contestó y me paré para ir a encontrarme con ella.

Miré mientras ella le gritaba a alguien detrás del mostrador por algún tipo de dulce.

"¿Hambrienta?" pregunté. El antiguo Kurt hubiera dicho algo sobre los carbohidratos, pero yo no era el antiguo Kurt.

Rachel se volteó hacia mí y rodó los ojos. "No. Lauren Zises es tu remplazo y ella no subirá al escenario sin sus malditos dulces. Así que… ¿cómo estas?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Estoy bien."

Ella se me quedó viendo demasiado tiempo para mi comodidad antes de suspirar. "No te creo pero aceptaré tu respuesta hasta que tenga más tiempo de hablar contigo."

Me moví incómodo. "¿Estás nerviosa?"

Rachel resopló. "Por favor. Yo no estoy nerviosa. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo por los demás. Ellos no estarían vomitando en los baños si yo tuviera un solo porque entonces no habría la posibilidad de perder. Pero supongo que debería experimentar lo que los demás sienten mientras cantan de apoyo para mí para que me pueda relacionar mejor con ellos. Y para que pueda escuchar a todos mejor y así criticarlos con más sabiduría."

"Cierto," dije incierto, porque enserio -¿Qué podía contestar a eso?

"Pero si espero que disfrutes la presentación, aunque nuestras voces principales sean menos que satisfactorias," dijo Rachel.

"Estoy seguro de que estarán genial."

"Entonces. Dime. ¿Cómo está Dalton? ¿Cómo está tu hombre?"

"¿Mi hombre?" pregunté mirándola incrédulamente mientras mis ojos miraban alrededor del cuarto.

"Tu sabes, ¡ese chico! Se llamaba Blaine, creo."

"Oh. Él," suspiré.

Rachel estaba inmediatamente a mi lado dándome un abrazo que sólo duro hasta que se acordó de que ya no me gustaba que me tocaran. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No importa. Yo-"

"¡Kurt!" escuché que una voz exclamaba detrás de mi. Era una voz que ciertamente _no_ quería escuchar.

Me sentí a mi mismo congelarme. ¿Por qué diantres estaba Blaine aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que estaría compitiendo en sus seccionales? Amenos que –Oh dios New Directions estaba compitiendo contra los Warblers. Era por eso que los dos estaban compitiendo el mismo día. _¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta de eso antes? Y, ¿cómo diantres me iba a escapar?_

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Pensé que estabas con amigos!" dijo Blaine con una amplia sonrisa mientras caminaba a mi línea de visión. Él honestamente se veía como si quisiera atacarme en un abrazo de oso. "¡Me alegro muchísimo de que pudieras venir!"

Rachel estaba mirándonos a los dos con emoción reflejada en la cara.

Blaine parecía como si la Navidad hubiera llegado antes.

Me sentía como si todos se estuvieran amontonando a mí alrededor.

No podía manejarlo, así que, ¿qué mejor que correr?

Me fui de regreso a mi asiento tan rápido como pude, ahora maldiciendo el hecho de que estábamos sentados inmediatamente detrás de los coros que competían. Tan pronto como los Warblers se sentaran yo estaría a plena vista, y con mi suerte, estarían en la fila directamente en frente de nosotros.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar así que lo saqué.

¡Regresa aquí en este instante Kurt! ¡Un chico guapo te esta viendo con cara de que te quiere! –Rachel

Kurt, ¿a dónde te fuiste? Quería platicar -Blaine

Los ignoré a ambos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Carole y a Burt que me miraban preocupados. No creía que me fueran a dejar irme de regreso al coche, así que ignoré sus miradas nerviosas y vi directamente hacia adelante. Ellos no me habían estado esperando de regreso sino hasta justo antes de que la competencia empezara, así que no estaba sorprendido de que se preocuparan cuando entré rápidamente 10 minutos antes.

Me senté en silencio hasta que la campana de aviso sonó para señalar que el show estaba a punto de empezar. Me senté derecho y miré nerviosamente mientras más gente entraba.

Los New Directions estaban dos filas delante de nosotros. Todos me saludaron con la mano. Traté sin lograrlo de darles una sonrisa. Ellos sonrieron –el Sr. Shue sólo asintió- ante los pulgares levantados que les dirigí y se voltearon.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a un grupo de chicos en sacos caminando por el pasillo. Mentalmente crucé los dedos y supliqué para que siguieran caminando, pero claro, empezaron a sentarse en fila frente a la nuestra.

Podía ver a Blaine cerca del centro del grupo. Él miró alrededor en la audiencia. Bajé la vista y abrí un juego en mi teléfono para tratar de esconderme pero ya que no tenía mucha suerte el día de hoy, él me vio de todos modos. Él movió la mano pero yo pretendí no notarlo ya que estaba muy 'distraído' por mi juego. Aunque Carole lo notó y me dio un codazo.

"Ese chico te esta saludando. Ése es Blaine, ¿cierto?"

Levanté la vista y lo vi a los ojos. "Sí, es él." Le dirigí una inclinación de cabeza brusca y el sonrió.

"Tal vez él se puede sentar delante de nosotros y podemos platicar." Dijo Carole alegremente.

En realidad espero que no, pensé para mis adentros. "Tal vez."

Desafortunadamente para Carole –y Blaine- él estaba a un par de asientos de distancia de nosotros. Él saludó con la mano y se volteó hacia Wes, quien le susurró algo al oído después de asentir hacia mí rápidamente.

Unos minutos después, los Hipsters empezaron con su actuación. No eran el grupo más excitante, pero suponía que la edad haría que la audiencia –aparte de mí- los encontrara absolutamente maravillosos.

Aplaudí educadamente para los Hipsters cuando terminaron su presentación. Eran buenos, lo admitía, pero ellos definitivamente no ganarían. En el momento en que las cortinas se bajaron el aplauso educado terminó. Había un descanso de quince minutos entre la presentación de cada grupo para que el siguiente equipo se pudiera preparar.

Blaine se paró y empezó a caminar en mi dirección. Me dio una sonrisa y trató de pasar delante de uno de los Warblers quien le estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles adrede. Él levanto un solo dedo para decirme que esperara.

"Tengo que ir al baño," le mascullé a Carole antes de levantarme y pasar por entre las personas que estaban sentadas en la misma fila que nosotros. No volteé para ver la mirada lastimada de Blaine, o la manera en que sus hombros cayeron en decepción.

Me esperé alrededor de diez minutos en el baño antes de decidir que ya no habría tiempo suficiente para que Blaine me hablara. Mientras me dirigía de vuelta al auditorio, los Warblers estaban saliendo para ir tras bambalinas. Blaine me miró a los ojos y me dio una sonrisa tentativa. Le devolví la mirada por unos largos segundos antes de voltear a otro lado, mi expresión sin cambiar en todo el tiempo.

El locutor regresó al escenario justo unos minutos después de que me había sentado para informar a la audiencia que el próximo grupo presentando serían los Warblers de Dalton. Me encogí ligeramente en mi asiento, como si me fuera a esconder de los presentadores, pero siendo que estaba en el centro detrás de una fila vacía, mi intento era obviamente en vano.

El telón se levantó para mostrar a un grupo de chicos en sacos perfectamente alineados. Noté que Blaine estaba parado en el centro. Lo miré mientras él escaneaba a la audiencia rápidamente hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Las luces se atenuaron y la música comenzó.

Rápidamente la reconocí como Hey Soul Sister. Blaine parecía brillar en el centro de atención. Él era energético y brincaba alrededor del escenario, metiendo a toda la audiencia en su presentación. Yo mismo estaba sorprendido de lo bueno que era presentando y cantando. El resto de la coreografía del grupo era simple, aunque completamente efectiva. No aplaudí al ritmo con el resto de la audiencia, simplemente vi con la cara impasible aunque me estaba forzando a mi mismo a no aplaudir con el resto de la audiencia.

No reconocí el siguiente número. Pero una buena porción de la audiencia sí lo hizo. Blaine estaba mucho más calmado en sus acciones pero aun mostraba la misma cantidad de energía.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_

_yeah Yeah_

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song_

_beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Everyday I will_

_remind you_

_Ohh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_You'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_

_Yeah Yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go_

_Never say goodbye_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_You'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_

_you can count on me cos' I can count on you_

La audiencia lo amaba completamente. Yo, por el otro lado, no. No me había perdido la manera en que la mirada de Blaine me perforaba a lo largo de la canción. La canción que era algo que yo esperaba que un amante me cantara durante tiempos difíciles. La canción estaba llena de esperanzas y era dulce y era perfecta para mi situación. Quería enrollarme y llorar porque él obviamente sabía que era la primera vez que me cantaban y él obviamente sabía que eran las palabras que yo necesitaba que alguien me dijera y él obviamente lo estaba usando para poderse acercar a mí antes de…Parpadeé para que no salieran las lágrimas por no había manera de que fuera a llorar por Blaine Anderson. Eso era lo que él quería. No caería por su canción, o su voz. No lo haría.

La siguiente canción fue Teenage Dream, otra que Blaine cantó casi directamente a mí. A la mitad de la canción bajé la vista a mis manos. No quería ver a alguien cantándome a mí. Tampoco escuché, pero supuse que sería grosero para las personas alrededor de mí si me paraba frente a ellos. Así que me quedé sentado durante la canción.

No aplaudí cuando los Warblers terminaron. Por lo menos no hasta que Carole me dio un ligero codazo. Aun así sólo aplaudí dos veces débilmente.

Cuando llegó el descanso de quince minutos, los New Directions se levantaron y se apresuraron tras bambalinas. Noté que algunos de los miembros se veían nerviosos, pero otros se veían completamente calmados.

Carole me tocó y me miró con ojos preocupados. "¿Qué pasa? Es casi como si estuvieras evitando a Blaine," me dijo ella susurrando. Podía ver como los oídos de mi papá se agudizaban y él me volteó a ver también.

"Nada," mentí.

"¿Entonces por qué te levantaste a ir al baño cuando era tan obvio que Blaine quería hablar contigo?" preguntó Carole. "Y no te veías muy entusiasta antes durante la presentación. Fue un grupo adorable."

"Tal vez porque lo estoy evitando."

"¿Por qué sería eso?" preguntó Burt, viéndose como si estuviera listo para salir corriendo y golpear a alguien.

"Porque es justo como Braden, ¿de acuerdo?" rompí. Saqué mi teléfono y me puse los audífonos para silenciar sus voces. Puede que AC/DC no fuera lo que prefería –AC/DC era una de mis bandas favoritas así que era perfecto para la ocasión. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la música me llenara.

Eventualmente abrí los ojos y apagué la música cuando Carole me tocó para hacerme saber que la presentación de los New Directions estaba empezando. No miré frente a mí para ver a Blaine dirigirme una mirada anhelante antes de voltearse a ver.

La música empezó y el telón se levantó. Mientras la mayoría de la audiencia estaba confundida por la falta de personas en el escenario, yo inmediatamente supe, como en las últimas dos competencias, que saldrían de la parte de atrás del auditorio. El Sr. Schuester en realidad necesita un nuevo plan, esto se está volviendo viejo, pensé.

Me di la vuelta justo mientras Sam caminaba por la puerta de atrás de la derecha cantando una canción muy familiar. Tenía que admitirlo, su voz sonaba asombrosa en I've Had The Time of My Life. De repente Quinn salió por la puerta de la izquierda cantando la siguiente parte. Estaba sorprendido de lo bien que las voces de Ken y Barbie sonaban juntas. No quería admitirlo, pero noté que sus voces eran un poco débiles comparadas a las de Blaine, pero suponía que su adorable cabellera rubia los pondría a favor de los jueces.

Eventualmente ellos llegaron al escenario donde Quinn y Sam empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos mientras el resto de los New Directions salía por los lados. Encontré que fue un número genial en general, y aplaudí silenciosamente con el resto de la audiencia cuando se terminó.

Ellos rápidamente cambiaron lugares con facilidad mientras la nueva canción empezaba, esta con un ritmo mucho más energético. Santana se dio la vuelta y empezó a cantar. Siempre me sorprendía cuando ella cantaba, ya que no la había escuchado nunca lo suficiente. Ella sonaba fantástica, y Valerie era la canción perfecta para su tono de voz. Combinado con el baile fenomenal de Mike y Brittneym era definitivamente la presentación que se robó el show. Aplaudí mucho más fuerte cuando se acabó.

Luego empezó Dog Days Are Over. Estaba complacido de ver que Tina tenía la oportunidad de brillar. _Pensé que Mercedes había dicho que ella no tenía un número_, pensé mientras Mercedes tenía el próximo solo. Miré contento mientras las dos niñas cantaban, admirando las voces de apoyo al mismo tiempo.

Me paré y aplaudí con el resto de los espectadores cuando los New Directions terminaron su presentación. Las luces se prendieron para dar media hora de descanso en lo que los jueces llegaban a una decisión.

"Voy a ir a felicitarlos," le mascullé a Carole. Sabía sin tener que voltear que Blaine se había volteado e iba a intentar hablar conmigo. Dejé mi asiento y me dirigí en dirección en la que pensaba que era tras bambalinas. Había llegado a la parte de atrás, pero alguien de seguridad me estaba impidiendo el paso. En vez de pasar un riesgo pasando por su cuerpo intimidante le mandé un mensaje rápido a Mercedes pidiéndole que me pasara tras bambalina.

Unos minutos después, ella estaba detrás del guardia y haciéndome señas de que me acercara. Dudé por unos segundos antes de tomar un paso tentativo hacia ella. El guardia estaba parado alto enfrente de mí y viéndome, haciéndome sentir extremadamente vulnerable.

"¡Kurt! ¡Me alegra que pudieras venir!" exclamó ella. El guardia la volteó a ver con sorpresa y se movió para que yo pudiera pasar.

"Estuviste genial," le dije sinceramente. "¿Desde cuando tienes un solo?"

"Desde ayer," dijo ella encogiendo un hombro. "Al Sr. Shue se le olvidó el tercer número hasta el segundo periodo, así que nos sacó a todos para poder ensayar el número."

"Sonaste genial."

"¡Gracias! Ahora vamos chico blanco, todos estarán súper contentos por verte." Dijo ella haciéndome una seña para que la siguiera.

La decoración del pasillo era mucho más simple que la del lugar del año pasado. La seguí de cerca hasta que llegamos a una puerta con un letrero pequeño que decía 'New Directions – Preparatoria William McKinley –Lima, OH'.

Mercedes abrió la puerta para enseñarme a todos los New Directions felicitarse unos entre otros. Me encogí un poco en donde estaba por la ruidosa y feliz conmoción pero no corrí como habría querido.

"¡Miren quien vino a mostrarnos su apoyo!" gritó Mercedes.

Obtuve una variedad de saludos de varios miembros del club. Yo felicité a todos y platiqué como por quince minutos antes de que llegara el momento en que ellos se tuvieran que preparar para ir al escenario para la premiación.

"Te llevaré para afuera," dijo Mercedes.

"Esta bien, conozco el camino," le dije.

Ella asintió y me dio rápido casi abrazo y me susurró en el oído, "Necesitamos hablar después de esto. Vamos a ir a mi casa por una carne asada así que hablaremos ahí."

Cuando me soltó asentí y salí del cuarto. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Carole para que ella supiera que iba de regreso, sin notar que pasé a Blaine en el camino a mi asiento.

Si lo hubiera notado, lo habría visto verme como si quisiera detenerme para que pudiéramos hablar. Pero él no lo hizo. Yo hubiera visto su cara de alterado, aunque no tan malas como las anteriores, cuando caminé a su lado sin notarlo.

Regresé a mi asiento y en menos de cinco minutos se levantó el telón y los tres grupos estaban en el escenario, esperando los resultados.

Los Hipsters quedaron en tercer lugar. Sin sorpresas ahí. Aceptaron el trofeo con más felicidad de la esperada por haber perdido la competencia. Probablemente lo esperaban.

Los New Directions y los Warblers se movieron para estar más juntos, todos nerviosos esperando el anuncio del ganador.

Sorprendentemente, fueron los dos.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté. Como a una hora de haber llegado a la carne asada Mercedes me había separado del grupo y me había llevado a su arriba a su cuarto.<p>

"Rachel dijo que tu te alejaste completamente de un chico súper guapo que se veía extremadamente feliz de verte y luego me dijo que ese guapo era el solista de Dalton. ¿Me explicas?" ordenó Mercedes.

"Ése era Blaine," mascullé.

"¿Hablas enserio? ¡Kurt, él esta muy bien y es un muy buen cantante!" Exclamó Mercedes. "Mas te vale tener eso."

"No."

"Kurt-"

"Mercedes no lo quiero."

"¿Por qué entonces?" ella preguntó, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

"Él es un atleta que juega futbol y esgrima," dije, mi voz quebrándose un poco. "Dime, ¿a quién te recuerda?"

La voz de Mercedes se suavizó en entendimiento. "Kurt, sólo porque practique los mismos deportes que él, no quiere decir que sea la misma persona."

"¡No puedo Mercedes! Yo solo- no puedo. No quiero terminar de la misma manera que la última vez."

"Tu no-"

"¿Qué si le dijo a Blaine que hiciera las mismas cosas en una partida de esgrima o algo? No hay muchos esgrimistas en Ohio, estoy seguro de que se han cruzado. No me puedo arriesgar. La primera vez fue más de lo que podía soportar. Y la cosa es que, ya estaba empezando a confiar en él pero ahora no puedo porque por que otro motivo me estaría hablando si no es para hacerme terminar como…" Solté un sonido extraño como un llanto. "Y la traición duele porque el parecía una buena persona p-pero…"

De repente, las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Era la primera vez que dejaba que salieran mientras que estaba despierto desde esa noche. Todas las otras veces que había llorado había sido mientras estaba dormido y atrapado en una pesadilla. Por más que quería detenerlas, era como si una fuente se hubiera prendido y simplemente no podía detenerme.

Mercedes me agarró entre sus brazos y yo solo lloré mientras ella me frotaba la espalda y hacía sonidos tranquilizadores. "Estará bien, Kurt. Todo estará bien," ella susurraba.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

><p>Llegué de regreso a Dalton el lunes en la mañana, no sintiéndome para nada listo para empezar la semana. Había comprado café en el camino a la escuela, así que por lo menos estaba lleno de cafeína, aun si estaba completamente exhausto. Las pesadillas no se habían detenido en todo el fin de semana, lo que quería decir que no había tenido de ningún modo suficientes horas de sueño. Tenía ojeras y estaba listo para caer dormido en cualquier momento. Pero tenía que ir a clases; no podía desperdiciar el dinero que mi papá y Carole estaban gastando en mi educación.<p>

Rápidamente cogí mi mochila del asiento del pasajero y camine hacia mi dormitorio. No me molesté en desempacar ya que casi no tendría tiempo de terminar. Seleccioné los libros que necesitaría para mis clases de la mañana y corrí a historia. Suponía que si llegaba temprano sería un buen acto para el Sr. Turner.

Cuando llegué al salón me senté en mi lugar y saqué mis libros en silencio. El Sr. Turner asintió con la cabeza cuando me vio a modo de saludo y yo asentí de regreso. Miré hacia fuera por la ventana para ver caminar por el campus a los otros estudiantes. Vi a Nick y Jeff entrar al edificio. Sentí que se revolvía el estómago. Me preguntaba si Blaine les había dicho de que lo había ignorado o no. Suponía que tendría que esperar y ver si me golpeaban después de clases. Ellos parecían más bien sobreprotectores de Blaine así que no me sorprendería.

La mayoría de los estudiantes empezaban a entrar y a sentarse en sus lugares asignados. Nick y Jeff solo me dirigieron una mirada rápida antes de meterse en una conversación sobre una fiesta de pizza que iban a tener los Warblers para celebrar su empate en los seccionales. No estaba seguro si debería preocuparme o no de su falta de atención hacia mí. Podía ser que no supieran nada sobre mi falta de comunicación con Blaine, o puede que estuvieran esperando para darme un golpe en el momento en que menos lo esperara.

El Sr. Turner empezó con su lección justo cuando sonó la campana. Por las intensas notas que tomamos durante la clase mi mente pudo olvidarse por un momento de la traición y las posibles consecuencias de mis acciones por la hora de la clase. Puede que fuera una clase retadora, pero apreciaba la lección.

Cuando sonó la campana me tardé lo más que pude en prepararme para mi próxima clase. Perdí el tiempo lo más que pude en los pasillos, hasta tirando mis libros a propósito para perder tiempo en recogerlos. Hice todo lo que pude para atrasar mi llegada a la clase de literatura. No quería tener que hablar con Blaine.

Me senté en mi lugar justo cuando sonó la última campana. Podía ver como Blaine se volteaba para saludarme pero yo me mantuve ocupado con mis libros mientras los ordenaba para la clase. Cuando estuvieron ordenados sin un orden específico, miré hacia enfrente derecho al Sr. Adams quien estaba terminando de pasar lista.

"Hola," escuché que Blaine susurraba al lado de mí.

Casi contesto, pero me detuve justo a tiempo. Le di una mirada rápida antes de abrir mi libro en la página que el Sr. Adams había escrito en el pizarrón.

"Entonces, ¿cómo disfrutaste la presentación de los Warblers?" me preguntó Blaine.

"Estuvo…bien," dije cuidadosamente, mi voz no más alta que un susurro. Fingí concentrarme en las palabras escritas en la página pero estaba demasiado ocupado enloqueciendo.

Blaine se sentó más derecho. "¿Recibiste los mensajes que te mandé?"

Mi mente se tambaleó por un momento para buscar una excusa por la cual no le había contestado. "No, yo o-olvidé mi cargador aquí y se descargó en el camino a casa," mentí sonando no muy convincente.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como la cara sonriente de Blaine se cambiaba y se volvía de tristeza. "Entonces, ¿por qué te vi con tu teléfono en los seccionales?"

Me congelé. "E-era de mi madrastra," mentí sonando aún menos convincente cuando mis manos empezaron a temblar.

"¿No quieres hablar conmigo?" preguntó Blaine silenciosamente. "Porque si no quieres solo tienes que decirlo."

Mi silencio fue suficiente respuesta para su pregunta.

* * *

><p>Decidí evitar el auditorio mientras estuviera en Dalton. Era un lugar en donde el antiguo Kurt estaría demasiado, y también era probable que Blaine me encontrara ahí. Así que me la pasaba en mi dormitorio.<p>

Después de que comí una barra de granola de la caja que había traído de casa, desbloqueé mi teléfono para leer los mensajes felices que Blaine me había mandado después de la competencia. Por alguna razón no podía borrarlos por más que quisiera. Había algo sobre Blaine que me hacía sentir que podía confiar en él. Era agotador porque mis instintos estaban constantemente peleando entre ellos. Por una parte, la parte más lógica, me decía que me mantuviera lo más alejado de él que pudiera porque él solo me lastimaría. La otra parte me decía que hiciera amistad con él porque él era seguro.

Agité mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. No había ninguna razón para confiar en Blaine. Sólo me iba a doler más si me acercaba a él así que más me convenía distanciarme ahora.

Borré todos sus mensajes de mi teléfono.

* * *

><p>La Sra. Daniels estaba discutiendo las notas musicales hoy durante la clase. Requería que escribiéramos algunas cosas pero la mayoría era dibujar las notas en el pentagrama. Ya podía ir diciendo que tendríamos que hacer esos mismos diagramas en el examen. Aunque era lo suficientemente fácil, ya que yo tacaba –solía tocar el piano.<p>

Los diagramas no llevaron mucho tiempo. Por esa razón seguido me ponían papel en mi mesa. Sin tener que mirar sabía que eran notas de Blaine tratando de que me comunicara con él. Después de los primeros cinco papeles que me puso en mi mesa, me tarde el mayor tiempo posible en dibujar las notas. Los papeles dejaron de aparecer en mi mesa como a tres cuartos de la clase. Después de que terminaron de llegar, empecé a dibujar las notas musicales a una velocidad más normal.

Teníamos cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana cuando la maestra terminó con la lección. Ella decidió que nos podíamos juntar para discutir nuestro trabajo en equipo.

Cierto. Había olvidado del proyecto.

Suponía que tendría que hablarle a Blaine fuera de clases.

"¿Quieren que nos juntemos a la misma hora otra vez?" preguntó Wes. "Parece ser que nos quedó bien la hora a todos."

Yo asentí levemente mientras los otros dos asentías verbalmente.

"Excelente," dijo Wes. "Esperen, Blaine, ¿no tenías algo que querías presentar el viernes? Pregúntale a la Sra. Daniels si puedes presentarlo ahorita."

Blaine se mordió el labio. "No importa. No es tan importante."

David lo miró con una expresión extrañada. "Umm… ¿okey? Normalmente harías la presentación de todos modos, aunque tuviera la misma importancia que un gusano."

"Oye, los gusanos son importantes," se defendió Blaine.

David rodó los ojos. "Cómo sea. Pero enserio amigo, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Blaine, pero la sonrisa que dio no le llegó a los ojos como lo hacía normalmente. Yo lo sabía, siendo que yo había dado muchas sonrisas falsas en mi vida.

David se le quedó viendo por unos momentos. "Ah," él dijo asintiendo. "Ya entiendo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Wes. "¡Dime!"

"No te preocupes por eso Wesley," dijo David con indiferencia.

"Umm… ¿okey?"

_Entonces eso quiere decir que sea lo que sea que tenga planeado Blaine, David lo sabe pero Wes no._ Pensé para mis adentros.

"Kurt, ¿quieres que nos veamos antes para que trabajemos en física?" me preguntó Blaine con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos.

"C-creo que estoy bien," tartamudeé.

Blaine asintió. "Eso es bueno," él masculló pero el brillo en sus ojos se había apagado.

"Lo siento," mascullé. _¿Por qué te estas disculpando? No hiciste nada malo._

"No, Kurt, está bien," dijo Blaine con una sonrisa fingida. "Me alegra de que se te esté facilitando."

Asentí y la campana sonó. Recogí mis libros y me apresuré a salir del salón. Tenía hasta las siete para prepararme para ver a Blaine fuera de clases.

* * *

><p>Me fui directamente de regreso a mi dormitorio después del sexto periodo con el cerebro completamente frito. No sabía que iba a hacer con el próximo examen, pero tendría que poner todo de mi parte para tratar de entender todo. No le iba a pedir ayuda a Blaine así que descifrarlo por mí mismo era lo mejor que podía hacer.<p>

_Amigo, porque diantres no me dijiste que alguien te estaba molestando? –Finn _

_Nadie me esta molestando Finn. –Kurt_

_Entonces porque Mercedes me dijo que lloraste con ella después de los seccionales por alguien en la escuela? –Finn_

_Lo siento, pensé que eso era privado. –Kurt _

¿Por qué diantres Mercedes le había dicho a Finn?

_Eso no cambia que pasó! –Finn_

_No importa Finn. No te importó antes, ¿por qué te molestas en fingir que te importa ahora? –Kurt _

Tal vez había sido muy duro. A quien engañaba, por supuesto que había sido muy duro. Sabía que a Finn le importaba, de otra manera yo ni siquiera tendría la opción de venir a Dalton. Yo solo estaba frustrado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

_Lo siento, no quise decir eso. –Kurt_

_No te preocupes amigo. Como que me lo merecía. Hablamos luego, Puck va a empezar un maratón de COD –Finn. _

_Diviértete. –Kurt _

Mi cerebro no estaba listo para lidiar con tarea justo ahora, así que saqué Harry Potter –el cual había abandonado por el fin de semana- y empecé a leer. Blaine no necesitaba saber si lo había terminado o no y estaba seguro de que inventaría algo si él terminaba preguntando. Haciendo mis pensamientos a un lado, empecé a meterme al mundo de fantasía.

Una hora después mi cerebro se sentía fresco y empecé a trabajar en mi tarea. Sorprendentemente había muy poco que hacer una vez que hube terminado lo que tenía que hacer, empecé a trabajar en traducir lo que habíamos hecho en física a algo más entendible.

Salí de mi cuarto a las siete con todas las cosas que tenía para el proyecto. Iba tarde, pero en realidad no importaba. Esperaba que no hicieran nada muy drástico al respecto.

Llegué a la biblioteca en buen tiempo. Miré alrededor, no viéndolos después de una rápida mirada del lugar. Eso quería decir que estaban en un lugar más privado. Me estaba acercando al lado más alejado de la biblioteca cuando me detuve repentinamente. Podía escuchar a Wes hablando. Hablando sobre mí.

"¿Va a venir Kurt?" preguntó Wes.

"Él debería," respondió rápidamente Blaine. "Él dijo que lo haría. Sólo se le hizo un poco tarde" _¿Por_ _qué Blaine me está defendiendo? No he hecho nada para merecerlo._

"Así que nunca me dijiste porque estabas triste," comentó Wes.

"No estoy triste," se defendió Blaine.

"Está bien. ¿Por qué no estás feliz?" reformuló Wes.

"No estoy-"

"Blainers aquí esta triste porque Kurtsie lo ha estado ignorando," intervino David.

Mis cejas se fruncieron en confusión. ¿Por qué eso lo haría triste? ¿Lo que fuera que fuera a obtener por meterse con el chico nuevo era acaso tan importante?

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Wes en sorpresa. "Pensé que él solo se estaba concentrando en la clase de música. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" preguntó Blaine en frustración. "Todo lo que sé es que se estaba abriendo conmigo y de repente ahora se está volviendo a cerrar."

"¿Dijiste algo para alejarlo?" preguntó Wes.

"En realidad no," dijo Blaine. "Estábamos hablando sobre los seccionales el viernes. Creo que mencioné algo sobre lo que haría el domingo y luego…" Blaine suspiró. "Él no contestó ninguno de mis mensajes que le mandé excepto por algunos pero creo que en realidad no fueron de él y parecía como que me estaba evitando adrede en la competencia."

"¿Domingo? ¿Mencionaste tus prácticas?" preguntó Wes curioso. "Eso pudo haber tenido mucho que ver. Él es tipo como tu eras."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Blaine.

_Si, ¿a qué se refiere Wes?_ Pensé.

"Sólo sigue tratando de hablar con él Blaine. No te rindas," dijo Wes.

"¿Estás seguro de que no debería dejarlo solo? Él prácticamente me dijo que dejara de molestarlo en literatura."

"Seguro," dijo Wes firmemente. "Valdrá la pena."

Me esperé hasta que estuvieron en silencio para caminar a la mesa en donde estaban sentados. No sabía porque lo que fuera que estaban planeando valdría la pena, pero tampoco entendía por qué los atletas encontraban que desperdiciar dos dólares en una combinación de hielo y jarabe valía mi reacción y ropa arruinada.

Los miré cuidadosamente mientras Blaine respiraba hondo antes de darme una sonrisa que no le llego completamente a los ojos. "Hola Kurt."

Wes y David voltearon para darme unas pequeñas sonrisas antes de que Wes señalara la silla enfrente de él, que claro, estaba justo al lado de Blaine. Caminé lentamente a la silla vacía y la hice para atrás para que cuando me sentara quedara al borde de la mesa. Me di cuenta de que ellos notaron mi arreglo de asiento pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Puse cuidadosamente mis cosas en la mesa y esperé a que ellos dijeran algo.

"Estábamos pensando en trabajar en nuestros reportajes escritos sobre la cultura pop para sacarlos del camino," dijo Wes cuando estuvo claro que yo me iba a quedar en silencio. "¿Te parece bien?"

Asentí en silencio y saqué la versión impresa de la hoja de información que tenía.

"¿Necesitas hacer más investigación en el tema o sólo lo vas a escribir?" preguntó Wes educadamente.

"Tengo suficiente información." Dije, mi voz no más alta que un susurro.

"Excelente. ¿Quieres trabajar en la computadora o escribirlo a mano aquí?" preguntó Wes.

"A mano está bien para mí," mascullé. Ellos estarían en las computadoras, de seguro.

"Genial," dijo David. "En ese caso, Wes y yo vamos a ir a investigar más, mientras tú y Blaine se pueden quedar aquí a escribir su parte."

Espera. ¿Blaine se iba a quedar? Eso no era bueno. La conversación que había escuchado me confundía. Ahora no estaba seguro de en que creer. Necesitaba tiempo por mi cuenta para decidir que hacer, no tiempo con Blaine quien seguramente trataría de hacer una conversación.

"Regresaremos en un rato," dijo Wes quien recogió su carpeta y se puso de pie.

"Nos vemos," dijo David quien empezó a caminar con Wes hacia las computadoras.

Leí mi investigación y empecé a marcar lo que estaría en cada párrafo. Blaine y yo trabajamos –agradecidamente- en silencio como por diez minutos antes de que Blaine hablara.

"Tus amigos estuvieron bien este fin de semana," él comentó. "¿Supongo que ellos eran los New Directions?" él preguntó levantando la vista y mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

Asentí, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo aunque se habían vuelto garabatos sin sentido. Si lo veía caería rendido en las órbitas color avellana que eran sus ojos e inmediatamente empezaría a confiar en el de nuevo. Él me hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca antes. No sabía que quería decir. Tenía que mantener mi distancia de él, por lo menos hasta que entendiera las cosas. Él era un atleta después de todo, ¿por qué habría de confiar en él?

"Tengo curiosidad. Si todavía estuvieras en McKinley, ¿tú también habrías estado compitiendo?" preguntó Blaine.

"No," dije con bastante firmeza en mi voz. "Yo no canto."

"Okey," dijo Blaine. Unos minutos después habló de nuevo. "¿Kurt? Tengo que preguntar, ¿sabías que los Warblers iban a competir contra ellos?"

"No lo sabía," mascullé un poco dudoso. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Blaine bajar su lápiz y voltear hacia mí para verme mejor.

"Si hubieras sabido… ¿habrías ido?"

Me mordí el labio y seriamente consideré la pregunta. Definitivamente habría tratado de zafarme de ella, ¿pero cómo lo habría logrado? "No lo sé," mascullé.

Los hombros de Blaine se desplomaron un poco. "Oh." Él dijo, su voz más alejada de la felicidad a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Después de que no dijo nada más, regresé a planear el borrador. Trabajé en completo silencio, aparte del ruido del lápiz. Si hubiera estado solo, o con alguien de los New Directions, probablemente habría estado trabajando con las piernas cruzadas. Pero estaba con Blaine, así que mi espalda estaba perfectamente derecha y tensa, y mis pies estaban firmes en el suelo.

"¿Haz leído algo de Harry Potter últimamente?" preguntó Blaine después de un rato.

"No he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo," contesté honestamente.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste la oportunidad de leer?" me preguntó Blaine.

"Leí un poco hoy, pero nada durante el fin de semana," le contesté.

"¿Pero te está gustando?"

"Es un escrito de buena calidad," le respondí.

"Eso no quiere decir que te guste. Crepúsculo tiene una buena calidad de escritura pero eso no quiere decir que me guste," dijo Blaine.

"¿Entonces cómo vas a saber si es de calidad?" pregunté en broma. Me mordí la lengua lo suficientemente fuerte para probar mi sangre después de que mi boca soltó ese comentario. Eso era demasiado como el antiguo Kurt.

"Bingo," dijo Blaine con la sonrisa audible en su voz. "Estaba curioso de todo el pegue que tuvo cuando se hizo popular así que compré la serie y la leí. Bella es un poco patética en Luna Nueva y Amanecer no era exactamente mi taza de té. Pero el primero no estuvo mal –aparte de Bella- y Eclipse definitivamente tuvo algunas buenas líneas, lo admito. Sólo no se lo digas a Wes o David. Nunca me dejarían olvidarlo."

"¿Qué más hiciste este fin de semana?" preguntó Blaine cuando me quedé callado.

"No mucho," mascullé.

"¿No celebraste con los New Directions?"

"Había una carne asada supongo," contesté.

"¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Buena comida?" presionó Blaine.

Podía darme cuenta de que estaba tratando de meterme en una conversación pero en realidad yo no quería hablar. No quería arriesgarme a resbalarme de nuevo. "Supongo."

Blaine se mordió el labio suavemente y asintió. Había desarrollado la habilidad de leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas para descifrar lo que estaban planeando o pensando. Y por lo que podía ver al borde de mi visión periferia, Blaine estaba tratando de pensar en algo que decir para meterme a una conversación. "¿Cómo estuvo física hoy?"

"Estuvo bien," dije rápidamente. _Y eso no suena nada como si estuvieras mintiendo,_ pensé sarcásticamente para mis adentros.

"¿Qué vieron?" preguntó Blaine.

¡Di algo, lo que sea! "Mitosis," soltó mi boca. _Idiota…_

Blaine frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Qué eso no es biología?"

"Umm… ¿De q-qué estas hablando?" tartamudeé.

"Dijiste 'mitosis' lo cual es una parte de la división celular," dijo Blaine confundido. "Eso es biología, no física."

"Y-yo no dije mitosis."

"¿Entonces qué vieron?"

"M-magnetismo," dije, mi mente repentinamente brillando con lo que había repasado más temprano.

Blaine asintió. "No sé como te escuché mal, pero bueno. ¿Lo entendiste bien?"

Asentí rápidamente. _No, no entendí, pero no necesitas saberlo. _

"¡Bien!" dijo Blaine felizmente, aunque no estaba seguro si me creía o no.

Seguí trabajando en silencio en mi borrador. Blaine terminó el suyo antes que yo y en vez de trabajar en el escrito, empezó a verme trabajar lo cual era honestamente desconcertante. Tampoco es que estuviera viendo lo que estaba escribiendo; era mi cara lo que él estaba viendo. Podía sentir como mis mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse y me moví incómodo en mi silla esperando que se diera cuenta de que no estaba cómodo con lo que estaba haciendo, pero él solo ladeó su cabeza y la recargó en su mano.

"¿P-puedes detenerte?" tartamudeé después de unos minutos.

"¿Hm?"

"Deja de verme, por favor," mascullé.

"Oh, ¿te está incomodando?" Cuando asentí y rodé mis ojos como para decir 'obviamente' Blaine se sonrojó. "Lo siento, no era mi intención. Es sólo que ya terminé y estoy aburrido y tú eres interesante."

¿Yo era interesante? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Había tantas posibles respuestas y explicaciones para su comentario que no podía ni pensar en reducirlas. "¿Por qué no trabajas en el reporte escrito?" sugerí, cambiando de tema.

"Vamos a enseñaros los borradores y a editarlos antes de hacer el trabajo en la pieza que vamos a entregar," explicó Blaine. "Es más fácil cambiarlo antes de que esté escrito."

Tenía sentido, suponía. "Bueno, ¿puedes hacer otra cosa aparte de verme por favor?"

Blaine asintió y sonrió excusándose. "Voy a ir a buscar a Wes y David para ver cómo van," él dijo antes de pararse y caminando en la dirección en que los dos chicos se habían ido después de que yo había llegado.

Me relaje ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente como para que hubiera una diferencia. No sabía cuando iba a regresar Blaine así que no me podía relajar completamente. Me quedé sentado trabajando en mi borrador como por otros diez minutos. Justo cuando terminé, Blaine regresó con Wes y David a su lado.

"Hola Kurt," dijo David. "¿Cómo vas con tu borrador?"

"Ya lo terminé," mascullé.

Wes me sonrió educadamente. "Excelente. Entonces empezaremos. Decidí dividir el mío en diferentes secciones. Lo organicé en canciones, personajes, mini parcelas y otro. Lo que encontré fue…"

Yo medio escuché mientras Wes empezaba a listar lo que había encontrado. Media hora después había terminado y Blaine y David parecían que estaban a punto de caerse dormidos.

"¿Qué opinan?"

"Umm… ¡Genial!" exclamó David.

"Honestamente, estaba a punto de dormirme," admitió Blaine.

Wes se les quedó viendo a los dos. "¿Tengo que explicar todo de nuevo?"

"Por favor no," gimió David. "Me gustaría salir de la biblioteca antes de tener 20 años."

"¿Por qué no solo le sacamos copias a los borradores para que todos tengamos una copia?" sugerí silenciosamente. "Podemos revisarlos en nuestro propio tiempo y así habrá más de uno por si alguien pierde el suyo."

Wes pensó por un momento antes de asentir. "Esa es una idea excelente, Kurt. Gracias," él dijo.

Me encogí de hombros y traté de evitar el rubor que sentía que estaba a punto de cubrir mis mejillas.

"Esta bien, entonces todos denme sus borradores," dijo Wes.

Cuidadosamente puse el mio frente a él. Wes lo escaneó rápidamente mientras Blaine y David sacaban el suyo. "Gracias," él dijo antes de levantarse e ir a sacarle copias a los papeles.

Chequé mi reloj, noté que ya eran las nueve de la noche. Solté un pequeño bostezo y cerré mis libros. Estaba cansado, y no iba a poder trabajar bien si nos quedábamos en la biblioteca. También Blaine empezó a bostezar, seguido por David.

"Odio la cadena de bostezos," dijo David.

"Lo siento," mascullé rápidamente.

"Está bien Kurt," dijo Blaine sonriéndome gentilmente. "No se puede evitar si estas cansado."

Pasé saliva fuertemente y asentí.

Wes regresó unos minutos después con un bonche de papeles en sus manos. "Los borradores están en bonches. Creo que el mio son los de abajo, luego los de Kurt, luego los tuyos Blaine y los de David hasta arriba," dijo Wes. Él me pasó el bonche de todos y yo los acomodé rápidamente en bonches separados.

Cuando todos cogieron sus papeles, Blaine sugirió que nos fuéramos a los dormitorios. Wes estuvo de acuerdo aunque parecía que la única razón era que la biblioteca ya iba a cerrar. Él nos ordenó que leyéramos los borradores y les hiciéramos anotaciones para mañana.

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio decidí que era necesario bañarme. Mi piel se sentía como si se hubiera ensuciado demasiado durante el día y no podía soportarlo. Pueda que ya no tuviera mi rutina hidratante, pero no podía estar sucio. Tenía que verme profesional, especialmente estando en una escuela como Dalton.

Tomé una ducha más larga de lo normal ya que el agua calientita era confortante mientras corría por mi piel pálida. Me salí después de como veinte minutos lo cual habría sido considerado poco para el antiguo Kurt. Me cambié a una playera holgada y unos pants antes de lavarme los dientes. Cuando estaba listo para la cama, regresé a mi cuarto y me subí a la cama y me metí entre las sábanas.

_Hermano, tienes escuela mañana, ¿cierto? –Finn_

_Es martes, Finn. La gente normalmente tiene clases en martes. –Kurt _

_¿Tu? –Finn_

_Si Finn, tengo clases mañana. –Kurt_

_Genial –Finn_

_¿Por qué preguntas? –Kurt_

_Sólo me lo preguntaba –Finn_

_¡Buenas noches! –Finn _

Definitivamente esa había sido una extraña conversación. Finn generalmente se iba a dormir mucho más tarde de lo que era ahorita. Sinceramente esperaba que no estuviera planeando nada ridículo.

De repente mi teléfono empezó sonar en mis manos provocando que saltara. "¿H-hola?" pregunté temblorosamente.

"¡Kurt! ¡Hola!" exclamó mi papá al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola papá," dije suavemente.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Estuvo bien."

"¿Qué aprendiste?" él preguntó.

Rodé los ojos. "Papá, ningún padre le pregunta eso a su hijo en preparatoria."

"Bueno yo lo hago," él dijo entre risas. "Pero enserio, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Está bien papá."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Estoy bien," repetí. "Las clases cuestan más trabajo si, pero puedo manejarlo."

"¿Hasta física?"

Me mordí el labio. "Puede que esa sea una excepción," admití. No le podía mentir a él, no acerca de algo tan trivial. De todos modos se enteraría.

Mi papá suspiró. "Kurt, ¿Hay alguien a quien puedas acudir por ayuda? No quiero que te corran de ese lugar porque no tienes un cerebro matemático. ¿Haz tratado preguntarle al profesor?"

"Él nunca me lo explica bien y se frustra," mascullé.

"Qué hay de las tutorías-"

"No. Ya traté, no funcionó." Dije firmemente.

Mi papá suspiró. "Sólo sigue trabajando en ello. Veré si alguno de los chicos tiene una sugerencia."

"Suena bien," mascullé. "¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

"Estuvo bastante ocupado para ser lunes," dijo mi papá. Luego empezó a contarme y describirme los diferentes coches que habían ido y sus respectivos problemas. Yo escuché, comentando en los momentos adecuados, aunque me estaba quedando dormido.

"He estado hablando la mayor parte del tiempo, lo siento hijo. De vuelta a la escuela, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Fue un día de clases normal," mascullé.

"¿Y qué exactamente es un día de clases normal?" preguntó mi papá.

"Tomar muchas notas, supongo."

"¿Qué hay de la clase de cocina?"

"Notas sobre los usos de la espátula," dije. Definitivamente no había sido una clase entretenida, pero la había encontrado necesaria después de presenciar todos los diferentes (y muchos no sanitarios) usos que la clase le daba a las espátulas en la semana anterior.

"…divertido," dijo mi papá lentamente. "¿Qué hay de francés?"

"Empezamos a trabajar en el estudio de una novela."

"Oh. ¿Qué libro?"

"El Conde de Monte Cristo," dije. "O al menos ese es el título en inglés."

"¿Crees que será bueno?"

"No lo sé, sólo leímos el primer capítulo."

"¿Qué hay de inglés?"

"Lecturas y preguntas," contesté inmediatamente.

"Pensé que habías dicho que solo apuntes el día de hoy," dijo mi papá tratando de tener sentido del humor. Cuando no me reí se aclaró la garganta. "¿Y qué hay de la clase de música en la que estás?"

"Hablamos sobre los acordes musicales."

"¿Qué son eso?"

"Notas juntas unas con otras," le expliqué. "Si estás cantando, por ejemplo, una persona canta la parte baja, alguien la mediana y otra persona la alta. Las notas combinadas son lo que forman un acorde."

"Las guitarras y los pianos hacen eso también. ¿Verdad?"

"Si papá," dije acomodándome en una bolita para estar más calientito.

"Cierto. Qué hay de después de las clases, ¿hiciste algo interesante entonces?"

"Tarea supongo," dije. "Y fui a la biblioteca a trabajar en un proyecto en equipo."

"¿Trabajo en equipo?" preguntó mi papá emocionado. "¡Cuéntame sobre eso!"

"¿Podemos hablar después?" pregunté francamente. "Estoy completamente exhausto y-"

"Oh ¡wow! Nunca noté la hora. Entonces hablamos después hijo. Te amo," dijo mi papá.

"Yo también te amo papá," dije suavemente.

"Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches," repetí antes de colgar el teléfono. Lo puse en la mesita de noche y lentamente me quedé dormido.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

><p>Algo iba a pasar hoy. Eso lo sabía. No estaba seguro de que, y mucho menos si sería bueno o malo. Este sentimiento…me hacía sentir intranquilo. La última vez que me sentí de esta manera fue la noche en que había tomado ese riesgo. Hoy ciertamente no tomaría ningún riesgo.<p>

Blaine sonrió cuando me senté junto a él en el segundo periodo. Bajé la vista rápidamente y evité verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos color avellana siempre estaban enmascarados con felicidad y cuidado y en realidad hoy no quería lidiar con ellos por más hermosos que fueran. _Detente Hummel_, me dije a mí mismo. _Estás cayendo justo en su juego_. Las extrañas vibras podrían muy bien tener algo que ver por algo que Blaine había estado planeando para mí.

…¿eso era, cierto? Quiero decir, ¿qué más podría ser? Ya fuera un enorme ataque de granizado, encerrarme en un baño, golpearme, lanzarme globos con pipí –no lo sabía. Fuera lo que fuera, no había duda de que sería alguna forma de tortura, o humillación, eso me dolería hasta el fondo. Quédate en lugares públicos, pensé. Aunque ese mecanismo de seguridad nunca había funcionado en McKinley.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Blaine animadamente.

Mascullé una respuesta aunque no estaba seguro de que había dicho. Pudieron haber sido sonidos al azar. O un cumplido considerando la sonrisa de Blaine. Enserio esperaba que no hubiera mencionado nada sobre mí como el hecho de que soy gay, por ejemplo. ESO causaría más problemas de lo que podría soportar.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" él preguntó.

Lo miré sospechosamente. ¿A dónde iba con esto? "Bien," dije lentamente aunque era una mentira.

"Bien, bien. Yo también." Dijo Blaine. "Yo y Wes y David estamos planeando en ir a un juego de futbol este fin de semana con algunos otros Warblers. ¿Te interesaría unírtenos? Dalton va a jugar así que pensamos que sería divertido verlo. Bueno, yo juego pero sabes a qué me refiero. Creo que vamos a jugar contra tu vieja escuela, McKinley, así que podrías hablarle a algunos de tus amigos de allá y ellos también podrían ir. Como sea, ¿quieres venir?"

"No lo creo," dije cuidadosamente. Sabía que Finn estaba planeando llevarme. Estaba seguro de que encontraría una excusa.

Blaine se encogió de hombros como si no le importara pero pude notar que mi rechazo había empezado a sacarlo de su burbuja feliz en la que parecía estar. "Está bien. ¿Leíste todos los borradores?"

Negué con la cabeza lentamente. _¿Eso era para hoy? Oh bueno, de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer en el almuerzo._

"Yo tampoco," dijo Blaine. "Wes no me podrá matar si no soy el único que se quedó dormido tan pronto llegó a su cuarto. Aunque tal vez lo haga en el almuerzo, ¿te me quieres unir? Habrá mayor probabilidad de que Wes no te golpeé la cabeza con su mazo."

Así que ese era el plan. Golpearme con un mazo. Tenía que admitir que eso era mucho más…original que lo que hacían los atletas en McKinley. Aunque eso no quería decir que fuera a doler menos. Wes en realidad no parecía como el tipo violento o cruel. Imperioso y controlador si, pero no violento y cruel. Pero de nuevo, nunca podías juzgar a un libro por su portada, había aprendido eso de la manera difícil.

Me moví en mi asiento y la lección comenzó. Era una lección bastante relajante así que hubo muchas oportunidades para Blaine de empezar una conversación conmigo y muchas más oportunidades de que yo rechazara todos sus intentos.

Decidí saltarme el almuerzo este día. La incertidumbre me estaba revolviendo el estómago así que no tenía hambre. No había razón de que comiera comida que no quería. En vez de eso decidí quedarme en mi cuarto. A la mitad del almuerzo empecé a vagar por los pasillos de Dalton solo para que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Estaba sorprendido de que nada pasó. Era la oportunidad perfecta ya que estaba solo en lugares casi desiertos.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi próxima clase volteaba a ver con cara de sospecha a los otros estudiantes de Dalton. Puede que no fuera Blaine. Podría ser alguien que no conociera. ¿Era yo o todos me estaban viendo? No, eso era mi imaginación. Algo iba a pasar y no me gustaba no poder averiguar que era.

Me puse más y más nervioso mientras pasaba francés. ¿Pasaría en música? Eso no tenía mucho sentido ya que habría un miembro del profesorado en el salón pero, ¿qué había hecho el staff en McKinley para ayudarme? Suponía que la entrenadora Sylvester era una excepción, pero ese no era el punto. Tal vez fuera una escuela diferente con profesores diferentes pero seguramente tendrían las mismas opiniones sobre mí. Estaba casi seguro de que todos tenían conexiones entre ellos y se pasaban su tiempo libre burlándose de otros estudiantes y diciéndoles a los otros profesores todos los detalles sobre ellos.

Me senté en mi lugar, Wes y David pausando su conversación para saludarme. Blaine aun no había llegado lo que era un plus para mí. No tendría que estar evitando conversaciones con él. Pero luego sonó la campana y él todavía no llegaba.

"¿Alguien sabe donde está Blaine?" preguntó la Sra. Daniels volteando a ver el asiento vacío junto a mí. "Creo que lo vi hoy más temprano. Él no es del que falta a clases."

Negué con la cabeza porque estaba tan perdido como ella sobre donde estaba el líder de los Warblers. Pude ver como algunos de los Warblers volteaban alrededor nerviosos, particularmente Wes quien estaba tratando de estirar el cuello hacia el pasillo aunque él estaba en la esquina de atrás del salón.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le puso falta. La lección comenzó pronto después de eso.

A la mitad de la clase me di cuenta de que en verdad necesitaba ir al baño. No había ido en la hora del almuerzo como lo hacía normalmente. Estábamos haciendo unas hojas de ejercicios en el momento así que levanté la mano para preguntar.

"Sra. Daniels, ¿le importaría si voy al baño?" le pregunté una vez que ella se había acercado a mi lugar.

"Puedes ir Kurt," dijo ella sonriendo. "Aquí está el pase del pasillo. Si ves a Blaine, investiga porque no está aquí por favor."

Asentí, tomé el papel y salí del salón. El baño más cercano estaba cerca de la entrada del edificio así que me dirigí en esa dirección. Justo cuando salía después de haber terminado de hacer lo que necesitaba escuché un golpe sordo.

Se me frunció el ceño. Eso era extraño. La única vez que había escuchado ese sonido era cuando alguien –normalmente yo- estaba siendo aventado contra una pared. _Sabía que Dalton no era seguro,_ pensé amargamente. Luego otros pensamientos se me ocurrieron. ¿Qué si Blaine estaba ahí? Le había dicho a la Sra. Daniels que vería si podía encontrar a Blaine –o algo por el estilo- así que tal vez podría detenerlo de alguna manera y hacer que Blaine regresara a clases. ¿Pero eso no me pondría de regreso en primera plana para que me acosaran? _No, pensé firmemente_. Debería ayudar. _O por lo menos ver qué estaba pasando._

Respiré hondo y nerviosamente y me dirigí en dirección en la que había escuchado el ruido. Blaine estaba ahí, pero no en la situación en la que esperaba que estuviera.

Blaine estaba siendo agarrado contra la pared por el cuello, sus pies colgando en el aire, por no otro que mi hermanastro. Puck estaba a su lado viéndose enojado e intimidante. Blaine parecía absolutamente aterrorizado por la situación en que estaba y podía ver las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Él seguía sacudiendo la cabeza y luego de repente lo golpearon en el estómago. Me quedé congelado de la impresión. Finn dijo algo enojado –no pude descifrar que era- antes de lanzarle un golpe a Blaine en la mandíbula.

El débil grito de dolor de Blaine fue lo que me sacó de mi paralización.

"Finn," dije fuertemente. Los tres me voltearon a ver con diferentes expresiones. Finn parecía avergonzado ante mi vista, Puck parecía indiferente de que hubiera llegado y Blaine parecía como que no sabía como sentirse. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Le estamos enseñando a este mocoso," dijo Puck dándole otro golpe a Blaine en el estómago, "una lección."

"Bájalo." Dije firmemente.

"Pero-"

"Finn bájalo o te juro sobre todas las cosas McQueen que tu Xbox será encontrado hecho pedazos," rompí furiosamente mientras caminaba hacia él.

Finn de repente se alejó de Blaine quien se cayó dolorosamente al suelo. Él se puso en una posición de sentado y se recargó en la pared agarrándose el estómago mientras veía la escena en confusión.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" dije calmadamente, aunque no sin falta de enojo.

"Él necesita que le enseñen que pasa con la gente que se mete contigo," exclamó Finn.

"Pero no me he estado metiendo con él," dijo Blaine nerviosamente.

"Oh tú cállate, cabrón." Dijo Puck. "Todos sabemos que lo haces. ¿Y quieres saber qué? Yo y Finn aquí, no vamos a dejar que eso pase."

"¿Y cómo suponen que harán eso?" pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

"Bueno, empezamos pero luego decidiste interrumpirnos," dijo Puck poniendo una postura similar.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Me puedo cuidar a mi mismo, muchas gracias."

"Tú crees que puedes, pero no." Dijo Finn enojado. "Cada vez que algo paso prueba que obviamente no puedes cuidarte tu solo."

"¡Yo puedo, Finn!" dije casi gritando. "Lo he hecho por años y puedo seguir haciéndolo."

"Si puedes manejar las cosas tan bien entonces, ¿por qué fuiste llorando con Mercedes sobre este tipo?" dijo Puck con la ceja levantada y una pequeña patada a la pierna de Blaine.

Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban y miré rápidamente a Blaine quien me dio una mirada de completa sorpresa, confundido y lastimado. Abrí la boca para contestar pero nada salió. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber dicho eso? Sólo iba a empeorar las cosas. Cerré la boca de nuevo, renuente a aceptar el hecho de que tal vez ellos estaban en lo cierto.

"¿Ves?" dijo Puck con aire de suficiencia.

Resoplé enojado. "Puedo manejar las cosas por mi cuenta," repetí.

"Dijiste eso con Braden y mira lo que pasó con eso." Masculló Finn.

"Sólo vete Finn." Dije con las lágrimas empezando a salir de mis ojos.

"Estamos tratando de protegerte princesa," rompió Puck.

"Pues no lo hagan."

Luego fui empujado a la pared por Puck, mi espalda chocando en la madera con suficiente fuerza para causar un moretón. "Sólo acéptalo, maldición."

Me empecé a agitar, lo cual en segundos causo que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Recuerdos empezaron a nublar mi vista y me podía sentir a mi mismo cayendo en una retrospectiva completa. Las paredes de Dalton empezaron a desaparecer y fueron remplazadas por la escena de esa noche. Los coches. La pared de ladrillos. El pavimento. La gente. El dolor.

Cuando regresé a la realidad estaba en el piso hecho una bola. Alguien estaba sentado junto a mí mascullando cosas que no estaba listo para descifrar. Una mano se pasaba por mi cabello. Mi cabeza estaba en el regazo de alguien. Era calmante, por decir algo. Ciertamente me había ayudado a salir de la retrospectiva.

"No lo toques," escuché que alguien decía antes de que la cómoda almohada/persona fuera apartada de debajo de mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos para ver a Puck mirando a Blaine haciendo que el chico en el piso se viera todavía menor. "D-déjalo solo," dijo Blaine en lo que se suponía que fuera una voz segura pero el efecto se perdió con su tartamudeo. "É-él no los quiere aquí."

Puck resopló. "Gracioso. Viniendo de ti."

"Yo no sé que-"

"Seguro que no," lo interrumpió Finn dándole a Blaine otra ligera patada.

"D-deténganse," dije levantándome con piernas temblorosas.

"Amigo, sólo –estamos tratando de ayudar." Dijo Finn acercándose rápido para ayudarme a parar.

"Bueno todo lo que estás haciendo es empeorando las cosas. ¡Cielos Finn! Si quisiera tu ayuda habría acudido a ti. La razón por la que no lo hice es porque no la necesito."

"Amigo-"

"Solo-solo vete a la mierda Finn," dije con lagrimas empañándome la visión. "Y no me llames amigo."

Puck me fulminó con la mirada. "Bien. No vengas a nosotros por ayuda cuando la necesites porque no vendremos," dijo antes de irse.

Finn abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego meneó la cabeza y siguió a Puck dándome una mirada triste.

Blaine se levantó débilmente de nuevo y caminó hacia mí cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salírseme. "¿Kurt? ¿Estás-estás bien?"

"Solo-solo vete," dije antes de alejarme de él lo más rápido que pude.

* * *

><p>Terminé yendo a mi dormitorio en vez de a clases. No podía regresar ahí. Le puse seguro a la puerta y caí en mi cama en sollozos. Finn y Puck habían hecho el peor error. Había mostrado debilidad enfrente de Blaine y ellos me habían forzado a sacar algo de mi antiguo ser. Él sabía que me afectaría y lo usaría para su ventaja… ¿cierto?<p>

Tenía que admitir que sus acciones me confundían. Tenía que haber sido él quien me había sacado del recuerdo, ¿pero por qué molestarse? ¿Era para darme una falsa sensación de seguridad a su alrededor? Él me defendió, eso lo sabía. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Era para herirme después o porque en realidad le importaba? Estaba muy confundido, y no lo podría ver hasta que lo aclarara.

Finn y Puck… Ellos me habían humillado completamente enfrente de la persona con la que menos quería estar humillado. Ellos dijeron demasiado de mi pasado e hicieron que enseñara demasiada vulnerabilidad frente a él. Él sabía como ponerme en ese estado y estaba seguro de que se daría cuenta de algunas cosas. A él no le faltaba inteligencia así que me sorprendería si no lo hacía.

Tenía que decidir si quería que él supiera las cosas o no. Mi primer instinto era decir no, pero, ¿en realidad era eso lo que yo quería? Me había estado sintiendo demasiado solo aquí en Dalton, pero el hecho de que nadie me conocía era refrescante. ¿Quería que eso cambiara? Pero había una necesidad inexplicable en mi interior de tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien reír, alguien con quien pudiera ser yo mismo. Si alguien podía ser esa persona para mí, sería Blaine. Pero Braden había arruinado completamente mi habilidad de la confianza y ahora no sabía que hacer. Quería confiar en Blaine, si quería, pero no sabía si podía, y no sabía si estaba lo suficientemente listo.

_Necesito hablar con alguien de esto,_ pensé para mi mismo.

_Hola, yo, Britt y Tina vamos a ir a probar un lugar italiano en Westerville mañana. Nos cansamos de Breadsticks. ¿Nos encontramos ahí? –Quinn_

Me le quedé viendo al mensaje. Sabía que Quinn y Tina no eran de las que contaban secretos. A ambas les había dicho algunas cosas y ellas nunca habían repetido una palabra. Brittany podría decir algo accidentalmente, pero en el tiempo en que salí con ella pude darme cuenta de que era muy buena dando consejos sobre las personas y siempre funcionaban. No era la más lista en la escuela pero con las personas era una genio. Si había alguien en los New Directions a quien le pediría un consejo, sería a ellas. Rachel y Mercedes obviamente tenían la boca muy grande, Santana haría algo imprudente y no podía confiar en ninguno de los hombres. Bueno, tal vez podía confiar en Artie y Mike, a lo mejor Sam, pero no era lo suficientemente cercano a ellos como para irles a decir algo como esto.

_Claro –Kurt_

_¡Genial! Si te preguntas de Santana, tiene que ir algún evento familiar así que no te preocupes por ella. –Quinn_

Me mordí el labio. Me lo había estado preguntando. _Entonces sabes que necesito consejos –Kurt_

_No exactamente, pero supusimos que si habría alguien con quien hablarías sería nosotras. ¿Estaba en lo cierto? –Quinn _

_Si –Kurt_

_Escucharemos. Dinos todo y te juro que no diremos ni una palabra. –Quinn_

_Lo sé. –Kurt _

_Me tengo que ir, clase. Nos vemos mañana. Más tarde te digo el lugar y la hora. –Quinn_

_Suena bien. –Kurt _

Bajé mi teléfono y lo apagué. No quería hablar con personas en este momento, mucho menos ir a clases. Puede que estuviera faltando a mi peor materia, pero haría ningún bien y en este estado.

Cogí el libro de Harry Potter y empecé a leer, esperando que los personajes me dijeran que hacer. No lo hicieron, aunque el final me puso en un estado de ánimo mucho más ligero. En vez de empezar con el segundo libro decidí dormir un rato. Lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Me desperté por el ruido de alguien tocando en mi puerta. Era agradable no despertar por pesadillas. El reloj decía que apenas pasaban de las siete. Bostecé y me bajé de la cama para abrir la puerta.<p>

Le quité el seguro y respiré hondo. Si es Blaine, cierra la puerta, me dije a mí mismo.

La abrí nerviosamente y me relaje ligeramente cuando vi que era David.

"Hola, ¿te sientes mejor? Blaine dice que te vio cuando fuiste al baño –eso suena pervertido. Quise decir que él dijo que te enfermaste," dijo David, viéndose avergonzado por las palabras que había usado.

Oculté mi confusión fácilmente. "Oh, si," mascullé. _¿Por qué Blaine diría eso? ¿Por qué no solo decía la verdad? No me lo merecía._

"¿Estás bien para trabajar en el proyecto esta noche? No lo haremos si no lo estás, vamos adelantados de todos modos," preguntó David.

"No, n-no lo creo."

"Está bien, entonces que te mejores," dijo David con una cálida sonrisa. "¡Oh! Y Blaine recogió tu tarea de física y el resto de tus libros –los que dejaste en música- y te cogió sopa de fideos con pollo," agregó David.

Noté que estaba cargando trabajo y un plato de plástico tapado con una tapa. "Gracias," mascullé mientras le cogía los objetos que tenía en las manos.

"No hay problema, amigo," dijo David. "De todos modos es a él a quien le tienes que agradecer. Él mismo habría venido pero no quería caminar hasta acá. Todavía esta adolorido por haberse caído en el hielo, ¿sabes? Va a estar bastante golpeado por un tiempo. No puedo creer que se pegó en la cabeza con una banca. Eso fue mala suerte."

"Si," coincidí distraídamente. Eso era confuso. ¿Por qué Blaine les diría eso? Él no tenía razones para protegerme. Pero tal vez quería escuchar mi versión de la historia primero.

"Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces. Que te mejores." Dijo David. Él me dio una sonrisa y cerré la puerta. Fui a recostarme en la cama mientras pensamientos inundaban mi mente sobre la situación. Antes de darme a mi mismo un dolor de cabeza decidí que esperaría a ver que sugerían las chicas.

Estaba seguro que algo iba a pasar.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente le hablé a mi papá para decirle que no iba a ir a clases. Cuando le expliqué lo que había pasado con Finn y Puck, él inmediatamente coincidió conmigo de que no fuera y prometió que iba a hablar seriamente con Finn. Se lo agradecí y le dije que no se estresara mucho. Él también me dio consejos para fingir que estaba enfermo por si venía la enfermera a checarme. Apagué mi teléfono y no me molesté en leer los mensajes nuevos que tenía.<p>

Alrededor de media hora después la enfermera de la escuela vino. Ella me checó la temperatura –la cual estaba un poco elevada por haber estado acostado con tres cobijas-pero le dije que me estaba congelando. Mis manos estaban sudorosas simplemente por lo nervioso que estaba de que ella se enterara. Agregué algo de tos e hice mi voz un poco ronca. Mi piel pálida –aunque ella no sabía que era natural- fue lo que la convenció. Y luego estuve libre de un día de clases.

Acababa de terminar mi tarea de física la cual se me había hecho mucho más fácil ya que Blaine había puesto unos tips y sugerencias en el margen de las notas. Tan pronto como terminé, decidí volver a prender mi teléfono.

_Nos vemos en Spaghetti Yeti a las 5. Ignora el nombre. ¿Todavía puedes ir? –Quinn. _

_Si, suena bien. –Kurt_

_Estoy un poco confundido por lo que pasó. ¿Me llamas? –Blaine_

_Le dije a la Sra. Daniels que me resbalé afuera y me pegué en la cara con una banca. Fui al baño a limpiarme y me llevó más tiempo de lo esperado. Tú te enfermaste cuando estabas ahí. En caso de que alguien te pregunte. –Blaine. _

_Recogí tu tarea de física. David te la va a llevar. No creo que tenga la fuerza para moverme y no estoy seguro de que puedas verme todavía por la manera en que me has estado ignorando. –Blaine_

_Espero que estés bien Kurt. –Blaine_

_Por favor responde cuando puedas –Blaine_

_No estás en literatura así que supongo que te tomarás el día. Nos vemos luego entonces. –Blaine _

Los leí lentamente cuando de repente llegó otro mensaje.

_Kurt enserio necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó. Por favor respóndeme. Necesito saber si estás bien. –Blaine _

Me mordí el labio antes de mandarle una respuesta.

_Estoy bien. –Kurt_

_¿Enserio? No estoy seguro de si te creo pero lo aceptaré por ahora. Necesitamos hablar. –Blaine _

_Lo sé. –Kurt. _

_¿Puedes venir a mi cuarto esta noche? –Blaine_

_No. –Kurt_

_Kurt… -Blaine _

Lo dudé. _Mañana después de clases. –Kurt _

_Los Warblers tenemos el día libre así que está bien. ¿Nos vemos en clases mañana? –Blaine_

_Si. –Kurt_

* * *

><p>Llegué al restaurante unos minutos tarde. Subestimé lo malo que estaría el tráfico, pero estaba seguro de que las niñas entenderían. Me señalaron la dirección en que estaban mis amigas justo cuando Brittany me llegó por atrás y me abrazó, haciéndome saltar por lo menos tres pies en el aire.<p>

"¡Delfín!" dijo ella emocionada.

"Hola Britt," le contesté cuando me recuperé del susto y miedo de que fuera a ser atacado.

"¡Te extrañé!" ella exclamó.

"También te extrañé Britt," dije. La seguí de regreso a la mesa donde Quinn y Tina ya estaban sentadas. Ellas sonrieron saludándome pero no me abrazaron. Me deslicé al asiento al lado de Brittany. "Hola," dije.

"Hola Kurt," dijo Tina.

"Es bueno verte," dijo Quinn. "Te pedimos una coca light."

Asentí. "Gracias." Levanté el menú y dejé que mis ojos lo inspeccionaran. Eventualmente me decidí por la pasta que era de su especialidad y bajé el menú. "¿Cómo está McKinley?"

"Igual que siempre," contestó Tina rodando los ojos. "Es como si lo único que cambia es el color del granizado que te tiran."

Hice una mueca de simpatía. "¿Están bien los New Directions?"

"Mucho drama, ¿pero que hay de nuevo en eso?" replicó Quinn. "De hecho fue muy interesante ver a Rachel gritarle a Finn y a Puck por haberse perdido la mitad de Glee ayer. No sé donde estaban."

"Yo si," dije amargamente.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el consejo que necesitas?" preguntó Quinn, viéndose como que estaba tratando de descifrar que estaba pasando en mi cabeza.

"Sí, se podría decir que si," mascullé.

La mesera llegó y tomó nuestras órdenes. Cuando se fue, Brittany se volteó hacia mí. "¿Ellos fueron a Hogwarts?"

"Si lo hicieron Britt," contesté.

"¿Qué hicieron?" preguntó Quinn, frialdad apareciendo en sus ojos.

"¿Qué les dijo Mercedes?"

"Que colapsaste con ella llorando y dijo que Blaine sólo estaba como…ya sabes," explicó Tina.

Suspiré. "Finn y Puck fueron a Dalton a enseñarle una lección o algo así," les dije.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Tina preocupada.

"Él no llegó a la clase de música," dije. "Tuve que ir al baño a la mitad de la clase. Cuando salí de los baños escuché un ruido como de alguien siendo empujado a la pared. Decidí checar y ver que pasaba. Finn lo tenía elevado contra la pared agarrado del collar de su camisa. Finn y Puck le estaban dando golpes en el estómago y en la cara," expliqué.

"Me interpuse y logré que lo bajaran. Ellos dijeron que le estaban enseñando una lección por meterse conmigo. Yo dije que podía cuidarme yo solo, pero ellos siguieron diciendo que no. Básicamente implicaron que era ignorante y que no sabía mis propios niveles de capacidad," mascullé. "Luego empezaron a mencionar a Braden."

Ellas me vieron con miradas tristes y Brittany puso su cabeza en mi hombro y me tomó de la mano. Le di un apretón cuidadoso. "Cuando les dije que no quería su ayuda, Puck…él," hice una pausa para tratar de usar las palabras correctas. "Él se enojó y me empujó contra la pared."

Noté que los ojos de Quinn se habían vuelto asesinos. Tina parecía furiosa y Brittany parecía preocupada por mí.

"¿Qué?," empezó Quinn en una voz muy controlada que estaba entrelazada con enojo, "¿pasó después?

"Tuve una retrospectiva," dije encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de cubrirlo un poco para que no se viera tan mal. Pude notar que las chicas no lo creyeron. "Era de esa noche. Cuando…regresé, por así decirlo, creo que mi cabeza estaba en un regazo y una mano estaba pasándose por mi cabello. Creo que me estaban susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. Mi almohada, creo que se puede decir que la quitaron de debajo de mí. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Blaine tendido en el piso a unos cuantos metros de mí. Puck le estaba diciendo que no me tocara o algo así. Blaine le dijo que me dejara en paz.

"Ellos lo patearon un par de veces antes de que yo me levantara y les dijera de nuevo que se detuvieran. Básicamente todo lo pasó después fue que le dije a Finn que se fuera a la mierda. Puck básicamente dijo que no me ayudaría de nuevo y luego se fue," dije suspirando. "Después de eso me encerré en mi habitación."

Los platillos llegaron y cogí el tenedor para empezar a comer. No había comido nada el día de hoy así que estaba algo hambriento.

"Primero que nada," empezó Quinn. "Concuerdo en que a veces sobre estimas lo que puedes o no hacer." Le lancé una mirada fulminante. "Pero creo que Finn y Puck estuvieron completamente mal en lo que hicieron. Especialmente Puck."

¿Qué dijo la maestra cuando no regresaste?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Blaine fue a música. Él dijo que me había sentido muy mal en el baño para que nadie me buscara e hiciera preguntas. Sus moretones los explicó como producto de un resbalón y golpeándose la cara con una banca. "No sé porque no dijo la verdad."

Quinn y Tina levantaron las cejas.

"¿Blaine es el hobbit con el pelo como el Sr. Schue que quiere tener bebés delfines como tu?" preguntó Brittany sonriéndome.

"Yo-Britt, él no es g-gay," dije sonrojándome furiosamente.

"¡Pero te estaba cantando a ti en seccionales!"

"¿Le haz preguntado si es gay o no?" preguntó Tina.

"N-no pero-"

"¿Entonces cómo sabes?" preguntó Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es o-obvio," tartamudeé.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, é-él juega futbol."

"También tu lo hacías," señaló Tina, escondiendo una pequeña risa.

"Y-yo solo lo hacía para parecer hetero para mi papá."

"¿Cómo sabes que Blaine no está haciendo eso también?" preguntó Quinn escondiendo una sonrisa.

"Él no es gay," repetí.

"Claro," dijo Tina mientras rodaba los ojos. "¿Qué más pasó? ¿Recuperaste los libros que dejaste en la clase?"

"Umm, si," dije. "Blaine hizo que David me los llevara junto con la tarea que me había perdido de física junto con sus propios consejos y una sopa."

Las niñas rodaron los ojos y se rieron. "¿Y él no es gay?" preguntó Tina.

"¡No!"

"Tana me trae sopa cuando no estoy feliz," dijo Brittany. "Ella me ama."

Baje la vista a mi comida. Como un minuto después, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Levanté la vista hacia Quinn.

"¿Para qué necesitas consejo?" ella preguntó.

Suspiré. "No sé que hacer. No entiendo por qué me defendió. Acaso es para hacerse mi amigo antes de…Y con Finn y Puck…dijeron cosas que quería mantener privado en Dalton y, ¿qué si está descifrando las cosas? Me da miedo ahora que sabe como ponerme vulnerable que lo aproveche y no se…pero no sé si si quiero que sepa. Estoy tan solo en-en Dalton y ya era como casi amigo con él antes de que me apartara de él cuando me enteré de que jugaba los mismos deportes que él. No puedo decidir si quiero un amigo o no y si sería Blaine pero…no sé si puedo confiar en él. No sé si estoy listo en confiar en alguien y mucho menos en Blaine. Yo solo…" me encogí de hombros, esperando que entendieran mi mensaje.

Mis amigas se quedaron en silencio. Tomé otra pieza de pasta y la puse en mi boca.

"El tiempo te hará listo para confiar en las personas," dijo Tina.

"En realidad no sé que sugerir con Blaine," admitió Quinn.

"Cuando mi mamá se compró su coche nuevo lo probó mucho antes de comprarlo," dijo Brittany cambiando de tema.

"Eso es genial Britt, ¿qué tipo de coche compró?" le preguntó Tina.

"Uno negro," respondió Britt.

Y así fue como cambió la conversación. No me importó, ya había terminado de hablar de mis problemas. Aunque por alguna extraña razón no me podía sacar las palabras de Britt de la mente. Su mamá probó el coche antes de comprarlo. Yo podía hacer lo mismo con Blaine. Podía lentamente pero ciertamente probarlo hasta que descifrara si podía confiar en él o no.

"Britt, lo que dijiste de tu mamá probando el coche nuevo," dije cortando a Quinn quien estaba hablando de un viaje a un spa que había hecho. "¿Estabas sugiriendo que probara a Blaine para ver si puedo confiar en él?"

Britt sonrió. "Ella no pensaba que le gustara por fuera pero cuando lo manejó le gustó. ¿Sabías que los gatos pueden contar historias? Lord Tubbington…"


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a mi primera clase con Blaine a la mañana siguiente, estaba nervioso. Aterrorizado sería una mejor palabra. No lo había visto desde todo el incidente con Finn y Puck y no tenía idea de cómo él iba a reaccionar a que me sentara al lado de él. Él podía odiarme y pasar toda la clase ignorándome. Podía ser demasiado amistoso y durar toda la clase hablándome sobre cosas sin importancia. O podía fingir que nada había pasado. No estaba seguro de qué sería peor.<p>

No había decidido ninguna manera específica o preguntas para tratarlo y probar su confianza. Pero cuando pensaba en ello, ¿en realidad había una manera específica de hacerlo? Suponía que analizar todo lo que hiciera sería extenuante pero probablemente terminaría haciendo eso.

Hice una pausa afuera del salón para prepararme para cómo podría actuar Blaine y prepararme para estar cerca de Blaine en general. Hice la pausa por un momento rápido, lo suficientemente largo para respirar hondo. Luego entré, con la cabeza en alto porque pensé que la seguridad en mi mismo podía ayudar.

Casi me caigo de la impresión cuando vi a Blaine. Tenía un ojo morado y un moretón bastante grande a lo largo de la mejilla. Podía notar por la manera en que estaba –ya que yo me mantenía en la misma posición muchas veces antes- que tenía dolor en el torso, donde suponía que era el lugar en que tenía muchos moretones basado en donde Finn y Puck lo habían pateado.

Él me sonrió incierto cuando se cruzó nuestra mirada. Asentí y caminé hacia el Sr. Adams para pedirle el trabajo que me había perdido de ayer.

"¿Estás bien?" Blaine preguntó cuando me senté.

Mi respiración se cortó. "¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿No debería yo preguntarte eso?"

"Tú te veías mas… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Herido emocionalmente? Eso es peor que heridas físicas," dijo Blaine. "Las heridas físicas se curan en unas semanas, las emocionales pueden tardar años. Pero si te lo preguntas, si estoy adolorido, y la única manera en que puedo aguantar el día es si estoy dopado en Tylenol, pero estoy bien. He tenido peor y los moretones desaparecerán pronto."

"Eso es bueno, entonces," murmuré. ¿Había tenido peor antes? No estaba muy seguro de que quería decir con eso pero supuse que probablemente se refería a haber sido tacleado muy fuerte en el futbol o algo. Sabía que Finn había regresado a casa después de juegos viéndose peor así que probablemente era algo similar.

"Supongo," dijo Blaine. "Aunque nunca contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Tú estas bien?"

"Estoy bien," respondí silenciosamente. No creía que eso fuera verdad. Apenas y había podido dormir las últimas dos noches porque estaba plagado de pesadillas, pero esa tendría que ser la respuesta para Blaine.

Él me vio de una manera cuidadosa. Podía decir que él no creía mi respuesta, pero no hizo preguntas. "De acuerdo… ¿sigue en pie lo de en la tarde?" él preguntó.

Asentí temblorosamente y se me aceleró el pulso.

"Bien," él dijo. "¿Nos vemos en mi dormitorio justo después de clases?"

"Okey," mascullé. "Gracias," agregué después de algo de silencio.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por decirles que estaba enfermo. Y por decir que te caíste aunque no lo parece."

Blaine me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No hay problema. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar también me gustaría tener un tiempo solo, sin gente que me haga preguntas. Y supuse que debería saber que estaba pasando antes de decirle a alguien la verdad. Y aparte si me caí en el camino de regreso. Solo que no es la causa de los moretones. Gracias por detenerlo antes de que fueran demasiado lejos."

Me encogí de hombros. "Está bien. No te lo merecías." _Por lo menos no lo hacías. No puedo decir nada sobre el futuro. _

Los últimos estudiantes entraron y sonó la campana. Blaine no trató de hacer mucha conversación conmigo. Apreciaba eso. No había mucho que decir aparte de la información de porque lo habían atacado el día anterior, y esa no era un conversación que fuera a tener en clase donde cualquiera podía oír.

"Adiós Kurt," dijo Blaine mientras salíamos del salón. Antes de que pudiera contestarle él se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde supuse estaba su próxima clase.

"Adiós," mascullé mientras él daba la vuelta. Sabía que él no me escucharía, pero sentía que tenía que decirlo.

Hicimos galletas en economía del hogar. En vez de comérmelas como la mayoría de la clase lo hizo, decidí guardar las mías para Blaine una vez que hube comprobado que sabían bien. Le había gustado la pizza que le había dado. Tal vez las galletas podían servir de soborno para que no le dijera a nadie lo que había pasado o que no me atacara como venganza en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. O una disculpa. Suponía que cualquiera tendría que ser.

En el almuerzo me la pasé decidiendo en qué maneras podría probar a Blaine, y diferentes maneras para explicar por qué Finn y Puck habían actuado de esa manera. Suponía que la única manera para explicarle verdaderamente lo que había pasado era diciéndole de mi pasado. Aunque no sabía si eso era algo que pudiera hacer, o si era algo que se lo podía confiar. Sabía que tenía que probarlo para ver que tanto podía confiar en él, pero decirle eso… era mucho riesgo justo ahora. A este punto no tenía ni idea si guardaría mis secretos y sería mi amigo o diría rumores y mentiras sobre mí. Para el final del almuerzo no tenía absolutamente idea de lo que le diría.

Francés se pasó rápido, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Suponía que eso era por lo nervioso que estaba por la clase de música. Aun cuando Blaine había estado bien en literatura, no habíamos tenido mucha oportunidad para hablar. Generalmente en música había más oportunidades para nosotros de discutir cosas y no sabía si Blaine trataría de empezar una conversación conmigo. Si no lo hacía podría ser que David y Wes sospecharan algo, si lo hacía, bueno… entonces tendría que lidiar con eso.

Entré a la clase de música y noté a Blaine, Wes y David discutiendo una cosa u otra. _Relacionado con los Warblers probablemente_, pensé. Caminé cuidadosamente hasta mi mesa y me senté.

"Hola Kurt," me saludó la Sra. Daniels, caminando hacia mí con varios papeles. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí señora," contesté. "Siento haberme enfermado. Fue muy repentino y-"

"Para nada Kurt," ella dijo. "Todo el mundo se enferma. Sólo me alegro de que hayas llegado al baño a tiempo."

"Yo también," murmuré.

"Tengo el trabajo que te perdiste ayer," ella dijo pasándome unas hojas. "No es mucho. Si tienes algún problema con algo házmelo saber. Aunque no deberías, toda la información está en tus apuntes."

"Claro. Gracias," le contesté.

"De nada," dijo ella sonriendo antes de regresar a su escritorio.

Me volteé para poner las hojas en mi carpeta y caché a Blaine dándome una mirada curiosa. Él sonrió gentilmente cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Bajé la mirada para terminar de poner el trabajo.

"Entonces, Kurt, me alegra que te estés sintiendo mejor," empezó Wes. "Y ya que lo estás supongo que podrás trabajar en el proyecto esta noche."

Asentí. "Ahí estaré."

"Excelente," dijo Wes juntando las manos. "En ese caso nos juntaremos en tu cuarto Blaine, a las siete en punto."

"Yo nunca acordé eso," dijo Blaine rápidamente.

"Amigo, estás todo golpeado por tu caída," dijo David. "No vamos a hacer que camines por todo el campus hasta la biblioteca. Aparte, solamente vamos a repasar y revisar los borradores. En realidad no necesitamos una computadora para eso. Y si lo hacemos, ¿tienes una laptop, cierto?"

"Si supongo que es verdad," dijo Blaine asintiendo pensativo. "Si podemos hacerlo en mi cuarto."

Wes asintió, viéndose complacido. Como empezaron a hablar sobre los Warblers, saqué el segundo libro de Harry Potter. Abrí el libro por primera vez y empecé a leer. No noté a Blaine mirando con anhelo mientras lo hacía. Terminé una página antes de que sonara la campana y empezara la clase.

Nos dieron algo de tiempo al final de la clase sólo para hablar entre nosotros. Estaba sacando Harry Potter de nuevo cuando Blaine me habló.

"¿Cómo te gustó el primero?" él preguntó gentilmente.

"Lo suficiente como para seguir con el segundo," respondí silenciosamente. Era verdad, pero no quise decir demasiado. Me encantó, para ser honesto así que obviamente eso quería decir que lo suficiente para leer el siguiente.

"Eso es bueno," él contestó. "Me alegro de que te gustara." Asentí y estaba a punto de regresar a mi lectura cuando Blaine continuó. "Entonces, eso quiere decir que verás la primera película conmigo, ¿cierto?"

Pausé. "¿Qué?" _¿Cuándo fue esto? Yo nunca accedí-_

"Dijiste que verías la primera película conmigo cuando terminaras el libro," dijo Blaine. "¿Sigues interesado en hacer eso?"

Ahora que lo pensaba, él tenía razón. Si había dicho que lo haría. "N-no lo sé," mascullé. No sabía si estaba cómodo estando en privado con él.

Las orillas de los labios de Blaine bajaron y sus ojos se pudieron tristes, como si le acabara de quitar su juguete favorito. "No importa," masculló. Pero obviamente para él si importaba.

_Britt me dijo que lo probara_, pensé. _Tal vez lo puedo probar viendo una película. No es que sepa como probarlo…_ "Tal vez…tal vez, ¿mañana en la noche?" pregunté dudoso.

De repente los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron y sus labios se volvieron una sonrisa. "Mañana suena perfecto Kurt," él dijo con la emoción evidente en su voz.

Asentí torpemente y abrí mi libro, está vez sin que Blaine interrumpiera. "Podía escuchar a Blaine golpear su pie contra el suelo mientras comenzaba a hablar con Wes y David.

Cuando sonó la campana guardé mis cosas y salí del salón. Sólo tenía una clase más antes de que le tuviera que decir la verdad a Blaine.

Física estuvo a la vez muy larga y muy rápida. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando el profesor y su voz no era exactamente emocionante así que esas cosas hicieron que la clase pareciera larga. Pero el tiempo estaba contra mí y el periodo avanzó muy rápido. De repente la campana estaba sonando señalando el fin del día.

Recogí mis cosas lentamente. No podía decir que quería hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer. De todos modos no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Caminé lentamente, siendo sobre cuidadosos de no resbalarme y caer en el hielo. Hice una parada para recoger las galletas de la clase de economía del hogar y me detuve para tener una corta conversación con la profesora. Cuando finalmente entré al edificio de los dormitorios lo hice muy lentamente y me aseguré de limpiarme toda la nieve de mis botas antes de subir cuidadosamente las escaleras. Me detuve afuera de la puerta de Blaine y respiré hondo antes de tocar titubeantemente.

"¡Entra!" escuché que Blaine gritaba, así que juntando valor por última vez abrí la puerta de Blaine y oh él se estaba cambiando.

"¡Oh!" dijo soltando un leve gritito. Podía sentir como se me sonrojaban las mejillas porque a) acababa de entrar a un cuarto con un hombre cambiándose. B) ese hombre era Blaine y C) Blaine tenía abdominales que eran extremadamente atractivas y el resto de sus músculos eran definitivamente para desmayarse y, _¿por qué estás pensando hacia donde va ese cabello? Probablemente se esta cambiando para confirmar que eres gay._

"Hola," dijo Blaine sonriendo. "Lo siento, probablemente te debí de haber advertido que me estaba cambiando."

Rápidamente sofoqué mi decepción cuando Blaine se puso una playera holgada. "Está bien. Quiero decir, no es nada que no haya visto antes, ¿cierto?" pregunté con una risita nerviosa al final. _¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser?_ Me pregunté a mi mismo.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y se rio. "Cierto." Él se sentó en una mesa e hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

Me senté en la cama cautelosamente. _Aquí va_, pensé. "Yo umm, hice galletas," dije sacando el contenedor.

Blaine las miró curiosamente y sonrió. "Si son la mitad de buenas que la pizza es mi día de suerte," él dijo tomando el recipiente y poniéndolo junto a él. "Gracias."

Asentí y me encogí de hombros como diciendo 'no es nada'.

"Entonces," empezó Blaine. "Perdón por ir directo al grano aquí pero, ¿qué estaba pasando con los dos chicos que me golpearon?"

Bueno al menos no estábamos con conversaciones incómodas. "Finn y Puck…ellos…sobre reaccionaron supongo que se podría decir."

"Eso no me dice nada," dijo Blaine. Él tenía razón. "¿Por qué sobre reaccionaron? ¿Qué los hizo llegar a ese punto?"

Me froté la frente. "Son sobreprotectores de mí supongo," mascullé.

Blaine ladeó la cabeza y se frotó la frente. "Pero, ¿qué causó que fueran sobreprotectores de ti? ¿Qué hice yo? Kurt, creo que si alguien merece saber, soy yo."

Abrí la boca y la cerré de nuevo. ¿Qué podía decir? No le iba a decir que lloré en el hombro de una amiga por él. Eso sonaría patético y enserio esperaba que hubiera olvidado que habían mencionado eso. "Ellos…Alguien les dijo unas cosas y ellos sobre reaccionaron de eso."

"¿Esa cosa fue que les dijeron que lloraste por mi?" preguntó Blaine silenciosamente.

Asentí y bajé la vista avergonzado. En realidad esperaba que no usara esa información a su favor, fuese lo que fuese que pudiera ser ese favor.

"Pero, ¿Qué-qué hice?" él preguntó, casi sonando al borde de las lágrimas.

Yo estaba en silencio, pensando una respuesta. "Tu practicas deportes," decidí. Y honestamente, por más débil que sonara, en realidad era la única razón. Yo consideraba el que practicara deportes como una traición. No tenía sentido, ya que no todos los que hacían deportes me iba a lastimar, y Blaine no había dado razón para pensar de otra manera. Quiero decir, Mike nunca me lastimó-

Ahí me llegó. No todos los que practicaban deportes iban a lastimarme. No _todos_ los que practicaban deportes me iban a lastimar. Solo porque Blaine hacía deportes…no quería decir que él automáticamente me lastimaría. Apenas y lo conocía así que como iba a saber si él era como Mike y Sam envés como…como…como él como yo automáticamente había pensado. Me sentí ridículo.

"Umm… ¿Okey?" dijo Blaine, sonando completamente desconcertado.

"Me siento estúpido," mascullé.

"No, no eres estúpido Kurt. No pienses eso," él dijo. "Tal vez es solo que haz tenido malas experiencias con atletas. Es entendible, quiero decir, muchos las han tenido, ¿cierto?"

Me encogí de hombros. Él tenía razón en la parte de 'malas experiencias con atletas'. Él solo no sabía que tan correcto estaba.

"¿Quién es Braden?" él preguntó de repente. "¿Él era un atleta? Ellos lo mencionaron y estoy un poco confundido sobre…"

Fue como haber sido golpeado por muchos ladrillos. Abrí la boca pero se me cerró la garganta. Braden. De todo lo que había pasado, él era lo peor. Él era la razón de que fuera como era ahora. Podía sentir mis hombros empezar a temblar haciéndome darme cuenta de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Oye, oye está bien," dijo Blaine moviéndose rápidamente a mi lado, cuando se dio cuenta de mi reacción. Puso un brazo alrededor de mi hombro y acercó mi cabeza a su pecho, el gesto haciendo que las lágrimas empezaran a salir por el rabillo de los ojos. "Shh, está bien. Tu estás bien."

Me sentí seguro. Esa era la única palabra que sabía para describir ese sentimiento de estar presionado en el pecho de Blaine. Una mano empezó a moverse de arriba abajo en mi espalda de una manera confortante haciendo que lentamente dejara de temblar y que dejaran de salirme lágrimas. Su olor –sándalo, canela y un poco de algo completamente 'Blaine'- de algún modo me hizo sentir en casa. Pero eso no tenía sentido porque mi hogar estaba hasta Lima. Me quedé ahí, presionado contra su cálido pecho sólo abrazando el sentimiento de estar tan cercano a él.

Después de unos minutos me alejé y me limpié los ojos. "Lo siento," mascullé avergonzado.

Blaine me dio una sonrisa sencilla. "Está bien. Saltémonos esa pregunta."

Asentí torpemente. ¿Por qué estaba tan vehemente de cambiarla? ¿Era por qué él automáticamente sabía o por qué no quería que reaccionara de la misma manera de la otra vez porque era tan obvio que no podía con la pregunta?

Blaine me estudió por unos minutos. Los dos estuvimos callados, sólo audible el sonido de nuestra respiración. Me moví incomodo por unos segundo antes de decidir en solo quedarme ahí hasta que Blaine terminara cualquier examinación que estuviera haciendo.

"¿Kurt?" él preguntó haciendo que me sobresaltara.

"¿S-si?" tartamudeé.

"Yo…yo no te voy a preguntar nada más, pero… ¿fue el abuso la razón para que te transfirieras?"

Me mordí el labio y lentamente asentí la cabeza.

Blaine asintió. "Okey. Si alguna vez quieres hablar házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo? Haré lo que pueda por ayudarte."

"Okey," susurré.

"Siempre estoy aquí si me necesitas," dijo Blaine. "Sé lo cómo es eso."

Negué con la cabeza. "No lo sabes," mascullé. "Ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde." Salí del cuarto sin darle a Blaine la oportunidad de contestar.

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, decidí llamar a mi papá. Sentía que necesitaba hablar con él de lo que había sucedido para que me diera apoyo. Suponía que podía decir que estaba curioso sobre lo que le había pasado a Finn. Saqué el número de mi casa de los contactos y presioné 'llamar'.

"¿Hola?" llegó la respuesta después de algunos timbres.

"Hola Carole," dije.

"¡Kurt cariño! ¿Cómo estas?"

"Estoy bien," contesté.

"¿Está todo bien en la escuela? Estaba furiosa cuando escuché lo que hizo Finn. No tendrá un buen rato por el próximo mes," ella prometió. "Ha estado castigado por el mes y perdió todos sus sistemas de videojuegos por tres semanas."

"Si todo va bien," dije. Definitivamente Finn no tendrá un buen rato.

"¿Haz hablado con ese chico, Blaine, sobre por qué fue atacado?" ella preguntó. "Si no lo haz hecho, por más que no quieras, probablemente deberías."

"Lo acabo de hacer," contesté.

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"Me fue bien, creo." Le contesté. "No lo sé…"

"¿Cómo reaccionó cuando le dijiste lo que pasó antes que te transfirieras?"

"No le dije," le contesté. "Finn y Puck…ellos-ellos lo mencionaron a él y cuando me preguntó quien era él…simplemente no podía decir nada. Yo solo empecé a soltar las lágrimas y no se…"

Podía imaginarme a Carole levantando las cejas en sorpresa. "¿Él te presionó por una respuesta?"

"No. Para nada," contesté. "Él solo como que…me sostuvo, supongo. Y cuando dejé de llorar él disidió saltarse esa pregunta. No sé porque…" los dos estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos. "Él me preguntó si había sufrido abuso."

"¿Qué le dijiste de eso?" ella preguntó.

"Le dije que si. Y luego me fui."

"Bueno me alegra que no esté completamente en la obscuridad," dijo Carole. "¿Te vas a hacer amigo de él? Porque por lo que he oído, él quiere serlo, y puedo notar que te estas poniendo solitario allá."

"Tina, Quinn, Britt y yo nos vimos ayer," dije. "Les dije todo lo que había pasado. Britt sugirió que probara a Blaine antes de hacerme su amigo."

"Eso suena como una idea excelente," dijo Carole. Podía escuchar su sonrisa. "¿Lo vas a hacer?"

"Eso planeo," dije. "Es solo que no se como. ¿Cómo lo pruebo? ¿Y cómo se cuando confiar en él?"

"No hay respuestas específicas para eso cariño. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que sientas que es lo correcto y ponerte en situaciones en que puedas confiar en él aunque puedas estar nervioso de hacerlo."

"Dije que vería una película con él," admití.

"Eso suena como una manera perfecta para empezar," dijo Carole, su sonrisa orgullosa audible por el teléfono. "De esa manera si las cosas se ponen incómodas puedes simplemente concentrarte en la película."

"Estoy un poco nervioso por ello," mascullé.

"Eso está bien," ella dijo. "Mientras lo intentes. Estoy segura de que él entenderá si sientes la necesidad de permanecer callado o de irte si en verdad te sientes incómodo."

"Eso espero. ¿Está papá?"

"No, lo siento. Le toca estar hasta tarde en la noche en la tienda. Y antes de que preguntes, ya fui a llevarle una de tus comidas sanas para su corazón y se tomará el día libre mañana," dijo Carole mientras yo abría la boca. "Le diré que llamaste."

"De acuerdo. Gracias," dije.

"Por supuesto," contestó Carole. "¿Tienes mucha tarea esta noche?"

"Si, se podría decir. Probablemente debería empezarla ya."

"De acuerdo. Tú trabaja en eso. Ten cuidado, y trata lo mejor con Blaine. No te exijas demasiado a ti mismo, pero asegúrate de que te salgas un poco de tu zona de confort," dijo Carole. "Y no pienses automáticamente lo peor de todo lo que él diga."

"Está bien," contesté. "Adiós Carole."

"Adiós Kurt."

Colgué el teléfono y suspiré. Hora de empezar a trabajar. Mi tarea estaba bastante sencilla, solo que tomaba tiempo. Hice la de música, literatura y francés bastante rápido. Había prácticamente terminado historia cuando decidí ir por algo de cenar. Noté a Blaine saliendo de su cuarto lentamente cuando salía del mio.

Caminé nerviosamente hacia él. "Hola," mascullé.

"¡Hola!" exclamó Blaine sonriéndome. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Cenar," contesté.

"¡Genial! Yo también. ¿Vienes conmigo?" él preguntó.

Me mordí el labio. "De hecho iba a traerlo de regreso a mi dormitorio para poder trabajar en la tarea."

"Cierto. Faltaste un día, tienes que ponerte al corriente," dijo Blaine asintiendo en realización. "Bueno, ¿quieres por lo menos caminar conmigo?"

Me mordí el labio de nuevo antes de asentir. "Claro."

"¿Tienes mucha?" preguntó Blaine. "Me refiero a la tarea. Literatura no estuvo tan mal ayer. Las preguntas de Los Juegos del Hambre estaban bastante sencillas."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dije. "Música estaba fácil también."

"¿Encontraste eso fácil?" preguntó Blaine, suspirando como en broma. "Identificar las cuerdas con los diagramas justo enfrente de ti es como la cosa más difícil del mundo."

"En realidad no lo es," dije.

"Estaba siendo sarcástico," dijo Blaine sobre dramático.

"Bueno pues yo no," mascullé.

"Así que, ¿qué hiciste ayer?" preguntó Blaine, no haciéndonos caer en el silencio incómodo que yo esperaba.

"Hice algo de física," dije. "Por cierto, gracias por las notas."

"No hay problema," dijo Blaine. "Perdón si no querías los consejos. Probablemente no debí haber hecho eso. Quiero decir, ya le entiendes, ¿cierto? No hay punto en ayudarte si le entiendes."

"Para ser honesto…no entiendo," admití silenciosamente.

"Bueno, ¿te gustaría intentar la tutoría de nuevo?"

Asentí dudosamente. _Toma riesgos_, me dije a mi mismo. _Es la única manera en que puedes saber si confías en él. Y de esa manera, te beneficiarás de algún modo._

Blaine sonrió. Se veía genuinamente feliz por mi respuesta. Me pregunté por un momento si era porque era justo lo que quería para que cayera en sus planes que hubiera hecho antes, antes de decirme a mi mismo no asumir la peor de él. Podía ser que él solo quisiera poder poner eso en su aplicación para universidad. "Genial. ¿Quieres empezar esta noche o…?"

"¿Tal vez mañana?" sugerí. "¿Antes o después de ver la película o algo?" De esa manera no tendría oportunidad de hacerme para atrás.

Blaine asintió. "Suena bien para mi. Aunque tengo practica con los Warblers así que te mandaré un mensaje cuando salga. ¿Quieres que nos veamos en mi dormitorio otra vez?"

"Claro," susurré.

"Por cierto, gracias de nuevo por las galletas. Me comí una y estaba fenomenal. Supuse que debería comer algo saludable antes para no comerme todas al mismo tiempo y engordad," dijo Blaine riendo.

"Me alegro que te gustaran," dije silenciosamente.

Llegamos al comedor unos minutos después. Encontramos un lugar en la fila y esperamos.

"¿Ya probaste los macarrones con queso?" preguntó Blaine.

Arrugué la nariz y negué con la cabeza. "El queso procesado y los macarrones en verdad no me interesan."

"No, usan queso de verdad y no esta horneado así que es como…súper delicioso," dijo Blaine. "No haz vivido si no lo haz probado."

Le di una mirada extraña. Podía probarlo…podía ver si me estaba llevando a comer algo asqueroso o si estaba siendo honesto al respecto. "Podría probarlo," dije lentamente.

Blaine sonrió. "Créeme cuando digo que no te arrepentirás."

Cuando fue nuestro turno de ordenar, tomé un riesgo y pedí los macarrones con queso. Me dieron un plato con una larga pila de macarrones en una salsa de grueso queso naranja. Blaine pidió un sándwich después de decirme que no estaba de humor para lo que yo había pedido. Me entró la sospecha, pero no dije nada al respecto.

"Entonces, ¿nos veremos?" él preguntó.

Yo asentí. "Si. Estaré en tu cuarto para las siete."

"Genial," él dijo. "Nos vemos entonces." Me dio una sonrisa y caminó hacia donde estaban sentados Wes y David. Ellos nos estaban mirando curiosos, pero no parecía como cruel curioso, más como un, 'hm, eso es bueno' curioso.

Caminé de regreso a mi dormitorio y puse la comida en mi escritorio. Me senté frente a ella y la vi nervioso antes de levantar el tenedor lentamente. La mire extrañado antes de cuidadosamente ponerla en mi boca. Tenía que admitirlo, era bastante buena. Mucho mejor que la comida que a Finn le gustaba. Me sabía a que era queso de verdad, no algo raro de queso en polvo. La larga cantidad de salsa de queso era la cantidad perfecta para los macarrones.

Me lo terminé rápidamente y empecé a trabajar en la tarea con un estómago contento.

Exactamente a las siete en punto, toqué en la puerta de Blaine. Wes la abrió y se movió para dejarme pasar. Entré caminando cuidadosamente –puede que nada haya pasado con Blaine la primera vez pero, ¿quién me aseguraba que no pasaría con sus amigos?- pasé los ojos por el cuarto. Cuando vi que no había nadie aparte de los que estábamos en el grupo de trabajo, caminé más adentro en la habitación. Wes ya estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio junto a David así que todo lo que quedaba era con Blaine en la cama y el piso. Blaine sonrió gentilmente y le dio unas palmaditas al lugar junto a él.

No me sentía cómodo estando justo junto a Blaine así que puse mis libros en el piso y me senté junto a ellos. No levanté la vista para ver la reacción de Blaine.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres levantarte para estar junto a Blaine, Kurt?" preguntó David. "Probablemente sea más cómodo."

"Estoy bien," dije silenciosamente.

"Si te quieres sentar en el piso Kurt, esta bien por nosotros," dijo Wes. "Ahora al proyecto. Estaba pensando en pasar todos los borradores marcados a sus autores originales para que el autor pueda tomar las sugerencias-"

"Wes deja de ser el dictador," interrumpió David. "No es una reunión de los Warblers. No necesitas sonar tan formal. Tampoco necesitas ser formal en los Warblers. Diantres ni siquiera sé porque eres tan formal para empezar."

Wes le lanzó una mirada. "La tradición de los Warblers debe ser pasada por las generaciones de Warblers y se hace por juntas y-"

"Wes cálmate," dijo Blaine. "Honestamente, juro que es ese tiempo en el mes para ustedes dos."

Wes le lanzó una mirada. "Cómo solista líder-"

"No soy el solista líder," lo interrumpió Blaine. "Ustedes simplemente me escogen para cantar todos los solos."

"-De los Warblers, te aconsejo ser más respetuoso con el consejo sino el privilegio que tienes se te quitará."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Regresemos a los documentos, ¿quieren?"

Se pasaron los papeles alrededor. Leí los míos mientras los otros tres leían los suyos. No había muchas sugerencias por editar, la mayoría eran de Wes, pero algunas de Blaine y David, y todas tenían muy buenos puntos sobre los cambios. Empecé a escribirlos en mi propia copia cuando Blaine me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Me sobresalté y lo volteé a ver. El me miró con ojos apologéticos. "Lo siento," el masculló. "Pero me preguntaba a que te referías con esto." Él estaba señalando uno de los comentarios que yo había hecho.

"Oh, umm, solo creo que esa información sería irrelevante. Ya mencionaste que podías encontrar playeras cerca de Broadway, fuera de Broadway y con las producciones móviles, así que no le veo el punto a señalar tantos musicales," dije cuidadosamente; ¿cómo sabría como iba a reaccionar Blaine a mi crítica? "Si crees que es una idea terrible, no lo hagas pero fue solo una idea…"

Blaine ladeó la cabeza y estudió el papel por un momento. Frunció los labios y asintió. "¿Debería quitarlos todos o solo algunos?"

"Tal vez solo los principales," sugerí silenciosamente. "Pero deja claro que los puedes comprar en casi todos ellos."

Blaine asintió. "Eso suena bien. Gracias Kurt," dijo con una gentil sonrisa.

Asentí y regresé a mis propias hojas.

"¿Hay alguien que le gustaría apelar a mantener su trabajo original en una o más secciones de su borrador?" preguntó Wes formalmente.

Blaine y David rodaron los ojos y negaron con la cabeza. Yo estaba de acuerdo con todos los cambios así que negué también.

"Excelente," dijo Wes. "En ese caso, hay que tener los escritos ya corregidos para el viernes."

"¿Qué? ¡No!" exclamó David.

"Eso es demasiado pronto Wes," dijo Blaine. "¿Lunes?"

"Quiero que nos mantengamos adelante del proyecto ustedes dos," dijo Wes sin sonar impresionado.

"Ya estamos 'adelantados' Wes," señaló Blaine. "Hay grupos que ni siquiera han empezado. Danos un respiro. Siempre podemos trabajar en otros aspectos y en los escritos al mismo tiempo."

"Kurt, ¿cuál es tu opinión en eso?" preguntó Wes, volteando hacia mi por apoyo.

"Umm, en-en realidad no importa," dije nervioso.

"No, enserio Kurt," dijo Blaine por encima de mi. "Tu opinión si importa. ¿Para cuándo preferirías que termináramos los escritos?"

Levanté la vista y encontré los ojos honestos color avellana de Blaine. "Lunes," susurré. _Por favor no me mates Wes,_ pensé.

Wes suspiró. "De acuerdo. Pero si no están listos para el lunes entonces tengo permiso de darles un golpe en la frente con mi mazo."

No me había dado cuenta de que me había enroscado en miedo cuando sentí que Blaine me frotaba la espalda de una manera tranquilizante. Corrí alrededor de un pie hasta donde Blaine no pudiera alcanzarme y me le quedé viendo a Wes quien me miró con lástima, la mirada que más odiaba de todas las que me habían dirigido.

"¿Así que ya terminamos?" preguntó David, completamente inconsciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Eso creo," dijo Blaine. "A menos de que haya algo más que quieras discutir, Wes."

"Podríamos empezar a investigar-"

"No," dijo David. "Ya terminamos." Él se levantó y se estiró. "Nos vemos mañana Blaine, Kurt," él dijo. "Wes, estaré en nuestro dormitorio."

Wes suspiró. "Estaré ahí en unos minutos."

David sacudió la mano en manera de despedida antes de salir del cuarto. Empecé a juntar mis cosas mientras Wes se iba.

"Wes en realidad no te va a golpear con el mazo," dijo Blaine de repente cuando dicho estudiante se hubo ido.

Me congelé por un segundo y me levanté. "Nos vemos mañana."

Blaine parecía como que quería hablar más del tema pero no lo hizo. "Nunca pude preguntar," el preguntó en vez. "¿Cómo te gustó tu cena?"

"Estuvo mucho mejor que la que se compra en caja," decidí decir.

Blaine sonrió y asintió. "Bien. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Por lo menos creo que te gustó." Asentí y estaba a punto de irme cuando Blaine habló de nuevo. "¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto como alrededor de las cuatro para empezar con la película?" él preguntó.

"Umm, claro," contesté. _Mejor hacerlo y sacarlo del camino_, pensé.

"¡Genial!" dijo Blaine felizmente. "Y Kurt, si alguna vez necesitas hablar, o sólo tener a alguien que te escuche, me alegrará prestar un oído," él dijo dándome una sonrisa gentil y una mirada honesta.

"Estoy bien," mascullé.

Blaine asintió. "Okey. Pero si alguna vez lo haces, estoy aquí. ¿Entendido?"

Asentí para hacerlo feliz. "Okey," susurré.

Blaine sonrió. "Bien. Que duermas bien Kurt."

"Tu también," mascullé antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirme a mi habitación.

Esa noche no tuve pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! <strong>

**Probablemente me tarde en subir un nuevo capitulo ya que traducirlos me lleva bastante tiempo y esta semana empiezo mis examenes finales. = S termino la proxima semana así que en cuanto acabe tendre todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir traduciendola. **

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios! cuidense! **


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

* * *

><p>Yo estaba sentado solo en la biblioteca en el almuerzo. Estaba trabajando en mi escrito para el proyecto porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Suponía que los New Directions ya habrían hecho planes para mí para este fin de semana así que pensé que sería una buena idea terminar mi sección de cultura pop, o por lo menos empezarla.<p>

Estaba listo para ir a casa. Había sido una semana larga, y todavía me quedaban un día y medio.

Estaba nervioso por esta noche. No sabía que esperar. ¿Estaría Blaine hablándome todo el tiempo? ¿O estaría solo en silencio viendo? ¿Él esperaría que yo solo viera o querría que hiciera comentarios? ¿Me sentaría justo al lado de él en la cama o uno de los dos estaría en el suelo? Si estábamos al lado, ¿él era de los que les gustaba acurrucarse con todos y todo? Aunque no me sorprendería si así fuera, ahora que pensaba en ello. ¿Y cómo iba a actuar cuando me estuviera enseñando física? Él no había actuado como si fuera más inteligente que yo cuando me había dado tutoría antes, pero, ¿cambiaría eso ahora que sabía algo de mi pasado? En McKinley eso sería exactamente lo que pasaría así que, ¿por qué no sería igual en Dalton?

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente. Yendo con expectativas no me ayudaría. Tenía que dejar mi mente abierta, aunque se había vuelto más y más difícil hacerlo después de que Blaine había sido atacado por Finn y Puck. La cosa era que, tenía un sentimiento de que no estaba listo para estar en un espacio privado con Blaine por un determinado periodo de tiempo. Tampoco pensaba que ya estaba listo para confiar en él, y eso no era solo porque no sabía si estaba siendo honesto o no. No estaba listo para confiar en nadie por el momento.

Mercedes me había estado mandando mensajes sin parar pidiéndome perdón desde hace un día más o menos pero la mayoría de las veces la había ignorado. Le había mandado algunos de regreso pero podía notar que se estaba empezando a frustrar. Estaba a la mitad de mandarle un mensaje para evitar que viniera a Dalton cuando una sombra cayó sobre mí, lo cual quería decir que había alguien parado justo enfrente de mí.

Levanté la vista nervioso, sintiendo como mis músculos tensos se relajaban una fracción cuando vi que era Blaine cargando un cuaderno que tenía todas las páginas cayéndosele.

"Hey," dijo Blaine sonriendo fácilmente.

"Hola," yo mascullé. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Buscando un monólogo para drama," dijo Blaine. "Te vi aquí así que pensé que vendría a decir hola."

"Bueno pues no haz hecho lo que dijiste que venías a hacer," comenté. _¿Por qué lo estás tratando como a un viejo amigo? ¿Por qué estás haciendo chistes? ¡Por todo lo que sabes él podría estar usando todo lo que digas en tu contra! _Me hundí un poco más en mi silla para hacerme parecer más pequeño. En realidad no me importaba que tan débil eso me hacia parecer.

"Tienes razón, no lo hice," dijo Blaine sonriendo ampliamente. "En ese caso, hola. Así que ahora que he hecho lo que venía a hacer, te dejaré ser."

"Adiós," mascullé.

"Oye, ¿ese es tu escrito?" preguntó Blaine.

Asentí. _Pensé que ya te ibas. _

"¿Cómo vas con eso?" preguntó Blaine.

"Lo suficientemente bien, supongo," mascullé.

"Yo aun no he empezado el mío. ¿Qué tan largo crees que terminará siendo el tuyo?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé."

"Bueno, cuando sepas, ¿me lo puedes decir? No quiero que el mio esté demasiado corto o demasiado largo."

Asentí. "Okey."

"Genial, gracias. Nos vemos luego Kurt," dijo Blaine quien luego se alejó caminando dándose golpecitos con ritmo en su costado.

Estaba a punto de volver al trabajo cuando noté que una de las páginas caía ligeramente al suelo. Blaine no lo notó y siguió caminando. Me le quedé viendo por unos momentos jugando con mi labio. Blaine no había regresado a cogerlo así que no debió de haber notado que se le caía. No estaba seguro de que era, pero podría ser importante. Así que contra mi mejor juicio me levanté lentamente y lo recogí.

Lo primero que noté que lo que estaba escrito era o poesía o la letra de una canción.

Lo segundo que noté fue una lista de lo que parecían posibles monólogos.

Entonces obviamente, ésta página tenía algo de valor para Blaine.

_Ven a través de lo perdido y roto_

_Estás llegando pero eres lento al caminar_

_Tú empiezas a temblar_

_Aun no haz hablado de lo que sucedió_

_Están regresando y simplemente no sabes cuando_

_Quieres llorar pero no viene nada_

_Te van a empujar hasta que te rindas, di cuando_

Había una lista como de siete monólogos también escritos. El que estaba circulado era Seth – Eso Era Entonces de Kellie Powell. Brevemente consideré buscarlo pero decidí no hacerlo. A mi no me importaba que monologo había escogido Blaine. Aunque la mayoría de las personas escogían monólogos con los que se identificaban, no sentía la necesidad de buscarlo.

Leí las letras sólo porque podía, y fruncí las cejas. ¿Sobre qué era eso? Lo que primero se me ocurrió es que era sobre mí pero, ¿por qué Blaine escribiría sobre mí? Lo leí de nuevo unas cuantas veces. Podría ser sobre muchas cosas, pero pensé que era sobre mí. Tal vez era una coincidencia que la letra de la canción o la poesía estuviera tan cercano a lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente y puse la hoja en mi carpeta. Luego seguí trabajando hasta que sonó la campana. Le daría a Blaine la página en música.

Tenía un sentimiento de que me había ido bien en el examen sorpresa que habíamos tenido en francés. No había tenido problemas. Había sido lo suficientemente sencillo para mí, aunque noté que varios en la clase se rascaban la cabeza y trataban de no reprobar. Hice lo mejor que pude, si era lo suficientemente bien o no, no lo sabía. Luego nos movimos para empezar con una nueva novela. Pensé que la clase iba a ser lo suficientemente fácil por un tiempo hasta que abrí la primera página. Definitivamente no era un libro de principiantes como los que nos hacían leer en McKinley.

Blaine sonrió mientras me sentaba al lado de él en música. Wes y David me saludaron antes de voltearse a ver entre ellos y empezar a discutir canciones.

"Umm, se te cayó esto en la biblioteca," dije silenciosamente, sacando la hoja que a Blaine se le había caído de mi carpeta.

Blaine la tomó con el ceño fruncido y la miró. De repente él se puso completamente rojo y miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. "Gracias," él masculló, metiendo la hoja en su carpeta rápidamente.

Wes sonrió. "¿Qué es eso de ahí, Blaine?"

"Nada," dijo Blaine rápidamente.

"Claro que no lo es," dijo Wes acercándose rápidamente y sacando la hoja de la carpeta. Wes la miró rápidamente y se rio. "Oh Blainers…" él dijo. "Son letras hermosas. Me pregunto sobre qué –o más bien sobre quien- podrían ser."

Blaine se mordió el labio y miró obstinadamente la mesa. Wes se rio y le regresó el papel. Él lo metió de nuevo en su carpeta y se volteó para ver a la Sra. Daniels, quien había comenzado con la lección.

La Sra. Daniels continuó con su lección sobre los acordes y nos dijo que tendríamos un examen el lunes. Estaba bien con los acordes pero decidí que sería buena idea estudiar de todos modos. No sabía como eran sus exámenes así que era mejor estar seguro que lamentarlo después.

Wes y David siguieron discutiendo opciones de canciones. Yo no estaba seguro de porque se preocupaban tanto por ellas, no era como que tuvieran una competencia próximamente ni nada.

Pero algunas de las canciones que mencionaron…como que yo quería cantarlas.

Pero no lo haría. No, mi voz era demasiado femenina. Demasiado 'gay'.

Eso no hizo que un granito de ganas –o, ¿era necesidad?- se plantara en mi corazón.

* * *

><p>Toqué dudosamente en la puerta. Eran las cuatro en punto y yo estaba completamente aterrorizado. Era tiempo de empezar el proceso de prueba, aunque aún no sabía muy bien como hacerlo. Había estado en mi dormitorio casi haciendo un agujero en el suelo desde que se terminaron las clases.<p>

"¡Entra Kurt!" escuché que decía Blaine. "¡Prometo que no me estoy cambiando esta vez!"

Bueno eso era… ¿un alivio?

Abrí la puerta nerviosamente y miré por el pequeño espacio de la puerta. Blaine me hizo una seña de que pasara. Respiré hondo. _Es ahora o nunca_, pensé. Avancé un paso tentativo en su cuarto. Más lo siguieron y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba parado frente a Blaine.

"Hola," dijo Blaine sonriendo tímidamente con un pequeño rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Él nunca antes había actuado así alrededor de mí. ¿Era una señal? ¿Algo iba a pasar? ¿Había alguien escondido en el closet listo para dispararme con una pistola de paintball? ¿O él estaba igual de nervioso que yo? ¿Pero porqué estaría él nervioso?

"Hola," susurré cuidadosamente.

"Entonces, ¿tiempo de película? O física." Sugirió Blaine.

"Podríamos empezar con la película, supongo." Contesté.

"¡Genial!" él dijo felizmente. Blaine señaló la cama en la que estaba sentado. "Te puedes poner cómodo ahí. Yo pondré la película y traeré los snacks que nos conseguí."

"Umm…esta bien," dije sentándome cautelosamente una vez que Blaine se hubo levantado y puse mi trabajo de la escuela ligeramente en el suelo. _¿Cuándo en el mundo tuvo tiempo de conseguir snacks? _Pensé incrédulo.

Blaine puso su laptop y abrió el empaque de la primera película de Harry Potter. Él puso el disco en la máquina y abrió Windows Media Player. La pantalla empezó a mostrar avances de otras películas pero yo no los vi. Miré a Blaine cuidadosamente mientras se movía por su cuarto.

"Perdón que sea solo una laptop. No tengo una tele aquí," explicó Blaine, encogiendo un hombro mientras abría uno de los cajones de su mesa y sacaba cuatro bolsas de papas y dulces. "Entonces no estaba seguro de que te gustaba así que traje muchas cosas. Si no nos comemos todo, no tengo problema en guardarlo para después. A menos que Wes y David lo encuentren. En ese caso desaparecerá en minutos," bromeó Blaine. Cuando no me reí se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó al lado de mí. "Estaba pensando en ponerlo al pie de la cama, ¿te quieres acostar?"

Me mordí el labio y cuidadosamente me moví para estar recostado en mi estómago al lado de él. Estábamos presionados justo el uno contra el otro así que rápidamente me moví. Había suficiente espacio en una cama doble después de todo.

Blaine notó inmediatamente la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros. Frunció el ceño antes de moverse unas pulgadas lejos de mí. No estaba muy seguro de la razón -¿Él había notado la distancia que yo puse y quiso hacerme cómodo? ¿Él creía que yo era demasiado gay como para que estuviera cerca? –pero traté de apreciar el gesto. Aunque era difícil con todos los pensamientos negativos que corrían por mi mente.

"¿Quieres que abramos una bolsa o dos de papas ahora o…?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Como sea está bien."

Blaine asintió y se estiró junto a él. "Bueno la práctica de los Warblers siempre me deja hambriento," él dijo. "¿Qué tipo de papas quieres?"

"No importa."

Blaine me dirigió una larga mirada. "Entonces voy a adivinar aquí. ¿Te gustan los palitos vegetarianos?"

Asentí lentamente._ ¿Cómo adivino eso? ¿Alguien se lo dijo? –Basta. No saltes a conclusiones,_ pensé.

Él sonrió y me pasó una bolsa larga. "Entonces aquí tienes. Siempre he sido bueno adivinando los sabores favoritos de papas. Te ves como un chico de tipo de palitos vegetarianos. Espera- ¿son tus favoritos? Si no lo son…bueno como sea. También soy bueno adivinando la orden de café," él comentó.

"¿Así que compraste una bolsa de papas solo para que me gustara?" pregunté abriendo la bolsa y escuchando el aire salir.

"También a mi me gustan," dijo Blaine sacando una papa de la bolsa y metiéndosela a la boca. "¿Puedo adivinar tu orden de café?"

"Claro," dije lentamente.

Blaine se quedó pensativo por un momento. "¿Es el Caramel Macchiato?" él preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. Mi nariz se arrugó automáticamente. Lo había probado antes y era demasiado dulce para mi gusto. "No. Definitivamente no."

"Maldición." Masculló Blaine. "¿Cuál es?"

"Eso no me corresponde a mi decirlo," dije. No había ninguna razón para que él supiera semejante detalle tan personal. Tal vez no era _muy_ personal, pero aun así él no necesitaba saberlo.

"Lo voy a averiguar," prometió Blaine. "El mio es un Medium Drip, en caso de que te lo preguntaras. ¿El tuyo es un Latte Dolce de Canela?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No lo adivinarás."

"¡Claro que lo haré!" él dijo determinadamente. Él adivino otras veces más, pero ninguna era mi Mocha Grande sin grasa.

Blaine suspiró. "Bien. Voy a buscar Starbucks en google y lo adivinaré. Y cuando lo adivine, te llevaré por un café."

"Espera-¿qué?" pregunté.

"Piensa en eso como…un premio."

"Tu eres quien lo está adivinando," señalé.

"¡Pero el premio es pasar tiempo contigo!" dijo Blaine. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó. "Yo… ¿me gusta comprarle café a la gente?"

Asentí lentamente, incierto. ¿Por qué querría pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿Quería alejarme de la escuela para atacarme y obtener algo de sus amigos? Era la única respuesta lógica. Y pasaría tan pronto como adivinara mi orden de café. A menos que hiciera excusas para irme.

Tal vez la adivinaría, pero por ahora, no lo había hecho, lo que quería decir que estaba a salvo.

Blaine me dirigió una sonrisa y presionó play en su computadora.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, ¿qué te pareció?" preguntó Blaine cuando los créditos empezaron a aparecer.<p>

"Estuvo bien, supongo." Mascullé.

Lo había estado. La actuación estaba bien hecha, especialmente por la gran edad que tenían la mayoría de los actores y actrices. No había estado tan buena como el libro, claro, pero aun así había sido una buena película. Había partes que faltaban, pero de nuevo, era obvio que no podían poner cada pequeño detalle. Más bien si me había gustado como lo habían hecho. En especial los tres desafíos. Y Quidditch. En verdad me había gustado el Quidditch. No que lo fuera a jugar. En verdad me había gustado la película, pero no necesariamente había disfrutado verla.

Mientras la película avanzaba, Blaine había empezado a acercárseme pretendiendo que quería palitos vegetarianos. No mucho, solo fracciones a la vez. Pero era lo suficiente para que ahora el estuviera presionado contra mi costado. No me podía mover a menos que quisiera caerme de la cama. Podía sentir su calor en mi piel. Su olor, a diferencia de antes, me hacía nervioso y hacía que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza. Me podía sentir a mi mismo ponerme cada vez más incomodo mientras avanzaba la película, mientras él se acercaba más. Ahora todo lo que quería era regresarme a mi cuarto. La película era definitivamente suficiente para mí por un día.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Blaine mirándome incrédulo. "¿No hay quejas por partes faltantes? ¿Malas decisiones sobre el elenco? ¿Buenas decisiones del elenco? ¿Comentarios sobre los efectos especiales?"

Me encogí de hombros y bajé la vista a mis manos. Puede que haya tenido comentarios, pero no quería decirlos en voz alta. Mi opinión no importaba tanto. Por favor muévete…

"Está bien entonces," dijo Blaine soltando la respiración. "Bueno… ¿quieres que veamos la segunda película cuando termines con el libro?"

"Tal vez," mascullé, tratando de moverme solo una fracción más lejos de él sin caerme de la cama. Pero eso no funcionó y caí al suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo.

"¡Kurt!" exclamó Blaine brincado de la cama y apurándose a mi lado.

Sentí como me sonrojaba de la vergüenza y me senté. Me recargué en la cama de Blaine y dicho chico se lanzó a mi lado.

"¿Estás bien? Mierda, lo siento mucho, no te estaba dando espacio. ¿Te sientes como que tienes una concusión? ¿Necesitas hielo? ¡Tengo curitas en el baño!" Blaine empezó a tocarme –mi cara, mis brazos, mis piernas. No me gustaba.

"E-estoy bien," tartamudeé, moviéndome unos buenos dos pies de distancia tan rápido como pude.

"Lo siento," masculló Blaine, sentándose. "Sigo olvidando que no te gusta que te toquen. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te consiga algo?"

Negué con la cabeza, sin verlo a los ojos.

"Esta bien," suspiró Blaine. "Pero si necesitas, no dudes en decir algo."

Levanté la vista hacia él rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido que me perdí sus ojos llenos de preocupación. "Okey," susurré.

"Entonces… ¿quieres que empecemos con física o…?" preguntó Blaine.

Asentí. Había dicho que dejaría que me ayudara hoy. Saqué mis notas de física. Expliqué silenciosamente cuales eran las partes con las que estaba teniendo problemas, lo cual era casi todo lo que habíamos hecho desde que habíamos tenido la ultima tutoría y unas pocas cosas antes de eso.

Blaine revisó mis notas rápidamente y asintió. "De acuerdo. Movámonos a mi escritorio y podemos trabajar ahí," él dijo. Blaine me regresó mi cuaderno y fue a despejar su escritorio de su propio trabajo escolar.

Me paré incómodamente detrás de él hasta que terminó. Blaine hizo un gesto para que yo me sentara en la silla, lo cual hice después de un poco de vacilación. Blaine sacó un lápiz y empezó a explicarme.

Lo escuché con toda la atención que pude. Era difícil, pero algunas de las cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido. Blaine escribió preguntas en su limpia pero masculina caligrafía y yo hice lo que pude para contestarlas. Estaba saliendo bien, hasta que empezó a acercárseme de nuevo.

"…y luego lo quieres dividir y ahí esta tu respuesta," dijo Blaine suavemente en mi oído, su aliento mandándome escalofríos por la espalda. No podía decir si eran buenos o malos escalofríos.

Decidí mover mi silla un poco para tratar de hacer que Blaine se moviera para atrás, pero él no se dio cuenta y no se movió. Entonces luego moví mi silla hacia adelante en un intento de darme a mi mismo un espacio para respirar pero Blaine se acercó. Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y me podía sentir a mi mismo empezar a hiperventilarme. Estaba atrapado. No me podía mover hacia atrás o hacia adelante, y Blaine estaba ahí parado justo sobre mi. Era demasiado como esa noche. Empecé a temblar. No podía soportarlo.

Me levanté y salí corriendo del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Sólo había tantas cosas que podía soportar a la vez.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto rápidamente cerré la puerta y le puse seguro antes de enrollarme en una bola y dejar que los recuerdos de McKinley me llenaran.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba caminando por el corredor, pasando a cualquiera que estuviera en mi camino rápidamente. De repente me empujaron fuerte causando que me cayera al piso. <em>

"_¡Buena esa, Azimio!" se rio el grupo de atletas mientras pasaban. _

_Braden, viniendo de la otra dirección, me ve en el piso. "Oye amigo, no hay necesidad de hacer eso," él dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Él no hizo nada malo."_

"_Él es un marica y necesita aprender dónde es su lugar," contestó Azimio. _

"_Sólo…déjenlo solo, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_Sólo porque seas un buen jugador no quiere decir que nos puedas dar ordenes," dijo Azimio parándose alto y cruzándose de brazos. _

"_¿Qué si uno de los profesores ve? Te sacarán del equipo," señaló Braden. _

"_Hombre, a los profesores les vale verga el maricón," dijo otro de los jugadores. _

"_A la profesora Sylvester le importa, ¿o no? Estoy casi seguro de que los harán jirones si lastiman a su precioso… ¿cómo lo llama…porcelana?" preguntó Braden. _

_Los atletas detrás de Azimio se empezaron a mover incómodos. Pero Azimio no estaba tan asustado. "Como sea," dijo antes de continuar caminando por el pasillo con los demás atletas. _

_Braden los vio alejarse por unos momentos antes de caminar hacia mí. Yo estaba a punto de terminar de recoger mis libros cuando una mano entró en mi visión. "¿Necesitas una mano?" preguntó Braden, bajando la vista hasta mí. Sus ojos eran gentiles con un poco de algo más, algo misterioso, escondido alrededor de las orillas. _

"_Claro," dijo sonrojándome. Tomé su mano y él me ayudó a levantarme. "Gracias. En realidad no necesitabas hacer eso."_

"_¿Ayudarte o decirle al equipo que están siendo idiotas?" él preguntó con una sonrisa. _

"_Ambos, supongo," dije riéndome nerviosamente mientras notaba que él no había soltado mi mano. "Sólo te va a dificultar las cosas."_

_Braden se encogió de hombros. "Lo que esta hecho está hecho. Aparte, simplemente no puedo dejarlos abusar de un espécimen tan sexy," él dijo llevando mi mano a sus labios y besándola gentilmente. _

_Mi corazón se detuvo por unos momentos y pude sentir que mis mejillas se empezaban a poner completamente rojas. Yo no era…lo que él había dicho. Eso era ridículo. Y sus labios eran suaves. Muy suaves. Me preguntaba que se sentiría tenerlos –no. No vayas ahí. No tengas otra situación como la de Finn. Pero esta vez él estaba coqueteando de verdad. ¿Estaba coqueteando verdad? ¡Por supuesto que estaba! Era como pasaba en las comedias románticas. ¡Eso quiere decir que es gay!_

"_Nos vemos luego, Kurt," dijo Braden soltando mi mano y alejándose. _

_Podía sentir una enorme sonrisa en mi cara mientras caminaba a mi siguiente clase. Kurt Hummel tenía a un hermoso, GAY, hombre mostrando interés. Me sentía como en la 9na nube. Y me quedé de esa manera por el resto del día._

* * *

><p>Más recuerdos –todos de los cuales eran <em>mucho<em> peores que el primero –que habían pasado antes de que conociera el resto –pasaron por mi mente antes de que me pudiera controlar y me calmara.

Me había forzado demasiado a mi mismo al haber pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Blaine en un solo día. La pura película había sido más que suficiente. Física era forzarlo demasiado.

Podía escuchar que tocaban en la puerta. Sabiendo que era Blaine, me levanté y lentamente abrí la puerta.

"… ¿Kurt?" preguntó Blaine, confusión clara en su rostro. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te sentiste extraño después de caerte o…?"

"Bien," mascullé. "Sólo me abrumé."

Blaine asintió comprensivamente. Como si supiera algo sobre lo que me estaba pasando. "Okey. Bueno… ¿quieres que regresemos a la física? Si sólo te quieres relajar, está completamente bien. Pero si quieres regresar entonces esta bien. Es completamente tu elección. Quiero decir, si te sientes más cómodo quedándote solo hasta que sea hora de trabajar en el proyecto entonces está bien pero ahora solo estoy divagando y repitiéndome así que pararé. Lo siento," él terminó con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas.

Me crucé de brazos como para cubrirme a mi mismo –no es que tuviera nada en mi exterior por esconder. "Sólo me quedaré aquí un rato," mascullé.

Blaine asintió. "Eso está bien. Definitivamente. No te preocupes. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te puedo traer algo?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No gracias," susurré.

Blaine asintió. "De acuerdo. Y lo siento. Creo que estaba demasiado cerca otra vez. Tengo el mal hábito de meterme en los espacios de la gente. No tengo una burbuja personal así que suelo tratar a todos igual aunque pueden necesitar mucho más espacio que yo. Trataré de recordar no acercarme tanto a ti pero…ya veremos. Puede que no funcione. Si estoy demasiado cerca siempre puedes darme un codazo. O gritar. O pisarme. Lo que sea esta bien," Blaine abrió la boca para decir algo más pero la cerró. "Lo siento. Divagando."

"Está bien," dije.

"Entonces… ¿estaré en mi cuarto? ¿y tú estarás aquí?"

Asentí.

"De acuerdo. Bueno nos vemos. Lo siento Kurt," dijo Blaine antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso a su dormitorio.

Me regresé a recostarme en mi cama después de volver a ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

Sentí vibrar mi teléfono junto a mí así que lo saqué.

_Lo siento –Mercedes_

_Lo sé. Lo haz dicho. ¿Pero en realidad lo sientes? –Kurt_

_Sólo le dije a Rachel. Estaba tratando de ayudar. Tal vez ella se aseguraría de que fueras más cuidadoso con Blaine, o te ofrecería su apoyo. No tenía idea de que le diría a Finn y a Puck y definitivamente no planeaba que reaccionaran así. –Mercedes _

_No se lo dijiste solo a Rachel. Quinn dijo que se lo dijiste a todo el club. –Kurt_

_Lo siento. –Mercedes _

_Confiaba en ti. No te puedo perdonar justo ahora. –Kurt _

Puse mi teléfono en silencio e ignoré lo que sabía que serían un chorro de mensajes de mi…amiga. No le hablaría por un tiempo. ¿Cómo sabría cuando no repetiría lo que saliera de mi boca? Lo que necesitaba era alguien que me diera consejo imparcial sobre que hacer con mis problemas y que todo quedara en confidencialidad. No había muchas personas, o lugares, a donde pudiera ir.

Un profesor podría funcionar, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera obtener consejos sobre Blaine de ellos. Él era bien conocido y respetado alumno en la escuela, así que por eso su opinión podría estar parcial. Pero tal vez tendrían sugerencias sobre otros problemas que estaba teniendo. Pero de nuevo, la mayoría de mis problemas eran sobre Blaine.

Por ahora me quedaría con Quinn, Tina y Britt. Decidí mandarle un mensaje a Quinn. No estaba de humor para escuchar lo asombroso que era Mike –algo que siempre salía en las conversaciones con Tina –y tampoco tenía la energía para tratar de descifrar lo que Brittany estaba diciendo. Aparte, lo más seguro es que ella estuviera con Santana.

_Hola –Kurt_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo van las cosas? –Quinn _

_Más o menos. ¿Tú? –Kurt _

_Han estado bien. ¿Haz tratado de probar la integridad de Blaine? –Quinn _

_Acabo de regresar de ver un película en su cuarto… -Kurt _

_¡oh! ¡y? ¿qué pasó? ¿Te fue bien? –Quinn_

_No se si salió bien. –Kurt _

_Aw :( dime más. –Quinn _

_Él seguía acercándoseme durante la película –Kurt _

_¡Aw! ¡Eso es tierno! –Quinn_

_No cuando no te gusta que te toquen y definitivamente no cuando llega al punto en que te caes de la cama. –Kurt _

_Cielos… ¿se disculpó por lo menos? –Quinn _

_No dejaba de preguntarme que si estaba bien. –Kurt _

_Entonces no está tan mal. –Quinn _

_Él está tratando de adivinar mi orden de café. –Kurt _

_¿O…key? ¿eso es malo? –Quinn _

_Si. Eso creo. No lo sé. –Kurt _

_¿Por qué sería malo? –Quinn _

_Dijo que quiere invitarme un café cuando lo adivine. Es como un premio. –Kurt _

_¿Cómo sería eso un premio? –Quinn _

_Porque pasaría tiempo conmigo o algo así. –Kurt _

_Eso es muy lindo :) -Quinn _

_Pero, ¿por qué quiere pasar tiempo conmigo? –Kurt _

_Kurt, eres asombroso. Te amo y me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero es difícil cuando estás a una hora y media de distancia. –Quinn _

_Pero que si quiere pasar tiempo conmigo por una apuesta. ¿Qué si me quiere llevar a algún lugar para que nadie del staff de Dalton se entere? No podrían hacer nada al respecto ya que no sería en propiedad de la escuela. O, ¿qué si solo está pretendiendo ser mi amigo antes de insultarme? –Kurt _

La respuesta de Quinn tardó algunos minutos en llegar.

_Pero Kurt… ¿Qué si en verdad quiere pasar tiempo contigo fuera de Dalton? No por una apuesta, sino porque le agradas. No necesariamente como novio –ya que dices que no es gay- pero como amigo. Le agradas mucho por lo que pude notar en los seccionales. Y aparte, no mucha gente seguiría tratando de ser tu amigo a este punto a menos que honestamente quisieran conocerte. Entiendo que estés nervioso y que pienses lo peor. Tienes razones para hacerlo. Pero toma las cosas como vienen. Tal vez ni siquiera adivinará tu orden. Sólo haz lo mejor que puedas y siempre estaré aquí por si necesitas a alguien. –Quinn _

_Gracias Quinn. Yo…yo lo estoy intentando. Intento alejar lo negativo pero… -Kurt _

_A veces no puedes. Pero el hecho de que estés intentando es una enorme diferencia de antes. –Quinn _

_Aún me siento igual. –Kurt _

_Puede ser, pero ESTÁS mejorando. Quiero decir, lo haces a un lado a veces, ¿cierto? –Quinn _

_Si… -Kurt _

_Entonces eso es un GRAN avance. –Quinn _

_Escucha, necesito irme. Pero estoy aquí para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y no le diré a nadie sobre esto. De hecho borraré los mensajes de mi teléfono. –Quinn _

_Gracias Quinn. Bye –Kurt _

_Te quiero. Sigue intentado –Quinn _

Bajé mi teléfono hasta recargarlo en mi pecho y suspiré. Me llegó otro mensaje.

_Hola, Wes y David llegaron un poco temprano. ¿Está bien si nos encuentras abajo en la biblioteca? –Blaine _

_Y, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? –Blaine_

_Iré en unos minutos. –Kurt _

Me levanté de la cama y me moví hacia donde tenía mi guardado de barras de granola. No había comido muchas papas así que tenía algo de hambre. Me la terminé, tomé mis libros y me dirigí a la biblioteca. No estaba seguro de que me hubiera preparado mentalmente lo suficiente, pero no tenía opción.

Había sido un largo –e incompleto- día. Y todavía me quedaba uno más.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Este capitulo como que se salta algo de tiempo pero las líneas te dirán cuando sucedió.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12<p>

* * *

><p>Empecé a acostumbrarme más a estar dentro de las paredes de Dalton. Las rutinas seguían estableciéndose y yo estaba lentamente acostumbrándome a estar alrededor de los otros, aunque seguía siendo tan ermitaño como antes. Los únicos momentos en que estaba con otros estudiantes fuera de clases era cuando estaba trabajando en el proyecto, o cuando estaba siendo tutorado.<p>

Blaine tutorándome en física ya estaba haciendo maravillas para mi comprensión de la materia. En el examen masivo que habíamos tenido, aunque aún no me habían dado mi calificación, me fue mucho mejor de lo que había estado esperando. También podía notar que Blaine estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por darme mi espacio. Algunas veces lo olvidada, pero mis reacciones eran mucho menos dramáticas de lo que habían sido antes. Alrededor de Blaine estaba…cómodo. No confiaba en él, pero podía estar alrededor de él sin estar demasiado asustado.

Teníamos nuestra pequeña rutina, Blaine y yo. Cada mañana en literatura él haría un intento en adivinar mi orden de café. El miedo de que él fuera a adivinarla siempre estaba ahí, pero casi siempre era disminuido por la cantidad de ridículos adivinos. Yo siempre hacía excusas para no comer el almuerzo con él mientras salíamos de la clase. Cuando el almuerzo llegaba yo me sentaba en mi cuarto para recolectarme a mí mismo. En música, yo era mucho más reservado, callado. Después de la escuela yo regresaba a mi cuarto hasta que era la hora de mi sesión de tutoría con Blaine en la biblioteca, lo que quería decir que estaría seguida por Wes y David uniéndosenos para trabajar en nuestro proyecto.

Wes y David seguido podían ser encontrados discutiendo sobre los Warblers, opciones de canciones y música en general durante los descansos de cuando trabajaban, a veces metiendo a Blaine. La cantidad de pasión que tenían por ello me traían muchos recuerdos, la mayoría buenos, de mi tiempo en los New Directions. Supongo que podría decir que quería cantar de nuevo. Pero me daba miedo. Mi voz era demasiado femenina. Era demasiado gay. Nadie quiere oír una voz como esa. Por eso no había manera de que fuera a audicionar en el futuro próximo. Aun así, me seguía sintiendo como si necesitara regresar a la cosa que más amaba de McKinley.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pretty pretty please, won't you ever ever eat, lunch with me, oh please Kurtie. I really really want, you to eat lunch with me, please please please Kurt-"<em>

Puse mi mano sobre su boca. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" susurré frenéticamente.

"¿Te estoy convenciendo de almorzar conmigo de la manera que Pink lo haría?" dijo Blaine una vez que removí mi mano.

Moví la cabeza rápidamente, mis ojos viendo alrededor. Algunos estudiantes nos estaban dando miradas de asombro. Ninguna era de odio, pero de todos modos sus miradas me hicieron nervioso.

"Puedo arreglar el rap, si eso te convence," sugirió Blaine.

"¡No!" chillé nerviosamente. Podía sentir como mi rostro se encendía como el fuego cerca de la gasolina.

Blaine abrió la boca y empezó a respirar hondo y simplemente podía notar que estaba a puto de empezar a cantar así que lo detuve de la única manera que podía. "De acuerdo," dije rápidamente.

Blaine pausó su respiración. "¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo y-yo comeré el almuerzo contigo," mascullé incómodamente. "¡Solo por favor no empieces a cantar de nuevo!"

Blaine sonrió felizmente. "¡Genial! Y prometo que no lo haré. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? ¿Tal vez te puedo recoger en tu habitación?"

"Umm, si claro," mascullé. "No importa."

"¡Bien! Entonces iré ahí justo después de clases," dijo Blaine. Justo cuando me estaba dando la vuelta, él me detuvo poniéndome gentilmente su mano en mi hombro. "¿Y Kurt? Siento lo de la canción si te hizo sentir incómodo. Probablemente no era lo más inteligente por hacer." Él me dirigió una última sonrisa antes de irse en dirección de su próxima clase.

Terminé mi caminata a mi clase de economía del hogar con la cabeza confundida. Blaine definitivamente me había chantajeado para que comiera con él, algo que no me agrada en lo absoluto. Pero parecía que él sabía que no estaba en lo correcto. No sabía si era algo bueno que notara su error o que fuera malo que supiera que me había hecho incómodo, así que decidí mantenerme un poco más en guardia de lo normal.

Antes de que lo supiera la campana sonó indicando el almuerzo. Me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, sabiendo que tratando de retrasar mi encuentro con Blaine no haría ningún bien. De todos modos él me esperaría y luego solo haría preguntas de porque llegaba tarde. Cuando di la vuelta en el pasillo para llegar a mi cuarto lo vi tocando en mi puerta. Él estaba sacando su teléfono cuando nerviosamente le di un toquecito en el hombro.

Él dio un brinco, soltando su teléfono y sus libros. "¡Kurt!" él exclamó avergonzado. "¡Me asustaste!" Él se arrodilló y empezó a juntar sus libros.

"Lo siento," me disculpé, agachándome junto a él y ayudándolo. Le di lo que había juntado y él me sonrió agradecido.

"Gracias," él dijo. "¿Necesitas algo de tu cuarto o podemos bajar ya?"

"Sólo voy a dejar algunas cosas," dije. Le quité el seguro a mi puerta y entré. Blaine, por suerte, decidió esperar pacientemente afuera de mi cuarto.

Junté los libros que necesitaba para después del almuerzo y respiré hondo, no muy tranquilo.

"Ya tengo todo," le dije a Blaine cuando salí de mi habitación.

"¡Genial!" él dijo felizmente. "Estaba pensando que podemos ir a la cafetería por nuestra comida y luego tal vez comer en el auditorio. Estaremos en privado y no necesitarás preocuparte-"

"No," dije rápidamente.

Él me miró confundido. "¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No quiero ir contigo a-a ningún lugar privado," tartamudeé. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y obligué que los recuerdos que me estaban llegando se fueran al fondo de mi mente. Pero luego llegaron con más fuerte y _esa noche_ empezó a repetirse.

Yo no sabía que estaba en Dalton. Yo no tenía idea de que con quien estaba era Blaine. Pensaba en mi mente que estaba ahí, con _ellos_. La fuerza del recuerdo era aterrorizante.

"Kurt, ¿estás bien?" preguntó un eco.

Debí de haber estado negando con mi cabeza, no sabía bien como, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que mi cabeza recargada en algo firme y cálido y una voz estaba cantando silenciosamente en mi oído.

_No more talk of darkness _

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

"E-estoy b-bien," tartamudeé haciéndome para atrás cuando regresé a la realidad. "E-estoy bi-bien." Me di cuenta de que había lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos así que rápidamente me las limpié.

"Kurt, estás temblando. Estoy muy seguro de que esa es una señal de que no estás bien. No creo que…tal vez el almuerzo fue una mala idea…" Blaine seguía tratando de acercárseme pero se detenía a si mismo. Se mordió el labio y bajó la vista. "Lo siento. Tal vez podemos hacer esto en otra ocasión… probablemente deberías acostarte o algo."

"No," dije antes de que mi cerebro se diera cuenta. "P-podemos hacerlo hoy. S-solo, ¿podemos no ir a un lugar priv-privado? E-el comedor puede estar bien s-si nos sentamos so-solos." _¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué no me estoy haciendo para atrás cuando tengo la oportunidad?_

Blaine abrió la boca antes de cerrarla de nuevo y asentir. "Está bien." Él comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor del almuerzo y yo lo seguí con pasos temblorosos.

"Kurt…odio preguntar," empezó Blaine. "Pero dejé algo en el auditorio. Por eso sugerí que comiéramos ahí. ¿Te importaría si hacemos una parada ahí antes de dirigirnos al almuerzo?"

"Yo-yo…U-umm… y-yo no-"

Blaine asintió. "Está bien. Iré después."

"P-podemos ir, s-supongo," dijo mi boca._ ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

"¿Estás seguro Kurt? No quiero que te sientas incómodo," dijo Blaine. "Puedo ir antes de clases."

Junté la pequeña cantidad de valor que tenía y lo miré a los ojos. Lo que vi no fue lo que esperaba. Honestidad. Genuinidad. Sinceridad. Veracidad. Bondad. La cantidad de…de integridad que estaba presente en los ojos profundos color avellana de Blaine…los ojos que me dejaban ver hasta lo más profundo de su alma…eso no podía ser algo que se pudiera fingir.

Así que asentí.

Blaine me dio y tímida sonrisa y empezamos a caminar en dirección del auditorio. Podía sentir como empezaba a temblar mientras nos acercábamos. Blaine caminé hacia la puerta por la que yo nunca había pasado y la abrió. "¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" él preguntó. Asentí nerviosamente. Ahora era un buen momento para probarlo. Él mantuvo la puerta abierta y me dejó que pasara antes de entrar él detrás de mí.

"Gracias," susurré.

Él me dio una sonrisa fácilmente. "No hay problema."

Miré alrededor y casi jadeo. Estábamos viendo hacia el escenario y su enormidad me sorprendió. En realidad era un teatro asombroso. Desde donde estaba parado podía ver todo claramente y no había nadie escondiéndose entre los asientos. No podía ver los lados del escenario, pero tenía un presentimiento de que estaba tan solo como los asientos. Y ahí, ligeramente a la derecha del escenario, estaba el piano.

"Bastante increíble, ¿no?" Blaine preguntó a mi lado.

No me había dado cuenta de que había estado viendo alrededor con una expresión de asombro hasta que él habló. Dejé de ver el piano y lo miré a él. "Si, en realidad es algo."

"Lo que te ofrecí hace tiempo, ¿sobre cantar en el escenario? Sigue en pie."

Negué con la cabeza. "Yo…no lo creo." Tal vez Blaine había notado mi momento de duda. Probablemente así había sido. Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Bueno, siempre está aquí por si decides hacerlo," dijo Blaine.

"¿No necesitas un permiso especial?"

"Bueno…" dudó Blaine. "Se _supone_ que si. Pero en realidad no está monitoreado y las puertas casi nunca tienen seguro. Difícilmente viene alguien. Pero quiero decir…he venido tantas veces por mi cuenta que he perdido la cuenta. Cuando los profesores me ven aquí ellos simplemente sonríen, o aplauden o algo. Así que deberías pero en realidad no importa. Cuando es un grupo grande, como los Warblers por ejemplo, necesitamos tener el permiso y es un poco fastidioso tratar de conseguirlo así que solo tratamos de tenerlo para la semana antes de las competencias. Aparte de eso casi siempre está sin seguro."

_Así que entonces podría venir aquí solo,_ pensé para mis adentros.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Lo estás considerando?" preguntó Blaine curioso.

"Yo-no, por supuesto que no. Es solo que es tan grande y tu entraste como si nada así que estaba curioso de si-"

"Kurt, relájate," dijo Blaine riéndose ligeramente. "Lo entiendo."

Asentí y miré hacia otro lado. Empezamos a caminar hacia el frente del auditorio. Yo iba caminando unos pasos detrás de Blaine, manteniendo los ojos abiertos en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa. Cuando llegamos al frente, Blaine se volteó. Noté que había un folder debajo de un asiento. Cuando Blaine lo vio caminó un poco más rápido.

"Es mi folder de música para los Warblers," me explicó. "Lo dejé por error aquí en drama."

"Oh," dije silenciosamente.

Blaine lo recogió y lo puso entre su carpeta y un libro. "Bueno, terminé aquí. Podemos ir a comer. Amenos que quieras echar un vistazo en el escenario."

"No," dije suavemente, moviendo la cabeza. "Podemos irnos."

Blaine asintió y nos guio de nuevo hasta la salida.

El comedor estaba más bien lleno cuando llegamos. Nos pusimos en la fila y esperamos hasta que fue nuestro turno de servirnos. Por la parada que habíamos hecho la fila estaba un poco larga. Blaine empezó una conversación más bien de un solo lado sobre su clase de drama, lo cual escuché con algo de interés.

Una vez que teníamos nuestra comida nos dirigimos a la sección de las mesas. Un grupo largo que parecía popular llamó a Blaine, pero él los ignoró. En vez me guio a una pequeña mesa, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, en una parte semi-privada de la cafetería. Podía sentir los ojos del grupo perforarme la espalda. Me moví incómodamente antes de sentarme en una de las sillas, poniendo mi bandeja cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

"Entonces…umm, ¿tus moretones están mejorando?" pregunté nerviosamente.

Blaine asintió. "Si, están mucho mejor, gracias," él dijo. "¿Esos dos son generalmente violentos o…?"

"Puck si, supongo," dije. "Él era uno de los que regularmente me tor…Él es-Él no duda en usar su fuerza." Por el modo en que las cejas de Blaine se fruncieron y la manera en que sus ojos se veían horrorizados, estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Me preparé para las preguntas que seguramente llegarían.

"Probablemente eso no sea muy bueno. Con una actitud como esa, podría terminar en detención juvenil," comentó Blaine.

Estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué no estaba haciendo preguntas? Cualquier otro lo haría. Estaba seguro de que él quería saber, así como estaba seguro de que se daría cuenta de mí previa relación con Puck. "Umm…E-Él ha estado detenido," mascullé.

Las cejas de Blaine saltaron en sorpresa. "¿Qué hizo?"

"Él de alguna manera pudo manejar la Volvo de su mamá dentro de una tienda y salió con un ATM."

Blaine me miró como si estuviera loco. "¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Estoy muy confundido," él dijo bajando su frente hasta la mesa.

Me sobresalté un poco por el ruido y me le quedé viendo confundido. "¿E-estás bien?"

"No, eso es como, ¡imposible!" exclamó Blaine levantando su torso hasta estar en una perfecta postura. "Están anclados al piso. ¡No _puedes_ simplemente _llevarte_ _uno_!"

"¿Y como sabes eso? ¿Hay una historia que te gustaría contar?" pregunté en juego antes de darme un pisotón en mi propio pie.

Blaine se rio. "Bueno…" empezó, luego se rio de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. "No, estoy bromeando. Mi papá tiene una compañía de bancos y los he visto instalar las máquinas."

"Umm, ¿Qué-qué banco?" pregunté tratando de girar la conversación hacia él.

"Eso uh, eso no importa," masculló Blaine. Tal vez lo presionaría algún otro día, pero Blaine nunca me presionaba cuando no me sentía cómodo discutiendo algo. Así que solté el tema y empecé a comer mi almuerzo.

"Así que estaba hablando con Nick el otro día, ¿el Nick de música y tu clase de historia?" dijo Blaine. Yo asentí. "Ellos apenas empezaron su proyecto y tienen todo planeado para terminar justo a tiempo. Wes esta sobreactuando con nosotros. Lo confrontaría, pero no me importa tanto," dijo Blaine. "Probablemente terminaremos antes, lo cual será agradable."

Asentí. "Si, supongo. Probablemente obtendremos una buena calificación también, por ponerle tanto esfuerzo," agregué.

"Es verdad," dijo Blaine. "Entonces, Wes, David y yo estábamos hablando y pensamos en tener un maratón musical antes de Navidad. Creo que mencionamos antes la idea. Quiero decir, podríamos buscar los mejores musicales pero pensamos que sería divertido ver algunos nosotros mismos. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Yo…no lo sé," tartamudeé.

"Está bien. Piénsalo," dijo Blaine. "Sería en mi casa y mis papás no van a estar así que solo seríamos nosotros cuatro. Nadie más."

"Y-yo lo pensaré," prometí.

Blaine sonrió. "Genial. El otro día estaba manejando para ir al café y casi atropello a un gato."

"Casi atropellas a un gato."

Blaine asintió y luego se metió completamente en su historia del camino para ir por un café decente. Lo escuché atentamente, encontrándolo sin razón, pero entretenido de todos modos.

* * *

><p>Las clases se habían terminado. No tenía nada que hacer hasta más tarde. Blaine estaba en la práctica de los Warblers. Estaba solo.<p>

Caminé hasta el auditorio, manteniendo los ojos abiertos por si alguien estaba alrededor. Tal vez poca gente venía, pero tal vez el momento en que yo estaba aquí era cuando alguien más venía.

Lentamente me moví hasta el escenario. Una vez que estuve en el centro, hice una pausa y simplemente miré. Podía imaginarme las luces del escenario sobre mí, calentándome, causándome entrar en sudor mientras los New Directions y yo hacíamos una complicada rutina de baile. Abrí mi boca, como si me estuviera preparando para cantar, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, luego me detuve.

Lentamente bajé el pie que se había empezado a levantar en preparación para un paso de baile y cerré la boca. El calor imaginario desapareció y me quedé parado solo en el escenario, sin señal de alguien cerca, tanto en la realidad como en mi imaginación.

No quería cantar. Mi voz era demasiado aguda y no la querían.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi el piano solitario. Lo miré, estaba solo en el escenario. Lentamente, sin pensarlo, me moví hacia él.

La banca estaba ligeramente volteada hacia mí, como si quisiera que me sentara. Podría haber sido ridículo, pero era como si me estuviera llamando para que me sentara y tocara algo de lo que me acordara de las lecciones de mi madre.

Se escuchó un golpe proveniente del pasillo. Brinqué y me volteé para ver el sonido.

Me fui antes de tener la oportunidad de darme cuenta de que quien fuera que estuviera en el pasillo probablemente no entraría aquí.

* * *

><p>Fui de nuevo al auditorio unos días después. Una vez más, no tuve el valor de sentarme en el piano, pero me había movido un poco más cerca. Me detuve y lo vi antes de que mis pies se empezaran a mover lentamente hacia adelante. Sólo estaba a cinco pies de distancia cuando me detuve de nuevo.<p>

Esta vez no me pude mover hacia adelante. Tenía miedo de algo. Podría haber sido la oportunidad de que todo sería revelado. Podría haber sido el miedo de volverme a hacer quien era antes. Podría haber sido el miedo a la posibilidad de alguien entrar y verme. Así que retrocedí y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunos días más antes de que tuviera el valor de acércame más al piano. Me había estado acercando un poco cada día, pero esta era la primera vez que me sentía lo suficientemente calmado como para sentarme.<p>

Me senté en el piano nerviosamente, mis ojos continuamente moviéndose alrededor por gente que podía o no estar alrededor. Sabía que Blaine estaba en el ensayo de los Warblers así que no había necesidad de preocuparme por él, pero tal vez otros aparecerían y le dirían a Blaine que me habían visto aquí. Y luego Blaine me haría preguntas que yo no querría responder.

Puse mis manos en las teclas, listo en la posición para tocar y me detuve. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie alrededor, pero seguía aterrorizado de presionar cualquiera tecla del piano.

Me senté ahí por lo menos una hora, tratando de juntar el valor para tan siquiera presionar una tecla. A la hora en que debía verme con Blaine, no había llegado.

* * *

><p>Lentamente había estado juntando la fuerza para tocar. Empezó tocando una simple tecla cada unos minutos, pero había subido ser acordes y canciones sencillas que había aprendido a tocar justo cuando empezaba con el piano.<p>

Por alguna razón las cortas melodías me hacían sentir feliz. Generalmente me molestaban, su simplicidad las hacía las favoritas de los estudiantes para tocar, pero cuando yo tocaba…casi me sentía en casa. Extrañaba hacer música. Extrañaba tenerla para expresarme. Pero estaba regresando a mí y se sentía muy bien.

* * *

><p>No me había dado cuenta mientras había pasado, pero me pegó como una bala. Blaine era mi amigo. Él era uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido. Él podía notar cuando presionar o no presionar. Él respetaba mis deseos, me respetaba a mí. Ni una sola vez había intentado forzarme en algo que yo no quería. Él era considerado, bueno. Ni una sola vez me había insultado, o tratado de hacerme sentir mal –aparte de las veces que yo suponía que lo hacía, pero tal vez eran simplemente supuestas.<p>

Aun no confiaba en él plenamente. No me sentía cómodo de salir con él en público. No creía que lo hiciera por un largo tiempo. Pero confiaba más en él que en cualquier otra persona en Dalton.

Me encontré a mi mismo pasando cada vez más tiempo con él. Más veces que no almorzábamos juntos, aunque había algunas veces que él no podía, y veces que yo me ponía muy nervioso como para ir. Empezamos a encontrarnos solo un poco más temprano y pasamos más tiempo platicando o, en mi casa la mayoría del tiempo, escuchando.

Se sentía bien, tener un amigo en Dalton.

* * *

><p>"Bueno, ya he corregido sus exámenes," dijo el profesor de física, tomando un bonche de papeles de su escritorio.<p>

Me enderecé. Había llegado el momento.

"El promedio no fue tan bueno como me hubiera gustado, pero si vi una gran mejora en algunos estudiantes que hizo que se compensara eso," dijo el profesor. "El promedio del grupo fue…76 porciento," él indicó después de ver una hoja de papel. "Entonces. Con eso en mente, empezaré a repartir los exámenes. _Por favor _no empiecen a gritar sobre sus calificaciones como un torpe grupo de tontos. Por lo menos esperen a que se acabe la clase para hacer eso." El profesor empezó a caminar entre los escritorios, dándole su examen a un estudiante de vez en cuando.

Estudié sus expresiones cuidadosamente. Algunos estudiantes se veían aliviados de su calificación. Algunos se veían resignados. Otros se veían tristes por sus resultados.

Un papel cayó en mi escritorio boca abajo, el profesor me vio a los ojos y asintió.

_Aquí vamos_, pensé. _La respuesta final. _

Lentamente empecé a darle vuelta a la hoja. Mis ojos escanearon lentamente buscando tinta roja en la primera página, pero no había ninguna, aparte de una en la esquina que indicaba mi calificación.

_62/78= 81 porciento _

Eso no podía ser mío. Pero el nombre al principio indicaba que así era. La escritura era mía. Me le quedé viendo a la calificación y una sonrisa lentamente apareció en mi rostro. Había pasado. Por arriba del promedio de la clase. Puse una mano sobre mi boca para tapar la sonrisa emocionada de mi rostro, pero estaba seguro de que mis ojos delatarían que me había ido bien.

Salí de la clase mientras sonaba la campana, regresándole el examen al profesor. Quería hablarle a mi papá y decirle las buenas noticias.

Mientras me dirigía a los dormitorios vi a Blaine parado en el pasillo, su espalda hacia mí, cerca de la biblioteca mirando su teléfono. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande –aunque siempre lo negaría si me lo preguntaban- y caminé hacia él. Por alguna razón desconocida para mi mismo, puse mis brazos alrededor de su estómago y le di un abrazo.

Él soltó un fuerte grito y soltó su teléfono. Sentí una extraña palmadita en mi hombro y lo solté. Él se volteó para ver a su atacante y vi sorprendido, pero extrañamente aliviado que una alegre sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que era yo quien lo había abrazado.

"¡Kurt!" él exclamó. "¿Qué hay con el súbito abrazo?"

"Gracias."

"¿Por?"

"Por darme tutoría. Ya nos regresaron los exámenes," aclaré.

"¡Oh! ¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Blaine emocionado dándome toda su atención.

"El promedio de la clase fue 76," dije lentamente. "Y yo me saqué 81."

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine. "Kurt, eso es-¡eso es fantástico! Oh por –Wow. ¡Felicidades!" Él de repente me agarró en un fuerte abrazo, pero no me traté de alejar.

Me reí y le regresé el abrazo igual de fuerte. "Gracias," dije.

Blaine terminó el abrazo, pero puso ambas manos en mis hombros. "Eso es- Kurt estoy _muy_ orgulloso de ti," él dijo sinceramente. "Trabajaste muy duro para mejorar y el esfuerzo definitivamente esta empezando a mostrar sus beneficios."

Mi corazón revoloteó en mi pecho. Me dije a mi mismo que era simplemente más emoción por el examen. "Gracias," repetí más nervioso. "Yo-yo probablemente debería llamar a mi papá," dije, mi sonrisa lentamente saliendo de mi cara para formar una expresión contenta.

"Si –claro," dijo Blaine, asintiendo. "Eso es asombroso Kurt. Llámalo. Nos vemos más tarde."

"De acuerdo," dije asintiendo de regreso.

"Espera," dijo Blaine mientras empezaba a darme la vuelta. "Ya terminaste de leer el segundo libro de Harry Potter, ¿cierto?" Él esperó a que asintiera antes de continuar. "¿Por qué no vemos la película? Obviamente nos podemos saltar un día de tutoría con esa calificación."

Me mordí el labio y luego asentí. "Sí, eso estaría bien."

Blaine sonrió. "Genial. Nos vemos en mi cuarto entonces."

"Suena bien," dije antes de darme la vuelta y apresurarme a mi dormitorio.

* * *

><p>"En realidad no tengo nada de comida como la última vez," dijo Blaine mientras me abría la puerta de su cuarto. "Bueno, a menos que quieras panecillos que han expirado hace una semana."<p>

Arrugué mi nariz. "Yo –no gracias. No tengo hambre."

Blaine se encogió de hombros y me pasó a su habitación. Me senté en la cama y lo vi mientras él se movía alrededor. Puso el DVD en su laptop y esperó un momento mientras se cargaba. Luego él abrió una puertita de su mesita de noche y sacó bolsa medio vacía de panecillos.

"Estuvieron en el congelador por un tiempo, así que deberían estar bien para comer," él dijo. Lo vi mientras él abría la bolsa y cuidadosamente sacaba uno. Se le quedó viendo por unos momentos con una cara de asco antes de preguntar, "¿Estás seguro que no quieres?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Yo –no. Estoy seguro de que no lo quiero," dije viendo el panecillo cubierto de moho con asco.

"Bueno, eso fue toda mi reserva de comida," dijo Blaine. Él soltó la bolsa en la basura y se sentó al lado de mí presionando play.

* * *

><p>"¿Moca grande sin grasa?"<p>

"¿Qué?" pregunté, volteándome hacia Blaine mientras me sentaba en literatura esa mañana.

"Tu orden de café. ¿Es moca grande sin grasa?" preguntó Blaine.

Una piedra cayó en mi estómago. "Yo-yo umm…"

"¿Si es?" preguntó Blaine, acercándose a mi con la emoción en sus ojos.

Mi boca no podía formar palabras. Él lo había adivinado. Lo había adivinado y ahora iba a llevarme en medio de la nada con el pretexto del café y tendría a sus amigos golpearme.

"¿Si lo adiviné?" él preguntó de nuevo.

Asentí minúsculamente, esperando que Blaine no se diera cuenta. Pero si lo hizo.

"¿Enserio?" él exclamó, saltando en su asiento y volteando al frente, antes de girar de nuevo hacia mi. "¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo-cuándo quieres ir? ¿Podemos ir después de la escuela mañana? ¡Podemos saltarnos un día de tutoría como festejo por tu examen de física!"

"Pensé que mi premio era ver la película," dije con una confusión fingida. En este momento haría lo que fuera por librarme del café.

"Puedes tener dos días de descanso," dijo Blaine. "Luego regresamos a trabajar el lunes."

"Voy a ir a casa por el fin de semana," dije tratando de pensar en un modo de librarme de la salida de café. "Y tengo que estar en casa tan pronto como pueda. Tenemos planes," agregué pensando en las cenas de los viernes que no me quería perder.

"Oh," dijo Blaine viéndose decepcionado. "Bueno… ¿qué tal mañana en la mañana entonces?"

Lo pensé por un momento antes de asentir cuidadosamente. Supongo que sí le había prometido que iría con él tan pronto como adivinara mi orden de café. "De acuerdo." Aparte, así teníamos un tiempo específico.

"¡Genial!" dijo Blaine emocionado. "Sé de un buen lugar al que podemos ir."

"Bien," dije no completamente emocionado.

"He escuchado que sus mocas son excepcionales," me contó Blaine.

Suspiré y asentí. La campana sonó así que me volteé al frente. Pude ver los hombros de Blaine caer un poco por el rabillo del ojo. Él se me quedó viendo por unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y ponerle atención a la clase del Sr. Adams.

Blaine podría ser mi amigo, pero no creía que confiara en él lo suficiente como para salir en público con él.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir por café?" susurré mientras empezábamos a trabajar en una serie de preguntas.

"Umm, a un lugar llamado el Lima Bean," dijo Blaine. "Es un poco lejos pero tienen el mejor café. Vale la pena el sacrificio."

Conocía el lugar. Era la cafetería preferida de los New Directions. Tuve una pequeña idea para sentirme más seguro cuando saliéramos. Una vez que se acabó la clase saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Quinn.

_Hola, ¿estás libre mañana en la mañana? –Kurt_

_Claro, ¿por qué? –Quinn _

_¿Puedes ir al Lima Bean? –Kurt _

_Yo y las chicas estábamos pensando en ir, ¡así que claro! –Quinn _

_Necesito tu ayuda –Kurt _

_¿Con? –Quinn _

_Blaine…te dije que estaba adivinando mi orden de café, ¿cierto? Bueno pues ya la adivinó así que ahora vamos a ir por café. Aunque confío en él, no me siento del todo cómodo yendo hasta allá solo con él por si tiene planes. Así que tu tal vez podrías…_ _¿vigilar un poco? –Kurt _

_1. definitivamente. 2. ¿confías en él? :D –Quinn _

_Un poco. No creo que me lastime, pero… -Kurt _

_Quieres estar a salvo. Lo entiendo. –Quinn _

_Gracias –Kurt _

_No nos acercaremos a menos de que nos necesites. Pero estaremos ahí en un instante si lo haces. –Quinn _

_Gracias –Kurt _

_En verdad estoy orgullosa de ti Kurt. –Quinn_

* * *

><p>"¿Alguna vez haz ido al Lima Bean?" preguntó Blaine mientras caminábamos a su coche. Eran las quince para las siete del viernes en la mañana. El aire estaba un poco frío, pero no era insoportable.<p>

"Si," contesté. Blaine le quitó el seguro a las puertas y me subí al asiento del copiloto. Estaba nervioso por la salida, pero tener a las niñas de New Directions era confortante, aunque le dirían todo lo que pasara a los chicos.

"¿Si está bien el lugar?" el preguntó subiéndose al lugar del conductor y prendiendo el coche. "Podemos ir a otro lado si quieres."

"No, si esta bien," dije. "Si hacen buen café."

Blaine sonrió aliviado. "También tienen buen ambiente."

"Sí," asentí.

"Podemos poner el radio o conectar mi iPod," dijo Blaine. "Tu escoges."

"El que sea está bien," dije.

"Mi iPod está en el compartimento frente a ti. Puedes conectarlo y escoger algo que escuchar," dijo Blaine.

Asentí silenciosamente y encontré el aparato. Viendo las canciones que tenía, encontré muchas del Top 40. Blaine debió de haberse sentido juzgado porque se empezó a sonrojar.

"¿M-me gusta lo que está en el radio?" dijo él tratando de defenderse.

"Nunca dije nada."

Seguí viendo y encontré algo de música Roxy, y sorprendentemente algo de Broadway y algo de música de Disney.

¿Qué quería decir con la música de Broadway? ¿Era gay? No quería usar estereotipos, pero generalmente los chicos heterosexuales no escuchan música de Broadway. O de Disney. Pero tal vez él lo hacía. O tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado y Broadway solo estaba ahí por el proyecto y la de Disney para recordar momentos de la infancia. Pensé rápidamente sobre lo que debería escoger, ya que sabía que Blaine me juzgaría –no necesariamente mal- sobre lo que escogiera.

"Simplemente lo pondré al azar," le dije a Blaine.

Blaine asintió aunque parecía un poco decepcionado y música llenó el coche. Él ajustó el volumen y continuamos nuestro camino.

No hablamos mucho durante el camino, solo haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando. Blaine canto junto con casi todas de las canciones que sonaron y tenía que admitir, él tenía una voz fabulosa. Era suave y áspera al mismo tiempo. Podía notar que le gustaba cantar, y eso definitivamente hacía su voz más atrayente.

Cuando llegamos vi algunos de los coches de las New Directions en el estacionamiento. Las vi sentadas cerca de la ventana, hablando felizmente entre ellas. Quinn, quien estaba viendo hacia la ventana, me notó rápidamente y sonrió. La vi mientras ella cogía su teléfono para escribir un mensaje. Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo así que lo saqué para ver que me había mandado.

_Les dije que mantuvieran la distancia a menos de que nos necesites. Si lo haces, voltea de lado a lado como si estuvieras estirando tu cuello. –Quinn_

Asentí para hacerle saber que había entendido. Estaba a punto de abrir mi puerta para salir del coche de Blaine, pero el chico ya estaba ahí, abriéndola para mí.

"Gracias," mascullé, mis mejillas poniéndose rojas.

"No hay problema," dijo Blaine. "Así que tenemos como una hora antes de que tengamos que empezar a regresar. Podemos terminarnos nuestros cafés y tal vez platicar un poco y luego irnos. ¿Si eso está bien para ti?"

Asentí. Por lo menos de ese modo sabría cuando nos iríamos.

Blaine abrió la puerta del local para mí. "Puedes buscar una mesa," él dijo. "Yo iré por el café."

"Tu, umm, ¿tienes algún preferencia acerca de dónde?" pregunté.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Donde quieras está bien," él dijo, lo cual yo traduje a 'donde yo me sienta más seguro.'

Cuidadosamente vi alrededor del local y me decidí en una mesa relativamente cercana a la de las niñas, donde ellas podrían escuchar nuestra conversación si se mantenían lo suficientemente calladas, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no levantar sospechas. Ellas me vieron a los ojos y me dirigieron una sonrisa una vez que me hube sentado. Momentos después de que desvié la mirada Blaine regresó con nuestros cafés y una buena cantidad de comida en una charola.

"También traje desayuno. Olvidé preguntarte así que compré de todo lo que me gusta y podemos compartir," dijo Blaine nerviosamente mientras ponía la charola en el centro de la mesa. Si no te gusta nada está bien, pero toma lo que quieras."

Tomé mi café y miré lo que había traído. "Gracias. No hubiera comido nada, en realidad no necesitabas traer todo esto…"

"¡No hay problema! Estaba teniendo problemas escogiendo para mi mismo de todos modos," dijo Blaine. "Entonces, umm, toma lo que quieras y yo me quedaré con el resto."

Cuidadosamente tomé la mitad del panecillo, uno de los bollos y una pieza de biscotti. "Puedes tener el resto," dije.

Blaine asintió y movió la charola de comida a su lado. "¿Estás emocionado por ir a casa este fin de semana?" él preguntó.

"Claro," contesté, no sin notar que las chicas se habían quedado en silencio.

"¿Qué planes tienes?"

"No tengo ninguno," contesté.

Blaine frunció las cejas mientras abría la tapa de su café. "Dijiste que tenías."

"No, no lo hice."

"Te dije que si veníamos por café después de clases dijiste que tenías planes," dijo Blaine. "Es por eso que lo movimos a ahorita."

"Oh," mascullé, recordando de pronto. "Si, eso es –nosotros, umm, tenemos cenas familiares cada viernes. De eso-de eso estaba hablando." Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, preparándome para los comentarios juiciosos. Era estúpido haber compartido algo tan personal con él. Pero los comentarios que esperaba no fueron los que llegaron.

"Eso es bueno," comentó Blaine. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo vi con una expresión remota en los ojos. "Me encantaría tener una tradición como esa en mi familia. La última vez que comimos juntos sin hacerlo por show fue…Dios ni si quiera puedo recordarlo. Tuvo que haber sido antes de prepa."

"¿Entonces qué haces para Navidad? ¿Y Acción de Gracias?"

"En Navidad ellos por lo general me dejan para que abra mis regalos y esperan que me entretenga a mi mismo. Luego los de la compañía vienen y empezamos a actuar como la familia feliz," dijo Blaine con un tono un poco amargado. "Y eso es si están. Acción de Gracias…por lo general hay un chef que me hace comida que me como yo solo. Mis padres están fuera muy seguido. Le pregunto a los empleados si se me quieren unir pero todos ellos tienen sus propias familias, ¿sabes?"

"L-lo siento," dije. Me sentí mal por Blaine. Nadie merecía pasar los días festivos de ese modo. Debería de ser tiempo con los seres queridos, no solo. Por un momento me pregunté que tan rica era su familia si tenía empleadas domésticas, pero no duré mucho en ese pensamiento. El dinero no era lo que hacía a las personas.

"Está bien. Apesta pero estoy acostumbrado," dijo Blaine. "Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Tú qué haces en Navidad?"

"Yo en realidad no…cosas normales supongo."

"Vamos, esa no es una respuesta," dijo Blaine.

"No sé que decir," admití nerviosamente.

"¿Ponen un árbol real o artificial?" preguntó Blaine.

"Real," dije antes de añadir nerviosamente, "mi madre siempre amó el olor."

"¿Amó? ¿Ya no?" preguntó Blaine. Él debió haber entendido por el modo en que mi expresión cambió. "Oh –Dios, Kurt lo siento mucho. Yo no…lo siento."

"Está bien," susurré. Le di una mordida al bollo y suspire hondo. Siempre dolía cuando alguien mencionaba a mi madre. Sabía que no era la intención de Blaine traer de regreso todos esos recuerdos, pero llegaron de todos modos. Estaba un poco preocupado por si usaba eso en mi contra después, pero dudaba que lo hiciera. En realidad no parecía algo que él fuera a hacer.

Nos tomamos nuestros cafés en silencio por unos minutos antes de que se rompiera el silencio.

"¿Sabes por qué hay un grupo de chicas de nuestra edad viéndonos?" preguntó Blaine viendo en la dirección de la mesa de las chicas.

"Posiblemente," dije titubeantemente. Volteé justo a tiempo para ver a las chicas voltearse rápidamente.

Blaine volvió a mirarme. "¿Las conoces?"

"Si," dije titubeante.

"Bien, porque si no estaría muy perturbado," él dijo antes de que quedáramos en silencio otra vez.

"Umm, interesante selección de música la que tienes en tu iPod," dije torpemente.

Blaine se rio. "Si. Si te refieres a Disney, bueno, es Disney. ¿Qué no hay de amar de Disney?"

"La falta de padres," señalé.

"De hecho ese es un buen punto. Eso siempre me molesta cuando veo las películas," dijo Blaine.

De repente habíamos entrado en una discusión sobre mis películas favoritas de la infancia. La falta de padres solo era el tope del iceberg. Rápidamente nos movimos a examinar diferentes princesas y luego a discutir sobre la música de Disney en general. Tenía que admitirlo, me la pasé muy bien. Dejé que Blaine hiciera la mayoría de la hablada, pero daba mis opiniones de vez en cuando. En realidad nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de tener una discusión tan a fondo sobre Disney con alguien, y era agradable.

_Bueno_, pensé para mi mismo. _Si alguna vez necesitas empezar una conversación con él, ya sabes como. _

Antes de darme cuenta era tiempo de que empezáramos a regresar a Dalton. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Se sentían como apenas unos minutos desde que habíamos empezado a hablar, mucho menos una hora. Tampoco me había dado cuenta de que las niñas de New Directions se habían ido. Si esto hubiera pasado inmediatamente después de mi traspaso a Dalton, entonces estaría teniendo un ataque de pánico. Pero notando que ya no estaban me di cuenta de que en realidad no me importaba.

* * *

><p>Me senté en el piano de nuevo. Estaría en casa por el fin de semana, pero por alguna razón quería tocar el piano una vez más antes de irme.<p>

Empecé con las notas básicas, como me había acostumbrado, antes de empezar con canciones cortas. Estuve tocando por media hora antes de decidir dirigirme a casa. Pero primero pronuncié un sonido que no había hecho en meses.

"_Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do."_


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

* * *

><p>Aunque sólo había cantado unas notas, me sentía como si un gran peso se me hubiera quitado de encima. Había estado viviendo mis días como si me estuviera ahogando en el agua, pero ahora finalmente podía respirar otra vez.<p>

Pasé una ventana mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto para recoger mi mochila. El sol hacía que se volviera casi como un espejo y fácilmente pude decir que no solo espiritualmente me estaba sintiendo mejor. Me veía más fuerte. Menos asustado. Mis hombros ya no estaban tensos y hacia adelante, estaban relajados. No estaba caminando tan confidentemente como lo había hecho antes, pero estaba mejor que antes.

* * *

><p>Entré a mi casa silenciosamente, trayendo mi mochila conmigo. Carole llegó bajando una canasta llena de –lo que parecía- ropa limpia. Cuando ella me vio me dio una sonrisa muy grande.<p>

"¡Kurt cariño! ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?" ella preguntó. Pude notar que ella trataba de resistir las ganas de bajar la canasta y abrazarme. Era bueno de su parte, darme mi espacio, pero honestamente no creo que me hubiera importado si se hubiera decidido por abrazarme.

"Estuvo bien, gracias," contesté. "¿Cómo estuvo la tuya?"

"Estuvo encantadora, gracias," dijo ella con gusto. "Sube y descansa un poco de tu viaje. Tu papá solo está recogiendo algo del taller que olvidó. Regresará pronto."

"¿Estás segura de que no está trabajando?" pregunté. La salud de mi papá era importante. No creo que pudiera ser capas de sopórtalo si él tenía otro ataque al corazón mientras yo estaba en Dalton. Definitivamente me sentiría como si fuera mi culpa porque no estaba ahí para cuidarlo.

"Estoy segura cariño," me aseguró Carole. "Voy a ir a acomodar la lavandería. Ve a relajarte. Estoy segura de que tuviste una larga semana."

"Gracias Carole," dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de pasarla y dirigirme a mi cuarto. Mientras bajaba escuché un pequeño golpe. No me tuve que voltear para saber que Carole había soltado la canasta de ropa en choque.

Me fui a la seguridad de mi cuarto y puse mi mochila en la cama. Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba así que rápidamente lo saqué y chequé el mensaje.

_Mis padres están en casa por el fin de semana. –Blaine_

_¿Los vas a ir a ver? –Kurt _

_No tengo mucha opción. Se espera de mí. –Blaine _

_¿Entonces te irás a casa? –Kurt _

_Desafortunadamente. =( –Blaine _

_No entiendo porque tengo que hacer tiempo para ellos no se toman tiempo para mí… –Blaine _

Sabía que Blaine tenía problemas con sus padres, al igual que muchos de Dalton. Me sentía mal por él. Él era una persona asombrosa, siempre bueno y considerado. Él era mi amigo. No quería que sus papás lo hicieran sentir menos de lo que en realidad era.

_Lo siento –Kurt _

_Si… bueno tengo que arreglarme para ir a algún restaurante con ellos. Buu. –Blaine _

_Diviértete –Kurt _

_Más como 'trata de no apuñalarlos' :P –Blaine _

"¡Estoy en casa!" escuché que gritaba mi papá. Lentamente empecé a trabajar en mi camino hacia arriba. Me detuve cuando vi que Carole se apresuraba a saludarlo.

"¡Burt, oh por dios! ¡No lo vas a creer!" escuché que Carole decía. "¡Es Kurt!"

"¿Él está bien? ¿Necesito ir por mi escopeta? ¿Le pasó algo en su camino de la escuela?" respondió mi papá frenéticamente, sacando llaves de su bolsillo rápidamente.

"Algo _debió_ de haber pasado, pero lo que sea que haya sido me alegro que haya pasado," dijo Carole.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Kurt…él se ve…casi feliz Burt. ¡Él me sonrió! Era pequeña, ¡pero definitivamente era una sonrisa!"

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó mi papá, sonando completamente impresionado pero emocionado.

"No sé lo que pasó, ¡pero estoy emocionada!"

"Hola papá," dije dejándome ver. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, haciéndolo sonreír como si acabara de estar en la juvia después de una larga sequía.

"Te extrañé hijo," él dijo. Él abrió sus brazos dubitativo. Yo solo dudé por unos segundos antes de entrar en su abrazo. Él inmediatamente puso sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de mí. "Te extrañé muchísimo."

Yo estaba presionado fuertemente contra su pecho. No me podía mover y eso me provocó empezar a entrar en pánico. Pero no quería decir nada. Podía notar que hacer eso significaba el mundo para mi papá, y no quería arruinar ese sentimiento al decirle que quería que me dejara de abrazar. Él me abrazó por un rato más, mi pánico aumentaba todo el tiempo. Cuando me soltó, inmediatamente di un paso hacia atrás para darme espacio para respirar. Estaba casi seguro de que él se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero antes de que se pudiera disculpar, lo interrumpí.

"¿Dónde está Finn?" pregunté.

"Yo-él está en una noche de juegos con los chicos de glee," explicó mi papá. "Él olvidó nuestra cena de viernes. Supuse que se podía saltar esta ya que esta no era 'muy especial'."

"Pero las cenas familiares de los viernes son una tradición," dije. "Son importantes."

"Lo sé cariño, pero estábamos pensando que podíamos aprovecharlo," dijo Carole. "Estábamos pensando en ir a ese buen restaurant francés que esta un poco fuera de la ciudad. A Finn no le gustaría ahí, pero sé que te gusta la cultura francesa y a mi misma no me importaría ir a otro lado que a Breadsticks. ¿Qué opinas?"

Ella me vio esperanzada. "Pero… ¿no es caro ahí?" pregunté.

"Está bien hijo," me aseguró mi papá. "Podemos darnos un lujo esta noche. Probablemente sea la mejor oportunidad de ir que tengamos, de todos modos."

"Papá, tu odias la comida francesa."

"Escuché que su pan era bueno."

"Baguette, papá," dije.

"No me podría importar menos hijo," dijo mi papá. "Si quieres ir ahí, podemos."

Me mordí el labio antes de asentir cuidadosamente. "Podemos ir si ustedes también quieren."

"¡Excelente!" dijo Carole emocionada. "¡Voy a ir a ponerme algo bonito!"

"Espera, ¿qué?" pregunté confundido.

"Es un restaurante más elegante, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Carole. "No queremos ir en solo jeans y playera. Burt, vente conmigo. Te voy a encontrar algo apropiado de tu closet de franela," ella dijo antes de guiar a mi padre a las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

¿Acababa de caer en su plan? ¿Planearon eso sólo para que abriera las cajas con mi antigua ropa? Eso en realidad no parecía algo que ellos fueran a hacer. Después de dudar por mucho rato bajé a mi cuarto y abrí mi closet.

Me le quedé viendo a las cajas intimidantes del piso por algunos largos minutos antes de finalmente coger las tijeras de mi cajón para abrirlas. Estaba esperando que tuviera suerte y sólo tuviera que abrir una, pero claro que eso no fue lo que pasó. No tenía idea de que tenía cada caja, ya que no le había puesto señales.

La primera caja que abrí tenía mis jeans entubados. Me había olvidado de cuantos pares tenía. Era demasiado malo que hubiera desperdiciado tanto dinero en ellos. No creía que los fuera a usar nunca más, pero no quería tomarme la molestia de venderlos. No era para nada que tuviera ligeras ganas de ponerme un par.

La próxima caja tenía material para hacer ejercicio, lo cual era obviamente impropia para usar. Esto era lo que solía usar cuando iba a correr, a la clase de deportes, o para aprender nuevas rutinas de glee. _Y fuera de glee_, pensé cuando noté el leotardo negro que usé cuando bailé _Single Ladies_ con Brittany y Tina.

La siguiente caja tenía muchos de mis antiguos disfraces de glee. No vi los que había, pero noté el atuendo que había usado en la infame _Push It_ hasta arriba. Abajo vi nuestro atuendo de regionales del año pasado. No me puse a ver cuales atuendos estaban en esa caja, en vez de eso pasé a la siguiente.

Esta contenía viejas playeras mías, como la tenía bigotes. Vi todo lo de la caja por si encontraba camisas de vestir en el fondo, pero no encontré nada.

La siguiente contenía muchos, muchos suéteres y chalecos. Podía recordad haber usado todos y cada uno de ellos, y todos tenían un recuerdo. La mayoría del tiempo el recuerdo no era uno bueno. Normalmente era de tiradas al basurero o un facial de granizado.

Había bufandas en la siguiente caja que abrí. En realidad si me _gustaban_. No tenía ni idea de porque tenía tantas. Tenía que haber por lo menos cincuenta. Todas eran de diferentes estilos, fabricas y colores. Estaban tiradas en la caja sin ningún orden. Brevemente consideré en sacarlas para doblarlas y guardarlas propiamente pero rápidamente eliminé esa idea. En realidad no importaba en que estado estaban mis bufandas si no las usaba.

Eventualmente encontré pantalones de vestir. Cuidadosamente vi los pares que tenía antes de escoger los que no eran ajustados pero que me harían ver más maduro. Eso era, después de todo, la razón por la que los había comprado. Lo combiné con una camisa de color roja que encontré en otra caja. Le añadí una corbata negra y estaba listo.

Mi papá y Carole estaba esperando en la sala. Carole me vio y sonrió cuando entré a la habitación.

"¿Estás listo para irnos?" ella preguntó.

Asentí. "Si. Nos podemos ir."

"Te ves bien hijo," dijo mi papá, asintiendo en aprobación a mi atuendo. Él mismo estaba usando algo similar, pero con una camisa de diferente color que no iba tan bien con su tono de piel como la mía –no es que me importara.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al restaurante y rápidamente la recepcionista nos dijo que tendríamos que esperar una hora antes de que nos pudieran asignar una mesa. Carole accedió rápidamente antes de que mi papá pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Los dos empezaron a hablar sobre sus días y yo los escuché en silencio mientras sacaba mi teléfono.<p>

_Necesitamos hablar sobre en la mañana. Ahora. –Quinn _

_¿Cómo por la razón en que se fueron? –Kurt _

_No empieces Kurt Hummel. Estabas PERFECTAMENTE bien estando solo con él. ¡Ni siquiera notaste cuando nos fuimos! ¡Estabas muy ocupado haciéndole ojitos de corazón a Blaine! –Quinn _

_NO le estaba haciendo ojitos de corazón Quinn. –Kurt _

_Estoy bromeando. ¡Pero no te tomo mucho empezar a hablar con él! –Quinn _

_Él hizo la mayoría de la plática. –Kurt _

_La MAYORIA no es todo. Pero fue lindo, verte abrirte un poco a él. –Quinn _

_En realidad no me 'abrí a él' –Kurt _

_Kurt, le dijiste de las cenas de los viernes Y le dejaste saber sobre tu mamá. En mis ojos, ambas cosas cuentan como 'abrirse a él' –Quinn _

De repente sentí que una mano me presionaba el hombro, haciendo que saltara en mi asiento. Levanté la vista completamente aterrorizado de que fuera un atleta quien me estaba tocando. Me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando mis ojos encontraron los de mi papá.

"Dios, Kurt lo siento mucho," exclamó mi papá. "No era mi intención asustarte. ¿Estás bien?"

"Bien," dije temblando. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nos pudieron dar una mesa antes de lo esperado," él explicó. "Nos van llevar a nuestra mesa."

Asentí y me paré en mis rodillas temblorosas. Mi papá me vio con sentimiento de culpa. "Está bien papá," le dije silenciosamente. "No es tu culpa."

"Debería de haber…"

"Por aquí por favor," dijo la mesera con un toque de acento francés. No le sonó falso a mis oídos, lo cual ya hacía verse bien al restaurante. La seguimos hasta una cabina en el centro del restaurante. Las espaldas de las cabinas eran lo suficientemente bajas como para poder ver a las otras, haciendo que el restaurante se sintiera más acogedor y abierto.

Me senté y saqué mi teléfono para contestarle el mensaje a Quinn.

"Kurt, no teléfonos en la mesa," dijo mi papá mirándome firmemente.

"Un segundo," mascullé antes de decirle rápidamente a Quinn que estaba comiendo. Lo guardé y abrí el menú, el cual estaba puesto pulcramente frente a mí. Estaba impresionado ya que estaba escrito completamente en francés.

"Kurt, ¿qué hay en el menú?" preguntó mi papá, viendo completamente estupefacto al texto. "No entiendo nada."

"A mi tampoco me importaría una sugerencia Kurt," admitió Carole.

De repente nuestro mesero llegó. Él era alto, con cabello obscuro y piel bronceada. "Hola, mi nombre es Antoine y seré su mesero por esta noche," él dijo con un fuerte acento francés. "¿Puedo empezar por ofrecerles algo de tomar?"

"¿Quieres compartir una botella de champagne?" le preguntó Carole a mi padre.

"Pagaremos bastante de todos modos. ¿Por qué no?" él contestó.

"Me encargaré de traer una botella enseguida," dijo el mesero, antes de voltearse hacia mí. "¿Y para usted señor?"

"Sólo una Coca Light por favor," dije silenciosamente, moviéndome incómodo mientras el me veía de arriba a abajo con sus fríos ojos azules.

"Por supuesto," él dijo, una astuta sonrisa cubriendo su cara. Él rápidamente escribió nuestra orden. "Regresaré pronto," él dijo antes de moverse a otra mesa.

"No me agrada," gruño mi papá.

"Burt, Kurt es un joven atractivo. Es justo que alguien finalmente empiece a mostrar cierto interés por él," dijo Carole. "Y nunca lo sabes, Kurt podría empezar una relación con él-"

"Cuando tenga treinta."

"¿Pueden por favor dejar de hablar de esto?" chillé. "De todos modos, él no estaba mostrando interés en mi," mascullé.

"Oh, él definitivamente te hecho el ojo." Dijo Carole felizmente.

La recepcionista pasó por nuestra mesa guiando a otro grupo de tres. El alto hombre accidentalmente me pisó, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme cuando gemí y rápidamente lo moví el pie. Estaba vestido en un caro traje –no sabía de que marca– y se veía mas bien creído. La mujer, quien era mucho más bajita, también estaba vestida en lo que parecía ropa cara. Ella lo seguía de cerca, y parecía tener la misma actitud que el hombre.

Y luego siguiéndolos estaba Blaine.

"Perdón por mi padre," él susurró mientras pasaba. Él no se volteó a vernos, sólo siguió caminando. El rubor que le subía por el cuello me hizo asumir que era por vergüenza de su padre.

"Cabrón," escuché que masculló mi papá.

"No te preocupes papá," mascullé. "¿Hubo algún problema interesante en los coches esta semana?"

Mi papá parecía renuente a cambiar de tema pero lo hizo de todos modos, y empezó a contar una historia sobre un coche que había llegado con un nido de avispas en el escape.

Lo escuché divertido, pero dejé que mis ojos vieran a Blaine, quien estaba sentado en la cabina justo enfrente de la nuestra. Desde mi lugar, estaba hacia Blaine, y sus papás estaban a espaldas de mi papá y Carole. Blaine empezó a mirar alrededor del restaurante, pareciendo aburrido, cuando sus ojos de repente encontraron los míos.

Él rápidamente enmascaró su sorpresa con una sonrisa. Traté de regresarle la sonrisa, pero estaba seguro de que había salido como una mueca. Él asintió a sus padres y se disculpó con la boca. Le contesté con un ligero encogimiento de hombros cuando nuestro mesero fue a la mesa de Blaine. Él se volteó para ver al mesero y me volteé para ver a mis padres.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu semana hijo?" preguntó mi papá.

"Estuvo bien," le contesté.

"¿Estás haciendo amigos?" preguntó Carole.

_Esto me recuerda al jardín de niños,_ pensé para mis adentros. "Si. Fui por café con alguien esta mañana."

"¿Quién era?" preguntó mi papá.

"Blaine," contesté. "Él ha estado tratando mi orden de café y por fin adivinó así que me llevó por café."

Carole sonrió. "¡Eso es maravilloso!"

"Las chicas estaban sentadas unas mesas más allá," añadí. "No éramos solo él y yo."

Antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de responder, el mesero regresó a nuestra mesa con mi Coca Light y una más bien larga botella de champagne en una cubeta con hielos y dos copas. Él las puso en la mesa antes de abrir la champagne y servirle a los dos adultos una copa.

"Gracias," dijo Carole.

"Para servirle," dijo Antoine. "¿Qué les gustaría ordenar?" él preguntó.

Mi papá y Carole me voltearon a ver expectantes, haciendo que Antoine se volteara hacia mí y me viera interesado.

"Umm, para mi s-será el Blanquette de veau con pommes duchesse, para Carole será el Boudin blanc con vegetales mezclados y para mi papá el filete au poivre con vegetales," ordené nerviosamente.

"Me aseguraré de traer eso enseguida," dijo Antoine en una voz apasionada. Él me lanzó un guiño antes de irse.

Me moví incómodo en mi asiento y vi mientras mi papá fulminaba con la mirada la espalda de nuestro mesero.

"No me agrada," él repitió.

_A mi tampoco me agrada mucho_, pensé. Miré a Blaine, quien estaba viendo al mesero con una expresión que no pude reconocer. Blaine se volteó hacia mí y la expresión obscura de sus ojos se desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí para empezar. Me sonrió ligeramente. Podía escuchar a sus papás empezar a bombardearlo con preguntas. No era mi intención escuchar a escondidas, pero terminé haciéndolo de todos modos. No era difícil hacerlo.

"¿Cómo están tus calificaciones?" preguntó su papá.

"Están bien, padre," contestó Blaine. Era extraño. Nunca antes lo había escuchado usar un tono tan formal, ni siquiera con profesores.

"¿Sigues todavía en esa cosa de canto?"

"Si padre," contestó Blaine, su voz poniéndose tensa. "De hecho me he vuelto el cantante líder de los _Warblers_."

"Deberías dejarlo."

"Me gusta los Warblers padre," dijo Blaine con voz ronca. "Me da algo que hace durante la semana."

"¿Entonces por que no te unes a un deporte Blaine? Tienen muchos en Dalton y estoy seguro de que podemos convencer al consejo de que te dejen unirte. También se vería bien en tus solicitudes para la universidad," dijo su madre.

"Los Warblers se verá mejor en mis aplicaciones que cualquier deporte," contestó Blaine. "Aparte, juego soccer, futbol y hago esgrima. Lo sabrían si estuvieran por aquí," él dijo amargamente.

"No uses ese tono conmigo," lo regaño su padre. "Y si ya estás envuelto en tantas cosas, definitivamente deberías dejar los Warblers para que tengas más tiempo para estudiar. No es bueno tener tanto estrés."

"¡Mis calificaciones están bien!"

"Y enserio Blaine, ¿qué programa universitario escogería a un músico sobre un atleta?" preguntó su madre.

"Cualquier programa que yo quiera hacer."

"¿Y cuál es ese?"

"No lo sé…algo que tenga música."

"Blaine, _no_ vas a estudiar música." Dijo su padre firmemente. "Es una titulación que no te dará nada de valor en el futuro a menos que quieras un estómago hambriento y una cuenta de banco vacía. Lo que harás es obtener un título tanto en negocios como en finanzas y luego trabajarás en el banco y eventualmente te harás cargo de él."

Blaine rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. Él me volteó a ver con ojos que parecían gritar '¿por qué a mí?' Le di una mirada comprensiva pero no había más que pudiera hacer.

Regresé a la conversación con mi papá y Carole, viendo de vez en cuando a Blaine. Compartimos algunas miradas entre nosotros, las mías ayudándolo a sobrevivir su velada con sus papás. El mesero dejo las bebidas en la mesa de Blaine y pasó a la nuestra más veces de lo necesario, siempre asegurándose de darme algún modo de mirada fija.

Nos dieron nuestra comida lo suficientemente rápido. Antoine le dio sus platillos a mi papá y a Carole sin mucho cuidado y él mio con una floritura. No me tomó demasiado el darme cuenta que definitivamente estaba viniendo hacia mí. Me hacía nervioso, y la razón no era solo que él obviamente solo me quería por una noche.

¿Qué si sus insinuaciones hacían que Blaine se diera cuenta del hecho que soy gay? No podía tener que eso pasara. No estaba para nada listo para dejar que supiera de mi sexualidad. La manera en que miraba a Antoine cada vez que éste me insinuaba traía la posibilidad de que él fuera homofóbico a mi mente. No podía lidiar mentalmente ni físicamente con un homofóbico justo ahora. Especialmente si ese homofóbico era mi amigo. Pero Blaine parecía no adivinar el hecho de yo mismo podría ser gay. Aunque no sabía por seguro.

El papá de Blaine se volteó a la Sra. Anderson después de un largo y seco discurso sobre una u otra cosa que Blaine había estado forzado a escuchar. Una vez que su padre ya no le estaba prestando atención, Blaine me miró con un bizco e hizo algunos…interesantes movimientos con la boca. Resoplé fuera algo de mi Coca Light haciendo que los dos empezáramos a temblar con risas silenciosas. La familia de Blaine no mostró notarlo. Yo, por el otro lado, no tuve la misma suerte.

"Kurt, ¿cómo puedes encontrar la muerte de la Sra. Jenkins graciosa?" preguntó mi papá. "¡Ella era una señora muy buena! ¡Solías ayudarla en el jardín cuando eras chico!"

"Yo-N-no era por eso por lo que me estaba riendo," tartamudeé avergonzado.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso entonces?"

"Umm, l-la pintura. Colgada en la pared," dije mirando alrededor frenéticamente.

"Kurt, es una pintura de un pontón de peces muertos."

"Yo…yo lo encuentro gracioso, eso es todo," dije nerviosamente.

Mi papá me miró de un modo extraño. "¿Estás seguro de que esa escuela está bien para ti?"

Noté que Carole se daba la vuelta en su asiento y veía a la familia de Blaine. Ella no los miró por mucho tiempo, pero cuando se volteó de regreso, pude notar que ella sabía lo que había pasado. La risa de Blaine pudo haberlo delatado. Ella me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, pero no me preguntó sobre lo que había pasado. Apreciaba eso, porque en realidad no sabía como iba a contestar cualquier pregunta que ella pudiera tener."

"Hiciste una elección excelente en el platillo para mí," dijo Carole con aprecio.

"Si," coincidió mi papá. "¡Obtuve un filete!"

"Puedes tener una noche libre, pero eso es todo," dije. "Si me disculpan, voy a ir al baño."

"Adelante hijo," dijo mi papá. "Si ese mesero regresa, ¿quieres que retire tu plato o todavía tienes hambre?"

"Seguiré comiendo," contesté mientras me salía de la cabina y me dirigía a los baños.

Me estaba lavando las manos después de hacer lo mío cuando Blaine entró. "Hola, traté de venir aquí antes," él dijo.

"Oh, umm, hola," dije nerviosamente.

"¿Cómo te gusta aquí?" preguntó Blaine pareciendo haber notado mi incomodidad.

"Está bien," dije. "La comida está bien."

"Si," coincidió Blaine. "Aunque apostaría que ayudaría si supieras que estas pidiendo."

"Estoy seguro de que lo haría."

"Aunque no me agrada mucho el mesero," dijo Blaine después de una pausa.

"Definitivamente han habido mejores meseros."

"Entonces, umm, ¿está bien tu pie?" preguntó Blaine volteándolo a ver.

"Si, está bien, gracias," contesté. "Puedo entender porque no estabas muy emocionado de pasar tiempo con tus padres."

"No toma mucho," coincidió Blaine. "Y es lo mismo cada vez. '¡Salte de la cosa de cantar! ¡Métete a un deporte! ¡Obtén una titulación de negocios y finanzas!'" dijo Blaine tratando de imitar la voz de su padre. Tenía que admitir que hacía un buen trabajo en eso. Probablemente era por la práctica. "Sólo tengo que esperar hasta que me gradúe. Luego me puedo ir y nunca voltear atrás."

"¿Entonces no irás al negocio del banco?"

Blaine fingió que se atragantaba. "No. Me quedaré con música. Es lo que amo. Si me desheredan, en realidad no me importa. Si me hago famoso y me tratan de contactar de nuevo, entonces muy malo por ellos porque no me comunicaré con ellos."

"Lo siento," dije silenciosamente, incierto sobre que hacer.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Es la vida. Sin embargo tu familia parece muy agradable. Sé que los conocí en tu primer día, pero parecen geniales."

"Lo son," contesté. "Yo, umm, probablemente debería regresar. Se estarán preguntando donde estoy."

"Oh, cierto, claro," contestó Blaine, moviéndose de la puerta para que tuviera espacio para pasar. "Gracias por hacer que la cena fuera soportable para mí. Y lo siento si recibes más preguntas sobre la risa en el momento inapropiado. Aunque creo que tu madrasta sabe que era mi culpa."

"Creo que lo hace. Pero está bien," dije. "Veré si los puedo convencer de pedir postre para mantenerte cuerdo más tiempo."

Blaine me dio una mirada agradecida. "No tienes que pero sería _impresionante_ si lo hicieras."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer," dije. Salí del baño después de darle una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

"¿Todo bien en el baño?" preguntó mi papá cuando me senté. "Estuviste ahí por bastante tiempo."

"Lo siento, había fila," mentí antes de seguir con mi cena. Terminé rápidamente y noté que nuestro mesero empezaba a venir hacia nosotros.

"¿Podemos pedir postre?" pregunté.

"¡Siempre he querido probar el Crème Brulée!" exclamó Carole.

Mi papá se encogió de hombros. "Si quieren. Entonces yo sólo pediré un café."

"¿Terminaron?" nos preguntó Antoine viendo directamente hacia mí.

"Si, gracias," dijo ásperamente mi papá.

"¿Hay algo más que pueda ofrecerles?" Antoine me preguntó. "Si yo-quiero decir, si no está en el menú estoy seguro de que podemos ir a un lugar más privado a-"

"Ups," dijo Blaine, accidentalmente chocando con Antoine mientras regresaba a su mesa. "_Lo siento_," él dijo con un ligero tono sarcástico. "No era mi intención." Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada mientras Blaine regresaba a su asiento.

"Tendremos dos crème brulées y un café," contestó mi papá con una mirada nada feliz.

"Por supuesto," dijo Antoine dejando la mesa energéticamente.

"¿Tengo que darle propina?" preguntó mi papá una vez que se fue el mesero.

"Normalmente diría que si, pero ese comentario definitivamente hace de esta una situación especial," contestó Carole. "¿Estás bien Kurt?"

"Bien," mascullé. En realidad no me había gustado nada la manera en que me había visto de reojo el mesero.

El postre llegó lo suficientemente rápido, con las mínimas miradas de Antoine quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba sentado con mi padre y mi madrasta. Comimos, terminando al mismo tiempo que Blaine y su familia, quienes decidieron no pedir postre. Ambos pagamos nuestras cuentas, mi papá pagando sólo lo que estaba en el recibo, y nos fuimos casi al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que estuve en el coche, saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Blaine.

_Gracias por detener al mesero. Si fue un accidente, bueno, me salvaste de una situación muy incómoda. –Kurt _

_No hay problema =) –Blaine _

"Cuando estabas en el baño, tu padre y yo hablamos sobre tal vez irnos a cambiar a algo más casual y luego ir al cine juntos. ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Carole.

"Umm, claro," dije.

"¿Qué está en la cartelera?" preguntó mi papá.

"He tenido ganas de ver Burlesque. Se ve bien," comentó Carole. "No hay mucho que ver por ahora."

"Si, claro," contestó mi papá. "Podemos ir a ver esa. ¿Está bien contigo Kurt?"

"C-claro," dije nerviosamente. Pero no estaba seguro si lo estaba. Eso era algo que el antiguo Kurt iría a ver. Ese era un paso que no estaba muy dispuesto a tomar aún. Pero no podía de repente decidir no ir después de haber dicho que si. Eso sería grosero. Y era cierto, no había muchas opciones. Tenía planes de ir a ver Enredados con las chicas, así que no podía sugerir eso. Transformers nunca me había interesado, y no podía ir a ver Harry Potter sin confundirme. Burlesque era en realidad la única opción.

Carole buscó los horarios de la película en su teléfono y por suerte, -o mala suerte para mí- había una función a la que alcanzaríamos a ir después de cambiarnos con suficiente tiempo. Regresamos al coche después de alistarnos para la película y nos fuimos. Estaba obscuro, lo que quería decir que todos los señalamientos y luces estaban mucho más brillantes que en el día. Siempre había disfrutado ver las luces de la ciudad en la noche. Había algo en los colores brillantes que hacía que quisiera llegar a mejores cosas.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos al cine, Carole se formó para comprar los boletos. Caché a mi papá viendo la barra de snacks mientras esperábamos.<p>

"No," le dije.

"¿Hm?" el preguntó dejando de ver los snacks.

"No vas a tener nada de esa barra."

"¡Pensé que habías dicho que podía tener un día libre de la dieta!"

"Ya te dejé tener el filete," le dije. "No necesitas más grasa y sal en tu sistema."

Él rodó los ojos. "Si tu y Carole pueden tener comida aquí, ¿por qué yo no?"

"Burt, nosotros no fuimos quienes tuvimos un infarto. Aparte, acabamos de comer. Ciertamente no tengo hambre," dijo Carole llegando con nuestros boletos.

"Yo tampoco," comenté.

Él se quejó pero Carole empezó a darnos nuestros boletos, lo cual lo distrajo. Nos dirigimos al empleado que recibía los boletos y nos dijo en una voz monótona como llegar a nuestra sala (como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio).

"¿Dónde se quieren sentar?" preguntó Carole cuando entramos. Estaba bastante solo, no había ni quince personas, así que teníamos bastante de donde escoger.

"No me importaría sentarme hasta atrás," comentó mi papá. Viéndolos, vi a mi papá darle una mirada más bien sugestiva a Carole. Y si _eso_ no asustaba mi mente lo suficiente Carole hizo una risilla y se sonrojó.

"Burt, Kurt esta _justo_ _ahí_," escuché que ella susurraba mientras le daba un golpecito en el costado.

Vi a alguien en el cine a quien no esperaba ver. Mi asombro fue mucho menor de lo que hubiera esperado. Si hubiera sido justo después del accidente, estaría teniendo un completo ataque de pánico. Pero me había puesto mucho mejor. Ver a Blaine inesperadamente en público en realidad no me molestaba tanto. Tenía que admitir que podía ser por el hecho de que mi papá estuviera aquí pero aún si algo iba mal –lo cual no creía que pasara- él podría sacarme en un segundo.

"Yo solo me sentaré en otro lugar," dije después de un momento de debate interno. Un brillante matiz rojo me cubría las facciones.

"Sólo estaba bromeando Kurt," dijo mi papá al mismo tiempo que Carole dijo, "No, no cariño, ¡No queremos que te sientes sólo!"

"No estaré solo," dije con algo de confidencia.

"Kurt-"

"Los veré después de la película," dije. Sin mirar atrás, caminé hasta la fila de en medio. Me deslicé por la fila hasta que llegué al centro. "¿Hay alguien sentado aquí?" pregunté poniéndome nervioso.

Blaine, quien estaba sentado ahí, levantó la vista y se me quedó viendo asombrado. "¿K-Kurt?" En las manos tenía una larga bolsa de palomitas con una cantidad notable faltando y su teléfono. Tenía una bebida larga en el soporte más alejado a mí.

"Hola," dije nerviosamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Me estás acosando?" me preguntó bromeando. Él de repente sonrió y señaló el asiento. "Siéntate."

"Gracias," susurré sentándome en el borde del asiento y volteándome para ver los anuncios.

"De hecho estaba a punto de mandarte un mensaje," comentó Blaine. "Me aburrí de los anuncios y supuse que me podrías entretener."

"Bueno, ahora no necesitas hacerlo," dije.

"Así que, ¿qué haces aquí?" él preguntó.

"Mi papá y mi madrasta sugirieron que viniéramos a ver una película," expliqué. "Carole sugirió Burlesque y, bueno, aquí estoy." Me encogí de hombros. Estaba casi seguro de que Blaine podía notar que la selección de película no era de mi preferencia, pero no lo comentó. "Me sorprende que no estés viendo Harry Potter."

Blaine se rio. "Ya la vi dos veces. La vería de nuevo, pero no me siento particularmente bien como para llorar sobre Do-Daniel Radcliffe y su épica."

"El modo en que lo dijiste me hace pensar que alguien muere," comenté mirándolo de lado.

"Nunca dije eso," él dijo rápidamente.

"Eso solo prueba mi punto," comenté. Volteé hacia atrás y vi a mi papá y a Carole aún parados donde los había dejado. Estaban viéndonos a mí y a Blaine asombrados. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los estaba viendo, empezaron a moverse.

"Se pueden sentar con nosotros si quieres," dijo Blaine volteando hacia donde yo estaba volteando.

"Yo-no. Ellos se querían sentar en la fila de _atrás_," dije pronunciando la última palabra con énfasis para que Blaine cachara el significado.

Él arrugó la nariz. "Eso es asqueroso."

"Demasiado," coincidí mientras pasaban a su fila. "Entonces, umm, ¿por qué tienes una enorme bolsa de palomitas?" le pregunté después de una pausa.

"¡No puedes ver una película sin palomitas!" exclamó Blaine.

"Pero no puedes estar hambriento de verdad. Acabas de comer."

"¿Y? ¡Soy un chico adolescente en crecimiento!"

"Definitivamente todavía no haz tenido tu golpe de crecimiento," dije.

"Eso es simplemente malvado, Hummel," dijo Blaine golpeando mi brazo en modo de juego.

Me moví violentamente mientras recuerdos de McKinley me llenaban la mente. Blaine no me había golpeado duro, apenas y lo había sentido, pero aun así me trajo una serie de recuerdos de mi tormento en esa escuela. Me sentí a mi mismo empezar a temblar, pero no me metí de lleno en los recuerdos. Pero Blaine empezó a entrar en pánico.

"Maldición, Kurt lo siento mucho yo no-no era mi intención asustarte ¿Estás bien?" Exclamó Blaine. "Soy un completo idiota. No debería de haber hecho eso. _Sé_ lo que es lidiar con el resultado del acoso –_mierda_ por favor di algo. Dime que estás bien. Siéntate con tus padres si te hace sentir más cómodo. Lo siento muchísimo."

"¿A ti te acosaron?" pregunté silenciosamente. Estaba viendo directamente hacia el frente, manteniendo mis ojos firmes en la pantalla, aunque en realidad no la estaba viendo.

"Yo –si. Muy mal. Por eso es que me metí a Dalton," contestó Blaine. "Kurt lo siento muchísimo."

Me volteé lentamente para verlo a los ojos. Estaba llenos con culpa, disculpa, preocupación y dolor por alguna ocurrencia del pasado. Él se veía como si quisiera llorar. Me le quedé viendo por un momento antes de asentir. Podía notar que estaba diciendo la verdad. "E-está b-bien," tartamudeé.

Blaine se mordió el labio. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sólo me estabas tratando como lo harías a cualquier o-otra persona. E-está bien. Sé –sé que no era tu intención," le respondí honestamente.

Él asintió lentamente. "En verdad lo siento."

"Lo sé. Lo haz dicho más de una vez."

"¿Te puedo traer algo para hacerte sentir mejor o-"

"Blaine, _está_ _bien_," dije divertidamente. "Estoy –estoy sorpresivamente sintiéndome bien."

"Pero necesito hacer algo-"

"¡No, no tienes que!"

"Sólo -¿quieres de mis palomitas?" me preguntó Blaine.

"No necesito palomitas Blaine," dije. "Pero si te hace dejar de inquietarte…" Blaine asintió rápidamente y sostuvo la bolsa hacia mí. Tomé algunas palomitas y me las empecé a comer. "Gracias."

"Puedes tomar todas las que quieras," dijo Blaine. "Si se nos acaban puedo ir corriendo a la barra de snacks por más."

Negué con la cabeza. "Cómo digas. Solo para de disculparte."

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos. Los anuncios se volvieron avances y los vimos, sólo comentamos ocasionalmente si se veían buenos o no. Era sorpresivamente…cómodo. La película estaba a punto de empezar cuando Blaine se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró.

"Gracias por venir y sentarte conmigo, Kurt. Sé que puede que no haya sido la cosa más fácil para ti."

Asentí y lentamente me relajé en el asiento mientras Christina Aguilera aparecía en la pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong>La pintura del restaurante: http :  prints. encore- editions . com/500/0/pierre-auguste-renoir-french-impressionist-painting-still-life-with-fish-1890 . jpg**

**(sin los espacios)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap!**


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

* * *

><p>Tenía que admitirlo, en realidad me la había pasado bien viendo Burlesque con Blaine. Él había hecho comentarios ocasionalmente, como lo había hecho mientras veíamos Harry Potter, pero no eran irritantes. Los asientos habían hecho que nos mantuviéramos a una cómoda distancia, así que no tenía que preocuparme por Blaine acurrucándose en mi costado como le había hecho cuando vimos la película en su cuarto. También sabía que estaba a salvo y que me podía relajar, porque mi papá estaba sentado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, y sabía que no dejaría que nada me pasara. Lo más probable es que nos estuviera viendo a Blaine y a mí en vez de a la película.<p>

De vez en cuando Blaine me pasaba su bolsa de palomitas y me veía forzado a tomar algunas. Supuse que compartir sus palomitas era su modo de disculparse por accidentalmente causarme el susto antes de la película. Era dulce, y tan Blaine. Apreciaba el gesto, aunque no necesitaba las calorías extras –no es que me importara. Mucho.

Cuando empezaron los créditos y las luces se prendieron Blaine inmediatamente empezó a hablar felizmente.

"¡Estuvo buenísima! Christina Aguilera es como la diosa de la música. ¡Su voz estuvo para matar! Su actuación pudo haber sido un poco mejor, pero su voz hizo más que compensarlo. ¿Escuchaste lo perfecta que sonaba? Juro que ella será la razón de mi muerte…" Blaine continuó hablando sobre la película mientras yo cogía mis cosas y las organizaba para poder pararme. Estaba escuchando al mismo tiempo, y esta sorprendido de lo _gay_ que sonaba Blaine. Especialmente con todos los movimientos que estaba haciendo con las manos mientras hablaba.

Una vez que Blaine notó que me estaba alistando para irme, él rápidamente bajo la bolsa vacía de palomitas y se puso su abrigo. Se acomodó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y se levantó. Caminamos hacia donde estaban Burt y Carole esperándonos.

"Y Christina estaba tan _sexy_ durante la película. Su baile…guh. Juro que tuve que limpiarme la baba de la barbilla." Y ahora Blaine _no_ sonaba tan gay.

Caminamos hacia Burt y Carole, deteniéndonos cuando los alcanzamos.

"¡Hola chicos!" nos saludó Carole felizmente. "Blaine, ¿cierto?" ella confirmó, viendo a mi compañero.

"Si, señora," dijo Blaine educadamente, inmediatamente cambiando a su pulcra persona. "Blaine Anderson. Es un gusto verlos de nuevo."

"¡A ti también! ¿Les gustó la película?" ella preguntó.

Asentí, mientras que Blaine emocionado también asintió.

Miré hacia mi papá, quien noté estaba viendo a Blaine con ojos de sospecha. Después de unos momentos de esto, él me miró a mí. Le di una sonrisa nerviosa y él me sonrió ampliamente de regreso. Los dos vimos entretenidos mientras Carole y Blaine entraban con entusiasmo en una conversación sobre la película. Blaine estaba repitiendo varias de las cosas que me había dicho a mí, Carole asentía y daba sus propias opiniones. Era más bien divertido verlos actuar como un par de niñas preadolescentes.

"Bueno, probablemente deberíamos irnos," dijo mi papá mirando su reloj. "Tengo trabajo en la mañana así que me gustaría regresar a Lima."

"Oh-¡Por supuesto!" dijo Blaine. "Lo siento, no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado."

"No es tu culpa," contestó mi papá. "Nosotros deberíamos irnos."

"De hecho, Blaine, ¿te gustaría venir un rato? No nos importaría si tu y Kurt quisieran pasar algo más de tiempo juntos," sugirió Carole.

Mi estómago se revolcó. Aunque era amigo de Blaine, _no_ lo quería en mi casa. Eso era algo para lo que no estaba listo. Mi hogar era el lugar a donde podía ir y sabía que podía estar a salvo, era privado. Si Blaine sabía donde estaba, le quitaría ese elemento. Podría ser grosero, pero no quería que Blaine viniera. Mis puños se cerraron con la esperanza de que Blaine se negara, y me le quedé viendo a Carole con una expresión suplicante para que quitara la oferta.

"Gracias por la invitación, pero debería irme a casa," contestó Blaine. Lo miré rápidamente, viéndolo verme educadamente. _Él debió de haber visto mi expresión,_ pensé para mis adentros. Pero Blaine no se veía enojado, o lastimado. Más bien comprensivo. Me encogí de hombros nerviosamente y él simplemente sonrió, antes de voltear a ver a Carole. "Mis padres están en casa así que estoy seguro de que querrán pasar algo de tiempo conmigo."

"Por supuesto," dijo Carole. "Bueno, por lo menos podemos caminar juntos al estacionamiento."

"Eso suena encantador," aceptó Blaine.

Mi papá y Carole guiaron el camino fuera del cine, con Blaine y yo siguiéndolos detrás. Mis manos estaban en mis bolsillos, las manos de Blaine estaban columpiándose holgadamente a su lado. Caminamos a un ritmo normal mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

"Entonces," dije nerviosamente.

"Entonces," dijo Blaine confiadamente. "Gracias por sentarte conmigo y no hacerme ver como un patético perdedor," él dijo.

"Oh-no-no es problema," contesté.

"Y de nuevo, siento mucho haberte asustado."

"Está bien. Sé que no fue tu intención hacerlo."

"Lo sé pero-"

"_Blaine_," lo interrumpí.

"De acuerdo," dijo él resignándose. "Entonces, ¿qué más vas a hacer este fin de semana?"

"No estoy seguro," contesté honestamente. "Solo esperaré y veré. Umm, ¿y tú?"

"Mis papás han decidido tener una fiesta en la cena de último minuto para el sábado."

"Bueno eso será…divertido," mascullé buscando la palabra adecuada.

Blaine resopló. "Emocionante."

"Bueno, mantendré mi teléfono conmigo así si necesitas que te distraiga podemos mandarnos mensajes," sugerí nerviosamente.

"Eso sería en verdad genial," admitió Blaine, mirándome con ojos felices mientras salíamos del cine. "Entonces, ¿dónde estás estacionado?"

"En la parte de la izquierda del estacionamiento," contesté.

Blaine suspiró dramáticamente. "Yo estoy del lado derecho. ¿Así que supongo que esta es la despedida?"

"Te veré el lunes," dije.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente. "Nos vemos luego. ¿Abrazo de despedida?"

Lo miré sorprendido mientras él abría sus brazos en invitación. "Umm… D-De acuerdo," tartamudeé. Caminé hasta sus brazos nerviosamente. Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, mientras los míos se ponían sobre su cintura. Sólo duró un segundo –probablemente menos- antes de que me hiciera para atrás con mis piernas temblando ligeramente del pánico. No me gustaban mucho los abrazos. Podía tolerar los de mi papá, ya que me eran familiares, pero los de Blaine, aunque eran cálidos y amistosos, eran demasiado para soportarlos.

"Fue bueno verte Kurt," dijo Blaine sinceramente.

"Si, a ti también," contesté. Me despedí de él antes de apresurarme hacia mi papá y Carole, quienes se habían detenido a cierta distancia. "Vamos a casa," mascullé cuando llegué hasta donde estaban ellos.

"Si, claro hijo," contestó mi papá. Incredulidad en su voz mientras hablaba. Estaba sorprendido de que no había empezado a cuestionarme.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el coche. Me mantuve cerca de mi papá y Carole, no queriendo el riesgo de alguien saltándome. Probablemente no pasaría nada en un estacionamiento lleno mientras estuviera con mis papás, pero nunca podía estar demasiado seguro. Mi papá le quitó el seguro al coche aunque quedaba algo de distancia, así que tan pronto como llegamos al vehículo, me subí y le puse el seguro a mi puerta. Salimos del estacionamiento rápidamente y nos pusimos en camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en mi cuarto la tarde del sábado leyendo cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar junto a mí, notificándome de que había recibido un mensaje.<p>

_¿Sabes algo sobre moda? Necesito consejo sobre que ponerme esta noche. –Blaine _

Leí el mensaje varias veces antes de cuidadosamente decidir qué hacer. Podía contestar de dos maneras. Podía decir que no, lo cual me haría ver hetero, basado en el hecho de que el estereotipo era que los hombres gays aman la moda. O podía correr el riesgo y decir que si. Dependiendo de si Blaine creía o no en los estereotipos. –No lo sabía- podía hacer que Blaine asumiera que yo soy gay. Creo que todavía no quería que se enterara todavía, no hasta saber si él lo aceptaba o no. Aunque si decía que si, podía ayudarlo a escoger algo apropiado para ponerse. Y no tendría que mentir, lo cual podría afectar nuestra amistad en el futuro. Después de algunos minutos, dubitativamente le contesté el mensaje.

_Un poco –Kurt _

_Gracias a dios. ¿Traje negro o gris? –Blaine _

_Umm… ¿de qué es la fiesta exactamente? –Kurt _

_En realidad solo es una cena. Creo que mis papás quieren presumir la casa, todos los colegas del trabajo de mi papá vendrán con sus esposas y posiblemente sus hijas e hijos. –Blaine _

_¿Quieres resaltar o mezclarte con la gente? –Kurt _

_¿Qué sugieres? –Blaine _

_Es tu decisión. –Kurt _

_No tengo idea. En realidad no lo sé. ¿Tal vez en medio? –Blaine _

_De acuerdo…Haz tenido cosas como estas antes, ¿cierto? –Kurt _

_Si. –Blaine _

_¿Qué se pone la gente por lo general? –Kurt _

_Vestidos y trajes –Blaine _

_¿De qué color son los trajes? –Kurt _

_Negros, algunos grises. –Blaine_

_¿Entonces tienes algún traje gris? No serás el único de gris así que armonizarás pero la mayoría usará negro, así que también resaltarás. –Kurt _

_Tengo tres. –Blaine _

_Umm… de acuerdo. Entonces escoge uno. –Kurt _

_No se cual. –Blaine _

_¿Te puedo llamar? Puede hacer las cosas más fáciles. –Kurt _

_Por favor. –Blaine _

Respiré hondo para tratar de encontrar algo de valor antes de presionar el botón de llamar. Aún no había terminado de sonar el primer timbre cuando Blaine contestó.

"Muchísimas gracias," dijo Blaine. "En realidad necesito ayuda."

"¿Cómo son los tres trajes?"

"Todos se ven iguales," dijo Blaine. "Bueno, el diseño lo es, en la mayor parte. Los colores son diferentes."

"¿Cuáles son las opciones?"

"Hay uno gris claro y es como, ¿a rayas? Pero no en realidad, si eso tiene sentido."

"Si lo tiene, continua," le contesté.

"De acuerdo, tiene algo de seda alrededor de las orillas de las solapas y los bolsillos, pero no el bolsillo del pecho. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar o necesitas que te mande una foto?"

"No, está bien," dijo Kurt. "Me lo puedo imaginar."

"De acuerdo, el segundo es muy obscuro, casi negro. Es cercano más bien al color de los otros trajes grises. Hay una solapa que cubre la parte de arriba de los bolsillos, excepto el que esta en el pecho. Umm… Me hace pensar en Lucius Malfoy o Sherlock, si eso ayuda."

"¿Y el tercero?"

"Parecido de color, está entre los dos. La etiqueta dice 'gris acero.' Como que tiene rayas como el primero, pero están mucho menos definidas."

"Por como me suena, el claro te hará sobresaltar bastante. El obscuro, creo que hará que te mezcles más fácilmente. Así que me iría por el último."

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué accesorios debería ponerle?"

Parpadeé un par de veces. "Umm… ¿Qué tienes de accesorios?"

"Algunas corbatas y tengo muchas pajaritas."

"¿Tienes algún pañuelo de bolsillo?"

"Tengo blanco, negro, azul claro, dos tartán y uno morado."

"¿Cuál quieres ponerte?"

"Creo que no quiero el tartán. Es demasiado difícil tratar de encontrar una camisa y cosas que coordinen contigo en el teléfono. Los otros son bastante aburridos así que iré por el morado."

Lo pensé por un momento. "De acuerdo, ¿Es morado obscuro o claro?"

"Es como en medio, pero tiene un toque de grisáceo, si tiene sentido."

"Lo tiene," lo aseguré. "¿Qué hay de chalecos?"

"Compré el pañuelo de bolsillo de un set con uno. Es exactamente del mismo tono."

"Úsalo. ¿Qué tan alto llega el chaleco?"

"Umm…Si te picas el estómago es por donde terminan tus costillas."

Encontré el lugar en mi estómago y presioné ligeramente, y recordé lo que había leído en Vogue. "Funciona bien una corbata o una pajarita."

"Pajarita."

"De acuerdo. ¿Tienes alguna morada?"

"Tengo cuatro."

"¿Tienes alguna que pueda combinar?"

"Hay una que es un poco más obscura, pero tiene puntos pequeños más claros, así que parece casi del mismo tono que el pañuelo y el chaleco. Tienes que verlo muy de cerca para notar que no es el mismo."

"Esa lo hará," dije.

"¿Me visto y te mando una foto?"

"Por favor," dije. "Y Blaine, ¿Cuándo te arregles el cabello? Por favor no lo ahogues en gel. Todo lo que necesitas es el tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos."

"Mi cabello está loco. Necesito más que eso."

"Blaine."

"Hablo enserio Kurt."

"Yo también."

"No usaré tanto como normalmente hago, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque voy a usar más que lo que sugeriste."

Suspiré. "De acuerdo. Pero asegúrate de que le des algo de libertad a tus rizos."

"Está bien. Espera un segundo…Te voy a poner en altavoz mientras me visto."

"Puedo colgar si se te hace más fácil," ofrecí rápidamente.

"No," dijo rápidamente Blaine. "Te pondré en altavoz. Quédate en la línea."

"Yo-De acuerdo," me resigné.

"¡Genial!" dijo Blaine felizmente. "¿Qué estabas haciendo ahorita?"

"Estaba leyendo."

"¿Harry Potter?"

"Si."

"¿Qué parte?" me preguntó Blaine emocionado.

"Harry acaba de llegar a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch," contesté. Escuché que algo se caía al suelo (probablemente pantalones).

"¿Estás en el cuarto? ¡Tendremos que ver la tercera película pronto!"

"Suena como un plan," dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Podía escuchar a Blaine sonreír en la otra línea. "¿Quieres que la veamos en tu casa mañana o nos esperamos hasta estar de regreso en el colegio? No es mi intención invitarme solo, pero no quieres conocer a mis papás. Créeme, no es exactamente divertido estar a su alrededor."

"Esperemos hasta estar en el colegio," dije nerviosamente. Me mordí el labio. ¿Blaine se lo tomaría personal? ¿Pensaría que estaba tratando de esconderle algo? ¿Qué si empezaba a buscar información sobre mí? Una simple búsqueda en google de mi nombre lo llevaría a la página web de Jacob Ben Israel, y eso le daría toda la información que necesitaba. Él podría-

"¡Eso está bien por mi! De todos modos creo que Wes y David me invitaron a salir con ellos. Oye, ¿quieres venir también? Vamos a ir al boliche. Creo. Los planes pueden cambiar."

"Umm…no gracias. En realidad no soy mucho de los que juegan bolos." _Y por todo lo que sé, April Rhodes podría de alguna manera haber obtenido posesión de dicho boliche._

"¡Más razón para que vengas!"

"No, en realidad no soy fan del boliche," dije, con más seguridad que la primera vez.

"¡Es divertido Kurt!" exclamó Blaine. "Algún día te llevaré, ya verás."

"Buena suerte."

Blaine se rio. "De acuerdo, ya estoy vestido. Sólo necesito arreglar mi cabello."

"No uses demasiado gel," ordené rápidamente.

"Si, claro Hummel," dijo Blaine con una voz cariñosa, o por lo menos eso pensé que era.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, luego de discutir del proyecto un poco, Blaine me informó que me había mandado una foto de su atuendo.

Puse mi teléfono en altavoz y abrí el nuevo mensaje. Me le quedé viendo a la foto por unos momentos antes de que pensamientos empezaran a llegar. ¿El primero? _Maldición_.

"¿Está mal?" preguntó Blaine tímidamente.

"¡No!" chillé, antes de aclarar mi garganta y hablar de nuevo. "Te ves bien. _Muy_ bien."

"¿Está bien el atuendo para salir?" él preguntó interrumpiéndome de decir que yo no era gay (lo que en realidad, era probablemente algo bueno).

"Tendrás a todas las chicas volteando a verte," le aseguré nerviosamente. _Por favor no tomes esto como a mí admitiendo que soy gay. _

"Kurt, yo n-" Hubo una pausa. "Me tengo que ir. Los invitados están aquí. Te mandaré un mensaje pronto."

"De acuerdo," dije y colgué el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Fue por lo menos una hora después cuando recibí el primer mensaje de Blaine. Estaba arriba sentado con mi papá cuando lo recibí, viendo una sangrienta película que él había rentado. No me importaba mucho la película –y no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba, y mucho menos de lo que estaba pasando- así que el mensaje era una distracción bienvenida. Después de leerlo, meneé la cabeza.<p>

_Todos están usando ropa aburrida. MENOS YOOO! –Blaine _

_Eso es genial Blaine –Kurt _

_I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and bright! –Blaine _

¿Desde cuando Blaine se sabía las canciones de West Side Story?

_¿Supongo que hay alcohol en la fiesta? –Kurt _

_Siii –Blaine_

_Entonces tal vez deberías dejar de beber. Toma agua. –Kurt _

_El agua sabe fea. ¡El alcohol es bueno! –Blaine _

Nunca me había imaginado a Blaine como del tipo de los que beben. Apenas y podía creer que fuera de los que beben con sus amigos, y mucho menos con sus estrictos papás alrededor. Estos mensajes…me sorprendieron, para ser honesto. Empecé a cuestionarme los altos pensamientos que tenía sobre él.

_¡PERDON! ¡Esos mensajes no los mandé yo, lo juro! Mi exnovia Ella esta aquí (sorpresivamente) y fui al baño y dejé mi teléfono con ella y ella se aprovechó. Tengo una copa de jugo de manzana sólo porque parece como alcohol, pero no lo es y sabe delicioso. Ella sigue diciendo que tomo pero juro que no estoy bebiendo alcohol. –Blaine _

_Ah –Kurt _

_La fiesta esta yendo mucho mejor de lo que pensé que estaría –Blaine _

_Eso es bueno –Kurt _

_Ella lo hace soportable –Blaine_

_Es bueno que se hayan mantenido amigos después de terminar su relación –Kurt _

_Tomó algo de tiempo, pero si terminamos manteniendo la amistad. –Blaine _

_Eso es bueno –Kurt _

_Me están llevando a hablar con gente. ¡Te mandaré un mensaje pronto! –Blaine _

_Diviértete –Kurt _

Levanté la vista y seguí viendo la película, fingiendo no notar la mirada curiosa que mi papá me daba. En este punto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando en la película. Me acurruqué en una cobija y seguí viendo la película de todos modos.

"¿A quién le mandabas mensajes?" preguntó mi papá. Lo miré por un momento rápido antes de contestarle con el nombre de Blaine. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi asentir. "Es bueno que ustedes dos sean amigos. ¿Te vas a reunir con él algún fin de semana?"

"Nos vimos ayer."

"Si, pero eso no estaba planeado," él señaló

"No lo sé."

"¿Van a terminar todo el proyecto en la escuela?"

"El equipo esta pensando en reunirnos una noche en alguna casa."

Mi papá asintió contentamente. "¿Así que irás a eso?"

"No. Yo…no lo sé," dije quitando los ojos del televisor y volteándolo a ver.

Mi papá frunció las cejas. "Si es para tu proyecto Kurt…"

"Sólo veríamos musicales. Ya los he visto todos. Y no creo…no creo que me sienta lo suficientemente cómodo como para-para ir a la casa de alguien y quedarme la _noche_. Yo solo…" dije terminando con incertidumbre.

Él se volteó para verme. "No necesariamente tendrías que quedarte a dormir. Simplemente podrías regresarte cuando se terminen las películas."

"Supongo," dije incierto.

"Sólo haz lo que te sientas cómodo haciendo," dijo mi papá. "Pero si creo que sería una buena idea si fueras."

Me encogí de hombros y estaba a punto de contestar cuando mi teléfono me notificó de un nuevo mensaje.

_Le gente sigue preguntando si yo y Ella estamos saliendo. –Blaine _

_Eso es incómodo. –Kurt _

_Mucho. Especialmente cuando dices que solían salir y luego preguntan que porque terminamos y no se me permite contestar esas preguntas con la verdad, según mis padres. –Blaine _

_¿Por qué terminaron? –Kurt _

_Me temo que no puedo contestar eso. Mis papás me cortarían en pedazos. –Blaine _

_*suspiro* son muy buenos pedazos… -Kurt _

Porque había decidido escribir eso estaba más allá de mi entendimiento. Blaine no contestó por unos minutos, los cuales me la pasé esperando, aterrorizado de que se lo hubiera tomado de la manera en que no quería que lo hiciera.

_Acabo de escupir mi jugo de manzana, muchas gracias. Mis papás no estuvieron muy contentos. –Blaine _

_Mis disculpas. –Kurt _

Cinco minutos después.

_¡Kuuurt! Ella sigue burlándose de mí. –Blaine _

_Dile que pare. –Kurt _

_Ya lo hice. Ella se sigue riendo y diciendo que es verdad. –Blaine _

_¿Qué es verdad? –Kurt _

_Umm…nada. –Blaine_

_De acuerdo… -Kurt _

_Entonces. –Blaine _

_¿Entonces qué? –Kurt _

_I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR! –Blaine _

_¿Estás seguro de que solo estás tomando jugo de manzana? ¿De dónde salió eso? –Kurt _

_Kurt. Es Pink. –Blaine _

_¿Qué es rosa? –Kurt _

_¡No no no no no! La cantante. ¿Pink? Ella canta So What y estaba escribiéndote una parte de la canción. –Blaine _

_Es lo primero que se me vino a la mente. –Blaine _

_¿Lo entiendes? –Blaine _

_Ya veo… -Kurt _

…_crees que estoy loco, ¿no? –Blaine _

_Eso es algo posible –Kurt _

_Discúlpame mientras lloro… -Blaine _

Me reí suavemente por el mensaje y bajé mi teléfono. "Umm… ¿papá? Tengo una pregunta."

"¿Qué pasó hijo?" preguntó mi papá. Él volteó a verme rápidamente, sin dudarlo. Estaba seguro de que esperaba que le preguntara algo profundo y con gran significado, o tal vez algo de obtener ayuda para lo que había pasado. Desafortunadamente para él, eso no era lo que yo tenía en la mente.

"¿Qué está pasando en la película?"

Él se rio y asintió hacia la televisión. "McClane, el chico principal, fue a la fiesta de navidad de su esposa para reconciliarse. Llegan los terroristas y él tiene que sacarlos del edificio."

"¿Matándolos a todos? Eso es un poco duro."

Él se rio. "Un poco."

Me quedé cómodamente en el sillón y empecé a realmente poner atención a la película. Ahora que sabía de qué se trataba, me di cuenta de que era una buena película, si es que te gustaba ese tipo de películas. No era el mayor fan de la sangre y violencia, pero a mi papá parecía gustarle mi compañía. A mi también me gustaba. Ya casi no teníamos tiempo juntos sólo nosotros dos, así que era agradable pasar algo de tiempo con él, aunque no estuviéramos hablando.

Blaine y yo nos mandábamos mensajes de vez en cuando. Él estaba casi siempre ocupado hablando con los invitados, así que se tardaba en contestar algunos mensajes. No me importaba, hasta lo prefería así. Así había mayor sensación de intimidad entre mí y mi papá.

Cuando se terminó la película mi papá mencionó que también había rentado la secuela. Accedí a verla con él cuando me lo preguntó. Estaba teniendo una tarde agradable, y no quería que se acabara ya.

"Voy a hacer algunas palomitas, papá, ¿quieres?" le pregunté mientras él se paraba para poner la película.

"¿Serán de las buenas?" preguntó sospechosamente.

"Son las reducidas en grasa, sin mantequilla y sin sodio," contesté cuidadosamente. A mí me gustaban, pero no podía estar seguro de que a él le fueran a gustar. Aunque solo fuera mi papá, y sabía que él no haría nada para lastimarme o asustarme adrede, quería evitar cualquier riesgo de conflicto. Al dar toda la información, esperaba estar haciendo eso.

Él suspiró. "Pasaré. Pero, ¿puedo tener algo más?"

Asentí. "Te encontraré algo," le contesté. Me levanté de mi nido de cobijas y fui a la cocina, escuchando a mi papá gritar, "¡Comida de conejo no!"

"¡Lo sé!" le contesté.

Puse una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas antes de ir a buscar algo que mi papá encontrara aceptable. Encontré algunas papas horneadas de harina integral y las saqué mientras las palomitas terminaban de hacerse.

Sentí que mi teléfono vibraba en mi bolsillo así que lo saqué. Blaine me había mandado otro mensaje.

_Las personas están empezando a irse. ¡Soy libre! Gracias por entretenerme. :) –Blaine_

_No hay problema. –Kurt _

_Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?" –Blaine _

_Mi papá y yo vamos a ver una película. –Kurt _

_¡Oh! ¿Qué película? –Blaine _

_Duro de Matar 2. –Kurt _

_Que…amistoso :P –Blaine _

_No está tan mal. –Kurt _

_Jaja es una buena película. Te dejaré verla con él. ¡Hablamos luego! –Blaine _

_Adiós –Kurt _

Apagué mi teléfono antes de cuidadosamente ponerlo en la mesa de la cocina. El microondas pitó y saqué la bolsa de palomitas. Estábamos a punto de empezar la película cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Finn entró ruidosamente.

Él entró a la habitación y se detuvo, encontrándonos a mí papá y a mí sentados en silencio. "¿Qué está pasando?" él preguntó.

"Kurt y yo vamos a ver Duro de Matar," explicó mi papá.

"¡Me encanta esa película!" él exclamó.

"¿Te nos quieres unir?" le pregunté. Le lancé una mirada agradecida a mi papá por dejarme tomar esa decisión. Yo estaba inestable, y él lo sabía. Estaba bien con Finn la mayoría de las veces, pero me había vuelto extremadamente nervioso con él alrededor de mí en otras ocasiones.

"¡Si! ¡Sólo déjenme ir por algo de comida!"

* * *

><p>El lunes llegó con una demanda de clases y tareas. Asumir que iba a ser una semana desafiante era una subestimación. Me asignaron proyectos por hacer y ensayos por escribir para casi todas las clases. Estaba más que un poco estresado, especialmente con las presentaciones de música empezando el lunes.<p>

Me tomó algo de tiempo tener la idea de regresar al auditorio. Cantar solía ser la principal manera en que me relajaba. No quería cantar en mi cuarto. Cualquiera podría pasar por ahí y solo tendrían que preguntar para darse cuenta de a quien pertenecía esa habitación. Una vez que escucharan mi voz…era demasiado femenina para pertenecerle a un hombre hetero. Aun no quería que nadie se enterara de mi sexualidad. No hasta que me sintiera más seguro. Aunque tal vez ni aun así.

Entré al auditorio y me posicioné en el piano. Después de hacer algunas escalas –no teniendo la seguridad de cantar en mi alto tono- decidí cantar una canción completa. No tenía tanta paciencia para las escalas, después de todo. Sabía que eran importantes, pero pronto se volvían aburridas y no estaba tratando de lograr nada.

Después de repasar algunas canciones que me sabía, cuidadosamente tomé una decisión. No quería cantar demasiado agudo, así que eso eliminó algunas canciones que me sabía. Tampoco quería cantar algo de Broadway, así que eso eliminó aun más canciones. De repente recordé una canción que a mi mamá le encantaba. La había escuchado tantas veces que casi era natural que me viniera a la mente.

Estiré mis dedos y empecé a tocar la rápida melodía que tan bien me sabía. Tenía algunas notas mal aquí y allá, pero no le puse mucha atención a eso. Cuando el tiempo llegó, abrí mi boca y empecé a cantar.

_Very superstitious, writings on the wall,_

_Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall,_

_Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass_

_Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past._

_When you believe in things that you don't understand,_

_Then you suffer,_

_Superstition ain't the way_

_Very superstitious, wash your face and hands,_

_Rid me of the problem, do all that you can,_

_Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong,_

_You don't wanna save me, sad is my song._

_When you believe in things that you don't understand_

_Then you suffer,_

_Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh_

_Very superstitious, nothin' more to say,_

_Very superstitious, the devil's on his way,_

_Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass,_

_Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past_

_When you believe in things that you don't understand,_

_Then you suffer, superstition ain't the way, no, no, no_

Mientras tocaba, no me había dado cuenta de que había alguien escuchando. Mientras la canción terminaba, podía sentir el estrés dispersarse a la nada. Respiré hondo y puse las manos en el teclado para tocar de nuevo cuando escuché un ruido.

Era el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Antes del accidente, eso no significaría nada para mí, solo que alguien había escuchado mi presentación. Pero ahora, eso era el riesgo de que alguien se diera cuenta de quien era yo, y el riesgo de que las cosas regresaran a como eran antes de que me transfiriera a Dalton. Sin saber que más hacer, salí corriendo del auditorio, rezándole al duende de la taza mágica que quien fuera que estaba ahí no tuviera la oportunidad de verme.

No tenía idea de que era mi amigo con ojos color avellana, quien había quedado cautivado por mi voz.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, ya casi terminamos," comentó David mientras me sentaba a la mesa en la biblioteca.<p>

Wes asintió en modo de saludo y sacó un largo bonche de papeles. "Todo lo que queda es la sección de los musicales."

"Me pondré a trabajar en ello," prometí rápidamente.

"No, no lo hagas," dijo David. "Podemos trabajar en eso juntos este fin de semana."

"¿Este fin de semana?"

"En casa de Blaine. Es el único momento que tenemos para hacerlo. No sé del resto de ustedes, pero estoy ahogado en tareas esta semana y no tengo tiempo de ver musicales," explicó David.

"¿Qué sobre ver musicales?" preguntó Blaine mientras sacaba una silla junto a mí. "¿Qué no vamos a hacer eso este fin de semana en mi casa?"

"Ese es el plan," dijo Wes. "Puedes venir, ¿cierto Kurt?"

"Yo-yo umm…no estoy seguro…t-tengo que checar," tartamudeé nerviosamente. _No, no puedo. _

"Creo que de viernes a sábado sería lo mejor," Dijo David pensando en voz alta. "Podríamos simplemente irnos en un coche a la casa de Blaine y no tenemos que preocuparnos de llegar a tiempo o lo que sea."

"No, no del viernes a sábado," dijo Blaine. "Kurt tiene cena familiar los viernes así que hagámoslo del sábado en la tarde al domingo en la mañana, o algo."

Me le quedé viendo en shock. ¿Él recordaba eso? ¿Y le importaba lo suficiente como para hacer un plan _alrededor_ de eso? Nadie en McKinley lo pensaba dos veces sobre mis cenas familiares, y mucho menos trataban de incluirlas en mi vida. Me sorprendía lo mucho que le importaba a Blaine. El hecho de que solo podría estar actuando ni siquiera me vino a la mente. Él era un buen chico, y no era para nada como los atletas en McKinley.

"Eso está bien por mí," dijo Wes. "Probablemente podremos hacer más trabajo de esa manera."

"Funciona para mí," dijo David. "Entonces, ¿a qué hora?"

"¿Podríamos vernos a las tres?" sugirió Blaine. "Eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente de ver algo antes de pedir pizza."

"Suena bien," dijo David.

"Ahí estaré."

"¿Qué hay de ti Kurt, te parece bien?" preguntó Blaine. "Si no te puedes quedar a dormir, podemos juntarnos más temprano, pero si sí puedes estaría genial."

Me mordí el labio y lo miré a los ojos. Podía notar que él estaba considerando mi estado asustadizo, y conociéndolo, él haría lo posible para hacerme sentir cómodo. Así que estuve de acuerdo.

Blaine sonrió felizmente. "¡Genial! Y si necesitas irte o algo, esta bien," agregó silenciosamente.

Miré rápidamente a Wes y David, esperando ver en sus ojos que me juzgaran por su comentario. Porque, ¿enserio? ¿Qué adolescente está demasiado atemorizado de quedarse a dormir en la casa de alguien más? Pero ni siquiera estaban notando que Blaine y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación. En vez, estaban lanzándose aviones de papel entre ellos. Lo miré a él de regreso y asentí.

Él me sonrió antes de atrapar el avión de papel de David y romperlo a la mitad. "Tiempo de trabajar niños."

"¡No eres mi jefe!" exclamó David.

"¡No acabas de sonar como un niño de dos años!" dijo Blaine en el mismo tono de voz que acababa de usar David.

Me reí silenciosamente mientras Wes guardaba su avión de papel. "¿Hacemos las ediciones entonces?"

Blaine asintió y empezó a pasarnos nuestras partes del proyecto a cada quien para que pudiéramos hacer las correcciones. Saqué una pluma roja y empecé a trabajar.

Alrededor de media hora después de correcciones, pude notar que Blaine estaba empezando a sentirse aburrido. Él se estaba moviendo alrededor de su asiento mientras leía el trabajo, y continuó haciéndolo hasta que David le lanzó un borrador.

"¡Deja de moverte!"

"Es que esto es muy aburrido. Y se me olvidó mi iPod."

"Blaine."

"¿Qué?"

"Aguántate."

"Si es más bien aburrido," comentó Wes, sin levantar la vista de su papel.

"¡Tomemos un descanso!"

"Acabamos de empezar Blaine," dijo Wes.

"¿Y? Vamos a hacer esto toda la semana. No va a tomar tanto tiempo hacerlos todos. Tenemos el tiempo para tomar descansos."

"Pero si lo hacemos rápido no tenemos que hacerlos después en la semana."

"Pero no _tenemos_ que hacerlo rápido."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo David, soltando su set de papeles ruidosamente. "Tomémonos un descanso. Los descansos son divertidos."

"Los descansos son lo mejor," dijo Blaine. "Especialmente cuando tienes un ensayo de los Warblers de todo el día antes de una competencia empezando a las cinco de la mañana y estamos todos cansados pero activos por el café."

De repente Wes y David empezaron a reírse. "Esa es una hora que nunca olvidaré," dijo Wes.

"¿Se acuerdan de cuando Jeff se quedó dormido en su cereal?" se rio David. "Y Blaine, tú brincaste en una silla y se rompió debajo de ti."

"¡Eso estuvo buenísimo!" dijo riendo Wes.

"Eso dolió," dijo Blaine también riendo. "Me salió un moretón _enorme_."

"Las mañanas tempranas siempre son lo más divertido."

"Eso no fue sarcástico Wes. Eso necesita ser sarcástico." Dijo David.

"Me _gusta_ tener ensayos en la mañana. Hacemos muchas cosas."

"Wes. Eso es porque todos están como zombis y obedecen sin dudarlo," señaló David.

"Eso es definitivamente cierto," dijo Blaine. "Pero si sonamos asombrosos durante la competencia. Es demasiado malo que no hayamos ganado."

"Estuvimos contra Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse St. James es un bastardo talentoso, aunque es un pomposo idiota. Aparte, ellos de verdad pueden bailar. No como otras personas," dijo Wes dándole a Blaine una mirada severa.

"_Yo_ estaba en el tiempo correcto. Todos los demás estaba mal," dijo Blaine.

"Si todos los demás están mal… ¿no los haría a ellos bien y a la persona irregular mal?" pregunté nerviosamente, esperando que Blaine no se enojara conmigo.

"Exactamente porque _Blaine_," dijo David dándole una mirada a Blaine, "fue un terrible bailarín."

Blaine hizo mala cara y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho. "Ustedes chicos son malos."

"Honestidad es la mejor política," dijo David.

"¿Saben que nos podría haber ayudado a ganar?" preguntó Wes.

"¿Blaine bailando correctamente?" sugirió David.

"¡Oye!"

"Tener un contratenor,"

"No esto de nuevo," gimió Blaine.

"¿Sabes cuantas canciones fantásticas hemos hecho de lado simplemente porque tenían una parte de contratenor? Un contratenor podría llevarnos a los _Nacionales_ si fuese lo suficientemente bueno. ¡Podríamos hacer tanto!"

David rodó los ojos. "Hemos escuchado este discurso antes, Wes."

"¿Soy el único que quiere un contratenor?"

"Un contratenor sería genial," coincidió Blaine. "Pero son raros. Las posibilidades son que no tendremos uno en los Warblers, aunque haya uno en la escuela."

"¿Qué quieres decir con _aunque haya uno en la escuela_?" preguntó Wes lentamente.

"Yo –nada," dijo Blaine rápidamente.

"Blaine. Si escuchaste a alguien cantando, y tiene una voz que necesitamos _como un contratenor_, más te vale que lo traigas directamente a la próxima reunión."

"¡Pero no lo hice!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué tu cara se esta poniendo roja y por qué estás volteando a todos lados menos a mí?"

"Yo –yo ¡No estoy haciendo eso!" él chilló.

"Si lo haces," dijo David interesado.

"¿A quién escuchaste cantar?" preguntó Wes calmadamente.

"¡Yo-yo no lo sé! Él- traté de ver quien era pero corrió antes de que pudiera ver quien era," dijo Blaine, sus hombros hundiéndose.

"¿Qué rango?"

"No estoy seguro…_podría_ ser un contratenor. Tenor seguro."

"¿Era bueno?"

"Impresionante."

Wes suspiró profundamente. "Haz lo mejor que puedas para averiguar quien era. Aunque hoy había un par de familias viendo la escuela, así que podría haber sido alguno de ellos."

"Podría haber sido," dijo Blaine. "Nunca antes había escuchado esa voz, y cualquiera que puede cantar audiciona para los Warblers."

"Esperemos que se transfiera," dijo Wes.

Durante la conversación, me congelé en mi asiento del miedo. Blaine me había escuchado. Él no sabía que era yo quien había cantado, pero de todos modos me había _escuchado_ cantar. El simple pensamiento era aterrador. Mi voz era tan aguda, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo relacionaran. Y luego se darían cuenta de que soy gay por la agudeza de mi voz. Y por todo lo que sabía, Blaine lo _había_ relacionado y solo le estaba mintiendo a Wes y David al respecto. Pude sentirme a mi mismo empezar a entrar en pánico, pero rápidamente me calmé. Si entraba en pánico sólo sería más obvio que era yo quien había cantado.

No quería dejar de cantar, pero necesitaba volverme más cuidadoso.

* * *

><p><strong>La canción es Superstition por Stevie Wonder. <strong>

**Gracias por el tomarse el tiempo de leer. **

**Les recuerdo que esta es un una traducción autorizada de la historia del mismo nombre, 'Skyscraper' por EragonArya. En cuanto sube un nuevo capitulo empiezo la traducción y por lo general tard días. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios de la historia! **

**Pd. No les puedo contestar sus comentarios si no inician sesión! **

**Loveless: no me pareces enfadosa! Al contrario, me animas más a seguir escribiendo y traduciendo! =) **


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola! **

**Perdón que no pude actualizar antes! Me cambié de ciudad, cambié de computadora y empecé la universidad! Espero poder actualizar el próximo capitulo durante la próxima semana! **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15<p>

"…Y así es como resuelves los problemas basados en la Ley de Snell," terminó Blaine. "¿Lo entendiste o quieres que te lo explique de nuevo?"

Fruncí el entrecejo, mirando la hoja de papel en la que Blaine había estado escribiendo. Él me miró con ojos pacientes mientras yo trataba de que me llegara todo lo que él me había explicado.

"¿Tal vez solo los últimos pasos?" pregunté. El principio lo había entendido lo suficientemente bien, pero no era capaz de saber que hace después.

"¡Claro!" contestó Blaine, poniendo el lápiz en su mano sobre la hoja de papel. Él regresó al tema y me explicó los pasos un poco más despacio, volviendo a escribirlos junto a los que había hecho antes.

"Yo…creo que ya entiendo," dije silenciosamente.

"¿Quieres intentar con algunas preguntas?" me ofreció mi tutor.

Asentí y me dio una hoja con una larga lista de preguntas relacionadas a la Ley de Snell. "¿Hago todas las preguntas?" le pregunté.

"Haz algunas y me dejas revisártelas," sugirió Blaine. "Sólo para saber que si entendiste. Luego puedes terminar el resto."

"Son muchísimas preguntas Blaine."

"La práctica hace al maestro," él respondió, su voz alegre y cantona.

Suprimí un quejido, no queriendo que él pensara que yo era desagradecido. Sacando otra hoja de papel empecé a trabajar en las preguntas que Blaine me había dado. Apenas estaba acabando la primera cuando Blaine habló.

"¿Te importa si hago algo de tarea mientras haces eso? Estoy un poco abrumado de tarea hoy," él dijo tímidamente.

Levanté la vista rápidamente y empecé a cerrar mis libros. "No, podemos hacer esto otro día si prefieres. Me puedo ir-" Me detuve cuando una mano gentil tocó mi brazo.

"Está bien Kurt. Yo _quiero_ ayudarte. Siempre y cuando haga algo de trabajo mientras tu haces las preguntas podré terminar todo esta noche," dijo Blaine soltando mi brazo. "Y si esta es tu manera de salvarte de hacer esas preguntas, no sucederá," él agregó con un guiño.

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa. "Si estás seguro de que no te distraeré."

"Ponte a trabajar Kurt," dijo Blaine, mandándome un guiño antes de abrir sus propios libros.

Yo regresé a hacer mi trabajo. No había visto a nadie más en la biblioteca, así que era seguro asumir que solo éramos Blaine y yo los que estábamos situados entre las largas estanterías de libros. Trabajamos silenciosamente, sólo el sonido de nuestros lápices tocando el papel y nuestra suave respiración llenaba el silencio.

Terminé cinco preguntas antes de levantar la vista hacia Blaine, quien parecía completamente confundido por una de sus asignaturas. No queriendo molestarlo, yo continué con los problemas, sintiéndome seguro en lo que hacía.

Yo estaba concentrado en las preguntas. El silencio no ofrecía ninguna distracción, lo cual hacía que fuera más fácil que me concentrara en la materia que menos me gustaba. Me tomé mi tiempo contestando los problemas, siendo cuidadoso de hacer los pasos en orden –algo con lo que noté que tenía problemas en clase.

"Pensé que te había dicho que m dijeras cuando hubieras hecho los primeros," dijo Blaine juguetonamente.

El súbito sonido en el silencioso ambiente hizo que saltara alto en mi asiento. Mi lápiz salió volando por el pasillo, y yo solté un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.

"¡Lo siento!" exclamó Blaine mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse. Él rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y recogió mi lápiz.

"Gracias," susurré mientras me lo daba. Desesperadamente traté de calmar mi corazón que latía con fuerzas, pero no lo lograba.

"Lo siento," dijo Blaine intentando pasar su mano por entre su cabello lleno de gel. "No pensé sobre como eso te podría asustar."

"E-está bien," tartamudeé.

"Noté que tu simplemente estabas continuando con las preguntas," explicó incómodamente Blaine. "Quería asegurar de que estabas entendiendo todo bien."

"Oh, umm, s-si, creo, c-creo que entiendo lo que estabas explicando," contesté nerviosamente. _No hay razón para estar nervioso Kurt. Él no te lastimará._

"¿Te importa si checo?" preguntó Blaine. "A veces cuando creo que entendí algo, resulta que lo estoy haciendo completamente mal."

Asentí y moví mi hoja para dejar que Blaine viera lo que estaba haciendo. Él tenía una pluma verde para señalar los errores –_"¡Porque odio las plumas rojas Kurt. Hacen tus errores súper obvios para las personas que sólo le echan un vistazo a tu papel y te sientes mal sobre ti mismo porque obviamente te juzgarán por la cantidad de marcas rojas!" _– pero la pluma nunca tocó el papel.

"¡Lo estas haciendo súper bien Kurt!" él exclamó. "¡Estas están todas bien! ¡Buen trabajo!" él me sonrió y me regresó el papel.

Sentí que mi pecho se calentaba del orgullo. Le regresé la sonrisa –menos dramática que la de Blaine- y sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Nunca nadie en McKinley me había felicitado por tener las respuestas correctas. Los maestros raramente dejaban al chico gay contestar preguntas, y cuando lo hacían, los deportistas me molestarían por ser 'la mascota del profesor.' Tener a alguien de mi misma edad que me felicitara era diferente, pero lejos de no ser bienvenida.

Continué a trabajar en las preguntas mientras Blaine regresaba a su tarea. Hubo algo de conversación entre nosotros esta vez, pero, como antes, era por la mayor parte trabajando en silencio. Cada vez que Blaine comentaba en algo, mi miedo disminuía lentamente. Alrededor de una hora más de trabajo, dejé de saltar por completo cada vez que se alteraba la paz.

Estaba empezando a moverme en mi asiento dos horas después –solo me podía concentrar por tanto tiempo sin necesitar un descanso.

"¿Tu también necesitas un descanso?" preguntó Blaine, viéndome con ojos curiosos.

"Un poco," admití.

"¿Quieres caminar alrededor?" él sugirió. "Yo también necesito un descanso."

"Claro," le contesté poniéndome de pie.

"Podemos dejar nuestras cosas aquí para no tener que cargarlas."

"¿No se lo llevará alguien?" pregunté rápidamente. _¿O no lo vandalizarán?_

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Nadie lo tocará. Sólo le haremos saber a la bibliotecaria que regresaremos."

No me sentía completamente cómodo dejando todas mis cosas donde cualquiera podría tomarlas, o vandalizarlas. Pero tenía que confiar en Blaine. Él parecía perfectamente cómodo de dejar sus cosas aquí, y dudaba de que él hubiera hecho planes para que alguien tomara nuestras cosas mientras no estábamos. Reacomodé mis cosas ligeramente, ocultando lo que era más importante y dejando los papeles menos importantes a la vista.

Mientras salíamos de la biblioteca Blaine habló rápidamente con la bibliotecaria. A ella parecía agradarle Blaine y prometió que nadie tocaría nuestras cosas. Agradeciéndole nos fuimos y empezamos a caminar por los terrenos, fuera en el fresco aire.

"¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases hoy?" preguntó Blaine para empezar la conversación.

"Estuvieron bien. ¿Y las tuyas?"

"Pesadas," él contestó. "Por eso la tarea."

"Cierto," contesté.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien yendo a mi casa?" preguntó de pronto Blaine. "No haz estado aquí mucho tiempo. Si por lo que pasaste es algo como lo que me pasó a mi, yo definitivamente no estaba listo para hacer algo como ir a la casa de alguien por al menos un par de meses más de los que tú haz estado aquí."

"Y-yo no sé si estoy bien con eso o no," admití. "Pero lo voy a hacer."

"Eres realmente valiente, ¿lo sabías? Tienes tanto valor, más del que yo alguna vez soñé en tener."

Me mordí el labio. "No en realidad. Me tomó semanas sentirme cómodo alrededor de ti. Y aún más tiempo en confiar en ti."

"¿Confías en mí?" preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa tonta. Él rápidamente meneó la cabeza y puso una expresión neutra. "Eso no quiere decir que no seas valiente. Eso sólo dice que haz tenido experiencia con gente lastimándote, y que sólo tratas de protegerte a ti mismo. Eso es listo. Y arriesgándote a abrirte al dolor como lo haces…En verdad te admiro."

No me gustaba a donde se estaba dirigiendo Blaine con esto. ¿Planeaba que alguien me saltara justo en este momento? Si hubiera un momento perfecto, este sería. Cuando él esta hablando sobre que valiente y abierto era. Me preparé, levantando las bardas alrededor de mi mientras caminábamos. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido que hacer eso, pero no quería decir que fueran a ser menos efectivas.

"Oh," contesté, mi voz dura para no mostrar emoción. "Mencionaste que pasaste por algo," agregué, alejando la atención de mi mismo. Me había vuelto bueno haciéndolo en McKinley.

"Si," resopló Blaine. "E-es un poco difícil hablar sobre eso."

"No tienes que decir nada," contesté. Él me había hecho esa cortesía. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era ofrecerle la misma opción.

"No…y-yo quiero decírtelo. Confío en ti," él masculló. Pasando una mano por su cabello, él abrió la boca y empezó a contarme su historia.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras estaba creciendo, mis padres estaban todo el tiempo en casa. Mi papá no aceptaba lo viajes de trabajo, prefiriendo quedarse en casa con mi madre y conmigo. <em>

_Yo era su único hijo. Su orgullo y su felicidad. La persona que seguiría sus pasos para quedarse con el negocio familiar. Su hijo quien siempre sacaba As en la escuela. Su hijo quien era el perfecto deportista. Su hijo quien iba a tener la vida perfecta: una carrera exitosa, bellos y saludables hijos, y una hermosa esposa. _

_Cuando crecí, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. _

_Él pagó las clases de piano y de guitarra para mí cuando yo tenía 10 años. Sólo era una cosa más que agregar a mi imagen perfecta para mi futura esposa. Inmediatamente me enamoré de hacer música, y empecé a ponerle más atención a la música que a mis otras actividades extra académicas. _

_Yo aún cuidaba mucho mis calificaciones. Sabía que eso era importante. Pero todos los deportes en los que estaba: hockey, soccer, lacrosse, polo, esgrima, tae kwon do, basquetbol, volibol, baseball, futbol… todos me importaban menos. Había algunos en los que seguía poniendo bastante atención, a los que más me gustaban. Esos eran polo, esgrima, y soccer. El resto…nunca los había disfrutado mucho en primer lugar, pero siempre me había gustado escuchar decir a mi papá que tan orgulloso estaba de mí. _

_Empecé a dejar de ir a algunas prácticas, y convencí a mi mamá de no meterme a ciertos deportes de nuevo cuando la temporada acabara. Mi papá no estuvo muy feliz, pero con el pretexto de que la escuela empezaba a ponerse más difícil, se me permitió hacerlo. Él también dejó de pagar por las lecciones de música, pero yo ya había avanzado tanto que podía descifrar las canciones por mi cuenta, y un profesor no era completamente necesario. _

_No era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de que la música me sentaba mejor que los deportes. Cuando era mas chico, yo siempre prefería cantar junto con las canciones de las películas de Disney, a que ir afuera a lanzar una pelota. Era un poco chico para poder entender muy bien la mayoría de los musicales, pero había algunos, como El Mago de Oz y la mayoría de La Novicia Rebelde, que me sabía muy bien. Vi esas películas tantas veces, que hubo algunas veces en que tuvimos que reemplazar el VHS. Cuando cumplí cinco, papá ya no me dejó seguir viéndolas. Eran demasiado afeminadas para que lo vieran niños pequeños, él me dijo. _

_Cuando entré a primaria, empecé a darme cuenta de que yo era diferente a los otros chicos de mi clase. _

_Como ellos, yo amaba a los superhéroes y las figuras de acción. Me encantaba jugar videojuegos, y los lugares con maquinitas eran mi lugar favorito para fiestas. _

_No me gustaba ensuciarme. En los días después de que llovía, solía quedarme adentro en ves de salir afuera a jugar en el lodo con mis amigos. Yo no tenía un DOC (desorden obsesivo compulsivo), simplemente me gustaba estar limpio. Eso también se notaba en mi cuarto. Cuando los cuartos de mis amigos_ _siempre eran un completo desorden, mi cuarto siempre estaba en perfecto orden, todo en su lugar correcto. _

_Tampoco me gustaba simplemente usar jeans y playeras. Me gustaba más…vestirme elegantemente. Pajaritas, suéteres y chalecos era lo que a mí más me gustaba. Aún lo es. Mamá pensaba que me veía adorable en ellos. Ella logró convencer a mi papá de que estaba bien que tuviera un estilo de ropa diferente a la de los otros chicos de mi edad. _

_Me gustaban las escenas de romance en las películas. En ese tiempo, yo no había ido a ver una película con romance como su género específico. Cuando iba y veía películas de superhéroes, mis partes favoritas solían ser cuando el superhéroe y su interés amoroso se besaban. Esas eran las escenas durante las que mis amigos siempre se tapaban los ojos. La acción era lo suficientemente interesante, pero era el romance lo que más me gustaba. _

_También se estaban empezando a dar cuenta de que las niñas no tenían "piojos", que en realidad no apestaban. Que las niñas en realidad eran muy bonitas. Pero por alguna razón, yo seguía pensando que no eran lindas, y que yo NUNCA querría besar a una, nunca. Cada vez que mis amigos preguntaban que chica me gustaba yo simplemente me encogía de hombros. En realidad no había ninguna niña a quien encontrara lo suficientemente bonita como para besarla, o que me hiciera sentir mariposas en el_ _estómago cuando la veía. _

_Pero había un niño que me hacía sentir todas esas cosas. _

_Su nombre era Josh. Habían jugado soccer juntos como por cinco años, y ya que nuestros apellidos estaban cercanos alfabéticamente (el suyo era Baker) seguido nos_ _sentaban juntos en las clases que compartíamos. Por nuestro interés común en el soccer, tuvimos muchas conversaciones. Algunas veces nos pasábamos notas entre nosotros mientras la maestra estaba hablando. Aunque yo siempre era quien se quedaba con las notas, y rápidamente empecé una colección. _

_Estábamos en la misma case de deportes. Conforme fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que en verdad me gustaba verlo mientras él se estaba cambiando. Raramente veía más_ _debajo de su estómago, pero me gustaba lo que veía._

* * *

><p>"Eres gay," susurré.<p>

Me le quedé viendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Él era…Él era como yo. Había otro chico de mi edad que era como yo. Y él no era raro, u obsesionado con el sexo como alguna gente creía que eran los chicos gays, como yo _esperaba_ que fuera el primer chico de mi edad que conociera. Blaine era un buen chico, hasta mi amigo. Y él era como yo. No dudé para nada en su historia. Podía notar que decía la verdad. Podía notar que él era _como yo_.

"Si," él dijo con una pequeña risa. "Tu-¿no lo sabías?"

"Pensé que eras heterosexual."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Soy tan gay como el cuatro de Julio. Eso-¿Tú no eres homofóbico, o si?"

Negué con la cabeza lentamente. "No. No lo soy."

* * *

><p><em>El último año de la escuela media, empecé a juntarme cada vez menos con mis amigos. Les dije que mis padres me estaban haciendo hacer tareas extra, y les dije a mis padres que mis amigos estaban ocupados. Estaba empezando a ser demasiado incómodo para mi estar con ellos mientras empezaban a hablar sobre chicas y veían todas las revistas de Playboy que podían conseguir. <em>

_Alrededor de ese tiempo, mi papá decidió que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para escuchar todas las quejas que le hacía a mi mamá sobre diferentes aspectos de la sociedad que no le gustaban. A veces, sus largas y duras quejas eran sobre la comunidad gay. Él era la definición de un hombre conservador, y mi mamá estaba completamente de acuerdo con él en todos los temas. _

_Yo estaba lentamente empezando a darme cuenta de que era gay. Yo era uno de los que mi papá odiaba tanto. Yo era uno de los que él decía que debían ser exterminados. No teniendo ninguna otra experiencia con gente gay, empecé a realmente entrar en pánico. _

_Me detuve a mi mismo de seguir viendo a Josh en los vestidores, y empecé a volver a salir con mis amigos. Veía las revistas de Playboy con ellos y pude pasar sin tener que decir mucho sobre las chicas. Era más fácil comentar en las páginas en que había un chico y una chica en la misma página. Podía ver todo lo que quisiera al chico, y hacer comentarios neutros, y ellos pensaban que yo esta viendo a la chica igual que ellos. _

_Compre un nuevo closet con pura ropa de Hollister y American Eagle. Hice pruebas para todos los deportes que pude. Traté de creer que yo en realidad si quería convertirme en abogado o seguir con el banco de mi papá cuando creciera, y que la vida que él tenía planeada para mí era lo que yo quería. _

_Cuando empezó la preparatoria se volvió cada vez más difícil esconder quien era._

_El primer día de la clase de inglés, me sentaron al lado de una niña, Ella Bentley. Ella era agradable. Los primeros días tuvimos una competencia sin palabras sobre quien podía obtener las mejores notas en la clase. Ella era lista, lo cual era refrescante. Me di cuenta de que era muy fácil hablar con ella. A ella le faltaban prejuicios y tenía una mente abierta, lo cual fue una de las cosas que me llamó la atención sobre ella. _

_Todos mis amigos pensaban que ella estaba guapísima. Si yo hubiera sido heterosexual, estoy seguro de que habría opinado lo mismo. Ella era popular, como mis amigos y yo nos habíamos vuelto. Podía notar que ella era bonita, pero yo no quería hacer ninguna de las cosas que mis amigos decían que querían hacer con ella. _

_Empezamos a salir. Supuse que no podía saber con certeza si era gay sin haber tratado que me gustara una chica. No sentía nada cuando nos besábamos, pero traté de decirme a mi miso que los sentimientos llegarían después. _

_La escuela se puso más difícil. La carga de los cursos era más pesada, si, pero era el tratar de esconder quien era lo que se puso a la vez más difícil. _

_Empecé a dar pequeños resbalones. Escribía canciones en el salón de música y un profesor entraba. Dejé mi iPod en una clase. Mi amigo, que decidió escucharlo, encontró todas las canciones de musicales que tenía en el aparato. Volteaba a ver a chicos cuando salía con Ella. _

_Empecé a notar que algunas de las personas a las que conocía eran atacadas regularmente por quienes eran. No los había visto sonreír ni una sola vez. No quería volverme como ellos, miserables, deprimidos y odiados. Quería ser heterosexual, para poder ser feliz y estar cómodo en mi vida, por lo menos hasta que saliera de la escuela. _

_Sólo había una persona en la escuela que fuera gay, o por lo menos que supiéramos. Su nombre era Erick. Él vivía en mi vecindario, pero nunca hablábamos. Nuestros papás nunca se llevaron, así que nunca nos habíamos juntado para jugar. Teníamos algunas clases juntos, como lo habíamos hecho toda la vida, pero podía empezar a sentir su mirada en mí mientras escuchaba las clases o trabajaba en mi tarea. Me sacaba de quicio. No era posible que él supiera. Eventualmente lo enfrenté por eso._

"_¿Por qué te me quedas viendo, r-raro?" le pregunte con mi coraje enmascarando mi miedo. _

_Él no contestó enseguida. Él solo se me quedó viendo. "Si necesitas hablar, sé lo que se siente," fue lo único que dijo. _

_No era posible que supiera. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era correr el rumor y mi vida se acabaría. Yo nunca me unía cuando mis amigos lo molestaban, pero nunca hice nada para detenerlos. Podía ser que él quisiera venganza por no haberlo ayudado nunca. Estaba aterrorizado. _

_Le pregunté a Ella si quería ir al primer baile del año conmigo. Cuando ella accedió, debería de haber estado encantando, pero sólo sentí terror. Ella dijo que sus padres querían conocerme. Yo no sabía qué, pero sabía que algo saldría mal. _

_Su papá era como el mío. Él era conservador y completamente ignorante. Él mencionó que alguien trataba de conseguir que los gays se pudieran casar en Ohio, y dijo que deberían ser quemados en la hoguera. Como dije que estaba de acuerdo con él, él decidió extendernos la hora de llegada. Cuando me dijo que lo llamara por su nombre me hizo sentir enfermo del estómago. _

_Por lo menos Ella no estaba impresionada por mis actos. Tan pronto como dejamos su casa, ella me confrontó. Ella me preguntó por qué había aceptado lo que él había dicho. Podía notar que si no me defendía ella me dejaría por otro chico en el baile. Así que le dije que no estaba de acuerdo con su padre, que no tenía idea de porque había dicho eso. _

_Después del baile la presión de esconderme a mi mismo se volvió abrumadora. Yo era una persona completamente diferente cuando estaba en mi cuarto, y cada vez se volvía más difícil el cambio a mi persona exterior cuando salía de mi habitación._

_Eventualmente no pude soportarlo más. Exploté. _

"_Soy gay."_

_Estaba con Ella en una cita en una noche del Miércoles. Estábamos cenando el platillo principal en un elegante restaurante mexicano cuando se lo solté. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. No sabiendo que más hacer, saqué unos billetes para cubrir el costo de nuestra cena y salí corriendo. No volteé hacia atrás mientras salía del restaurante. No sabía que más hacer. No estaba listo para salir del closet. _

_No podía darle la cara a Ella. No podía ver a mis amigos. La verdad se habría extendido a todas las personas de la escuela, sin importar su estatus social en ese momento. Apagué mi celular y fingí estar enfermo al día siguiente. _

_También fingí estar enfermo el día siguiente. Me sentí aliviado cuando llegó el fin de semana. _

_Cuando llegó el lunes, sabía que no podía atrasar más el ir a la escuela. Estaba petrificado, temblando mientras manejaba hacia el edificio. Me tomó todo el valor que tenía salir de mi coche. _

_Cuando entré a la escuela, esperaba tener a un grupo de chicos esperándome para tirarme al basurero, o para golpearme hasta que no lo sintiera. _

_No esperaba que mis amigos se me acercaran y me trataran exactamente como me trataban antes de que saliera del closet ante Ella. Yo estaba…confundido. ¿No les importaba? ¿Habían dejado a un lado sus prejuicios? Pero eso no podía estar bien. Ellos no harían algo así. La única explicación para eso era que Ella…no le había dicho a nadie._

_Pero debí de haberla herido. ¿Por qué habría ella de mantener algo así secreto? Ella podía obtener su venganza de mi por haberla usado. _

_Estaba aterrorizado cuando llegó el momento de mi clase de inglés. No había visto a Ella en todo el día. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarla y yo no estaba listo para hacerlo. Entré al salón justo cuando sonó la campana. No dije una palabra mientras me senté junto a Ella, y ella no me dijo ni una palabra. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como se apretaba su mandíbula y sus ojos se ponían húmedos. Sentí que una piedra me caía en el estómago. Dejé de mirar e hice lo mejor que pude en concentrarme en la lección. _

_Cuando sonó la campana, ella me susurró que necesitábamos hablar. _

_Si tenía que hablar con ella para que no dijera en la escuela sobre mi homosexualidad, entonces lo haría. Asentí torpemente, aunque no estaba cómodo con la idea. _

_Accedí a verla en el parque. Había la misma distancia entre nuestras casas, así que nos habíamos juntado ahí muchas veces antes. Llegué diez minutos antes de la hora prevista de vernos sólo para darme cuenta de que ella ya estaba ahí._

* * *

><p><em>No dije nada mientras me sentaba junto a ella en la banca. Estuvimos en silencio por lo menos cinco minutos. Yo estaba temblando tanto por el frío como por el miedo, pero no dije nada para empezar la conversación. <em>

"_¿Es cierto?" ella preguntó eventualmente, rompiendo el tenso silencio entre ellos. _

_Mis cuerdas vocales se sentían en un nudo. No podía hablar para nada, pero necesitaba contestarle. Por lo menos ella se lo merecía. Asentí, y pude sentir que mis ojos se humedecían. Contuve un gemido y me le quedé viendo a mis manos. No podía verla a los ojos. _

"_Yo era-¿yo solo era tu modo de ocultarlo?" ella preguntó. Su voz era quebradiza. Podía notar que ella estaba tratando de no llorar. _

"_M-me gustas," le contesté. "Es solo que-y-yo-" No podía repetir las palabras que le había dicho antes. Me volteé hacia otro lado, para ocultar mi rostro, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas. Mi garganta hizo un sonido parecido a un llanto entrecortado. Si esta fuera cualquiera otra situación, Ella me hubiera abrazado y me hubiera dicho que todo iba a estar bien. Ninguno de los dos éramos lo suficientemente ignorantes como para pensar que todo estaría bien._

"_Yo me enamoré de ti," escuché que ella susurró._

"_Y-yo, lo siento," logré decir. "Yo no-yo no quería lastimarte."_

"_Lo hiciste," ella dijo. Ella se levantó y se fue, dejándome solo en la banca y en el frío._

* * *

><p><em>No me moví por bastante rato. Mis piernas no estaban trabajando y no podía hacerme a mi mismo salir del parque. En ese punto estaba llorando abiertamente, sintiéndome afortunado de que no había nadie ahí. Eventualmente logré llegar a casa. Pude evadir a mis padres esa noche dirigiéndome directamente a mi habitación. Esa noche no cené, solo puse mi cara en mi almohada para ahogar mis llantos. <em>

_El siguiente día en la escuela, me sorprendí de nuevo al darme cuenta de que Ella no había dicho la verdad sobre mí en la escuela. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, lo habría hecho. Mis amigos me preguntaron la razón por la que Ella y yo habíamos terminado. Pude haber dicho la verdad. Pude haberles dicho en ese momento que era gay. Podía haber sido justo con Ella si decía eso, envés de respondiendo como lo hice. _

"_Ella no se estaba dejando llevar al siguiente nivel."_

_Me sentí terrible el segundo después de haberlo dicho. Eso era lo más lejano de la verdad. Pero esa fue la respuesta que di, y esa fue la respuesta que se creyeron. _

_Pasaron semanas. Ella no dijo nada de la verdad a nadie, y nada a mi. Yo había arruinado cualquier posible relación que pudimos haber tenido, aunque fuera la amistad. Me sentía terrible por todo lo que le había hecho, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella se cambió de lugar en la clase de inglés. Dejé que tuviera su espacio. Era lo menos que podía hacer. _

_Eventualmente, mis amigos empezaron a presionarme para que encontrara una nueva novia. Había podido poner excusas diciendo que todavía no superaba a Ella, pero de todos modos habían empezado a presionar. Supuestamente otra novia era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de ella. Traté de negárselo a ellos, ya que no quería lastimar a otra chica, pero ellos eran tercos. _

_Un día iba tarde a casa después de la escuela cuando noté a Erick parado por la parada del autobús. Él estaba solo, y se veía con frío. Era diciembre, y no estaba usando una chamarra abrigadora. Después de mirar alrededor varias veces para ver si había alguien alrededor, lentamente me acerqué. Una vez él se había ofrecido a hablar, y ahora necesitaba hablar._

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Me vas a golpear?" preguntó Erick mientras me acercaba. <em>

"_N-no," tartamudeé. _

"_Oh," dijo Erick, volteando a verme. "Eres tú."_

"_Tú- hace un tiempo te ofreciste a hablar. C-creo que necesito eso-hablar."_

"_Me sorprende que te llevara tanto tiempo venir a buscarme," dijo Erick. "Podemos ir a mi casa. ¿Tienes coche?"_

_Asentí torpemente, y nos hicimos paso hacia mi coche. Él se subió al asiento del copiloto cuando le quité el seguro al auto, sin decir una palabra. Me subí y prendí el aire acondicionado. Erick inmediatamente suspiró contento cuando se empezó a calentar. _

"_Puedes escoger una estación de radio," le dije. Salimos del estacionamiento y empecé a manejar en dirección a nuestro vecindario. _

"_Sabes donde vivo," él comentó cuando me estacioné fuera de su casa. _

"_No es gran cosa. Estoy seguro de que tu también sabes donde vivo yo," contesté nerviosamente. _

_Había dos coches en su cochera. Sus papás debían de estar en casa. Empecé a hacer pensamientos sobre echarme para atrás, pero Erick ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta de su casa. Lo seguí a su casa, mis ojos escaneando nerviosamente la entrada por cualquier señal de sus padres. _

"_Ellos no están aquí," dijo Erick. "Mi tío los llevó al aeropuerto anoche. Ellos regresan la tarde del domingo." Asentí para hacerle saber que entendía y él continuó. "Podemos ir a mi cuarto si quieres. Eso o podemos ir a la sala de estar."_

"_C-como sea."_

"_Iremos a mi cuarto entonces," él decidió. "Está un poco menos expuesto."_

_Asentí y lo seguí por las escaleras hasta su habitación. No estaba seguro de que estaba esperando, pero no era esto. Su cuarto era…normal, se podría decir. Yo en realidad nunca supe que esperar cuando se trataba de chicos gays. Pensé que tal vez tendrían cuarto más femeninos, o que tendrían grandes posters de chicos musculosos por toda la pared. El cuarto de Erick no era así. Era cálido, con muebles en tonos de madera obscura y paredes azul marino. El cuarto era calmante, cómodo. Me sentí a mi mismo relajarme un poco mientras me sentaba en el borde de su cama. _

"_Así que te haz dado cuenta de que eres gay," dijo Erick, sentándose y recargando la espalda en la cabecera. _

"_Yo-"_

"_Si dices que no lo eres te voy a golpear."_

_Cerré la boca y bajé la vista al suelo. "Yo no sé que hacer," susurré. _

"_Primero, necesitas admitírtelo a ti mismo," dijo Erick. "¿Haz hecho eso?"_

"_No lo sé. Sé que soy como tu pero no sé si lo he admitido aún." _

"_Si sabes que eres gay entonces ya haz pasado ese paso. Ahora necesitas aceptarlo. Estoy suponiendo que no estarías aquí si no lo hubieras hecho ya."_

"_¿Cómo?" susurré. Si hablaba más fuerte él sería capas de notar que yo estaba al borde del llanto. "No lo sé…mis amigos me abandonarán. Me torturarán en la escuela. Mis papás me desheredarán. ¿Cómo puedo aceptar eso?"_

"_Es quien eres Blaine," dijo Erick. "No estoy diciendo que será fácil, o que tienes que salir del closet. Salir del closet es todo un proceso diferente. Pero necesitas aceptar que eres gay."_

"_No puedo."_

"_Si, si puedes. No va a pasar en el transcurso de una noche. Estoy seguro de que ya te diste cuenta de eso. Pero necesitas ser honesto contigo mismo y orgulloso de quien eres."_

"_¿Cómo? No puedo- por qué estaría orgulloso de ser…"_

"_Dilo." _

"_¿Decir qué?"_

"_Di que eres gay?"_

"_N-no puedo. Alguien-"_

"_Soy el único que está en la casa Blaine, y yo ciertamente no te voy a juzgar."_

"_Soy…soy gay," resoplé. _

"_¿Lo siento?"_

"_Soy gay," susurré un poco más fuerte. _

"_Aún no puedo escucharte."_

"_Soy gay," dije. "Soy gay. Soy gay. Soy gay. SOY GAY." Lo repetí una y otra vez, hasta que lo estaba gritando con todas mis fuerzas. _

_Tan pronto como terminé de repetir que era gay, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, y empecé a llorar incontrolablemente. Sentí que Erick se me acercaba y ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi. Él no me silenció, ni me dijo que todo se pondría bien, él solo me sostuvo. Y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba._

* * *

><p><em>Empecé a ir a la casa de Erick y a hablar más con él, pasaron semanas y semanas. Él se aseguraba de decirme cuando sus padres no estuvieran, para que yo fuera a su casa. Mi sexualidad era un tema de conversación común. Le conté todo sobre mi relación con Ella, y sobre la vida en mi casa. Le conté sobre mis intereses y sobre quien quería ser. Él me dijo lo mismo. Él era muy bueno adivinando cuando era el momento adecuado para cambiar de tema. Me di cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común. Aunque no tenía ningún interés romántico en el, en realidad me agradaba Erick.<em>

_Yo siempre me disculpaba con él al llegar a su casa por no defenderlo, pero él nunca se enojaba. Él entendía mis miedos. Él nunca me presionaba cuando yo me negaba en salir en publico con él. Necesitaba llevar las cosas a mi propio paso, como él lo hizo cuando paso por su fase de aceptación. _

_Él era mi mejor amigo._

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Alguna vez haz pensado en experimentar?" me preguntó Erick un día. <em>

"_Traté de salir con Ella," le recordé. _

"_No, quiero decir, besar a un chico."_

"_No se a lo que te refieres."_

"_Que, nos podríamos besar."_

"_Yo…no lo creo," mascullé. "Yo-no es que no seas especial, yo solo…quiero que mi primer beso con un chico sea especial, ¿sabes?"_

"_Está bien," dijo Erick. Y con eso, se acabó el tema._

* * *

><p><em>Era el primer viernes después de las vacaciones de invierno cuando todo cambió. Yo estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela solo, buscando a mis amigos. Escuché algunos golpes por el pasillo, así que seguí el sonido y encontré a mis 'amigos' golpeando a Erick en el estómago. <em>

"_¡Chicos! ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?" exclamé. Molestarlo era una cosa. No podía dejar que atacaran físicamente a Erick. _

"_Le enseñamos a este marica dónde es su lugar," contestó Josh. La etapa en que me había gustado se había esfumado hace mucho. _

"_Déjalo en paz," dije firmemente. _

"_¿Por qué? ¿Eres un hada como él?" otro de mis amigos preguntó. _

_Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Vi a Erick negar con la cabeza, advirtiéndome no hacer nada. Mi mente no estaba conectada a mi boca. Si lo hubiera estado, no hubiera pasado. _

"_Tal vez lo sea," contesté. "Bájalo." _

_Fue en ese momento cuando mis amigos, examigos en ese punto, se voltearon hacia mi y se empezaron a tronar los nudillos que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. _

"_¿Te estás metiendo con nosotros Anderson?" preguntó Josh. _

_Sentí como mi cara palidecía. Traté de hacerme para atrás, pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo. Logré dar unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás. _

"_¿Nos haz estado viendo mientras nos cambiamos no es así? Marica de Anderson. ¿Qué, estabas esperando la oportunidad perfecta para violarnos mientras dormíamos? Jugaste bien tu jueguito Anderson. Casi caemos en el. Ahora vas a pagar por eso."_

_Empezaron a rodearme. Estaba seguro de que me hubieran golpeado hasta el cansancio si no fuera porque Erick intervino, cogió la mochila de Josh y corrió gritando, "¡Apuesto a que no te gustaría que el entrenador de futbol encontrara tus esteroides Baker!"_

"_Maldito-¡vayan tras él idiotas!" él gritó al resto. "Voy a regresar por ti después," él amenazó antes de correr tras ellos. _

"_Oh por dios," susurré, antes de vomitar en mis pies. Corrí en dirección a mi coche – No estaba en condiciones de quedarme y pelear con Josh – y encontré a Erick esperando ansiosamente en la puerta del conductor. _

"_¡Súbete del lado del copiloto y dame las llaves!" él gritó mientras me acercaba. _

_Le quité el seguro al coche desde lejos, e hice lo que me dijo. No lo cuestioné. No lo pensé. Sólo obedecí. Erick cogió mis llaves y salimos del estacionamiento. No sabía hacia donde estaba manejando, solo sabía que me estaba alejando de la escuela. _

_Se estacionó en su casa y me dejó entrar. No traté de negarme, no podía. Era un desorden. Cuando me llevó adentro, su mamá lo fue a saludar. _

"_Hola cariño, ¿cómo estuvo-qué pasó?"_

"_Te diré después," él contestó. "Vamos Blaine, vamos arriba."_

* * *

><p><em>Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que sus padres estaban en casa. Dejé que me guiara hasta su cuarto al piso de arriba. Él buscó entre su closet y me dio un par de pants y una playera, y me dijo que me diera un baño, mencionando que olía como si acabara de vomitar. Estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho, pero no me quedé en su cuarto para averiguarlo. Fui a su baño, y prendí el agua caliente. <em>

_Me quedé en la regadera un largo rato. Probablemente terminé usando toda el agua caliente. Erick nunca llegó a tocar para decirme que me saliera. Él me dejó tomarme todo el tiempo que necesitara para dejar que mis emociones asimilaran lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras yo estaba en la regadera, él le explico a sus papás lo que había pasado. _

_Cuando eventualmente salí, Erick me estaba esperando en su cama._

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Cómo te sientes?" él preguntó.<em>

_Me encogí de hombros. No había mucho que pudiera decir. Mi vida entera acababa de hacerse pedazos. _

"_Eres realmente idiota, ¿lo sabes?"_

_Asentí. No quería decir nada. Erick se levantó de su cama y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi fuertemente. "Gracias."_

"_Me da miedo regresar."_

"_Bueno, es el fin de semana. Tienen tiempo de que se les baje el enojo."_

"_O planear cosas."_

"_O planear cosas," repitió Erick. Él me soltó. "Le dije a mis padres lo que había pasado. Dijeron que te puedes quedar a dormir si quieres. La cena está calentándose y estará lista pronto. Podemos comer aquí arriba o allá abajo. O podemos comer frente a la televisión y poner una película. Lo que quieras."_

"_No importa."_

_Erick me miró con empatía. "Encontré las viejas películas de Disney mientras estabas bañándote. Podemos conectar el VCR y ver esas."_

"_De acuerdo."_

"_Dijiste que te gusta el espagueti, ¿cierto? ¿y te gustan las bolas de carne?"_

"_Si."_

"_También tenemos elote en el refrigerador. Y pan de ajo." _

"_Suena bien."_

_Erick se mordió el labio. "¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?"_

_Lentamente negué con la cabeza. "Sólo necesito olivarlo por ahora." _

"_De acuerdo," él contestó. _

_Se escuchó que tocaban en la puerta de su habitación. Su mamá –o asumí que así era- metió la cabeza al cuarto y me dio una cálida sonrisa. "La cena está lista."_

"_Gracias mamá. Sólo vamos a poner una película."_

"_Claro. Vayan a prepararse y yo les llevaré unos platos."_

_Erick le dio una sonrisa agradecido y me llevó a la sala de la entretenimiento, que es donde estaba su largo set de televisión. Él me dijo que me sentara en el sillón mientras él iba y preparaba el viejo VHS. "Puedes escoger la que quieras," él dijo. "Está la de Aladino, Mulan, La Bella y la Bestia, La sirenita, La dama y el vagabundo, Cenicienta, Blanca Nieves, La Bella Durmiente…tenemos casi todas."_

"_Mulan suena bien," dije silenciosamente. _

"_Bien, pondré esa. ¿Quieres que le adelante los cortos o está bien si los vemos?"_

"_Lo que sea más fácil."_

"_No me importa verlos," dijo Erick mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a mi. _

_Su mamá entró al cuarto cargando dos platos. Su papá la venía siguiendo cargando algunas charolas para los dos. _

"_Gracias," mascullé mientras me pasaban una charola y un plato. _

"_De nada querido," contestó su mamá. "¿Qué van a ver chicos?"_

"_Mulan," contestó Erick. _

"_¿Todavía funciona el VCR?" preguntó su papá sorprendido. _

"_Si, funciona bien."_

"_No funcionaba la última vez que intenté usarlo." _

"_¿Lo conectaste?" preguntó Erick entretenido. _

"…_No," dijo su papá. "Probablemente eso habría ayudado, ¿o no?" _

"_Me avisan si quieren que les sirva más," dijo su mamá. "Hay mucho en la cocina."_

"_Gracias mamá," dijo Erick. _

_Susurré mi propio agradecimiento, levanté mi tenedor probando el espagueti. Las bolas de carne hechas en casa sabían mucho mejor que las que mi mamá compraba en la tienda. Vi Milan en silencio, sin cantar como hacía normalmente. Terminé con lo que estaba en mi plato unos minutos después que Erick. No tenía mucha hambre, pero no quería parecer desagradecido por la hospitalidad de su familia. De todos modos me sentí un poco mejor después de haber comido. _

"_¿Quieres más?" él me preguntó._

_Negué con la cabeza y puse la charola en el suelo. Subí mis piernas al sillón y puse mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas._

"_Tenemos pastel si quieres postre," ofreció Erik. _

_Negué con la cabeza de nuevo y el me dio un suave golpecito en el hombro. Erick llevó nuestras cosas a la cocina y regresó con una rebanada de pastel para él. Cuando se terminó Mulan, él puso la de La Sirenita, sabiendo que era mi favorita. _

_Para cuando la película se terminó, se estaba haciendo tarde. Me desenrollé del sillón y me levanté. "Debería irme a casa."_

"_¿Estás seguro de que no te quiere quedar a dormir?" _

_Asentí. "Gracias por todo." _

"_Cuando quieras. ME mandas un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_Claro," susurré. "Dile a tu mamá que la cena estuvo deliciosa."_

"_Lo haré," él dijo acompañándome a la puerta. Dándome una bolsa de plástico me explico que era la ropa que tenía puesta en la escuela._

"_Gracias," susurré. _

"_Nos vemos luego amigo. Estoy orgulloso de ti." _

_Asentí y salí de su casa, caminando hacia mi coche. Encontré mis llaves en la bolsa de plástico, las saqué y me fui. _

_Cuando llegué a casa, la casa estaba en silencio. Después de leer una nota que me encontré, supe que mis padres estaban fuera esa noche en una fiesta, y no regresarían hasta en la mañana. Me sentí aliviado de que no tendría que enfrentarlos aún. Le mandé un mensaje a Erick como había prometido y me fui a dormir._

* * *

><p><em>Esa noche, y durante muchas noches después de esta, tuve pesadillas. De lo que había pasado ese día, de lo que pudo haber pasado, de lo que podría pasar. Soñaba que mis papás me corrían de la casa, y que mis maestros me reprobaban por mi sexualidad. Soñaba que mis ex amigos me golpeaban y a Ella viéndome, diciéndoles que me golpearan más fuerte. Dormía muy mal, mis sábanas siempre estaban en el piso cuando me despertaba. <em>

_Mis padres no sabían acera de mi sexualidad. Ellos nunca hablaban con los padres de mis ex amigos, así que no había nadie que les dijera que yo era gay. Había momentos en que estaba tentado en decirles la verdad, pero cada vez que eso ocurría, me retractaba. Ellos pensaban que todo seguía igual como antes de que todo esto pasara, ya que yo a veces les decía que iba a salir con Josh y el resto de mis 'amigos' siempre que iba a salir con Erick. _

_Una cosa buena de haber salido del closet, era que podía hablar con Erick en la escuela sin que la gente asumiera que yo era gay. Yo era gay, y ahora que todos sabían, estaba bien juntarme con gente con la que me podía relacionar más. Erick y yo estábamos juntos constantemente durante los recesos para nuestra propia protección contra el resto de los estudiantes. Si ellos pensaban que estábamos saliendo, eso no me importaba. Y por encima de todo eso, podía usar mis pajaritas y mis chalecos. _

_Había momentos en que veía que Ella me daba miradas. No estaba seguro de que significaban, pero según Erick, ella se sentía mal. Ninguno de los dos estaba exactamente seguro sobre qué era de lo que ella se sentía mal, y ninguno de los dos nos molestamos en preguntar. Su grupo cercano de amigas seguido me lanzaba miradas de odio, ya que se habían dado cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que habíamos terminado. _

_Mi antiguo grupo de amigos parecía estar pasando el rato de sus vidas con el hecho de que yo era gay. Aunque yo era musculoso, seguía siendo pequeño. Era fácil para ellos empujarme a los casilleros, encerrarme en el armario del conserje, meter mi cabeza al inodoro, de amarrar mi ropa interior al asta de la bandera. Constantemente recibía notas en mi casillera diciéndome que me fuera a suicidar, que no merecía vivir. Cada día era una tortura. Erick, aunque quería ayudar, era más alto, pero más larguirucho y flacucho. No había nada que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer. _

_Hablé con el comité escolar y con el profesorado, pero no hicieron nada. Y eso en realidad me enfurecía. Ellos parecían pensar que si yo era gay, entonces eso era simplemente algo con lo que tendría que lidiar. Yo seguía pensando que yo no merecía ser castigado. Yo era exactamente la misma persona que antes de que alguien supiera que yo era gay. Estoy seguro de que si hubiera estado todavía en el closet que ellos hubieran hecho algo al respecto, pero como ya había salido del closet, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. Yo era absolutamente miserable. No me podía imaginar como sería haber pasado por todo eso solo. _

_Mis papás se mantuvieron en la obscuridad sobre mi sexualidad y el acoso. Al menos por algún tiempo._

* * *

><p><em>Erick no había ido ese día a la escuela porque estaba enfermo. Habían sido unas largas siete horas y yo estaba más que listo en irme a casa y tomar una siesta. El acoso había sido más bien calmado ese día. Me daba una mala sensación. Conocía a Josh. Él no se retiraría a menos que algo grande estuviera viniendo. <em>

_Fui a mi casillero para poder recoger lo que necesitaba para la tarea y encontré justo lo que Josh había planeado. _

_Mi casillero tenía unas brillantes letras rojas pintadas con spray que decían 'maricón'. Mi candado había sido abierto a la fuerza –estaba roto- haciéndome creer que lo escrito no era lo único que habían hecho._

_Seguí caminado, ya que me había parado sin darme cuenta a medio pasillo, y lentamente me hice camino a mi casillero. Hice una pausa antes de abrirlo, deseando que desapareciera lo que fuere que hubieran hecho para dañarme. Abría el casillero y encontré todos mis cuadernos, todos mis libros, mis folders…Todo estaba cubierto en crema de afeitar, gaseosa y otro líquido misterioso. Me mordí el labio y pasé saliva trabajosamente para mantenerme sin llorar y saqué algunas de mis cosas para inspeccionar el daño. Todo estaba completamente arruinado. _

"_Maricón," masculló uno de los atletas, empujándome hacia mi casillero, llenándome de crema de afeitar. _

"_¡Sr. Anderson!" escuché que gritó el director. "¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?"_

"_¡Y-yo no hice nada! Vine a recoger mi tarea y mi casillero estaba vandalizado." Traté de explicar. _

"_A mi oficina."_

_Mis hombros cayeron y yo silenciosamente lo seguí a su oficina. Me senté en la silla que estaba justo frente a él. _

"_Sr. Anderson. Simplemente no podemos tolerar este tipo de comportamiento-"_

"_¿Qué comportamiento?" exclamé, al borde de las lágrimas. "Yo no hice eso. Soy un estudiante modelo. ¡Yo jamás haría eso! Todas mis cosas estaban en el casillero. ¡Toda mi tarea, mi abrigo, todo!"_

"_Sr. Anderson. Por favor cálmese, y no me interrumpa." Cerré mi boca y me le quedé viendo duramente a mis manos. "Aquí no toleramos el vandalismo. Pero ya que no sabemos quien lo hizo, el caso desafortunado es que usted debe pagar por ello."_

"_¡Fue Josh Baker!" _

"_¿Usted lo vio hacerlo?"_

"_Bueno…no…"_

"_Entonces no hay evidencia. No podemos ir por ahí acusando a estudiantes inocentes."_

"_¡Pero yo sé que fue él! ¡Él es quien siempre me acosa! ¿Ni siquiera lo va a investigar?"_

"_No hay pruebas, Sr. Anderson." Dijo firmemente el director. "Ahora le hablaré a sus padres para que vengan y podamos discutir los costos de reparación-"_

"_¡No!" supliqué. "¡Por favor no! ¡Lo puedo pagar yo mismo! Por favor, ¡no los llame!" Si venían, mi padre querría ver el daño. Él sabía que la gente no iba por ahí pintando cosas en los casilleros si no era verdad. No podía salir del closet a ellos todavía. Ellos me odiarían y seguramente me desheredarían. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Ellos no eran los mejores padres, pero los necesitaba. _

"_No tiene una opción en esto Sr. Anderson," dijo el principal. "¿Cuál es el número de teléfono de su casa?"_

_Le dicté mi número a regañadientes, el director marcando cada número mientras lo iba diciendo. Sabía que si se lo daba mal las consecuencias serían peores. _

"_Hola, habla el Sr. Gernard, el director de la escuela de su hijo Blaine…Si, ha habido un ligero problema…Necesitamos que vengan a la escuela…Entiendo que están ocupados…Sí, eso está perfectamente bien…no debería tomar tanto tiempo…Los veremos pronto…Hasta luego." El director colgó el teléfono y me miró. "Están en camino," él dijo. _

_Como si no supiera ya eso. _

_Esperé veinte largos minutos para que mis papás llegaran. Me volteé cuando ellos tocaron la puerta. Ambos estaban vestidos elegantemente y recordé que tenían una cena de caridad esa noche. _

"_Buenas tardes," mi padre dijo mientras él y mi madre se sentaban a cada lado de mí. "¿Cuál es el problema?"_

"_El casillero de Blaine fue vandalizado esta tarde, y ya que no tenemos idea de quien lo hizo, aparte de algunas ideas-" él me volteó a ver "-necesitamos que se nos paguen los daños."_

_Mi madre se exaltó. "¿Vandalizado? Oh, Blaine querido," ella se volteo hacia mi y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por memorizar el sentimiento de sus abrazos. No daría ningún otro por mucho tiempo. _

"_¿Ni siquiera lo va a investigar?" preguntó mi padre enojado. "¿No hay cámaras de seguridad que pueda revisar, no hay testigos?"_

"_Me temo que no señor."_

"_Déjeme ver el daño," demandó mi padre. _

_Mi estómago cayó. Hasta aquí había llegado. Estos eran los últimos momentos en que mi familia me amaría. El director se puso de pie, mis padres caminando muy cerca detrás de él y yo jadeando algunos pasos más atrás de ellos. El terror me llegó mientras nos acercamos más y más. _

_La puerta de mi casillero esta completamente abierta, escondiendo por poco rato más la pintura. En ese punto, yo solo quería que todo terminara. Mi papá tenía una expresión furiosa mientras veía el daño interno, sin moverse para tocar nada. Se suponía que él se debía ver limpio, después de todo. _

"_¿Eso es todo?" él preguntó. _

"_No, también hay pintura en la puerta," dijo el director, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente para dejarlos ver las letras. _

_Cerré mis ojos, no queriendo ver sus reacciones. Quería estar en otro lado, cualquier lado que no fuera estar parado en el pasillo con ellos. _

"_Maricón," leyó mi papá en voz alta, su voz tan dura como una piedra. "¿Por qué escribirían algo así Blaine?"_

_Sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis rostro. De repente mi papá golpeó el casillero de al lado, haciendo un fuerte estruendo. Me sobresalté y abrí los ojos, para encontrarlo a él viéndome con una expresión furiosa en su rostro. "¿Por qué diría eso Blaine? Lo juro por Dios si no me dices que es una mentira…"_

_Lentamente negué con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mi rostro. Él sopló duro. Yo estaba absolutamente horrorizado. El odio en sus ojos me asustaba. No era como se suponía que un padre viera a su hijo. Él no debería ver a su hijo como el chico al que dio vida no vale nada más que basura. Podía notar que se estaba controlando enfrente del director. De qué, no estaba seguro. No quería enterarme. _

"_Blaine…" empezó mi madre. Su voz había perdido todo su cariño, y sus ojos habían perdido el orgullo materno que tenían en la oficina. _

"_Mandaremos un recibo para que puedan pagar por el daño. Primero necesitamos calcular el gasto," dijo el director. _

"_Por supuesto," dijo mi padre, viéndome duramente. "Si eso es todo nos iremos ya. Blaine, ven conmigo."_

_Débilmente, lo seguí fuera del rango de alcance de los oídos del director. Tan pronto como estuvimos fuera de vista, él me aventó contra un duro casillero. _

"_¿Entonces qué? ¿El niño que crié no es nada masque un maricón homosexual?"_

"_Sigo siendo la misma persona papá-"_

"_No te atrevas a llamarme así." _

"_Querido," dijo mi madre. "Necesitamos irnos. Aparte, no quieres ensuciarte las manos." _

"_Tienes razón. Vámonos," dijo mi padre, soltándome bruscamente. "No queremos llegar tarde. Y tu niño, espero tus llaves en la mesa de la cocina cuando lleguemos a casa."_

_Mi corazón se rompió mientras me resbalaba al suelo. Quería gritarles, hacerlos escuchar y que vieran que era exactamente la misma persona que era antes de que me fuera a la escuela. "¿Pero cómo iré a la escuela?" pregunté, mi voz quebrándose. _

"_Ese no es nuestro problema," dijo mi papá, yéndose con mi madre._

_Empecé a llorar. En ese momento, no me importaba que estuviera en la escuela, que cualquiera me podría ver. Ya no me importaba. Eventualmente, me levanté del piso y me dirigí a mi coche. _

_Cuando llegué a casa, limpié y saqué todo de mi coche. Era la última vez que estuviera en el, así que me quería asegurar de tener todo. Puse mi llave en la mesa de la cocina como me lo pidió mi padre, y subí a mi cuarto. Lloré abiertamente mientras me bañaba, tratando de quitar los recuerdos de este terrible día de mi piel. _

_Cuando estuve vestido ya en mi pijama, saqué mi teléfono y le hablé a Erick. No había nadie más a quien le pudiera hablar y en realidad necesitaba a mi mejor amigo. Él contestó la tercera vez que le marqué con una voz vertiginosa. _

"_¿'la?"_

"_¿E-Erick?" pregunté, tratando de evitar que salieran las lágrimas. _

"_¿Blaine?" él preguntó, de repente sonando más despierto. "¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Ellos-ellos saben," conseguí decir. Escuché a Erick maldecir del otro lado de la línea. _

"_¿Qué pasó?" _

"_Josh-él-él v-vandalizó mi casillero. Todos mis-mis libros se arruinaron y él-él pinto con spray la m-ma-maricón sobre todo el frente y mis padres tienen que pagar por los daños y-y él vio."_

"_¿Qué hizo?" preguntó Erick._

"_F-Fue como si yo ya no fuera su hijo…Me quitó mi coche y el g-gritó y-y yo ya no sé que hacer…" rompí en llanto por unos buenos diez minutos. Erick trató de calmarme, pero ambos sabíamos que no había mucho por hacer en esta situación. _

"_Blaine, quiero ir a verte…" _

"_Es-estoy bien. T-tu necesitas descansar. So-solo háblame. No puedo-no puedo estar solo."_

"_Aquí estoy para ti Blaine," prometió Erick. "Lo siento mucho."_

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente, mi papá me gritó, me llamó de todos los insultos homofóbicos que hay. Me quitó algunas de mis pertenencias, y luego simplemente me dejó de hablar. Ni mi madre ni mi padre me hablaron en los días siguientes. Ellos dos comían siempre en silencio, y yo siempre bajaba cuando ellos ya habían terminado. Nuestra familia estaba rota, y todo era mi culpa. Erick trató de asegurarme que no era así, pero yo no era ciego. Podía ver lo que había hecho. <em>

_La escuela siguió como antes. Erick y yo nos íbamos con su papá a la escuela cada mañana ya que le quedaba de camino al trabajo. Pasábamos juntos todo el rato que podíamos, dándonos apoyo mutuo contra los acosadores. Se habían vuelto más salvajes que antes. Sabía que si no fuera por Erick, habría cometido suicidio. _

_Fue al principio de marzo cuando vi el poster para el baile de Sadie Hawkins que iba a llevarse a cabo en nuestro gimnasio. Estúpidamente, Erick y yo accedimos a ir como amigos. La idea era enseñarle a los acosadores que no tenían control sobre nosotros, y que estábamos perfectamente felices en ser gays. _

_Nos dimos mutuamente corsages, y encontramos una corbata que combinara (para él) y una pajarita (para mi). Ambos rentamos trajes y estábamos listos para divertidos y para enseñarles a todos que no nos importaba lo que pensaran. _

_Nada pasó. Pensamos que iba a estar bien. Qué equivocados estábamos._

_Estábamos esperando a que nos recogiera el papá de Erick. El baile había estado terrible. Todos estábamos apretados en el gimnasio, tratando de bailar a la última canción de moda, la cual sonó por lo menos tres veces. Nadie nos molestó, pero era fácil notar que no les agradaba nuestra presencia. No bailamos muy juntos, apenas y bailamos, pero seguíamos siendo los dos gays que llegaron juntos. _

_Resultó que nuestra presencia le molestaba más a los atletas de lo que mostraban en el exterior, porque los vimos que se nos empezaban a acercar con Josh al frente. Él tenía un bate de fierro en sus manos._

* * *

><p>"<em>Erick," dije nerviosamente. <em>

"_¿Si?"_

"_Josh y amigos."_

_Erick volteó y vi como el terror aparecía en su rostro. "Tienen bates."_

"_¿Nos van a atacar, cierto?"_

"_¡Oigan MARICONES!" gritó Josh. "¡No nos gustó que vinieran a nuestro baile!"_

"_No era su baile," dijo Erick, poniendo un tono de voz indiferente. "Estoy muy seguro de que hubiera estado aun más chafa si hubiera sido."_

"_¡NO ME PRESIONES!" el gritó mientras se nos acercaba. De repente me agarraron por la espalda, causando que soltara un gritó de susto. _

"_¡DEGALO IR!" gritó Erick, tratando de acercase a mí mientras otro atleta lo agarraba._

* * *

><p><em>Todo lo que recuerdo es el dolor. Dolor caliente, agudo, cegador. Lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo, de las puntas de mis dedos del pie hasta el tope de mi cabeza. Me sentía como si me fuera a morir en cada segundo. Quería morir para poder alejarme del dolor. <em>

_Según el doctor, me habían roto cuatro costillas, mi muñeca izquierda, mi tobillo derecho. Tenía una concusión cerebral severa, y moretones en todos lados del cuerpo. Mis dos ojos estaban cerrados por la hinchazón, y mi mandíbula estaba dislocada. Tenía hemorragias internas en cuatro lugares diferentes, haciendo que necesitara puntadas por dentro así como en muchas partes de mi piel. Necesité tres transfusiones de sangre. Perdí el pulso dos veces durante la cirugía. Estuve en coma como por una semana después del incidente, y no pude hablar por otra más. _

_Y creo que me fue mejor que a Erick. _

_Erick tenía heridas parecidas a las mías, excepto que aparte de esas, su sistema nervioso se dañó. Quedó paralizado desde la cintura para abajo, teniendo solo un poco de movilidad en los brazos y en las manos. Él también perdió completamente la habilidad para hablar, y tuvo severos daños de perdida de memoria, olvidando todo lo que le había pasado durante la prepa. Olvidándome a mi. _

_Su familia se mudó a California tan pronto como lo pudieron trasladar. Me dijeron adiós y me prometieron que me llamarían si Erick me recordaba. Dijeron que no me culpaban. Hubiera sido mejor si lo hicieran. _

_Durante ese mes y medio que duré en el hospital, Ella me visitó._

* * *

><p><em>Me estaba lentamente despertando de otra siesta cuando sentí una presencia junto a mi cama. Por un pequeño segundo, pensé que eran mis padres, quienes parecían solo aparecer cuando los doctores les tenían que hablar. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me sorprendí de ver que era Ella, quien tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Era la primera vez que sentía alguna emoción desde mi estancia al hospital. <em>

"_Estás despierto," susurró ella._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

"_Lo siento tanto," ella dijo. "Lo siento tanto, tanto. Si hubiera hecho algo esto se hubiera podido prevenir. Si no fuera tan estúpida y cobarde esto no hubiera pasado. No los hubiera dejado atacarte. Los pude haber detenido antes de llegar a ese punto. Dios lo siento tanto."_

"_Tu no fuiste quien me atacó," yo mascullé. _

"_Pude haber hecho algo cuando vi que salían del gimnasio. Debí de haberme dado cuenta de que te harían algo."_

"_¿Qué hubieras podido hacer? Ellos lo hubieran hecho de cualquier manera."_

"_Lo siento tanto que te abandoné. Simplemente te dejé solo. Debí de haber ido y ayudarte. Debí de haberte apoyado cuando saliste del closet."_

"_Estabas lastimada." _

"_¡Eso no importa! ¡Ahora tu eres quien esta herido! Pude haber seguido fingiendo que era tu novia y todo esto podía haber sido evitado."_

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo Ella? ¿Por toda la prepa? ¿Qué hay de cuando eventualmente saliera del closet? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces? Si, tal vez pudiste haber evitado esto por algún tiempo, pero hubiera pasado de todos modos. Ya conoces a Josh y a ellos. Habrían hecho esto eventualmente. Y si lo evitaste por un tiempo. ¡Le pudiste haber dicho a todos la razón por la que terminamos!" Mi voz se iba haciendo más ronca y ronca mientras le seguía hablando. Mi garganta no estaba acostumbrada a hablar tanto. _

"_Pero no hubieras estado listo para salir del closet si-"_

"_¡Me diste tiempo para estar listo Ella! ¡Esto no es tu culpa!" terminé tosiendo, mis costillas protestando en dolor. Cuando la tos se paró, Ella pasó su mano por mi cabello tratando de calmarme, yo me sobresalté. _

"_Eso fue mi culpa," ella susurró. _

"_Todo lo demás no. No te culpo Ella. Si lo que buscas es perdón, lo tienes."_

"_¿Qué le pasó a tu cita?"_

"_Él-él se fue a California. Está paralizado, no puede hablar, y no recuerda nada de lo que pasó después de la primaria."_

"_Oh Dios," dijo Ella, poniendo su mano sobre su boca y empezando a llorar más fuerte. _

"_No fue tu culpa."_

"_Lo siento tanto, por todo. No solo por lo que yo hice, si no por lo que todos hicieron-yo no…lo siento tanto. Nunca pensé que esto te fuera a pasar a ti."_

"_Yo tampoco."_

* * *

><p><em>No lloré por semanas. Dolía demasiado hacerlo. La única vez que lloré en el hospital fue cuando me enteré sobre Erick. <em>

_Ella empezó a traerme las tareas de mis clases para que tuviera algo que hacer mientras ella estaba en la escuela. Parecía que todo su tiempo libre lo ocupaba en mí. Ella me ayudaba a completar mis tareas, haciendo que me regularizara para mi regreso a la escuela. Ella prometió estar a mi lado todo el tiempo mientras yo estuviera allí._

_El día que me dieron de alta del hospital fue la tercera vez que vi a mis padres durante el mes y medio que duré en el hospital. Ellos me dijeron que me habían inscrito en la Academia Dalton, una escuela privada con una política anti acoso. Ellos me llevaron ahí directo del hospital, dejaron mis cosas en mi dormitorio y se fueron sin decir adiós. _

_No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. Encontré uniformes en el armario, colgados y planchados ordenadamente. Encontré un paquete en mi cama con mi horario de clases, un cuaderno con el reglamento, un mapa y otras cosas. Todo estaba todavía empaquetado en cajas, y no teniendo idea de cómo sacar las cosas con mi súper limitada movilidad, estaba atorado. _

_Le hablé a Ella, quien salió de su casa en segundos para ayudarme a desempacar. Le dije donde quería que estuviera todo, y ella me ayudó a organizar mi mochila para que me fuera más fácil sacar mis cosas para las clases. Me sentía mal de hacer que me hiciera todas mis cosas, pero ella me aseguró que no era ningún problema. Esa tarde, ella me ayudó a buscar la forma de bañarme con el yeso. No estaba siendo tan exigente como lo era antes con mi higiene personal, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. También fuimos con la enfermera, quien prometió ayudarme a cambiarme las vendas. Cuando Ella se fue, me quedé solo, y no tenía idea de cómo regresar a mi dormitorio. _

_Dos estudiantes me encontraron vagando por los terrenos de la escuela viéndome completamente perdido. Estaba aterrorizado cuando ellos se presentaron, pensando inmediatamente que me atacarían de nuevo. No podía hablar de tanto miedo, pero parecía que ellos se dieron cuenta de que quería regresar a la seguridad de mi dormitorio. Ellos me enseñaron el camino hasta ahí, y yo inmediatamente entré y me escondí de ellos. _

_Ellos me tomaron bajo sus alas. Yo seguía sin saber quienes eran ellos, así que yo me aterrorizaba cada vez que se me acercaban. Ellos me llevaron a todas mis clases y me introdujeron a los profesores como 'el chico que se acaba de transferir pero que no nos ha dicho su nombre'. Entre clases, ellos me cargaban mis libros y empezaban a tratar de hacerme hablar, reír, mostrar alguna emoción que no fuera miedo. Raramente tenían éxito. _

_Mientras acababa el año escolar, podría haber dicho un total de diez palabras a gente que no fuera Ella. Empecé a reaccionar a sus acciones, pero raramente hablaba. Cuando el año se terminó, estaba aliviado. Seguramente los dos me dejarían solo el próximo año. _

_El tercer o cuarto día de verano, estaba yendo por un café y ellos me vieron. Yo inmediatamente salí del edificio y fui a mi coche. Pensé que los había escapado, haciendo varias vueltas para regresar a mi casa, pero más tarde ese mismo día tocaron a la puerta. Ya que mis padres se habían ido en uno de sus muchos viajes de negocios, yo fui a ver quien era. Estaba ridículamente aterrorizado cuando vi que eran Wes y David en la puerta._

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Hola Blaine!" gritó David. <em>

_El momento en que me di cuenta de quienes eran, les cerré la puerta en su cara. _

"_¡Grosero!" escuché que Wes decía del otro lado. _

_Ellos regresaron todos los días ese verano en momentos improvisados. Eventualmente, pude decirles algunas palabras, y para el último día, pude tenerlos en mi casa por cortos periodos de tiempo. _

_Nos hicimos más unidos durante el año escolar, los dos trabajando como perros en mejorar mi confianza. Pero fue cuando yo –sin quererlo- me uní los Warblers que finalmente empecé a regresar a mi antiguo orgulloso y con confianza yo._

* * *

><p><em>Salí de mi baño después de haber tomado una larga ducha durante la cual me la pasé cantando Britney Spears. Cantar en la regadera era algo que hacía sin pensarlo. Cuando los encontré sentados en mi cama, viéndome atontados mientras salía empapado de mi baño, solté un gritó y se me calló la toalla que cubría mi cintura. Me escondí en el baño por lo menos una hora hasta que ellos finalmente se fueron. <em>

_El próximo día ellos me arrastraron pateando, gritando y mordiendo al ensayo de los Warblers en donde me forzaron a audicionar. Era la primera vez que me sentía bien de mi mismo en mucho tiempo. Aunque juré que no iría a ninguna otra reunión, me encontré a mi mismo yendo a la próxima, y a la que siguió de esa, y a la de después de esa. Continuó y yo conseguí algún solo ocasional –más que la mayoría de los otros miembros- y antes de saberlo, ya estaba hablando cada segundo después de clase. Estaba saliendo los fines de semana con mis amigos. Cuando salí el closet a los Warblers ellos solo me dieron miradas como diciendo '¿estás bromeando?' '¿Se supone que estemos sorprendidos?' '¿pensabas que no lo sabíamos?' pero todos lo mismo, 'no nos importa'._

* * *

><p>Me le quedé viendo a Blaine en shock. No sabía en que punto ambos habíamos empezado a llorar, pero estábamos parados en el frío, ambos llorando como bebés que acababan de perder su oso de peluche.<p>

"Blaine, no soy el único valiente. Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco," admití.

De repente me le acerqué y le di un fuerte abrazo. Se sintió como si nos hubiéramos sostenido por horas, aunque debieron de haber sido solo pocos minutos.

No me sentía incómodo ni nervioso de enseñar tanta emoción frente a Blaine. Si había alguien en quien podía confiar en Dalton, era en él. Y escuchando su historia…podía relacionarme con él en mas maneras que solo ser gay.

"Me siento como si hubiera huido," masculló Blaine en mi hombro.

"No lo hiciste."

Eventualmente, nos separamos, ambos sonrojados ligeramente.

"No creo que la bibliotecaria esté feliz de que nos tardemos tanto. El lugar va a cerrar en dos minutos," dijo Blaine viendo su reloj de bolsillo.

Me reí. "Vamos a rescatar nuestras cosas."

Y nos fuimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esa es la historia de Blaine. Honestamente se me salieron unas cuantas lágrimas por Erick.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Espero poder actualizar pronto! **


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola! perdón por tardarme en subir este capitulo! Pero jamás pensé que la universidad me fuera a quitar tanto tiempo! :/ espero que les guste este capitulo! Me encanta como va progresando Kurt :) **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

Después de haberme contado su historia, sentí como algún tipo de conexión con Blaine que era diferente a cualquier otra que había tenido antes. Éramos muy similares en muchas más maneras de las que él sabía. Cuando finalmente pudiera juntar el valor necesario para decirle la verdad, sabía que él entendería y me apoyaría en todas las formas que pudiera mientras yo trataba de curar y recuperar mi confidencia.

Nos volvimos más unidos, los dos, hablando más en los pasillos, pasándonos notas en las clases, y otras cosas pequeñas que los amigos normales hacen. Yo sabía que los otros se daban cuenta de que algo había pasado. Había escuchado a Wes y David cuestionar a Blaine por el cambio en mi comportamiento. Los maestros y profesores habían notado de que ahora estaba más atento y que participaba mas en las actividades de las clases. Había momentos en que todo el avance parecía desaparecer, pero al cabo de una hora, o la siguiente vez que viera a Blaine, mi fuerza regresaba y caminaba por los pasillos con un aura con mucha más confianza.

Por esta razón, me di cuenta de que, aunque yo estaba nervioso, iba a estar bien al quedarme a dormir en la casa de Blaine. Él se aseguraría de que yo estuviera lo más cómodo posible, y si necesitaba retractarme e irme, él me dejaría, sin hacer preguntas.

A lo largo de la semana, empecé a hacerme a mi mismo un horario mental de cuando era seguro ir al auditorio y cantar. Aunque no era perfecto. Al principio de la semana alguien había tratado de entrar al auditorio mientras yo estaba a la mitad de una escala –casi nunca hacía nada más aparte de unas escalas, pero también cantaba partes de algunas canciones. No trataba de alcanzar algo más alto a una C, pero estaba bien. Estaba cómodo cantando en esos tonos, aun si eran un poco bajos- y me sobresalté por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y me regresé a la seguridad de mi cuarto.

Aunque yo estaba mejorando, mi voz era demasiado personal como para dejar que la gente la oyera. No estaba seguro de quien me había escuchado, y eso era desalentador. Tenía un sentimiento como que había sido Blaine, pero no estaba seguro. Él no había mencionado nada al respecto, tampoco Wes ni David. Me dije a mi mismo que seguramente solo había sido un profesor, pero no estaba convencido.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás seguro de que estás cómodo haciendo esto Kurt?" preguntó mi papá. "No quiero que te esfuerces demasiado. Podría regresarte y arruinar todo lo que ya haz logrado."<p>

Tomé mi maleta nerviosamente. Era sábado en la mañana, y ya casi era hora de que me fuera si quería llegar a la casa de Blaine a tiempo. "S-si." Dije, aunque no estaba totalmente convencido de que lo estuviera.

"Kurt-"

"Si-si siento que es demasiado me iré y regresaré," le prometí con una voz débil.

"Si es tarde, llámame. No quiero que te quedes dormido al conducir y que te mates. ¿Entendido?" Cuando asentí, él continuó. "Espero escuchar de ti varias veces. Sé que este chico es tu amigo pero sólo en caso de que esté fingiendo-"

"No lo hace," dije firmemente.

"No sabes eso a certeza, Kurt-"

"Lo sé. Él-él pasó por mucho antes de Dalton. Nos podemos relacionar. Él-él es como yo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Él es gay papá."

"¿Estás seguro? Kurt-"

"No escuchaste su historia. Sé que es cierto."

"¿Y cual es su historia?"

"Eso no es algo para que yo lo cuente," le contesté. "Él me la confió. Sería como si tu le dijeras a un total extraño lo que me pasó a mi. Sería una invasión de su privacidad si te lo dijera."

Él suspiró. "No me gusta dejarte ir así. ¿Qué si algo te pasa?"

"Me dejas salir con mis amigos de McKinley."

"¡Pero a ellos los conozco Kurt! Dos de los chicos son completos extraños para mi y al otro apenas y lo conozco. ¡Simplemente no quiero que te lastimen de nuevo!"

"Papá," dije. Mi voz era casi un susurro, y aún así tenía fuerza y seguridad. "Estaré bien. Tengo mi teléfono. Te llamaré si algo pasa o si me siento incómodo, y te mantendré al tanto con frecuencia. Por favor no te estreses. Piensa en tu corazón."

Él suspiró y se frotó la frente con la mano. "De acuerdo. Me avisas cuando llegues allá."

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo hijo. Maneja con cuidado por favor."

"Lo haré."

Y con eso, cargué mi maleta hasta mi Navigator y puse la dirección de Blaine en el GPS. Salí de la cochera y empecé a manejar en dirección a Westerville.

Estaba nervioso, incluso aterrado, pero sentía como que esto era algo que tenía que hacer por mi mismo. Fuera o no a salir bien, no estaba completamente seguro. Pero yo necesitaba dar ese mayor paso que los que había estado tomando hasta ahora. Era tiempo de que yo tomara el paso que podría completamente cambiar mi estado mental de regreso de cómo yo era cuando primero llegué a Dalton: cuando estaba asustado de que todos me harían daño, de que la política anti-acoso de la escuela no era cierta del todo.

El hecho de que teníamos planes específicos sobre lo que haríamos esa tarde ayudaba. Haría las cosas más fáciles, ya que no habría tantas pausas incómodas como podría haberlas. Habría menos decisiones que hacer acerca de que hacer. Esas preguntas me molestaban. Siempre sentía que todos me juzgarían por la respuesta que diera, y quería dar una respuesta que todos ellos aceptaran, lo cual era una rara ocurrencia.

Manejé cuidadosamente hasta la casa de Blaine, escuchando el GPS con atención. El tráfico estaba pesado para ser un sábado, haciendo que el camino durara más de lo que debería. Desafortunadamente, eso quería decir que iba a llegar tarde.

* * *

><p>Llegué a la calle de Blaine veinte minutos tarde y me le quede viendo a las multimillonarias y enormes casas que había a ambos lados del camino. Pasé varias antes de llegar a la de Blaine, la cual se veía aún más grande que las otras. Me acerqué a la larga puerta de metal que estaba perfectamente cerrada. No había manera de que pudiera entrar, aunque tuviera un ariete. Noté un botón y un altavoz a mi izquierda, así que bajé mi ventanilla y apreté el negro y redondo botón.<p>

"Residencia Anderson," sonó lo voz de Blaine a través del alta voz.

"Um, hola Blaine," dije fuertemente. "Siento llegar tarde. El tráfico estaba pesado."

"¡Hola Kurt! No hay problema. Te abriré el portón. Un segundo…" su voz se desvaneció. Unos momentos después, el portón empezó a abrirse para dejarme pasar. Manejé por la larga entrada y me estacioné al lado de unos coches de lujo. Respirando hondo, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y salí de mi coche. Tomé mi maleta del asiento de atrás antes de encaminarme a la enorme puerta principal de madera.

Alrededor de un minuto después de haber tocado el timbre, la puerta se abrió. David me saludó alegremente y se movió a un lado para dejarme pasar. Me le quedé viendo a la entrada con los ojos completamente abiertos. Había una larga escalera a mi izquierda, y a ambos lados había pasillos que llevaban a otras habitaciones. Me quité los zapatos, no queriendo ensuciar el limpísimo piso, y los puse en un pequeño cuarto a mi derecha.

David me guió por el pasillo de la izquierda hasta la cocina. Los utensilios de último modelo brillaban, y las repisas parecían estar repletas con cada tipo de alimento imaginable. Había una larga isla en medio con bancos a un lado, que era donde Wes estaba sentado.

"Hola Kurt," saludó Wes, mientras David se sentaba al lado de Wes.

"Hola," contesté silenciosamente.

"¿Cómo estuvo el camino?"

"Largo." Una pausa. "El trafico estaba pesado."

Ellos asintieron comprensibles, pero no dijeron nada mas. Blaine entró a la cocina por otra puerta unos segundos después. Al verme su expresión se iluminó.

"¡Kurt! ¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas podido venir!" él dijo felizmente, dándome unas palmaditas en mi hombro envés de un abrazo. "¿Quieres un tour?" él preguntó. "Wes y David se pueden entretener ellos mismos por unos minutos."

"No quiero ser una molestia," empecé.

"No es una molestia Kurt," me aseguró Blaine. "Déjame tomar tu bolso y te puedo mostrar alrededor."

"Yo puedo-"

"Kurt."

"Yo-de acuerdo," acepté finalmente.

Blaine tomó la maleta de mis manos, haciéndola parecer ligera como una pluma, mientras empezaba a guiarme alrededor de su casa. Lo seguí, siendo cuidadoso de no tirar ni tocar ninguna de las caras decoraciones. La casa era más grande por dentro que por fuera, si es que era posible. Blaine explicó que era cada cuarto, pero no me llevo a todos. A los pocos que si me llevó estaban impecables. Estaban perfectamente limpios y en orden, pero parecía que les faltaba algo.

"Tienes una casa encantadora," comenté. _La diseñadora de interiores hizo un trabajo fabuloso,_ quería decir.

"Si, supongo," contestó Blaine. "Aunque no es realmente un hogar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es tan vacía…sin vida," Blaine explicó. "Claro que se ve bonita, pero…"

"Puedo ver a lo que te refieres," le dije, estudiando el cuarto cuidadosamente cuando Blaine se quedó callado. "Aun cuando esta llena de muebles y cosas… es casi demasiado limpia, como si nadie tuviera buenas memorias que hayan pasado aquí."

"_Exacto,"_ exclamó Blaine. "Trato de mantener mi cuarto diferente al resto de la casa aunque casi no estoy aquí. De otra manera me volvería loco cada vez que si estoy aquí. Hablando de mi cuarto, este es." Nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta. Algo en ella parecía diferente, aunque la puerta era idéntica a las otras en el pasillo.

Blaine la abrió, y suavemente me dio un empujoncito en mi espalda baja para que entrara antes que él. Sintiendo que mis músculos se tensaban inmediatamente bajo su mano, el la removió y me dejó entrar a mi propio paso.

El cuarto de Blaine tenía un buen tamaño. Una cabecera de una cama doble estaba en uno de las paredes, la cama estaba cubierta por una lisa y roja colcha. A la izquierda había un buró y a la derecha una pequeña mesita. Al lado de la mesa había una silla roja y una lámpara. A la derecha había un closet y otra puerta, que supuse llevaba a un baño. Había un escritorio en uno de los rincones del cuarto, y al lado había un teclado y una guitarra. Enfrente de la cama había dos muebles de madera. En la esquina había un porta abrigos del mismo tono rojo que la silla. Había una alfombra suave color verde olivo al pie de la cama. El piso era de madera y las paredes estaban pintadas de verde, y tenía muchos portarretratos y pinturas. A lo largo del cuarto había pequeños toques de Blaine. Podía notar que el cuarto no se usaba muy seguido, pero aun así se sentía hogareño.

"Pondré tu mochila aquí," dijo Blaine, pasando su mano por su cabello. _¿Está nervioso?_

Levanté mi guardia por si acaso, mientras el ponía mi mochila cuidadosamente al lado del closet, asegurándose de que no estuviera en el camino y que nadie se fuera a tropezar con ella.

"Me gusta tu cuarto," comenté silenciosamente. "Es definitivamente más acogedora que el resto de la casa."

Blaine pareció relajarse por mi afirmación. "Gracias. Y Kurt- Si te necesitas ir en cualquier momento, no lo dudes. No me ofenderé. Hasta inventaré algo para decirles a Wes y David, pero yo creo que se darán una idea si algo pasa. Me conocían antes, ¿sabes? Ellos conocen las señales del miedo y desconformidad que no son muy obvios para la mayoría."

"Lo sé," dije. "Y gracias, pero creo –y espero- que eso no sea necesario."

Blaine sonrió y lentamente, dando tiempo de escapar si lo necesitaba, puso sus brazos a mi alrededor. No estando demasiado seguro de cómo reaccionar, incómodamente le di una palmadita en la espalda mientras él me abrazaba. Estaba tenso en sus brazos, pero por primera vez no me sentí como si me estuviera sofocando. Sentí que su pecho se agitaba mientras él se reía. Un momento después, él me soltó y tomé unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás y me encogí de hombros incómodamente.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban brillantes y felices. "¿Vamos abajo y empezamos a ver algunas películas?"

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó mis labios mientras yo asentía gentilmente. "Claro," dije.

"Te voy a advertir desde ahora, probablemente empezaré a cantar junto con las películas," bromeó Blaine.

"No esperaba nada menos," dije, mientras un mas larga, pero aun pequeña, sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

Con la risa de Blaine, bajamos.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, ¿cuál película quieren ver primero chicos?" preguntó Blaine mientras bajábamos al sótano.<p>

Lo habían convertido en un largo cuarto de entretenimiento. Había una enorme televisión en una de las paredes con un sistema de sonido alrededor, y casi cualquier consola de videojuegos imaginable conectados. Había un futbolito, una mesa de ping pong, un mini hockey y una mesa de pool, junto con estanterías y estanterías llenas de películas, discos, y juegos de video. Había un closet con juegos de mesa para todas las edades. Había largos y cómodos sillones acomodados perpendicularmente de la televisión, de frente entre ellos, con una mesita para café entre los dos. Había muchos pufs alrededor de la habitación. En una esquina había un bar con un par de bancos que estaba repleto de alcohol fuera de alcance. Había una maquina de palomitas en a esquina de atrás, con muchas bolsas de frituras de todos los sabores imaginables al lado.

Wes y David se acomodaron como en su casa, colapsando en uno de los sillones, Yo, por otro lado, me quedé parado nerviosamente por las escaleras. No estaba seguro de que hacer, o donde sentarme. No quería tomar el lugar de Blaine, si es que él tenía un lugar específico. Blaine notó esto, y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

"Siéntate donde quieras," él me dijo. Me senté en el sillón enfrente de Wes y David cuidadosamente. No quería que se sintieran apretados si me sentaba junto a ellos, aunque había más que suficiente espacio para mi en el sillón que ellos escogieron. "Chicos, ¿quieren algo de comer ahora o simplemente quieren esperar para la pizza?"

"¡Ahora!" dijo David, mientras Wes decía, "Esperar."

Blaine me volteó a ver a mi para tomar la decisión final. Me moví incómodamente por haber sido puesto en medio –no había manera de que pudiera agradar con mi respuesta a los dos. Me encogí de hombros, poniendo la decisión en Blaine.

"Comamos después entonces. Lo siento David," él dijo. "Tendrás que esperar."

"Pero tengo hambre ahora," él se quejó.

"Demasiado mal. ¿Cuál quieren ver primero?" Preguntó Blaine mientras se movía hacía los estantes.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes?" preguntó Wes.

"Tengo básicamente todos los musicales que se han hecho –conoces a mi familia, compramos todas las películas que estén disponibles. La mitad de nuestros musicales ni siquiera los hemos visto. De hecho, eso es mentira. He visto todos los musicales por lo menos dos veces."

"Eso no facilita la decisión para nada," comentó David.

"Bueno, podemos empezar con esto. ¿Sobre cuantos musicales tenemos que escribir? ¿Cinco?" Blaine preguntó para confirmar. Cuando Wes asintió, él volvió a voltear al estante. "Creo que los que veamos deben de ser más populares o que hayan influido, así que podemos reducir la lista de ese modo."

"¿Sólo vamos a ver cinco, o deberíamos de ver más?"

"Ya veremos," dijo Wes. "Escoge alguna, ya que tu sabes mas de musicales."

Blaine gimió. "¡Sabes lo indeciso que soy! Kurt, ¿sabes algo sobre musicales?"

"U-un poco," dije nerviosamente.

"¿Me vienes a ayudar a decidir?" preguntó Blaine, haciéndome sus ojos de cachorrito. _Maldito sea._

Sintiendo los ojos de Wes y David en mi, lentamente me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a la estantería donde estaba parado Blaine.

"¿Cuál crees que sea mejor?" me preguntó silenciosamente. "El fantasma de la Opera es un definitivo. ¿Tal vez Rent? Podríamos ver West Side Story. Muestra como la gente ha interpretado los libros- o en este caso una obra- y fue una película insanamente popular. No lo sé… ¿Qué mas crees que deberíamos ver?"

"Tal vez, ¿El Mago de Oz? Esa es un clásico," sugerí. "La novicia rebelde también es muy conocida."

Blaine asintió y me dio una sonrisa. "Buena idea. Me gustaría ver Les Miserables, pero todavía no hay una película."

"De todos modos podríamos hablar sobre ella."

"¿No podemos ver una película de terror mejor?" escuchamos que David preguntaba desde el sillón.

"Necesitamos ver musicales para nuestro proyecto," Wes le dijo.

"¿Sweeney Todd?" sugirió Blaine viéndome curiosamente.

"Claro."

"Traigamos Chicago también. Me encanta esa película," decidió Blaine.

Llevamos las películas que escogimos de regreso a la televisión. Me senté de nuevo en el sillón mientras Blaine ponía la versión más reciente del Fantasma de la Opera. Después de presionar play, se acercó y se sentó al lado de mi.

* * *

><p>"Es tan romántico," Blaine suspiró mientras Christine y Raoul empezaban a cantar sus duetos.<p>

"Esto es demasiado cursi," comentó David sin estar impresionado. "¿Por qué quiere a este tipo? Es un idiota. El fantasma es mucho más rudo, debería escogerlo a él."

Pero Raoul y Christine tienen historia juntos," exclamó Blaine. "Fueron amigos de la infancia. ¿No es eso mucho más romántico que casarse con un asesino secuestrador?"

"La historia no es lo más importante en una relación," señaló Wes. "No necesitas haber tenido una amistad desde la infancia para tener una sólida, estable y amorosa relación."

"¿Así que estás de su lado?"

"No estoy en ningún lado."

"Pero estuviste de acuerdo con David."

"No, no en realidad. Dudo que ella y el fantasma puedan tener una relación sana si es que llegaran a estar juntos."

"¿Tu qué opinas, Kurt?" preguntó David.

Me lamí el labio inferior, habiendo estado contento con solo escuchar. Me sorprendí de que me incluyera en la conversación alguien que no fuera Blaine. Los tres me voltearon a ver interesados. "Yo… yo creo que el fantasma es extremadamente malentendido. Él en realidad si la ama; él simplemente no sabe como demostrarlo. Él también esta asustado de salir de su escondite. Aprendiendo su pasado hace mucho más fácil ver el por qué y cómo eso ocurrió."

"¡Kurt!" exclamó Blaine, viéndose como si yo lo hubiera abandonado por completo. "¡Traidor!" Él gimió miserablemente, iluminándose cuando regresó la vista al televisor.

"¿Aprenderemos de su pasado?" preguntó Wes, ignorando completamente a Blaine.

Asentí. "En un rato más."

"¿Haz visto esto antes?" preguntó David.

Me congelé. "Yo- yo tenía amigos a quienes-quienes les gustaba ver musicales…umm…el-ellos me hicieron…verlos," pude decir. Wes y David me vieron extrañamente, pero no comentaron en mi nerviosismo.

"Apuesto a que su pasado es bastante rudo," dijo David mientras el fantasma de la opera entraba al baile de máscaras.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "¿Y como te haría eso entenderlo? ¿Y por qué sería malentendido?"

"No puedes contener ese tipo de rudeza, Blaine." Dijo David con una voz sabia.

Él soltó un bufido. "Creo que te quieres decir 'psicótico asesino'."

"De ninguna manera, Blainers."

"No me llames así."

"¿Qué, Blainers?"

"Ese nombre."

"¡Blainers! Dios, es peor que como me llama mi hermano."

"¿Cómo te dice tu hermano?"

"Squirt," contestó Blaine. Él hizo una pausa antes de decir, "Realmente no debería haber dicho eso."

"No, no deberías Blainers-squirt," dijo Wes.

"Los odio. No a ti Kurt, tu eres bueno," dijo Blaine.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas y me volteé de nuevo a la pantalla. Ser llamado por cosas que muy bien podrían revelar quien era yo a este grupo…era aterrorizante. Por mucho que confiara en ellos, en lo principal en Blaine, seguía asustado. Yo no estaba…listo para explicarles todo a ellos. Tendría que hacerle cara a todo de nuevo.

Y viendo esta película… La había visto tantas veces antes y la había amado cada vez. Era una de las favoritas del antiguo Kurt. Los sentimientos de disfrutar los musicales estaban regresando fuertes y rápido, y por mas que tratara empujarlos para que no llegaran, cada vez se volvía mas y más difícil hacerlo. No quería estar teniendo un buen rato. No quería que me gustaran los musicales. Era simplemente otra cosa que la gente podía usar en contra del nuevo Kurt.

El resto de la película paso casi en silencio. Wes y David comentaban ocasionalmente sobre Erik y Raoul. Blaine tarareaba las canciones al lado de mi, y tenía que admitir que el tenía una voz hermosa. Cuando se acabo la película Blaine se puso de pie al lado de mi y se empezó a estirar.

"¿Quieren ordenar una pizza ya, chicos?" él pregunto, haciéndose camino hasta el bar.

"Llama ahora mismo, muero de hambre," gimió David.

Blaine rodó los ojos, pero de todos modos levantó el teléfono. "¿Qué quieren?"

"¿Cuántas vamos a pedir?" preguntó Wes.

"Estaba pensando en dos, pero eso puede cambiar," contestó Blaine. "Por cierto Kurt, vamos a pedir de Cottage Inn," él agregó, pasándome un menú de una de las repisas.

"Hay que pedir una Favorita larga y una larga de tocino y queso," sugirió David.

"¡Pero la de todo de carne también es buena!"

Después de ver todos los ingredientes que tenía, fruncí la nariz. Eso no pasó inadvertido por Blaine.

"¿Por qué no ustedes dos deciden por dos pizzas y Kurt puede escoger otra?" sugirió Blaine.

"O-oh, puedo comer lo que sea-"

"No, Kurt. Escoge una," ordenó Blaine gentilmente. "Las opciones de Wes y David obviamente no se te antojan, y no me importa pedir otra para ti."

Sabiendo que no haría ningún bien el discutir, volví a mirar el menú. "L-la de pollo con ajo o la pizza griega suenan bien," dije con aprensión.

"¿Tienes alguna preferencia?" preguntó Blaine.

Negué con la cabeza y miré abajo hacia mis manos. "Cualquiera está bien."

"Bueno, a mi me gustan las dos. No me importaría la de pollo con ajo, así que pediré esa," él decidió. "¿Quieren alitas o pan?" él le preguntó al grupo.

"Pide las alitas con BBQ y las cosas de canela," sugirió David. "Wes y yo decidimos en la favorita y la de tocino y queso."

"Eso debería estar bueno," coincidió Wes.

"¿Eso es todo? Recuerden, tenemos muchas papas."

Asentí junto con Wes y David, y Blaine marcó el número del lugar de donde íbamos a pedir. Alrededor de media hora después, sonó el timbre y Blaine se apresuró arriba para ir por la pizza. Mientras lo hacía, saqué mi teléfono y rápidamente le mandé un mensaje a mi papá.

_Está yendo bien –Kurt _

Pronto estábamos acomodados frente a la televisión viendo El Mago de Oz. Wes y David parecían estar disfrutándolo, cantando con los munchkins y gritando "¡No hay lugar como el hogar! ¡No hay lugar como el hogar! ¡No hay lugar como el hogar!" en partes al azar de la película al mismo tiempo. Ocasionalmente volteaba a verlos para ver si tenían alguna señal para decir la famosa frase al mismo tiempo, pero no parecía que la hubiera.

La pizza, las alitas, y los panecillos de canela fueron todos devorados para el momento que la película se acabo. Yo solo había comido tres rebanadas de piza y un panecillo de canela, pero de algún modo, los tres Warblers habían logrado comer el resto. Eran como un pozo sin fondo para comida.

Cuando El Mago de Oz se terminó, Blaine puso West Side Story. Después de eso, fue decidido que pusiéramos Sweeney Todd.

* * *

><p>"Johnny Depp está <em>muy<em> guapo," comentó Blaine desde debajo de una manta. Yo había notado que cada vez que se levantaba para poner una película, parecía que se sentaba más y más cerca de mi. Podría haber sido coincidencia, pero por alguna razón, pensé que lo hacía a propósito. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón no me importó mucho.

Como a la mitad de la película, Blaine había conseguido de algún modo acurrucarse alrededor de mi y acomodarse a mi lado con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de que Wes y David fueran a voltear e inmediatamente asumieran que yo era gay, o que tal vez yo estaba de acuerdo con la teoría de la homosexualidad, pero que verlo en acción los asquearía y haría que nos dijeran comentarios homofóbicos y se fueran. Fijé mi vista hacia delante, no volteando a ver nada mas que a la pantalla. Si los volteaba a ver, podría ser que voltearan y vieran como habíamos terminado Blaine y yo, resultando en el escenario que mi cerebro había creado.

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con los cadáveres, Wes y David nos voltearon a ver con cara de asco. Volteándolos a ver, noté que se habían movido en un modo similar al nuestro. No nos voltearon a ver dos veces, aunque Blaine era gay. Tal vez estaba bien, o tal vez estaban esperando para atacar después. Me repetí a mi mismo que era lo primero una y otra vez, esperando que en algún punto yo mismo lo creyera.

"Esto es asqueroso," comentó David.

"'Los mejores pies en Londres'… si solo supieran los ingredientes…" masculló Wes, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de David.

"¡Nunca más voy a poder comer pies de carne otra vez!" exclamó David.

"Querías terror," susurró Blaine. "Esto es lo mas cercano que tenemos." Movió su cuerpo ligeramente para que yo estuviera forzado a recargar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Yo estaba tenso, y estaba seguro de que podía notarlo. Pero no dije nada. Si le pedía que dejara de tocarme, podría muy bien ofenderlo. Aunque estaba seguro de que decirlo no lo lastimaría, no quería arriesgarme a perder al único…al amigo más cercano que tenía en Dalton. Así que me quedé quieto en sus brazos, esperando la oportunidad de poder liberarme. Aún cuando yo estaba seguro de que él podía notar lo incómodo que yo estaba, el no se movió, ni me dejó mover.

"¿Qué sigue?" preguntó Wes bostezando.

"¿Qué les parece Rent?" sugirió Blaine, soltando sus brazos de mi alrededor y acercándose al reproductor de DVD. Sacó la de Sweeney Todd, y la reemplazó por la de Rent. Cuando regresó, se sentó cerca de mi, pero no me estaba agarrando como antes.

Como a un cuarto de la película, Blaine y yo escuchamos un fuerte ronquido. Habíamos terminado en una posición similar que durante la de Sweeney Todd, pero esta vez con una manta que compartíamos nos cubría. Asomándonos, vimos a Wes y David profundamente dormidos. Si no hubiera sabido mejor, pensaría que eran pareja.

Esto me relajo ligeramente. Estaba seguro de que estaban bien con la posición que teníamos Blaine y yo –Blaine no parecía preocupado- y ellos no parecían tener ningún problema en estar acurrucados juntos_. Ellos no te van a atacar_, me dije a mi mismo. _Ellos habrían atacado a Blaine mucho antes de que lo conociste si les diera asco._

"Rent no es tan aburrido," dijo Blaine silenciosamente.

"Es bastante tarde," le contesté. "O temprano, dependiendo de cómo lo veas. Puedo que solo estén cansados."

"Cierto," él dijo. "Pero normalmente soy yo quien se duerme primero."

"No esta vez."

"No, no esta vez."

"Debería meterles la mano al agua."

"Me reí silenciosamente. "No creo que aprecien mucho eso."

"¡Me lo han hecho a mi las últimas cuatro veces que han venido!"

Me reí más recio, y Blaine en desquite, me dio golpecitos suaves en el costado repetidamente. Ya que mi costado era bastante quisquilloso hasta cierto punto, eso me hizo reír aún más. Me hice hacia delante y traté de alejarme mientras reía cada vez más fuerte. Sus brazos se pusieron fuertes, haciéndome difícil moverme. Me retorcía salvajemente mientras trataba de soltarme, riéndome todo el tiempo. No estaba asustado, aún cuando Blaine me estaba agarrando fuertemente. Mi pasado nunca llegó a mi mente. Sólo éramos Blaine y yo.

Logré darle una patada en las espinillas. Tan pronto como sus brazos se soltaron una fracción, empecé a escapar de sus brazos. Mientras rodaba para bajar del sillón sus brazos volvieron a apretarse a mi alrededor y volvió a levantarme, pero ya me había alejado bastante del sillón. Caí en el suelo con un fuerte porrazo, no segundos antes de que Blaine cayera encima de mi.

Pude ponerme sobre mi espalda, tirándolo a mi lado. Ambos estábamos sin aliento, y aún así pudimos seguir riéndonos. Después de unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio. Nos vimos mutuamente con grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros, y nos quedamos en silencio mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

"Te ves hermoso cuando sonríes," masculló Blaine. Sus ojos, brillando de felicidad, se abrieron enormes graciosamente, "Dije eso en voz alta, ¿cierto?"

Ruborizándome fuertemente asentí y volteé hacia otro lado. Me mordí el labio inferior, deteniéndome de sonreír aún más. Aparte de refiriéndose a mi ropa, nunca nadie me había llamado nada cercano a atractivo, y mucho menos hermoso. Siempre había pensado que sería humillante ser llamado eso, pero no lo era. Me calentaba las entrañas de un modo que ser llamado guapo o atractivo no podía. Mi estómago se sentía extraño, pero por una vez en el buen sentido.

"L-lo siento Kurt. No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. Es sólo que es lindo verte sonreír tanto. Casi nunca lo haces, pero deberías. Estoy seguro de que tienes tus razones para no hacerlo pero deberías encontrar más razones para sonreír porque en verdad te vez muy bien cuando lo haces- diablos, probablemente esto esta empeorando las cosas-"

"Nadie nunca antes me había llamado hermoso," dije silenciosamente, interrumpiendo a Blaine de su divague. "Siempre me habían dicho que me veo ridículo o que me veo como una niña…La gente nunca dice que soy hermoso."

Él se quedó en silencio. Después de una larga pausa, él dijo, "Bueno, pues deberían."

Nos quedamos ahí en silencio hasta que La Vie Boheme empezó a sonar. Sin hablar nos regresamos al sillón y nos sentamos a algunos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros. Por alguna razón, mi cuerpo ansiaba por estar cerca de Blaine. ¿Era porque me había llamado hermoso o era por alguna otra razón? ¿La otra razón por la que lo había estado excluyendo?

Parecía que ninguno de los dos nos podíamos controlar, porque lo siguiente que supe, Blaine y yo estábamos recostados en una posición similar a antes, excepto que la manta estaba olvidada en el suelo.

"¿Kurt?" dijo Blaine silenciosamente, terminando con el tranquilo silencio que había caído entre nosotros. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Qué?"

"No tienes que contestarme si no quieres hacerlo, pero yo-he tenido curiosidad. ¿Por qué…por qué te transferiste a Dalton?"

Me congelé, mis músculos se tensaron mientras la pregunta que tanto me asustaba era dicha en voz alta. Parte de mi quería correr y esconderse, y ni siquiera considerar en contestar. Pero otra parte, la parte que elegí escuchar, quería decirle. Él había sido muy valiente al abrirse conmigo, sólo era justo que yo lo hiciera con el.

Abrí la boca para decirle todo, como él había hecho conmigo. Pero tan pronto estuve listo para hablar, mis cuerdas vocales se congelaron y no pude decir nada.

"Kurt, si no me quieres decir-"

"Si quiero, yo solo…no puedo," mascullé, escondiendo mi cara en mi pecho.

"No tienes que decir todo," él masculló, acariciando mi espalda de manera confortante. "Sólo lo que puedas."

"…soy gay, y había-había algunas personas en mi antigua escuela-que no-no les agradaba que yo fuera…diferente."

Difícilmente arañé la superficie, pero ya me sentía como si pudiera hacer casi cualquier cosa.

"Gracias por decirme," murmuró Blaine, mientras me frotaba la espalda reconfortándome. "Gracias por confiar en mi."

Asentí, sin poder decir nada mas. La frotada que Blaine me daba empezó a relajarme. Él ponía tanto cuidado a sus movimientos, asegurándose de que cada parte de mi espalda tuviera la misma atención…me hacía sentir querido. Me sentía como una pila de arcilla, siendo moldeado y formado a algo precioso. Para el final de la película, yo estaba completamente dormido.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me sentía descansado, más de lo normal. Después de haberle revelado un poco de mi pasado a Blaine, había anticipado tener una noche llena de pesadillas. No podía recordar lo que había soñado, pero sabía que no había sido nada malo. Habían sido buenos sueños. Aún antes del incidente, mis sueños raramente eran buenos.<p>

Me moví para liberar mi adormecido brazo por haberme estado recargando en él. Estaba recargado en algo firme, pero sorprendentemente caliente y cómodo. Había música sonando en el fondo, con fuertes ruidos interrumpiéndola. Después de unos minutos tratando de volver a dormirme, abrí los ojos.

Wes y David estaban sentados enfrente de mi, los dos con controles de video juegos en sus manos. _Eso explica los sonidos,_ pensé. Me di cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Blaine, en su sótano, en uno de los sillones.

"Vence a ese hijo de pu-"

"Hey _cállate_," susurró Wes fuertemente, cubriendo la boca de David con su mano. "Los vas a despertar."

David volteó hacia mi. Dándose cuenta de que estaba despierto, vi que sus labios formaron un 'ups'. "Lo siento Kurt."

"Esta bien," mascullé. Empecé a tratar de levantarme del sillón, pero algo me estaba deteniendo. Pude maniobrar para levantar la cabeza y ver sobre lo que estaba recargado. Casi inmediatamente traté de retirarme porque resultaba que me había quedado dormido en Blaine, y sus labios estaban _justo ahí_.

_Deja de pensar en sus labios Kurt_, me ordené silenciosamente.

Lentamente empecé a ajustar mi cuerpo para poder escapar de su brazos. Mientras trataba de soltarme, sus brazos se pusieron fuertes de nuevo.

"No, quédate," masculló adormilado. "Calientito." Me sonrojé de un rojo brillante, pero me dejé relajar de nuevo en sus brazos. Él suspiró contento y se volvió a quedar dormido. Pronto yo también me quedé dormido de nuevo, la sonrisa de Wes presente en mi mente.

* * *

><p>La siguiente cosa que supe, fue que me estaban agitando para despertarme. Solté un jadeo y me senté derecho, respirado con dificultad. Esa dormida no había sido tan pacífica. Me froté los ojos rápidamente para borrar cualquier marca de lágrimas. Mientras lo hacía, sentí que un brazo me rodeaba los hombros y una canción tranquilizante murmuraba en mi oído.<p>

"¿Estás bien?" Blaine susurró.

"B-bien." Mi fuerte temblor había hecho que mi voz tartamudeara. "Estoy b-bien."

"¿Te acerco algo?" preguntó Wes, quien estaba arrodillado enfrente de mi.

Silenciosamente negué con la cabeza mientras mi cerebro se ponía al corriente con la realidad. _No estoy en McKinley. Estoy seguro aquí. No estoy en McKinley. Estoy seguro en la casa de Blaine, no estoy en McKinley._ Repetí las palabras como un mantra, tratando de hacer que me –sin lograrlo-relajara.

"L-lo siento," mascullé mientras me relajaba a una velocidad agonizante.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" me preguntó Blaine silenciosamente.

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo y me solté de sus brazos. "Voy a ir al baño," les dije. Me fui antes de que pudieran contestar.

En el baño, me lavé la cara con agua fría. Mis manos seguían temblando. Me tardé más de lo normal respirando profundo y alejando todos los recuerdos y tratando de escapar de los malo recuerdos de mi mente. Tocaron en la puerta, haciendo que saltara. Lentamente, volteé y la abrí.

Blaine, parado con mi maleta, me sonrió incierto. "David bajó tu mochila…no se si tomes algo después de las pesadillas o si tienes algo específico para calmarte, pero si sí, supuse que estaría aquí…"

"Gracias," mascullé, tomando mi mochila. "Yo solo me vestiré…"

"¡Bien! ¡Por supuesto! Si necesitas algo me dices," él ofreció. "Vamos a subir para empezar con el desayuno. ¿Suena bien huevos, tocino y pan tostado? También puedo hacer algo mas…"

"Eso-eso está bien," mascullé. "Gracias Blaine."

Sonriendo un poco más, él asintió. "Por supuesto. Estaremos en la cocina. ¿Recuerdas donde está?"

Asentí y cerré la puerta del baño, me vestí y me alisté para el día. Puse mi mochila por los sillones y subí por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina. Blaine estaba bailando en la islita mientras Wes y David cantaban junto con el radio. Viéndome entrar, Blaine se cayó de la isla al duro suelo de azulejo.

"¡Blaine!" exclamé, acercándome, y ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.

"Ese es un perfecto ejemplo de por qué no brincamos o bailamos en los muebles," lo regañó Wes, caminando hacia Blaine.

"Creo que me saldrá un moretón."

"¿Enserio?" escuché que David mascullaba.

* * *

><p>Regresamos a la escuela esa tarde. Habíamos terminado nuestro proyecto justo antes de la cena. Después de un corto torneo de videojuegos entre nosotros en el cual yo resulté como ganador –lo único bueno de que Finn me obligara a jugar videojuegos- fuimos a un restaurante y cenamos antes de regresar a Dalton. Pasando la invitación de Blaine de ir a su cuarto para ver otra película, fui a mi dormitorio y me relajé bajo una ducha de agua caliente y leyendo hasta que me quedé dormido de tanto llorar por la muerte de Sirius Black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar sus comentarios y reseñas! Me hacen muy feliz. :) <strong>


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

><p>Me levanté demasiado temprano el lunes en la mañana. No me había dado cuenta hasta en algún momento mientras dormía que tendría que pararme enfrente de la clase para presentar el proyecto. Blaine, Wes y David estarían justo ahí a mi lado, pero eso no ayudó a calmar la bola de nervios que se había formado en mis entrañas.<p>

Yo tendría que hablar enfrente de la clase. Ella no había mencionado nada al respecto, pero ¿_qué si nos hacía cantar a todos_? Si alguien me escuchó cantar en el auditorio, automáticamente conectaría mi voz con el contratenor. _Blaine_ podría conectar mi voz con el contratenor que él había escuchado cantar. Sin duda estaría herido y enojado conmigo por haber mantenido mi voz en secreto y por no haber hablado cuando él mencionó al contratenor. Y aparte de todo eso, yo le había mentido abiertamente respecto a ser un cantante. Blaine era tolerante en muchas cosas, pero por alguna razón yo no creía que fuera a apreciar el hecho de que le había mentido a la cara.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Blaine cuando me senté en la clase de literatura. "Te ves muy pálido. Más de lo normal, quiero decir."

"B-bien," mascullé.

"¿Kurt?"

"So-solo estoy nervioso, supongo."

Blaine me dio una pequeña sonrisa y frotó mi brazo. "Sólo es una presentación. Estaré justo al lado de ti. No te preocupes si no sabes que decir yo te cubro, y si ayuda te puedes poner atrás de mi si necesitas un descanso."

"Soy más alto que tu Blaine, no creo que eso funcione muy bien," bromeé nerviosamente.

"Oh, calla." Dijo Blaine sonriendo. "Pensé que estabas por encima de los chistes de bajitos."

"Ciertamente estoy por encima de ti en cualquier caso," contesté. Mis nervios empezaban a despejarse, siendo reemplazado por diversión. Fuera o no ese el plan de Blaine –si es que tenía alguno- estaba funcionando.

"¡Eso dolió!" él exclamó, dándome un golpe juguetón en el brazo, riéndose de todos modos.

* * *

><p>Mis nervios regresaron más fuerte que nunca cuando llegó la hora del quinto periodo. Había habido una práctica extra de los Warblers a la hora del almuerzo así que estuve forzado a sentarme solo en mi dormitorio con nada mas que mis pensamiento como compañía, de los cuales todos terminaban en un mal '¿Qué si?'<p>

Fuimos los primeros en ser llamados a presentar. Wes, David y Blaine caminaron con seguridad. Los seguí con la cabeza agachada. Mis manos estaban temblando, así que rápidamente las junté esperando que ayudara.

Mi voz era callada mientras mascullaba y tartamudeaba la mitad de mis palabras durante la presentación, pero logré terminar sin tener un tener que detenerme. Estaba seguro de que nos bajarían la calificación pero ni a Blaine, David o Wes parecía que les importara. Parecían satisfechos con el hecho de que había logrado decir mis partes.

Entregamos nuestro material cuando terminamos. La maestra me dio una orgullosa sonrisa mientras regresaba a mi asiento. Le asentí de un modo incómodo con la cabeza, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar. No lo había hecho tan bien como parecía que ella creía. Escuché respetuosamente al resto de las presentaciones, aplaudiendo cuando terminaba. No levanté la mano para hacer ninguna pregunta.

"¡Lo hiciste genial Kurt!" exclamó Blaine cuando sonó la campana.

"No lo hice tan bien," mascullé, recogiendo mis cosas.

"Esa es la primera vez que te que veo hablar enfrente de un grupo así-"

"Eso no quiere decir que lo haya hecho bien."

"Quiere decir que estás cambiando. ¿Habrías hecho algo así justo después de transferirte aquí?"

"¿En verdad me estás preguntando eso?"

Blaine se rio. "Exacto. Pero fuiste, pasaste al frente y lo hiciste hoy."

"En realidad no tenía opción."

"Aún así lo hiciste," dijo Blaine. Él me guiñó el ojo antes de dirigirse a su próxima clase.

* * *

><p><em>I've heard there was a secret chord<em>

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you_

_To a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the HallelujahHallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_love is not a victory march_

_Its a cold and its a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

De repente escuché un ruido. Dejé de cantar inmediatamente y escuché con tanta atención a mi alrededor como un ciervo atrapado. Después de unos momentos, pude deducir que había alguien parado en el pasillo en la puerta por la que yo siempre entraba. Me quedé paralizado en el banco del piano, demasiado asustado para moverme. Siempre estaba el riesgo de que haría ruido con el banco intentando salir o que me tropezara con algo no existente y me cayera del escenario. Quien sea que estuviese en el pasillo me podría escuchar, y luego por supuesto investigaría. Y entonces me encontraría.

Y luego la persona de afuera del auditorio empezó a hablar.

Era Blaine.

"Umm…Hola. Me llamo Blaine Anderson. Estoy en los Warblers –no es que este aquí para que te nos unas. Quiero decir- sería genial, asombroso si tu si quisieras, pero si no, esta bien. Quiero decir, debes cantar solo por alguna razón. Así que…Umm…Te he estado escuchando cantar por algún tiempo y como que me he enamorado de ti. Tu voz. De tu voz. No de ti, eso sería extraño. Ni siquiera te conozco pero a la vez si, ¿sabes? Las canciones dicen mucho y tu voz tiene tanta historia…Oh cielos…suena como si te estuviera acosando. ¡No lo hago! Es solo que suelo salir al baño durante la practica de los Warblers, no te estoy acosando. Cielos, ¿acaso puedo ser mas loco? No le he dicho nada a nadie sobre ti…Te mencione frente a Wes, David y Kurt una vez, pero ellos creen que solo fuiste por un día, así que no te están buscando ni nada. Umm. Si. En realidad si me gusta escuchar tu voz. Trato de no molestarte ni hacer ruido, pero obviamente eso no funcionó esta vez. Umm…en verdad espero que sigas ahí y que no te hayas ido. Me sentiría muy raro hablándole así a una puerta, pero no quiero molestarte si no es que ya te fuiste. Entonces…¿sigues ahí?"

Lentamente mis extremidades comenzaron a descongelarse. Blaine no había mencionado al contratenor –yo- desde el primer día que me había escuchado cantar. Eso era un alivio. Le creía que no le había dicho ni a Wes ni a David. Pero no había absolutamente ninguna manera de que le fuera a hablar a Blaine. Mi voz era demasiado única, él podría darse cuenta de mi verdadera identidad casi inmediatamente. Parece que el también se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que fuera a hablar.

"¡Claro! Probablemente no quieras hablar conmigo, ¿cierto? Um…¿Tal vez podrías chiflar o algo? Aunque no todos pueden chiflar…¡oh! Puedes tocar en la puerta. Si estás ahí toca la puerta, así no tendrás que hablar."

Después de un largo rato de considerarlo, me alejé del piano sin hacer ruido y hacia la puerta en la que estaba Blaine. Moviéndome para que mis pies fueran invisibles por la ranura de la puerta, levanté la mano para tocar, pero dude y luego Blaine empezó a hablar.

"Okey…entonces ya no estas ahí. Yo tampoco estaría, ya me habría ido también. ¿Por qué sigo hablando? Simplemente me iré…"

Sin pensarlo toqué en la puerta una vez.

"¡Oh! ¡Si estás! ¡Genial! ¿cómo estás? Espera -¿no contestarás eso cierto?

Lentamente, con cuidado, toqué una vez en la puerta.

"Eso está bien, solo supondré que estás bien. Yo también estoy bien." Blaine hizo una pausa. "En verdad tienes una bonita voz. Los contratenores son raros. Y aún más los buenos. A los Warblers nos encantaría tenerte, pero ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Bueno, podrían sentirlo en las competencias, pero, tu sabes. ¿Considerarías algún día unirte al grupo?"

Toqué una sola vez, un ligero golpecito, para tratar y dejar claro que había una posibilidad de que lo considerara. En este preciso momento, la respuesta era un solido no. Necesitaba ganar confianza, necesitaba que mi voz regresara a la normalidad, necesitaba volver a asegurarme a mi mismo de que mi voz no era demasiado femenina, sino única. Pero en el futuro…en el futuro tal vez audicionaría para los Warblers.

"¿Enserio? ¡Hay una reunión ahora! ¡Te puedo llevar y puedes audicionar!" exclamó Blaine emocionado.

Rápidamente toqué la puerta dos veces. Al contrario de las otras veces, estos toques fueron firmes, definitivos. No fueron para nada tentativos y penosos. No había absolutamente ninguna manera en que fuera a seguir a Blaine para audicionar ante los Warblers.

"¿Tocar dos veces significa no?"

Toqué una vez.

"De acuerdo. Eso está bien. ¿Tal vez después?"

Toqué una vez.

"Bien. Entonces, umm, probablemente debería regresar a la reunión… pensarán que estoy constipado y eso siempre hace una conversación incómoda. Umm…Disfruté hablar contigo. ¿Sería…sería posible que lo volviéramos a hacer algún día?" preguntó Blaine, su voz silenciándose y tímida. "E-eso depende de ti pero…me gustaría seguir hablando contigo."

Hice una pausa para considerar su pregunta. Podía decir que no, y él me dejaría solo y nunca estaríamos en esta situación otra vez. Él no se lastimaría cuando se diera cuenta de que era yo, pero si lo sentiría ahora. Tampoco podía garantizar que él me dejaría de escuchar. O podía decir que si y hacerlo feliz, pero estaba el riesgo de lastimarlo después. No sabía que hacer. Así que toqué la puerta tres veces.

"¿No sabes?"

Toqué una vez.

"Bueno…puedo entender como te sientes. Umm…tal vez empezaré a hablar un día y tu puedes contestar o no contestar…no lo sé."

Toqué una sola vez. Eso…pensé que eso funcionaria.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Genial! ¿Espero a que toques entonces?"

Toqué una vez y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó mi cara. Podía imaginarme a Blaine sonriendo de oreja a oreja del otro lado de la puerta, y el silencioso _tap tap tap_ que escuché me hizo pensar que el se estaba balanceando en los talones de la emoción.

"¡Genial! Bye…¿Cómo te debería llamar? ¿Voz?"

Contuve una risa y toqué una vez. El nombre no era muy original, pero no había ningún vinculo conmigo así que estaba bien. Después de todo, todos tienen voz, puedan hablar o no.

"Entonces nos vemos luego Voz, o escucharte debería decir. Umm, sabes a lo que me refiero."

* * *

><p>Era en contra de mi buen juicio, pero la siguiente vez que escuché a Blaine hablarle a la puerta, toqué.<p>

Esto se repetía todos los días que Blaine tenía práctica con los Warblers. Los días que no tenía nos sentábamos en la biblioteca haciendo tarea. Aunque si noté que Blaine siempre se separaba para ir al baño alrededor de la misma hora que lo hacía cuando tenía práctica con los Warblers. Siempre regresaba con una máscara que ocultaba su decepción. Si no fuera porque seguido yo usaba mis máscaras, no hubiera podido notar que algo estaba diferente.

Una o dos veces le pregunté acerca del cambio en su horario para ver si me revelaba algo acerca del misterioso cantante al que le hablaba. Él tendía a responder que había tomado mucho líquido ese día. Mantuvo la petición de la 'Voz' de mantenerlo en secreto. No esperaba que no lo hiciera, pero era bueno confirmarlo.

Blaine le decía a la Voz todo; todo menos la información más privada que sabía sobre mi. Él me había mencionado varias veces, seguido diciendo que le preocupaba que ocultara tanto, pero ni una vez le dijo a la Voz lo que sabía que era verdad sobre mi pasado. Mantenía los secretos que le había confiado y él nunca trataba de presionar mis limites. Respetaba mis deseos de mantenerme anónimo, y por esas razones, yo continuaba contestando sus comentarios tocando la puerta.

"Sabes, es agradable hablarte Voz," él dijo un día. "Siempre me escuchas todo lo que digo. En realidad no tengo la oportunidad de hacer esto con alguien que conozca. Claro, puedo hablar con Wes y David, pero ellos siempre tratan de darme sugerencias sobre qué hacer. Hay veces que no necesito eso. A veces, solo necesito que alguien escuche, ¿sabes?"

Si entendía. Toqué una vez.

"Gracias Voz. Así que, estamos trabajando en canciones navideñas, aunque faltan cuatro semanas para Navidad. Vamos a pasar por varios salones para cantar villancicos el último día antes de las vacaciones. Vamos a juntar dinero para comprar regalos de Navidad a los niños pobres. Iremos a un orfanato. Wes prometió que se vestiría como Santa y le daría él mismo los regalos a los niños. Algunos de los chicos van a llevar instrumentos para que podamos cantar canciones normales después de los villancicos. Se supone que voy a ayudar como un elfo, según David. Será divertido, aunque estoy casi seguro de que se burlan de mi estatura."

Sonreí y toqué una vez. Parecía algo que David sugeriría. La idea de apoyar a la comunidad era algo bueno de los Warblers. Yo sabía que visitaban asilos y otros lugares así, pero disfrazarse para los niños en Navidad era algo completamente diferente. Probablemente harían que fuera el mejor día del año para los niños, como debe de ser. Pero para las personas a las que les cantarían, no sería lo mismo sin la ayuda de los Warblers.

"¡Oye, tal vez podrías venir! Aunque no estás en los Warblers, tienes una gran voz."

Toqué dos veces. Por más divertido que sonaba, no podría ir. Hacerlo rebelaría mi identidad. Aunque confiaba en Blaine, no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para revelarle que era mi corazón, alma y voz lo que encontraba tan cautivador.

"De acuerdo," contestó Blaine sonando decepcionado. "Lo entiendo. Es solo que quería cantar un villancico contigo. Espera –¡tal vez podamos! ¡Podemos hacerlo ahorita! Yo puedo cantar de este lado de la puerta y tu puedes cantar del otro lado. ¿Qué te parece?"

Aparte de cuando él me escuchaba sin que yo me diera cuenta que estaba ahí, él nunca me había escuchado cantar. Yo siempre dejaba de cantar cuando él llegaba, demasiado preocupado de que fuera a conectar mi voz de cuando hablaba con mi voz de cuando cantaba si me escuchaba demasiado. Pero tenía que admitirlo, estaba curioso sobre como sonarían nuestras voces juntas. No lo había pensado mucho, pero cuando si, me daba cuenta de que estaba fuertemente tentado a probarlo. Demasiado débil para resistirme, toqué una vez.

Pude escuchar la enorme sonrisa de Blaine cuando acepté. "¡Genial! ¡Escojamos una canción! ¿Te sabes Baby It's Cold Outside? Es una de mis favoritas y podríamos cantarla juntos."

También era una de mis favoritas. Cantarla con un chico mientras se acercaba la Navidad siempre había sido algo sobre lo que había fantaseado. Después de considerarlo brevemente, toqué una vez en la puerta.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Blaine feliz. Tengo la versión karaoke en mi iPod. Un segundo sólo déjame alistarla…¿estás listo?"

Toqué una vez. Mientras la introducción, silenciada un poco por la puerta entre nosotros, empezó a sonar, respiré profundo algunas veces para calmarme mientras sentía mariposas revolotear en mi estómago. _Estará bien_, me dije a mi mismo. Cuando mi señal para empezar a cantar pasó, abrí la boca y dejé que la melodía saliera de mis labios.

"_I really can't stay_," canté. Mi voz estaba temblorosa e incierta, reflejando mis pensamientos en la situación actual.

"_But baby it's cold outside_," contestó cantando Blaine en su voz demasiado soñadora y segura. Aunque la puerta disminuía el volumen de su voz, era clara y fuerte. Podía notar que estaba cantando en un volumen más bajo de lo normal, aún con la puerta entre los dos. Estaba seguro que era para no llamar la atención a nuestra actuación.

"_I've got to go away."_

"_But baby it's cold outside…"_

Cantamos nuestras líneas. Mientras avanzaba la canción, me fue llegando la seguridad de que esta situación no se volvería un desastre. Empecé a cantar más fuerte, y logré agregarle un pequeño tono juguetón y de entrega a mi voz para hacer el papel de mi parte de la canción. Blaine estuvo perfecto en la canción. Él estuvo juguetón, rogando y perseverando mientras trataba de convencerme para que me quedara con él. Casi podía ver sus ojos de cachorro y sus labios suplicantes mientras repetidamente me negaba a su invitación de quedarme más rato.

Mientras cantábamos las últimas armonías, nuestras voces se unían como piezas de rompecabezas. Hacían la unión perfecta.

"Sonamos muy bien juntos," dijo Blaine mientras recuperábamos la respiración.

"S-" empecé a decir, deteniéndome rápidamente. Toqué una vez antes de apresarme a salir del auditorio.

_¿Estás estúpido Kurt? ¡No puedes hablar cuando esta justo ahí! ¡Se dará cuenta de que eres tú! Necesitas cantar cuando es en privado, o por lo menos cuando es en el anonimato._

* * *

><p>"Este lugar tiene muy buen café. Me siento mal por los amantes del café que viven demasiado lejos como para experimentar lo delicioso que es el Lima Bean," dijo Blaine seriamente. "Este café es demasiado delicioso como para ser desconocido."<p>

Solté mi cabeza para atrás y me reí. "¿Por qué hablas como si fueras un rompecorazones de los 50s?"

"¿Piensas que soy un rompecorazones?" preguntó Blaine inclinando su cabeza hacia mi.

"¡Yo-No! Tu no eres-quiero decir-"

"Estoy bromeando Kurt," él contestó con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Cierto," mascullé después de haber respirado profundamente.

"Como decía, el Lima Bean tiene el mejor café que alguna vez haya probado. Eso incluye todas las cafeterías en Nueva York, California y cualquier otro lugar en el que haya tomado café."

"Es la única cosa buena de Ohio," dije.

"Levantaré mi vaso por eso," dijo Blaine, levantando su café a la altura de los ojos.

"Estoy casi seguro de que eso está hecho de cartón, no vidrio," dije riendo, levantando mi café de todos modos.

"¡Eres demasiado literal Kurt!" exclamó Blaine.

"Bien, bien, bien," dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. "¿Pueden ver esto?"

Mis estómago se hizo nudos y me congelé en mi asiento. No aquí. No ahora. No cuando finalmente estaba progresando. Un frío escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Podía sentir que mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más fuerte mientras mi mano se aferraba a mi café con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Podía sentir que mi brazo empezaba a temblar, el liquido moviéndose alrededor del vaso. Empecé a hiperventilar mientras trataba de hacerme cada vez más chico. Conocía esa voz. No quería escuchar esa voz.

"Pero si es la flameante hadita. Te he extrañado en McKinley. No hay otros maricones con los que podamos jugar en esa perdedora escuela y no es tan divertido golpear a nadie mas," Braden se burló, entrando a mi campo de visión. "Fue graciosísimo verte caer por mi. Los maricones como tu cogen a cualquiera que muestre algo de interés."

"¡Oye!" exclamó Blaine levantándose. "Apartate."

Los ojos de Braden inspeccionaron a Blaine de arriba abajo por su pequeña estatura. Aunque estaba parado con toda su altura, viéndose amenazador, era diminuto comparado con Braden. "Aw, que tierno," se burló. "Hummel tiene a alguien con quien volcarse."

"¿Por qué no simplemente te cayas y nos dejas solos? ¡No te estábamos molestando!" exclamó Blaine.

"Oh, pero sabes, si estaban. Preferiría no vomitar cuando estoy tratando de tomar un café."

"Pero estabas mirando," dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué dice eso de ti?"

"Tu marica asqueroso," espetó Braden, agarrando a Blaine y jalándolo más cerca. "¿Estás diciendo que soy un homo?"

"Si el zapato te queda," contestó Blaine con seguridad.

De pronto un golpe me reanimo de mi estado petrificado. Vi a Blaine siendo aventado y aplastado contra la pared por su cuello de la camisa. Mi atención estaba fija en un punto rojo que brillaba en su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos como los de un animal asustado. Volteo alrededor al silencioso café, donde todos estaban viendo la escena en shock.

"¿Todavía dices que soy un maricón?¨ dijo Braden enojado y empujándolo fuerte contra la pared.

Esperaba que Blaine dijera que no. Esperaba que le diera a Braden la respuesta que quería para que no lo lastimara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

"No tienes que ser débil para ser gay," contestó Blaine. Había un fuego determinado en sus ojos. No se retractaría.

"Tu-"

"Detente," susurré. "Por favor suéltalo."

Braden detuvo sus acciones. Cuando se volteó para mirarme, una retorcida sonrisa estaba en sus labios. "¿Quieres que lo suelte?"

Atrás de él, Blaine estaba diciéndome que no con la cabeza. Sabía tan bien como yo lo que pasaría si Braden lo soltaba. "Por favor," dije de todos modos.

Braden sonrió y aventó a Blaine al suelo. Caminó hacia mi en un par de pasos y aventó la silla en la que yo estaba sentado al suelo. Me caí junto con ella, aterrizando en mis manos y rodillas.

"Apuesto que esa es una posición que conoces bien, ¿cierto?" dijo maliciosamente. "Especialmente ahora que vas a esa escuela marica."

No respondí. No tenía una respuesta a su pregunta. Parpadeé para que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos. Mi falta de respuesta hizo que mi acosador enfureciera. Una fuerte patada en mi estómago hizo que mis brazos que estaban temblando perdieran la fuerza para sostenerme. Mascullé mientras caía incómodamente en mi hombro derecho. Fui levantado por el cuello de mi camisa.

"Cuando te hago una pregunta, espero una respuesta Hummel. Ya hemos pasado por esto, como estoy seguro que recuerdas. Ahora contéstame: Debes haber estado cómodo echado sobre tus manos y rodillas, ¿tengo razón?"

"S-si," contesté mirando al suelo mientras le daba la respuesta que quería. Lágrimas de vergüenza empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

"Oh, el pequeño marica esta llorando, el pobrecito," se burló Braden, estirando su brazo para golpearme de nuevo.

"¡Suéltalo!" exclamó la única empleada. Ella parecía medir no más de cinco pies y no parecía tener mucho musculo. No era una gran pregunta de por qué se había tardadonica empleada e de nuevo osck. amisas tanto en intervenir. "Señor, le voy a tener que pedir que salga del establecimiento."

"Mire, la escucharía, pero estoy en medio de algo."

"No me importa si esta en medio de algo o no. ¡Se tiene que ir!"

"¿Qué, me vas a forzar?" él dijo soltándome y volteándose hacia ella. Él agachó la mirada para verla con una mirada de divertido.

"Yo no puedo. Pero si no te vas por tu cuenta de la propiedad, llamaré a la policía y ellos te escoltarán a la salida," ella contestó. Ella obviamente estaba nerviosa ya que su voz tembló al final de la oración. De todos modos había sido efectivo.

Me agaché contra la pared mientras Braden se iba, mandándome un fuerte mensaje con sus ojos. _No he terminado contigo_. Braden se alejó con su Hummer sabiendo que si se quedaba la policía lo haría ir a la estación. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que algunos clientes ayudaban a Blaine a ponerse de pie. Volteó a verme y empezó a apresurarse hacia mi. Yo rápidamente me puse de pie y salí corriendo del lugar, la mitad de mi mente en shock.

Llegué hasta mi Navigator, ignorando la voz de Blaine llamándome y me alejé. Sabía que no era seguro que manejara en este estado, pero necesitaba alejarme.

Había sido un estúpido al pensar que nada pasaría si Blaine y yo seguíamos saliendo por café. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que en algún punto algo pasaría. Éramos dos adolescentes gay en Ohio. ¿Por qué no pasaría algo?

Hasta que logré llegar al cementerio en el que estaba enterrada mi madre, no había tenido ni idea de a donde estaba manejando. Me hice camino por el césped sin podar, tropezándome con el suelo irregular. Cuando llegué a la tumba de mi madre, me arrodillé y simplemente lloré.

Lloré por todo lo que había salido mal en mi vida. Lloré por la muerte de mi madre. Lloré por el infarto de mi papá. Lloré por todas las veces que había sido acosado. Lloré por el accidente. Lloré por mi transferencia a Dalton.

Debí haber estado ahí horas.

Cuando mis lágrimas finalmente pararon, un copo de nieve cayó gentilmente en mi nariz, casi como si el espíritu de mi madre me estuviera consolando. Ella siempre había amado la nieve. Mientras más copos de nieve empezaron a caer, me levanté y me dirigí de regreso al carro.

La primera nevada del año siempre me hacía feliz. Significaba más café y más capas. Significaba fuego en la chimenea y bufandas, chocolate caliente y galletas de Navidad. Hoy solo me hacía sentir amargado e incómodo.

Manejé con cuidado de regreso a Westerville. Podía sentir que moretones se formaban en mi estómago. Traté de mover mi hombro lo menos posible mientras un agudo dolor aparecía cada vez que lo hacía. Estaba seguro que solo estaba amoratado, pero de todos modos dolía.

Llegué a Dalton seguro, encontrando solo unos pocos carros en el camino. Caminé a mi dormitorio manteniendo mis ojos fijos en el suelo y con un brazo de manera protectora en mi estómago. Por suerte, no me encontré a nadie por el camino. Aunque los conociera o no me preguntarían si estaba bien. Simplemente así era Dalton.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me acurruqué entre las cobijas. Una parte de mi cerebro me decía que diera un baño o que llamara a alguien para hablar de lo que había pasado, pero lo ignoré. Me quedé dormido un rato después al sonido de una pelea de nieve ocurriendo afuera.

* * *

><p>Los horrores de McKinley llenaban mis sueños, volviéndolos en pesadillas. Dormí a ratos, despertando cada diez minutos por el recuerdo de algún terrible suceso de mi pasado. Eventualmente me rendí en tratar de dormir bien así que simplemente me quedé en la cama con los ojos completamente abiertos, tratando de bloquear todo el dolor.<p>

Por supuesto, mis intentos fueron en vano.

Cuando mi alarma sonó junto a mi, me quedé ahí, sin moverme por un rato mas. No estaba listo para enfrentar al día. Eventualmente forcé a mis piernas que se sentían de gelatina para ponerme de pie para poder ponerme el uniforme. Los colores del uniforme se veían apagados haciéndome ver un tono enfermo de blanco.

Me quedé sin comer esa mañana. Sabía que mi estómago no podría digerir la comida. Llegué unos minutos tarde a mi primera clase. El sr. Turner me miró de manera severa y me dijo que lo viera después de clase. No le di ninguna señal de que lo había escuchado mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio. Él no me pidió que le respondiera como había visto que había hecho antes. Él debió haber notado que algo estaba mal. Aunque era severo era perceptivo.

Escuché a la mitad durante la clase, y me llamaron la atención más de una vez por no poner atención. Nick y Jeff se estaban mirando con ojos preocupados enfrente de mi. Blaine probablemente les había mencionado lo que nos había pasado cuando habíamos ido por café.

Cuando la clase terminó guardé mis libros y lentamente me acerqué al escritorio del sr. Turner, mis hombros caídos y mis ojos fijos al suelo.

"Sabes que no me agrada que los estudiantes lleguen tarde," me dijo, sin levantar la vista de sus hojas.

"L-lo siento señor," mascullé.

Marcando algo en rojo, soltó su bolígrafo y me miró. "Debería darte una detención."

"¿A qué hora le gustaría que viniera?" pregunté. La detención sería buena. Detención significaba unas horas menos que necesitaba encontrar maneras de evadir a Blaine.

"¿Qué sucede, hay algo mal?"

"Qu-na-nada esta mal. E-estoy bien," contesté encogiéndome en mi mismo.

"Obviamente no. Te estabas volviendo más seguro sr. Hummel. Cada día veía como te abrías un poco más. Luego llegas hoy y estas de vuelta a donde empezaste. Algo pasó. Quiero saber qué." Cuando no contesté el me dijo firmemente, "Si alguien te esta acosando necesitamos saber para poder sacar a ese estudiante de la escuela. Ahora, ¿qué pasó?"

"P-pero no p-puede hacer nada al r-respecto. N-no es un estudiante q-que estudie aquí," tartamudeé. "N-necesito ir a c-clase."

El sr. Turner cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Ve," dijo negando con la cabeza.

Asentí y me apresuré a salir del salón. Tomé el camino más largo para llegar a Literatura, en parte para evitar a otros estudiantes, y en parte para retrasar el ver a Blaine lo más que se pudiera.

Me senté en mi lugar justo cuando sonaba la campana. Junto a mi, Blaine me miró con una mirada de preocupación. Abrí mi carpeta sin voltearlo a ver. Mi silla estaba en un ángulo alejado de él. Si lo notó, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"Estás bien?" Blaine susurró mientras el sr. Adams pasaba a recoger la tarea. Cuando no le contesté sus hombros cayeron. "Kurt, por favor háblame." No dije nada. "No estás bien Kurt. Necesitas hablar con alguien, aunque no sea yo. No quiero que te cierres de nuevo. No sería saludable. No se quien era el chico de ayer, pero quien quiera que fuera, obviamente te ha herido." Cuando lo volví a ignorar él suspiró. "A mi me importa Kurt. Me duele verte así."

Evité a Blaine por el resto del día. Me escondí en mi dormitorio a la hora del almuerzo. Evité las rutas que normalmente tomaba para llegar a mis clases. No dije nada durante la clase de música. Regresé a mi dormitorio cuando las clases acabaron, sin ir al auditorio a cantar ni ir a cenar.

Podía notar que Blaine se estaba poniendo más angustiado porque me volví a cerrar. Él estaba continuamente empujando las paredes que había puesto de nuevo, más de lo que lo había hecho antes de tener una amistad. Aun con la presión extra, logré detenerlo de tirar las barreras de cemento que había puesto a mi alrededor.

"Kurt, por favor," masculló Blaine desesperado en Literatura el viernes.

No dije nada.

Blaine me siguió después de Literatura, desesperadamente tratando de que me abriera a él. Repetidamente me cerré. Las amistades no hacían nada. Sólo traían dolor. Tanto en McKinley como en Dalton el mismo resultado ocurría.

Dejó de tocar en mi puerta como a la mitad del periodo del almuerzo. Luego no escuché nada.

Blaine podía actuar como si le importara, pero en realidad, no lo hacía.

Blaine me dio miradas ansiosas durante la clase de música. Podía notar que estaba planeando algo.

"Bueno voy a terminar de enseñar un poco temprano el día de hoy. Blaine me ha pedido si podía presentar algo así que va a tomar mi lugar," dijo la Srta. Daniels.

Pavor se apoderó de mi estómago mientras Blaine se ponía de pie y ponía un estéreo en el escritorio de la maestra. Puso un disco en la máquina y presionó play. Cuando se volteó, su mirada estaba fija en mi. No había ninguna muestra de emoción en mi rostro mientras lo veía, aunque por dentro suplicaba huir.

Y luego Blaine empezó a cantar.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_When your heart's heavy, I_

_I will lift it for you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you, I_

_I will break it for you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt_

_That you hide_

_When you're lost inside, I_

_I'll be there to find you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you I_

_I will shine to guide you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_You are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_Don't give up_

_Everyone needs to be heard_

_You are loved_

No reconocía la canción, pero eso no cambiaba su significado. La campana sonó y salí apresurado del salón. No podía soportarlo. Todo se quebró dentro de mi. Me apresuré hacia el auditorio, las lágrimas que no habían salido medio cegándome. No sabía lo que necesitaba. Sólo sabía que necesitaba el auditorio.

Estaba cansado de estar asustado. Estaba cansado de empujar fuera a la gente. Estaba cansado de Braden haciéndome daño. Estaba cansado de ser esta caja vacía.

Pero estaba asustado. Me aterrorizaba que me hicieran daño de nuevo. Alejando a las personas de mi me hacía seguro, pero no era una buena manera de ir por la vida.

Entré al auditorio y solté mis libros sin orden ni cuidado mientras cerraba la puerta. No mostré importancia a uno que se caía de la pila y se golpeaba con el frente de la puerta. Caminé al centro del escenario y empecé a cantar. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba cantando, pero las palabras y la melodía salieron de mis labios.

_I'm not a stranger  
>No I am yours<br>With crippled anger  
>And tears that still drip sore<em>

_A fragile frame aged_  
><em>With misery<em>  
><em>And when our eyes meet<em>  
><em>I know you see<em>

_I do not wanna be afraid_  
><em>I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in<em>  
><em>I'm tired of feeling so alone<em>  
><em>Relief exists, I find it when<em>  
><em>I am cut<em>

_I may seem crazy  
>Or, painfully shy<br>And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
>If you would just look me in the eye<br>I feel alone here and cold here  
>Oh, I don't want to die<br>But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

_I do not wanna be afraid_  
><em>I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in<em>  
><em>I'm tired of feeling so alone<em>  
><em>Relief exists, I find it when<em>  
><em>I am cut<em>  
><em>Pain<em>  
><em>I am not alone<em>  
><em>I am not alone<em>

_I'm not a stranger_  
><em>No I am yours<em>  
><em>With crippled anger<em>  
><em>And tears that still drip sore<em>

_I do not wanna be afraid_  
><em>I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in<em>  
><em>I'm tired of feeling so alone<em>  
><em>Relief exists, I found it when<em>  
><em>I was cut<em>

Mientras la última nota sonaba me encogí en el suelo y empecé a llorar. Llantos dolorosos salían de mi. Lo siguiente que supe fue que unos brazos se envolvían alrededor de mi y me acercaban a un cuerpo caliente. Inmediatamente deduje el olor de Blaine. Aferrándome a él, lloré mas fuerte. No sabía por qué no estaba huyendo. Debería estar huyendo pero en vez lo estaba agarrando como si lo necesitara más que al oxígeno.

Él no me dijo nada mientras yo lloraba. No me susurró cosas. No me dijo que todo estaría bien. Ninguno de los dos sabía si alguna vez estarían bien. Así que me sostuvo, frotándome la espalda mientras sacaba todas mis emociones. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí. Si fueron segundos, minutos, horas, días. Blaine nunca habló. Él simplemente me dejó sacar todo. Y tal vez eso era lo que yo necesitaba.

Eventualmente mis lagrimas disminuyeron. No hablé por un largo rato, encontrando confort en simplemente ser sostenido. Blaine continuó frotándome la espalda silenciosamente mientras me agarraba de él aunque había dejado de llorar.

Necesitaba decirle a alguien, decirle a él. No podía seguir guardando todo lo que pasaba dentro de mi. Era demasiado difícil. Estaba exhausto.

Así que le dije todo.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

><p><em>A mi siempre me habían acosado. Eso era simplemente algo con lo que yo era familiar, tan triste como eso sonara. Aprendí a lidiar con eso. Aprendí a vivir así. Era normal para mi ir por la vida siendo maltratado por los otros que creían ser mejores que yo. <em>

_Incluso antes de empezar la escuela me molestaban. Cuando iba a jugar al parque los niños mas grandes siempre se la traían contra mi. Me aventaban al piso ensuciándome la ropa. Decían que me veía como una niña. Me decían que era raro por querer jugar con las niñas. A los tres años esos eran los peores insultos imaginables. Mi mamá siempre trataba de estar ahí para protegerme, pero no podía controlar lo que hacían los otros niños. Eso era cosa de sus papás. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que recuerdo que incluso los adultos me veían de manera extraña y susurraban entre ellos. Pero ya que eso pasaba siempre en mi vida, puede que solo sea mi memoria confundiéndose._

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Puedo jugar en los columpios mami?" pregunté, moviéndome emocionado en mi asiento mientras mi madre me ayudaba a salir de mi asiento para el coche. <em>

"_Claro cariño," me contestó mi mamá, levantándome del vehículo y poniéndome suavemente en el suelo. "¿Necesitas que te empuje?"_

"_Tengo tres años y medio mami, creo que sé como columpiarme yo solo," dije indignado. _

_Ella se rió. "De acuerdo. Sólo checaba. Si me necesitas estaré sentada en una banca con mi libro. ¡Diviértete!"_

"_¡Okey!" exclamé corriendo en la dirección de los columpios. _

_Estuve en los columpios como por diez minutos antes de decidir que quería jugar en la resbaladilla. Empecé a correr pero me tropecé y caí sobre mis manos y rodillas. Mi mamá me dijo que era porque estaba creciendo y mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a mi altura extra. Estaba listo para levantarme y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado cuando escuché unas risas. _

"_¡Jajajajaja! ¿Vieron eso?" dijo un niño de mi edad riendo. _

"_¡Eso fue gracioso!" contestó otro. _

_Yo me levanté, saqué el pecho y puse mis manos en la cintura. "Es malo reírse de las personas," les dije seriamente, como mi mami hacía cuando yo hacía algo mal. _

"_¿Y? ¡No eres mi mamá!" exclamó el primer niño. _

"_Aunque se ve como una niña," dijo el segundo. _

_Ambos empezaron a reírse de nuevo. "¡Ustedes solo son unos malvados!" exclamé antes de salir corriendo a buscar a mi mamá. "¿Podemos irnos?" le pregunté subiéndome a la banca y sentándome junto a ella. _

"_¿Tan pronto?" ella preguntó. "¡Sólo hemos estado aquí diez minutos!"_

"_Estoy aburrido," mascullé. Ella me miró y sentí como que ella sabía todo sobre mi. Según ella, las mamás sabían todo. Creo que decía la verdad. "Había unos niños malos," le dije. _

_Ella me miró con tristeza. "¿Por qué no vamos a casa y vemos una película? Tu la puedes escoger."_

_Yo sonreí. "¿Podemos?"_

"_Vámonos," ella dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando mi mano._

* * *

><p><em>Donde mi vida en publico era difícil, la vida en mi casa era nada más que perfecta. Mis papás me dejaban jugar los juegos que yo quisiera, sin importar que femeninos o 'aniñados' pudieran ser. Mi mamá me aceptaba completamente por quien yo era. Creo que mi papá pensaba que saldría de esa etapa, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no, se sentó en nuestro jardín orgullosamente mientras yo daba una fiesta de té. <em>

_Me encantaba hacer fiestas de té. Fiestas de té y los juegos de disfraces eran mis favoritos. Veía algunas caricaturas, como los Power Rangers, pero la mayoría de las veces veía lo que mi mamá estuviera viendo –shows de diseño de interiores o desfiles de moda la mayoría de las veces. Siempre me gustaron los colores en la pantalla y como se veían las combinaciones. También me encantaba cocinar con ella. Normalmente ella me medía los ingredientes y yo los ponía en el tazón y los revolvía. Solíamos cantar canciones de los Beatles mientras cocinábamos juntos. Ella tenía una voz hermosa. Cuando no estábamos cantando ella me contaba historias de cuando ella estaba en la preparatoria. Ella decía que habían sido cuatro años difíciles, pero que habían sido los mejores cuatro años de su vida. Ella siempre hablaba de lo divertido que había sido la escuela para ella y de cómo era la razón por la cual ella se había vuelto maestra. _

_Yo estaba muy emocionado por empezar la escuela, aunque yo iba a estar en una escuela diferente que en la que ella enseñaba. Yo pensaba que iba a hacer muchos amigos y que iba a ser popular, justo como ella había sido. Ese no fue el caso. Aún en el primer día del jardín de niños fui considerado como lo más bajo del nivel social. En realidad no se considera que los niños del jardín de niños tenga una pirámide social. Se pensaría que simplemente juegan todos juntos. La mayoría de las veces ese era el caso, pero hay niños que están exiliados de los otros. Todos los demás se niegan a jugar con ellos solo porque son diferentes. Yo era ese niño. En el recreo yo siempre solía caminar alrededor yo solo, o jugar al bebeleche o saltar la cuerda yo solo. Creo que yo era solitario. Había ocasiones en que las niñas me invitaban a jugar con ellas a las princesas, pero yo siempre tenía que ser el caballero que las salvaba, nunca la princesa, aunque yo quería ser quien era rescatado. _

_Mientras crecía las cosas empeoraron. Cada año empezaron a decirme más insultos. Frecuentemente decían que mi ropa era rara o femenina. Me gustaban los pantalones de vestir, corbatas, bufandas y camisas de botones; ropa formal, no playeras y jeans. No me gustaban los videojuegos, ni los deportes, así que no podía conectar con ninguno de ellos. Parecía que esos dos eran sus únicos temas de conversación. Yo prefería las películas de Disney a las de súper héroes, lo cual a mi edad era casi un crimen. Para mis compañeros, eso era solo una razón más que agregar a la lista de razones por las cuales yo debería ser separado del grupo. _

_Las únicas figuras de acción que me gustaban eran mis Power Rangers. No puedo contar las veces que tuve que planearles bodas, o ayudarlos a pedir el divorcio. Traté de llevarlos un día a la escuela para ver si alguno de los chicos quería jugar conmigo pero todo lo que terminaron haciendo fue romperles los brazos. Yo estaba devastado. Llegué a mi casa llorando pero mi mamá logró calmarme al dejarme probar una 'bebida de niños grandes'. No era alcohol, sólo leche caliente. A partir de ese día, me calentaba leche todas las noches antes de dormir._

* * *

><p>"<em>M-mami," lloré entrando por la puerta principal. Podía notar que ella había estado cocinando. El olor de mis galletas favoritas de choco chip estaba en el aire. <em>

_Aunque ella estaba en la cocina escuchó mi leve llanto. "¿Qué pasa cariño?" ella preguntó saliendo de la cocina y viéndome en la entrada. Se arrodilló, me quitó la mochila y empezó a quitarme mi abrigo. _

"_T-tuve un m-mal día," mascullé. _

"_Cuéntame lo que pasó." Ella dijo. _

"_¡M-me r-rompieron mis Power Rangers!" exclamé ruidosamente, escondiéndome en su pecho mientras ella ponía sus brazos a mi alrededor. "¡Les pregunté si querían jugar conmigo pero ellos me quitaron mis power rangers y no me los dieron hasta que en el último recreo me los encontré en la tierra y les quitaron todos los brazos y traté mami pero no los puedo volver a juntar! ¡Los rompieron para siempre!" lloré mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos. _

_Ella me frotó la espalda suavemente y susurró palabras calmantes en mi oído. "Esta bien Kurt, estoy aquí. Estoy segura de que podemos arreglarlo."_

"_P-pero mami, es imposible."_

"_Nada es imposible si pones la mente en ello," ella me tranquilizó._

"_¡Pero-pero están rotos para siempre!"_

"_¿Entonces por qué no pensamos tu y yo en una solución con una bebida?"_

"_P-pero no tengo sed." _

"_¿Ni siquiera para una bebida de niño grande?" ella preguntó. _

"_¿Bebida de niño grande?" repetí suavemente. _

"_¿La quieres probar?"_

"_¿Puedo tener galletas también?"_

_Ella se rió. "Claro que puedes tener galletas. Siéntate en la mesa y yo te llevo las galletas y tu bebida."_

_Le di una sonrisa llorosa y me senté a la mesa. Diez minutos después mi mamá regresó con un plato de galletas calientes y dos tazas. Puso una taza frente a mi y la otra frente a ella, las galletas entre los dos. _

"_¿Qué es?" pregunté viendo la taza con curiosidad. _

"_Es leche calientita. Prometo que no sabe tan mal como suena," dijo mientras yo arrugaba la nariz. "Pruébalo." _

_Nerviosamente tomé la taza. Mi mamá rápidamente me enseñó como agarrarla. Siguiendo sus instrucciones la llevé a mis labios y tomé un pequeño sorbo. Mis ojos se abrieron enormes con asombro mientras un sabor placentero explotaba en mi boca. "¡Sabe rico!" exclamé. _

"_Me alegro que te guste," ella dijo tomando de su propia taza. _

_Le di una mordida a una galleta y me volteé hacia ella. "¿Cómo podemos arreglar mis Power Rangers?" pregunté. "¡Sus brazos se cayeron!"_

"_Bueno, ya que no pudiste ponerlos de nuevo en su lugar, tal vez podemos comprar unos nuevos," ella sugirió gentilmente. _

"_¡Pero no será lo mismo!"_

"_No, pero a veces es bueno tener un cambio."_

"_Pero mami, todos tenían compej-complet-complejos dramas en sus relaciones. No quiero olvidar sobre cuanto se amaban entre ellos y luego se odiaban pero luego se amaban!"_

"_No tienes que olvidarlos, ¡ni siquiera reemplazarlos! Claro que tendrás unos nuevos, pero eso no hace que los Power Rangers que tienes ahora sean menos especiales. Hasta puedes guardar las partes de tus Power Rangers en una caja para que cuando sientas que los estas olvidando, puedes mirar dentro de la caja y recordar toda la diversión que tuviste con ellos."_

_Una sonrisa lentamente se formó en mi rostro. "¿Puedo decorar la caja?"_

"_Hasta puedes ponerle brillos con mis diamantinas," ella contestó. _

"_¿Así como tu le haces?"_

"_¡Justo como le hago!"_

_Sonreí enormemente. "Gracias mami."_

"_De nada Kurt," ella dijo sonriéndome. "Te amo."_

"_¡Yo también te amo!"_

* * *

><p><em>Empecé a construir un muro contra los prejuicios hablados y los no hablados a los que me enfrentaba regularmente. Todos los días después de la escuela mi mamá me decía que yo era especial y que me amaba. Creo que eso ayudó. <em>

_Ella empezó a enfermarse cuando yo tenía siete años. Justo antes de que yo cumpliera ocho años ella fue hospitalizada. Mi papá me dijo que ella estaba muy enferma y que podía ser que no mejorara. Yo pensaba que mi mamá era como un Power Ranger así que estaba segura de que mejoraría. No sabía lo que cáncer terminal significaba a esa edad. Todos los días la visitaba y le preguntaba cuando iba a regresar a casa. Ella contestaba que no sabía y me decía que yo era especial y que me amaba. Ella nunca dejó de decirme eso. Ella estuvo en el hospital diez meses antes de morir. _

_Nunca olvidaré ese día el día que regresé a la casa de la escuela y encontré a mi papá llorando en su cuarto._

* * *

><p>"<em>Papi, ¿adivina qué?" exclamé. "Papi, ¿dónde estás? ¿Papi?" Subí las escaleras buscándolo. La luz de su habitación estaba prendida, así que entré. "¡La sra. Robin nos dejó dibujar hoy y dijo que podía hacer una tarjeta de 'mejórate pronto' para mamá! Nos dibujé a todos-" me quedé sin palabras. Mi papi estaba llorando. ¿Por qué estaba papá llorando? Él era grande y fuerte, y los niños grandes y fuertes no lloraban a menos que algo muy bueno o muy malo hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué lloraba papá?<em>

"_¿Papi qué pasa?" le pregunté silenciosamente, sentándome en la cama junto a él. Pase mi brazo por su hombro, como le hacía mami conmigo cuando yo tenía un mal día. No creía que fuera tan bueno en eso como ella pero esperaba que a papá no le importara. Yo solo tenía ocho años después de todo. _

_Él me levantó y me acomodó en su regazo, me acercó a su pecho y me agarró fuertemente. Era un poco fuerte para mi gusto pero estaba bien. Papá solo trataba de darme un grande abrazo, y a mi me gustaban los abrazos. Pero él seguía llorando. "Papi, ¿por qué lloras?" le pregunté. _

"_T-tu mamá…se fue Kurt," él me dijo. _

"_Oh papi, no llores por eso. ¡Ella va a regresar!"_

"_Kurt ella ya no está. No puede regresar."_

_Fruncí el ceño. ¡Esto era ridículo! (Esa era la palabra que la sra. Robin nos había enseñado hoy. Me gustaba. Sonaba elegante.) "Papi, ¿qué quieres decir con se ha ido?" pregunté. Mami siempre me decía que tratara de entender lo que la otra persona estaba viendo antes de saltar a conclusiones (esa palabra la habíamos aprendido ayer) porque eso me hacía maduro para mi edad lo cual quería decir que yo era lo suficientemente grande para hacer cosas por mi mismo como ir al parque. Yo era la única persona en mi clase a quien dejaban que fuera solo al parque. _

"_Ella-ella murió, Kurt." Y eso fue todo lo que él contestó. _

"_Papi, ¿Qué significa que murió?"_

"_Q-quiere decir que tu mamá ya no está aquí con nosotros."_

"_Pero la podemos encontrar, ¿cierto?"_

"_Podemos encontrar su cuerpo, pero tu mamá…ya no esta ahí."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Su espíritu se fue." _

"_¿a dónde se fue?" _

"_A un lugar mejor."_

"_¿Cuándo va a regresar?"_

"_No puede regresar, Kurt."_

"'_¡Pero claro que puede papi!"_

"_Kurt…c-cuando alguien muere…ya no puedes verlos o hablar con ellos nunca mas." _

"…_¿nunca?" pregunté con una voz pequeña. _

"_Lo siento Kurt."_

* * *

><p><em>Era difícil vivir sin ella. Nos tomó un tiempo a mi papá y a mi en organizarnos para que las cosas funcionaran sin ella. Él tomó horas extras en su taller. Estar en casa le recordaba mucho a ella. Yo aprendí a cocinar y siempre tenía la cena lista para cuando él regresaba a casa. Él me sacaba a jugar deportes. Aunque yo no lo disfrutaba, pretendía que si para hacerlo mas fácil para él. La escuela empezó a ponerse más difícil pero nunca se lo mencioné. Él ya había estado batallando con la muerte de mi madre, no necesitaba causarle más problemas. Mantuve todo el acoso en privado y la vida siguió. <em>

_La primera vez que me llamaron marica fue en quinto grado. Nunca antes había escuchado el termino, pero aun así dolió. Cuando mi papá llegó a casa esa noche, le pregunté que significaba. Él se enojó cuando le dije que alguien me había llamado así en la escuela y eventualmente me explicó que a algunos niños les gustaban niños y a algunas niñas les gustaban niñas y que era malo decirle de esa manera a alguien que era así. Yo no entendía. ¿Por qué alguien tenía un problema con eso? Creo que yo ya sabía que era gay desde hace mucho tiempo, yo simplemente no sabía que había un termino para eso._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hola papá," saludé mientras ponía el recipiente con lasaña en la mesa. <em>

"_Hola hijo," él contestó frotando su mano en su frente. La grasa de su mano dejando una mancha en su cara. _

"_Lávate y la cena está lista," le dije. _

"_Huele delicioso Kurt," él me respondió yendo al fregadero a lavarse. _

"_¡Gracias! ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" _

"_Tuvimos a alguien que fue con problemas en el aire acondicionado. Resultó que tenía ratones viviendo en el radiador," él dijo. "No estoy seguro de cómo paso eso, pero sacamos bien a los ratones. Ahora funciona bien el aire acondicionado."_

"_Qué extraño," contesté. _

"_¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"_

"_Estuvo bien."_

"_¿Tú estas bien?"_

"_¡Por supuesto!" exclamé. "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"_

"_Bueno, estás actuando extraño," el dijo. _

_Él se me quedó viendo con unos profundos y conocedores ojos. Él no los usaba muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía, él obtenía las respuestas que quería. _

"…_.¿Qué significa la palabra marica?" pregunté eventualmente. _

_Él se congeló, su tenedor suspendido en el aire camino a su boca. "¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?" él quiso saber con una fría voz. _

"_Yo-en la escuela," tartamudeé, poniéndome nervioso. "Unos-unos chicos me llamaron así e iba a buscar el significado-"_

"_Están equivocados."_

"_¿Qu-qué?"_

"_Tu no eres un marica," él dijo. "Es una palabra asquerosa y nunca debería ser usada." Él se levantó aventando su silla hacia atrás. "Tengo que irme." _

"_¿A dónde?" _

"_Yo-yo dejé algo en el taller," él dijo. Salió de la cocina y fue hacia la puerta principal. Escuché que tomaba su abrigo, luego como se abría y luego cerraba la puerta y todo fue silencio. _

_Me mordí el labio inferior y empecé a recoger la mesa. Parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas por alguna desconocida razón, guardé la lasaña en el refrigerador para después. Chequé dos veces que todo estuviera guardado en su lugar y luego fui a mi habitación. Saqué una de las viejas revistas Vogue de mi mamá de debajo de mi cama y me acurruqué debajo de mi cobija. No busqué el significado de la palabra marica. Después de la reacción de mi papá, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. _

_Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, escuché que la puerta principal se abría. Rápidamente escondí Vogue debajo de mi cama y saqué el gameboy que mi papá me había dado en la primera navidad después de que mi madre había muerto. Casi no me gustaba el aparato, pero sabía que jugándolo lo haría feliz. Mamá siempre solía hacer las compras de navidad para la familia. Él trataba lo mejor que podía darme algo que me gustara, y aunque no fuera algo que yo habría pedido, yo sabía que él se esforzaba mucho. _

_Mi papá tocando en mi puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. "Pasa," dije. _

_Mi papá abrió la puerta y entró lentamente. "Siento lo de hace rato hijo."_

"_Está bien," contesté apagando el gameboy y volteándolo a ver. _

"_No, no está. Preguntaste una honesta pregunta Kurt, debí haberte dado una respuesta. Tu mamá era mejor en este tipo de cosas," él admitió con una sonrisa triste. _

"_Haces lo mejor que puedes papá," dije. _

_Él se encogió de hombros. "No soy perfecto. ¿Quién te llamó esa palabra Kurt?"_

"_En realidad no importa papá. Ni siquiera sé que significa."_

"_Importa porque tú importas Kurt. No mereces ser tratado así."_

_Me le quedé viendo a mis manos, parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas. Todos en la escuela pensaban que yo no creía nada. Pero según mi papá, yo importaba. Él nunca me había dicho eso antes. Sabía que podía confiar en él más que nadie en la escuela. Yo importaba. _

"_Kurt, tu sabes que a la mayoría de los niños en el mundo aman a las niñas," él empezó. Yo asentí. "Y a la mayoría de las niñas aman a los niños. Pero ese no es siempre el caso. Hay niños que aman a otros niños y niñas que aman otras niñas. Hay niños y niñas que aman ambos géneros. ¿Me entiendes hasta aquí?"_

_Asentí. ¿Eso quería decir que no estaba solo? ¿Había otros como yo?_

"_Bueno, hay mucha gente a quienes no les gusta el hecho de que niños puedan amar a otros niños y niñas puedan amar a otras niñas-"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_No lo sé," él admitió. "Tal vez están asustados porque es diferente a lo que ellos conocen. Tal vez no lo entienden. Tal vez piensan que no es natural."_

"_¿Lo es?" pregunté silenciosamente. _

_Mi papá estuvo callado por un largo rato. Estuvimos sentados en silencio por un par de minutos. "No lo sé," contestó eventualmente. _

_Pánico se apoderó de mi. ¿Eso quería decir que no me querría si le dijera la verdad? "Pero solo es amor," contesté rápidamente. "¿Cómo puede estar mal?"_

"_Yo no creo que esté mal el amor," él contestó. "Creo que yo estoy en la categoría de personas que no lo entiende. Pero solo porque yo no lo entiendo, no quiere decir que este mal, ¿sabes?"_

"_¿Eso creo? Yo no entiendo la religión pero eso no quiere decir que este mal, siempre y cuando no le haga daño a la gente."_

_Sus ojos se iluminaron. "Exacto. Como sea, hay gente a la que no les gusta el hecho de que hay gente homosexual-"_

"_¿Homosexual?"_

"_Ese es el termino para los hombres que aman a otros hombres y mujeres que aman a otras mujeres. Algunas veces, los hombres así se llaman así mismos gay y las mujeres dirán que son lesbianas. La gente que ama ambos géneros son bisexuales, o bi para acortarlo. Hay muchos más términos pero creo que con eso esta bien para empezar," él explicó. "Pero hay gente a quienes no les gusta eso. Por eso pueden ser muy malos con ellos. Abusan de ellos y les llaman nombres ofensivos."_

"_¿Cómo marica?" pregunté silenciosamente. _

"_Si, como esa," él contestó gentilmente._

* * *

><p><em>Marica era un termino que aprendí a ignorar rápidamente. Después del primer día que fue usado, se esparció por la clase y otros empezaron a llamarme así. Agregaron más y más palabras ofensivas a su vocabulario de las cuales estaba muy avergonzado de preguntarle a mi papá su significado. Entendía la esencia de las palabras. <em>

_Hacía que me preocupara. Si ellos podían notar que me gustaban otros chicos, ¿mi papá también podía notarlo?_

_Cuando empezó la preparatoria, también empezó el aspecto físico del acoso. Ni siquiera había entrado al edificio el primer día cuando me aventaron a un basurero. Estaba casi lleno de cajas de cartón y otras cosas. Pensé que era horrible que había ensuciado mi ropa completamente nueva. Cuando finalmente vaciaron el basurero la siguiente semana, me di cuenta que prefería que tuviera basura, ya que servía de cojín. Eventualmente, no solo me lanzaban al basurero, si no que también se sentaban en el para que yo estuviera atrapado adentro. Rara vez encontraban una manera de ponerle candados. _

_Junto con las aventadas al basurero llegaron los empujones contra los casilleros y el granizado. Podía manejar los empujones a los casilleros –los prefería ya que solo dejaban moretones. Tener colorante y hielo aventado a mi cara era muy desagradable. No me tomó mucho aprender a siempre traer un par de ropa extra para tener en mi casillero. El colorante manchaba mucho la ropa y hacía que quedaran inservibles. Aunque me volví hábil en sacarles las manchas, había perdido cientos de dólares en ropa que se había arruinado el primer día que la había usado._

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Oye niño hada!" escuché que alguien llamaba. <em>

_Suspiré en mi casillero. Me hubiera gustado por lo menos poder ir una vez a clases sin que me acosaran. El equipo de futbol se la pasaba llamándome diferentes nombres, y niño hada era uno de sus favoritos. Me di la vuelta e inmediatamente sentí un golpe helado en mi rostro. _

_Jadeé ante la sensación y solté un pequeño gritito. Podía sentirlo empapar mi cabello y gotear por mi espalda. Froté mis ojos para tratar de sacarlo de mi rostro pero tan pronto como lo hice mis ojos empezaron a arderme. ¿Qué diantres me habían aventado?_

_Escuché gritos y risas mientras yo temblaba del frío y la humillación. Me mordí el labio inferior para forzarme a no llorar mientras me apresuraba hasta el baño más cercano. Podía probar cereza. _

_Me lanzaron un granizado, me di cuenta con disgusto. _

_El baño más cercano estaba –por suerte- solo cuando empecé a lavarme el rostro y el cabello. No tenía ropa extra para cambiarme, ni siquiera mi ropa del gimnasio, así que hice lo que pude secando mi arruinado atuendo bajo el secador de manos. _

_Cuando estaba tan bien como iba a quedar –lo cual era verdaderamente horrible- respiré hondo para evitar llorar. Pude sentir algunas lagrimas escapar mientras veía mi bufanda que antes era blanca y que le pertenecía a mi madre. La amaba porque olía como ella y era muy suave al tacto. Ahora la tela esta arruinada y su olor había sido reemplazado por el del saborizante a cereza. _

_Temblando regresé a mi casillero, horrorizándome cuando me di cuenta que no lo había cerrado después de que me habían lanzado el granizado. Miré dentro encontrando todas mis pertenencias empapadas de granizado. Mis libros y cuadernos tenían páginas rotas. Mis lápices y mis plumas estaban todas rotas por la mitad. Por adentro en el casillero alguien había dibujado una imagen de mi sin cabeza con un marcador permanente. Solté un fuerte sollozo antes de cubrir mi boca con mi mano para amortiguar los que siguieron. Salvé lo que pude sacar de mi casillero. Un conserje pasó y maldijo. _

"_Maldición chico, quería irme a casa. Muévete," él ordenó. Rápidamente me aparté de mi casillero. "Necesito limpiar esa pila de porquería. Tu pagarás por los daños."_

"_¡Pero-pero no fui yo!" exclamó. _

"_Bueno, pues no veo a nadie más aquí parado, ¿o sí?" él preguntó. "Marica estúpido," él masculló en un susurro. _

_Cerré los ojos y dejé que hiciera su trabajo. Tan pronto como estuvo limpio el piso, él se alejó caminando. _

"_¡P-pero mi casillero!"_

"_No es mi problema."_

* * *

><p><em>No tuve amigos en todo el primer año. Nadie quería ser amigo del chico gay. Ni siquiera me habían dado la oportunidad de descubrir quien era yo por mi mismo cuando ya me estaban acosando por ser gay cuando ni yo mismo estaba seguro de serlo, antes de que lo aceptara por mi cuenta. Algunas personas probablemente crean que es mejor no tener que salir del closet. No se produce tanto shock en la sociedad de preparatoria. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Que te digan quien eres, que se burlen de ti por ser diferente, porque te gustan niños antes de que te aceptes tu mismo, es mucho peor. <em>

_Yo era increíblemente solitario, pero aprendí a lidiar con ello. Ponía cara de valiente en casa. Le pedía a mi papá que me llevara al centro comercial diciéndole que me vería con amigos sólo para que creyera que tenía amigos. Nunca le daba ningún nombre, y siempre que pedía conocerlos, yo cambiaba de tema. Me volví bueno cambiando de temas. _

_Era difícil, pero hacía lo que podía. Me esforzaba mucho en la escuela, sabiendo que mis calificaciones me podrían sacar de Lima si nada mas lo hacía. Me dije a mi mismo que no necesitaba amigos. Siempre que saliera de esta ciudad, todo saldría bien. Podía hacer amigos en la ciudad de Nueva York. _

_Como a la mitad del año me uní al coro. Lo dirigía el Sr. Ryerson. No me caía muy bien. Él se veía muy pervertido y parecía observar a ciertos estudiantes mas de lo que debería. Los actos que nos hacía hacer eran muy extraños -¿Cuándo habían salido esas canciones siquiera?- y no era todo lo que había esperado. Nunca tenía la oportunidad de destacar ya que siempre lo hacían los mismos de siempre. Y la coreografía era con taburetes. Taburetes. Pero era una oportunidad de cantar, así que lo soportaba. _

_Al principio del segundo año fue despedido por tocar inapropiadamente a unos estudiantes –no es una gran sorpresa. El Sr. Schuester, el despistado profesor de español, empezó a dirigir el coro y lo renombró Nuevas Direcciones. Aunque el nombre era pésimo, audicioné. Fui uno de los únicos que lo hicieron. Solo había cinco de nosotros, pero estaba bien. Tres de los miembros fueron los primeros amigos que tuve. _

_Estaba Mercedes Jones. Siempre había admirado desde lo lejos su fuerte sentido de la moda, aun si sus decisiones eran atroces. Ella no era nunca popular, pero tenía algunos amigos que la abandonaron cuando audicionó. Ella cantaba como si fuera la dueña. Ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Ella fue la primera persona a la que salí del closet y ella me aceptó con los brazos abiertos. Teníamos mucho en común nosotros. _

_La siguiente fue Tina Cohen-Chang. Ella era extremadamente tímida y sonaba hermoso cuando lograba cantar frente a nosotros. Ella tenía un buen corazón, y eso era lo que me importaba. _

_También estaba Artie Abrams. Él estaba en silla de ruedas, pero eso no lo detenía de hacer todas las coreografías. Él tenía un buen sentido del humor, y aunque sus intentos de ser gangster eran ridículos, me caía bien. Él era el único hombre que me trataba como a cualquier otro. _

_El otro miembro del equipo –con quien no me hice amigo por un largo periodo de tiempo- era Rachel Berry. Ella sola se nombro a si misma la estrella del club cuando todos éramos igual (o mas en mi caso) de talentosos que ella. Ella salía dramáticamente del salón si no salía como ella quería. Ella usaba horrendos atuendos que parecían pertenecerle a un niño pequeño o a una abuela, no estaba seguro. Nos tomó un largo tiempo volvernos amigos, pero al final lo hicimos funcionar. _

_El siguiente miembro en entrar, para mi sorpresa, fue Finn Hudson. Él era el único miembro del equipo de futbol que trató de detener a los otros de acosarme. Él detenía mi chaqueta cuando los otros jugadores me tiraban al basurero. Y él era soñador. Alto y musculoso, una cara de chico guapetón…estaba muy enamorado de él. Hice que Rachel Berry se viera como una stripper e hice que nuestros padres empezaran a salir con esperanzas de que al estar a mi alrededor, Finn se daría cuenta de su gran amor por mi. Claro que mi plan salió por la culata y eventualmente me di cuenta de que Finn nunca me querría de esa manera en la que yo lo quería. Él era hetero y homofóbico, aunque estaba mejorando. _

_Lentamente se fueron uniendo más miembros a Nuevas Direcciones. Tres de las porristas más populares se unieron: Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez y Brittany S. Pierce. Noah Puckerman –uno de mis más grandes acosadores- se unió con Matt Rutherford y Mike Chang, dos otros jugadores de futbol. _

_Era seguro decir que había mucha tensión en el salón. La mitad de los miembros del grupo no se hablaba entre si fuera del salón de coro con temor a que los vieran con los miembros menos populares. Los miembros más populares se estresaban sobre cuidar y subir su reputación porque estar en el club glee era menos que tolerable por el cuerpo estudiantil. Había mas dramas de relaciones que en una telenovela. _

_Por más diferentes que fuéramos todos, nos unimos por nuestro amor a la música para formar algo maravilloso. Aunque nos odiábamos la mitad del tiempo, siempre conseguíamos juntarnos y crear algo hermoso. Por primera vez en mi vida era feliz. _

_Fue después de que me uniera al equipo de futbol que finalmente me acepté completamente a mi mismo y me sentí lo suficientemente seguro para salir del closet oficialmente. Me había unido al equipo con esperanzas de ocultar mi sexualidad de mi padre. Me estaba empezando a preocupar que se estaba empezando a dar cuenta, especialmente después de que nos cachó a Brittany, Tina y a mi recreando el video de Single Ladies- con todo y disfraces. _

_Yo era el pateador del equipo. Yo ni siquiera sabía que era el pateador, o cuales eran las reglas, pero por lo que entendía, yo era bueno en eso. Los convencí de hacer el baile de single Ladies a la mitad del campo. No muchos de ellos eran buenos bailarines, pero hicieron su mejor esfuerzo y sorprendieron al otro equipo lo suficiente para empatar el juego. Yo logré anotar en punto ganador en el único juego ganado de los Titanes ese año. _

_Fue esa misma noche mas tarde que le dije a mi papá que era gay. Él era un hombre americano promedio. Él no tenía sentido de la moda (franela era una tela inaceptable), amaba el futbol, y tenía su propio taller mecánico. Yo no tenía ni idea de cuales eran sus opiniones acerca de la gente gay. No me acordaba de mucho sobre su explicación de la palabra marica, así que estaba aterrorizado. Él era todo lo que yo tenía. Si no me aceptaba, si me corría de la casa, no tenía idea de que habría hecho. Estaba aterrorizado, pero lo hice._

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Papá?" dije, deteniéndolo mientras salía de mi habitación. "Yo…yo tengo algo que quiero decirte."<em>

_Él volteó a verme con ojos dudosos. Aun podía arrepentirme. Pero no quería hacerlo. _

"_Me alegro que estés orgulloso de mi, pero ya no quiero mentir. Ser parte del club glee y futbol me han enseñado que puedo ser lo que sea. Y…lo que soy…soy gay." Terminé, mis manos estaban temblando. Estaba cansado de esconderlo –y aunque mi papá muy bien podría odiarme y abandonarme- no quería mentirle por más tiempo. _

"_Lo sé." Me_

_paralicé. "Lo he sabido desde que tenías tres años," él continuó. "Todo lo que querías para tu cumpleaños era un par de tacones sensibles. No me encantaba la idea pero si así eres tu…No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Te amo de igual manera. ¿De acuerdo?"_

_Asentí y sentí que me abrazaba fuertemente. Me agarre a él con toda la fuerza que pude. Él aun me quería. No iba a abandonarme. Me amaba igual que me amaba antes. _

"_Gracias por decirme Kurt," me dijo antes de soltarme y dirigirse a las escaleras para salir de mi habitación. _

"_Estás seguro, ¿cierto?" me preguntó antes de subir._

"_Si papá," le dije. _

_Después de que se fue, me senté en mi cama. No me moví por un largo rato. Estaba congelado del asombro y del alivio. Él aun me amaba. No me iba a abandonar._

* * *

><p><em>Seguí siendo acosado diariamente. Después de salir oficialmente del closet y entrar a glee club empeoró. Pero por fin tenía a personas a quienes les importaba. Me ayudaban a limpiarme después de que me lanzaban granizado, o me ayudaban a salir de los basureros. Ellos no notaban lo malo que era la mayoría de las veces, pero notaban que me estaba pasando. <em>

_Me notaban y no solo porque me vestía mejor que la escuela entera. Me notaban por mi ingenio y por mi humor. Por quien yo era en el interior. Algunos en el club tardaron más que otros, pero eventualmente entendieron y se dieron a conocerme. _

_Mucho tiempo todavía me sentí invisible. Aparte de los otros miembros del club glee, en realidad nadie me notaba a menos que fuera por una razón negativa. Muchas veces sentía que ni mis amigos me notaban. Si quería ser escuchado, necesitaba gritar con todas mis fuerzas y esperanzas. Yo era simplemente una persona extra cantando de apoyo para Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson. Yo era simplemente un extra estudiante al que enseñar. Una persona más que atormentar. En ocasiones, el club se levantaba y me defendía, lo cual era bueno, pero no podía confiar en que ellos me ayudaran todo el tiempo. _

_Aunque tenía amigos, seguía solitario. La manera en que cambiaban de relaciones era como jugar a las sillas musicales. Salían por un tiempo, terminaban la relación, peleaban por la oportunidad de salir con alguien mas, y el ciclo se repetía. Yo era la silla extra que no se usaba en el juego. Yo no quería cambiar de relación cada semana, pero quería que un chico peleara por mi, y que me quisiera por quien soy. Por más seguro que estaba de que conocería a alguien en Nueva York, quería a alguien que me ayudara con el acoso diario en la escuela. Quería a alguien que me pudiera querer ahora, no cuando llegara a Nueva York. Y en Nueva York, ¿alguien me querría?_

_Al principio del nuevo año, mis deseos se cumplieron. Siempre dicen que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas. Mis deseos no fueron suficientemente cuidadosos. _

_El primer día que nos conocimos fue el día después de que la escuela empezara de nuevo. Él era nuevo, se acababa de transferir de Iowa. Él era…bueno, solo digamos que podría haber sido modelo. Tenía ojos azules brillantes, cabello rubio que tenía ese parecer que se acababa de levantar de la cama que normalmente no se ven muy bien. Pero él podía usarlo como yo usaba las bufandas: a la perfección. _

_Yo estaba acomodándome el cabello en mi casillero cuando se me acercó para preguntarme como llegar a su próxima clase. Empezó a coquetear conmigo. Yo contestaba tartamudeando y sonrojándome. Era la primera vez que alguien mostrara interés en mi de esa manera –yo no sabía como actuar, y mucho menos como coquetear. Probablemente me veía ridículo, pero me sentía increíble. _

_Tenía esperanzas de que tal vez este año tendría alguien con quien compartir el día de San Valentín. _

_Mantuve los encuentros con Braden para mí mismo la mayoría de las veces. Yo no sabía si él estaba fuera del closet o no –no había escuchado que estuviera- y no estaba seguro de si estaba lo suficientemente cómodo con quien él era para hacérselo saber a los otros. ¡Ni siquiera yo sabía a ciencia cierta si el era gay! Pero sabía que él estaba coqueteando conmigo. Las chicas del club glee notaban que yo estaba más feliz. Yo no contestaba cuando me preguntaban la razón de mi cambio de humor. _

_Como él era súper guapo, las chicas y yo hablábamos de él constantemente. Tratamos de saber más de el observando sus movimientos. Por nuestras observaciones, él era un atleta, pero aun no estaba en ningún equipo. Era eso o no usaba la chaqueta de atletas que claramente detonaba su estatus entre la multitud. Hablaba con los jugadores de futbol y ellos parecían amistosos. Esto no me preocupaba. Él había estado coqueteando conmigo. Él era gay. Creo que ellas se daban cuenta que no les estaba contando todo, pero no me presionaban para decir nada. _

_Cuando Braden se unió al equipo de futbol como el apoyador, él obtuvo una enorme cantidad de estatus social. La mayoría de las porristas cortaron con sus novios del momento y coqueteaban con él con esperanzas de salir en una cita con él. Muchas lo invitaron a salir. Pero él siempre se negaba, y si yo estaba en la habitación, me lanzaba miradas que hacían que me salieran mariposas en el estómago. Era como si él me quisiera. _

_Con su estatus vino la oportunidad de correr riesgos que, si no fuera parte del equipo, lo mandarían automáticamente a los basureros. Cuando veía que me empujaban contra los casilleros, reprendía a los jugadores que me empujaban. Mi cara se ponía completamente roja. Ya fuera por la vergüenza, pena, o solo el hecho de que un chico muy guapo me estaba viendo, no lo sabía. Apreciaba sus esfuerzos. No podía estar seguro, pero estaba casi seguro que su ayuda le hacían a él las cosas más difíciles. _

_No eran solo las empujadas a los casilleros con lo que él me ayudaba. Sólo era la segunda semana de clases cuando cio que me lanzaban granizado por primera vez. Ya me habían lanzado granizado tres veces, pero esta era la primera vez que él veía que pasaba._

* * *

><p><em>Gemí mientras el hielo escurría por mi cuello. Me lamí los labios rápidamente para darme cuenta que me habían dado un granizado de uva. Fantástico. No usaría este atuendo de nuevo. <em>

"_¡Kurt! ¿Qué ratos pasó?" escuché que Braden exclamaba. Su mano inmediatamente llegó a mi brazo y me sentí ser arrastrado hasta un baño. "¿Estás bien?"_

"_Estoy bien," contesté. "No te preocupes. Pasa todo el tiempo."_

"_Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor," él dijo sarcásticamente. "¿Tienes algo con que limpiarte o…?"_

"_Tengo cosas en mi casillero," contesté._

"_¿Cuál es tu combinación?"_

"_No sé si debería decirte eso," dije incómodo. No confiaba en nadie con mi número de combinación mas que en mi."_

"_Sol-solo dímelo Kurt. Lo entiendo. Estoy en el equipo de futbol. Prometo que no lo usaré para nada que no sea honorable."_

_Le dije la combinación rápidamente y le dije una lista de las cosas que necesitaba. Él se apresuró para traer todo lo que necesitaba mientras yo entraba al baño de niñas para limpiar el granizado de mi rostro. _

"_¿A nadie le importará que estemos aquí?" escuché que preguntaba Braden. "Quiero decir, ya que somos chicos."_

"_Bueno, soy gay así que en realidad no les importa. Estoy seguro de que esta bien si estás aquí," dije. "Probablemente notarás que las reglas no se cumplen mucho por aquí."_

"_Oh, lo he notado," él dijo. "Umm, tengo las cosas que me pediste."_

"_Gracias," le contesté. "Sólo dámelas y puedes ir a clases. Puedo arreglármelas desde aquí." _

"_La cosa está en tu cabello, Kurt."_

"_Lavar tu cabello en el lavabo en realidad no es muy difícil una vez que te acostumbras."_

"_No te voy a dejar Kurt," dijo Braden. "Siéntate. Lavaré tu cabello."_

"_Yo puedo hacerlo," dije sintiendo un estremecimiento de emoción. _

"_Siéntate," me ordenó, acercando una silla que había metido desde hace mucho para ocasiones como esta. _

_Hice como me decía. Cuando el agua estaba lo suficientemente calientita, puse mi cabello bajo el grifo. Sus manos fuertes se humedecieron y sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello. _

"_Podría ser más fácil si lo hago así," Braden murmuró antes de maniobrar y acomodarse de modo que estaba encima de mi con una pierna a cada lado de mí. Había tal vez solo dos pulgadas entre nuestras áreas privadas. Podía ver su musculoso pecho a través de su playera, y no era una playera exactamente delgada. Él se me quedó viendo a los ojos y yo me traté de pensar en cosas no sexys. _

_Por favor no te pongas duro, pensé para mi mismo. _

_Mis ojos nunca dejaron los azules brillantes de Braden mientras me limpiaba el granizado del cabello. ¿Desde cuando tenía manchas brillantes en sus ojos? Me pregunté a mi mismo. _

_Cosquillas me recorrían el cuerpo con cada movimiento de los dedos de Braden. Mis intentos de no ponerme duro estaban fracasando miserablemente. Pero ya que esta era mi primera vez en una posición así con un chico –inocente o no- no me podía controlar a mi mismo. Con que Braden no se moviera unos centímetros más y no mirara allá abajo, estaría bien. Traté de calmar mi respiración para que no pareciera que estaba apunto de desmayarme de nuestra cercanía pero sin lograrlo. Mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Por lo menos esta vez podía culpar al frío. _

"_Creo que así es lo mejor que puede quedar tu cabello," dijo Braden, su voz baja y grave que no hacía nada para ayudar con mi problema. _

"_¿U-usaste champú?"_

"_Y acondicionador," me contestó. _

"_O-oh, n-no lo n-noté."_

_Lentamente se separó de mi. Rápidamente me senté y me crucé de piernas para esconder mi erección mientras me secaba el cabello con la toalla. _

"_Gracias," dije. _

"_No hay problema." Dijo Braden calmadamente. "Voy a ir a clase en lo que te cambias."_

"_Nos vemos," dije mientras Braden se dirigía a la puerta. _

_Él se detuvo justo antes de salir. "Oh, ¿y Kurt?"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Tal vez quieras encargarte del 'problema' antes de ir a clases."_

* * *

><p><em>Braden estaba en algunas de mis clases, y se sentaba junto a mi en la mayoría de ellas. Nos pasábamos notas como si estuviéramos en secundaria, y nos reíamos de la estupidez de la mitad de la escuela. Él escuchaba cuando le hablaba de los nuevos proyectos del club glee, él escuchaba cuando criticaba las atroces decisiones de moda que tomaba Rachel Berry y los otros en la escuela. Él hablaba sobre futbol y raramente, la vida en su casa de lo cual podía notar que no era genial. Él me hacía sentir especial e importante. <em>

_En realidad nunca nos veíamos fuera de la escuela. Cuando él me dijo el por qué, solo era porque temía que nos vieran y asumieran que era gay. Su papá era extremadamente homofóbico y sin dudarlo echaría a Braden a la calle si se enteraba que estaba saliendo solo con el chico gay de la ciudad. Lo entendía. No todos los padres eran tan maravillosos como el mío. _

_Así que pasábamos tiempo juntos en la escuela. En clase y a veces en la biblioteca después de clases o durante algún rato libre. No le dije a nadie de nuestros encuentros privados, pero era preparatoria. La gente hablaba. Pronto, el club glee se enteró de nuestra amistad secreta. Las chicas estaban enojadas porque no les había dicho, pero estaban emocionadas. Aunque yo nunca dije nada sobre su sexualidad, ellas asumieron que era gay y que teníamos un romance secreto. La mayoría de los chicos también estaban emocionados por mi, pero tenían sus dudas._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hola princesa," dijo Puck entrando a mi cuarto. <em>

"_¿Puck? ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?" exclamé. _

"_Finn y yo estamos tiendo un maratón de Halo," explicó brevemente. _

"_¿Entonces por qué estás en mi cuarto?"_

"_Necesitamos hablar."_

"_Si me estas preguntando si puedes experimentar conmigo, la respuesta es no." Contesté. Sintiendo que mi teléfono vibraba lo saqué para ver que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Braden. _

_Eres fan del café? –Braden_

_El café es mi adicción. –Kurt _

_Hay algún lugar en Lima mejor que la gasolinera que sirva café? –Braden_

_Está el Lima Bean –Kurt _

_Dónde esta eso? Mejor no contestes eso. Estas libre mañana después de clases? Tal vez puedas enseñarme donde es –Braden_

_Tengo glee hasta las 4, pero después estoy libre. –Kurt _

_Nos vemos entonces ;) –Braden _

_¿Pero que pasa si se entera tu papá? –Kurt _

_No dejaré que lo haga –Braden _

_Si estás seguro –Kurt _

_Lo estoy. No puedo ESPERAR a pasar tiempo contigo fuera de los adorables pasillos de William McKinley High School –Braden_

_:D –Kurt _

"…_rt? Kurt!"_

_Levanté la vista y le volteé los ojos a Puck que me estaba dando una mirada nada sorprendida. "¿Qué?"_

"_Necesitamos hablar."_

"_¿Acerca de qué?"_

"_¿Haz estado pasando tiempo con ese chico Braden, cierto?"_

"_Si," dije defensivamente, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. "¿Por qué?"_

"_Sólo pienso que deberías tener cuidado. Hay algo que no me agrada de ese chico, Kurt."_

_Le volteé los ojos. "Él es mi amigo Noah." ¿Era eso todo lo que era? No sabía que pensar de ese guiño de emoticón. ¿Eso quería decir que nuestra salida por café era una cita?_

"_No creo que sea gay."_

"_¿De dónde esta saliendo eso? Puedo ser amigo de chicos que no son gay. ¿Y por qué crees que no es gay? ¿Por qué está en el equipo de futbol?"_

"_Bueno, si-"_

"_Sólo porque esté en el equipo de futbol no quiere decir que no pueda ser gay. Yo estuve en el equipo de futbol y soy muy gay. Todo lo que estás haciendo es marcando estereotipos. Aparte, el es hetero. No me ha dicho lo contrario." Bueno, no me lo había dicho directamente. _

"_Solo digo que tengas cuidado."_

"_Me puedo cuidar yo solo Noah."_

* * *

><p><em>Estaba encantado por que Braden quería verme fuera de la escuela. Yo lo había intentado antes, pero él había dicho que no por lo homofóbico que era su papá. El hecho de que estuviera listo de pasar el rato conmigo fuera de la escuela era emocionante. Quería decir que empezaba a aceptarse a sí mismo y empezaba a sentirse listo para que los demás lo supieran. Y que me quisiera ver era emocionante por si solo. Nunca había tenido a un chico que quisiera que nos viéramos solos después de la escuela. <em>

_El día de nuestra no-cita (aunque siempre la llamaba cita en mi cabeza), escogí cuidadosamente el atuendo que me pondría para la escuela, y luego escogí otro para cambiarme justo después del club glee (porque honestamente, ese atuendo era fabuloso y no quería arriesgarme a que se arruinara). Ese día fue normal, contando los minutos para que se acabaran las clases. Sólo que esta vez, no estaba esperando que fuera la hora de glee o ir a casa. ¡Iba a tener una cita! Braden y yo nos lanzábamos sonrisas tímidas cuando nadie nos veía durante el día. _

_Cuando el club glee finalmente se acabó -15 minutos tarde- corrí a mi casillero a toda velocidad mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Braden diciéndole que llegaría tarde. Tomé la ropa y me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Cuando revisé si había obtenido una respuesta, vi que Braden me había dicho que nos viéramos en mi casillero. Regresé para encontrarlo recargado casualmente contra mi casillero con una ligera línea de piel viéndose entre sus pantalones y su playera. _

_No babees, me dije a mi mismo firmemente. _

"_¡Hola!" exclamé. "Perdón por llegar tarde. El club se pasó de tiempo y luego me tuve que ir a cambiar."_

"_Te ves fantástico," él dijo. _

_Mi corazón dio un brinco de orgullo y felicidad. ¡__l pe_﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽_o y felicidad. e que ir a es__Él pensaba que yo me veía bien! "Gracias," dije tratando de sonar casual. Mi rostro se enrojeció del intento. _

"_Entonces, ¿café?" él dijo volteando alrededor nerviosamente. _

"_¡Por supuesto!" exclamé. "Sólo sígueme." _

"_Me trajeron en la mañana así que tendremos que ir en tu coche," él dijo. _

"_¡Eso no es ningún problema!" exclamé, encantado de pasar más tiempo con este chico tan atractivo. _

"_Genial," él dijo con una brillante sonrisa y un guiño. _

_No te desmayes, pensé. _

_Cuando llegamos al Lima Bean, nos formamos para pedir café. Antes de que pudiera sacar mi cartera Braden estaba pagando por ambos cafés y dejando una buena propina. Lo volteé a ver con reproche pero por dentro estaba bailando de la emoción. _

_Y luego hablamos por horas. Hablamos de pequeñas cosas y de grandes cosas. Las películas más recientes y nuestras esperanzas secretas y nuestros miedos. Le conté a Braden cosas que no le había dicho a nadie- ni siquiera a Mercedes o a mi papá. El me contestaba contándome sus cosas sobre como él solo jugaba futbol para hacer feliz a su papá, y como secretamente quería unirse al club glee pero no podía. _

_La única razón por la que dejamos de hablar fue porque mi papá me empezó a llamar, preocupado de donde estaba. Después de colgar, salimos del establecimiento y lo deje a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa antes de dirigirme a la mía._

* * *

><p><em>Tuvimos más salidas por café después de esa primera. Cada miércoles y viernes nos veíamos en el Lima Bean y hablábamos. Fue en uno de estas no-citas que me invitó a uno de sus próximos juegos de futbol.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo…yo no sé Braden," le contesté, haciendo que su expresión cayera. <em>

"_¿Por qué no?" él preguntó. _

"_Bueno, es futbol. Sabes que no soy fan. Y aparte, ¿no sería raro? ¿Tú invitándome y eso? ¿No se vería sospechoso eso?"_

"_¿Quieres saber por qué deberías venir?"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque puedes usar la bufanda que recibiste en el correo anoche," dijo levantando un dedo. Levantando otro dijo, "y siempre puedes decir que vas para apoyar a tu hermanastro."_

_Me mordí el labio inseguro. _

"_¿Por favor?" me preguntó, mirándome con ojos suplicantes. "Qué opinas de esto: vienes al juego, y vamos al cine en una cita."_

"_Está bien," dije con indiferencia, aunque mi corazón se estaba acelerando a una milla por minuto. _

_Él sonrió. "Es un trato."_

* * *

><p><em>Después del juego, en el que los Titanes –sorprendentemente- ganaron, bajé al campo para felicitar a Finn, pero en verdad esperando ver a Braden. Tan pronto me vio, Braden se apresuró hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente. <em>

_Un chico atractivo y sudoroso y muy atractivo me estaba abrazando y se sentía asombroso. Admito que el olor no era el mejor pero de todos modos un chico atractivo me estaba abrazando. Lo abracé de regreso porque tal vez eso haría que me abrazara más tiempo. Podía sentir los músculos en todos lados…_

"_¡Estuviste genial!" dije felizmente. _

_Con un último fuerte apretón, Braden me soltó. "¿Te divertiste?"_

"_Si," admití._

"_Me encanta la bufanda."_

_Una enorme sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. "¡Gracias!"_

"_Entonces, ¿te parece bien el viernes a la siete para nuestra cita?" me preguntó silenciosamente. _

_Sonreí aun más grande. "Suene perfecto."_

_Nunca pensé cómo nunca ninguno de los miembros del equipo se veían sorprendidos de que nos estábamos abrazando. En ese momento, creo que ni siquiera lo noté._

* * *

><p><em>No fui al club glee el día de nuestra cita. Braden me recogería a las siete. ¡Sólo tenía cuatro horas para arreglarme! Eso no era el tiempo suficiente para ir al club glee y verme lo mejor que pudiera para mi primera cita. Íbamos a ir a Breadstix y luego iríamos a ver Easy A. Para donde íbamos a ir, lo que estaba vistiendo sería suficiente. Pero era una cita, y quería verme mejor y arreglarme un poco más. <em>

_Después de bañarme –porque no tenía idea de lo que podía haber en los pasillos de McKinley- ataqué mi closet hasta que encontré el atuendo perfecto para nuestra cita. _

_Eventualmente me decidí por unos jeans entubados negros, una playera Oxford blanca, un chaleco gris y Doc Martins grises. Cada cabello en mi cabeza estaba en su lugar. Estaba un poco levantado, pero no demasiado. Las chicas siempre decían que me veía sexy cuando me lo arreglaba así, y que mejor que verme sexy en una cita._

* * *

><p><em>Exactamente a las siete vi que Braden llegaba a mi casa, no queriendo que mi papá hiciera preguntas, me apresuré a la puerta y me encontré con Braden justo cuando él se estaba bajando de su coche. <em>

"_Iba a tocar la puerta," dijo juguetonamente, volviéndose a subir al coche. _

"_Mi papá estaba viendo tele," dije. "No necesitaba que te preguntara un sin fin de preguntas o mejor aún, que me preguntara un sin fin de preguntas." _

"_¿Él no sabe que vamos a salir en una cita?"_

"_No. Quiero decir, ¿no quieres que la gente sepa que eres gay, cierto? ¿Por qué le diría a mi papá, o a alguien más, qué vamos a una cita si no estas cómodo con que sepa la gente?"_

"_Gracias Kurt, significa mucho para mi." Él dijo. Su voz tenía un tono diferente al de siempre. No pude notar que era. "Entonces, ¿Breadstix? Seré honesto, no estoy muy hambriento. Mi hermana está de visita y pidió una pizza y quería cenar con todos nosotros. En realidad no podía decir no…"_

"_¿Por qué no simplemente nos vamos al cine entonces?" sugerí. "Tengo una cena familiar cada viernes así que sólo pensaba pedir una ensalada."_

"_Suena como un plan," dijo Braden. "¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?"_

"_Seguro," dije. Estaba un poco decepcionado de enterarme que no pasaríamos la cena tomados de la mano jugando con nuestros pies debajo de la mesa, o llegar a conocernos más. Pero suponía que tenía sentido. Braden en realidad no quería ser visto en público conmigo haciendo cosas como de pareja, por lo menos no hasta después de la graduación cuando pudiéramos salir de Lima. _

_Manejamos en dirección del cine. Era extraño. Braden y yo no nos estábamos diciendo nada el uno al otro. Normalmente podíamos empezar una conversación a los segundos de vernos. Había una gruesa tensión en el vehículo y no sabía que pensar de eso. _

"_¿Braden? Si no quieres hacer esto, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo," dije. Eso tenía que ser. Hacer esto probablemente lo estaba estresando demasiado. _

"_No, no Kurt. Quiero hacerlo. Sólo estoy nervioso, supongo." Contestó Braden mirándome rápidamente. "No quiero arruinar lo que ya tenemos."_

_Una sonrisa rápidamente se apoderó de mi. "Estoy seguro de que no será así. Sólo relájate. ¡Me estás haciendo nervioso!"_

_Braden se rio. "Trataré"._

_Para cuando llegamos al cine, las cosas entre nosotros lentamente volvieron a la normalidad. Todavía había un poco de tensión en el aire entre nosotros, pero ambos estábamos mucho más relajados. _

_Braden compró los bocadillos y los boletos para mi disfrute. Encontramos asientos atrás de la sala y hablamos mientras esperábamos a que empezara la película. _

_Cuando empezó la película, me encontré a mi mismo recargado en Braden. Si no hubiera habido un descansabrazos entre nosotros y si no hubiéramos estado en público, estoy seguro de que hubiera estado tan cerca de él como fuera posible. Estábamos compartiendo una bolsa de palomitas y nuestros dedos se encontraban a ratos, haciendo que mi corazón brincara. ¿Era esto lo que las citas eran? Me había estado perdiendo de más de lo que pensaba. _

_Cuando los créditos empezaron a rodar, Braden y yo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en salir. Hablamos entusiasmadamente sobre la película mientras lentamente nos poníamos nuestros abrigos. Nos detuvimos en el baño antes de salir del cine. _

"_¿Kurt?" me preguntó Braden mientras salíamos. _

"_¿Si?" le contesté volteándolo a ver. _

"_En verdad quiero besarte."_

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Él quería besarme! ¡Un chico en verdad quería que yo lo besara! "Yo-yo también," le contesté, sonrojándome de un rojo brillante. _

"_Pero no aquí." Dijo Braden mirando rápidamente alrededor. "Vamos," él dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome en dirección opuesta al estacionamiento. _

"_¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté mientras dejaba que me guiara. Mi estómago se sentía como si tuviera cincuenta mariposas volando alrededor de la emoción. _

"_Hay un callejón justo atrás del cine. Nadie nos verá," él contestó._

_Fruncí el ceño. Un callejón no sonaba como el lugar más seguro para estar. ¿Qué si había pandilleros esperando para golpearnos? Pero no dije nada. Quería mi primer beso. _

_Él me guió hasta la parte de atrás del cine. El callejón al que llegamos estaba obscuro. La única luz que llegaba era de la calle, pero no era mucha. Lo único que podía ver era la silueta de unos basureros y un par de escaleras de escape. Parecía el lugar perfecto para comprar drogas. _

"_¿Estás seguro que está bien aquí?" le pregunté a Braden. _

"_¡Por supuesto que si!" exclamó Braden. "Estará bien. Confía en mi."_

_Respirando profundamente, asentí y dejé que me guiara. Estábamos algunos pasos adentro del callejón cuando escuché un ruido y me sobresalté. _

"_¿Qué fue eso?" exclamé. _

"_Sólo un gato," dijo Braden. "Relájate Kurt."_

"_Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente adentro de-" empecé nerviosamente. _

"_Sólo vamos detrás de los basureros."_

"_¿Por qué no simplemente-?"_

"_¿Por favor Kurt?" preguntó Braden. "Es solo que, sé que si estamos completamente escondidos, nadie nos verá."_

_Suspiré. "De acuerdo. Pero…No más adentro que eso."_

_Llegamos a los basureros y Braden inmediatamente me presionó contra la pared. Él empezó a acercarse. Mis ojos se habían cerrado mientras todas las fantasías sobre mi primer beso me pasaban por la frente. Esto era mejor que todo eso. Nuestros labios estaban a menos de una pulgada de distancia. Luego se detuvo. _

"_¿Sabes que es algo gracioso?" él preguntó. _

"_¿Qué es eso?" pregunté sin aliento. _

"_Que en verdad pensaste que yo era gay."_

_De repente, sentí que algo frio caía en mi cabeza y escurría hasta mi cuello. Un granizado. Solté un grito e inmediatamente intenté alejarme pero estaba atrapado contra la pared que estaba tras de mi. _

_Carcajadas empezaron a resonar en mis oídos. _

"_¡Mierda!"_

"_Esa estuvo buena amigo."_

"_¡Eso fue lo mejor!"_

"_Mierda, suena como una niña."_

_Vi a Braden sonreír mientras el terror se apoderaba de mi. "Entonces, ¿me gané la chaqueta o qué?"_

"_No aun," contestó uno de los atletas. _

"_Ah, si," dijo Braden volteando hacia mi con una sonrisa maquiavélica. "Casi me olvido de esa parte."_

"_¿Qu-qué? N-no ent-entiedo-"_

_Un súbito golpe en el estómago hizo que me doblara de dolor. Solté un grito. _

"_Todo lo que necesitas saber, Hummel, es que soy completamente hetero, y que tú eres completamente crédulo," dijo Braden sarcásticamente. "Tú en verdad creíste que yo era gay pero que estaba muy asustado para salir del closet. Eso es patético." _

"_P-pero ¿por qué?" pregunté agarrándome el estómago mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salirme de los ojos. _

"_Por que eres un maricón y no nos gusta que esparzas tu polvito de hada por nuestra escuela," contestó uno de los atletas. "Pensamos que sería divertido enseñarte una lección. Y aquí Braden estaba tan entusiasmado de ayudarnos."_

_Solté un gemido. Me cubrí la boca con mi mano para tratar de detener el sonido de mis llantos que empezaron a hacer que temblara mi cuerpo. Me habían jugado. Nunca le importé un carajo a Braden. Él solo me estaba usando para obtener una chaqueta. _

"_¡Mirenlo! Llorando como una niña pequeña."_

"_¿Necesitas tu muñequita Hummel?"_

"_¿Tener aquí tu set de tiaras y té te ayudaría?" preguntó Braden condescendientemente. _

_Los atletas lloraban de la risa._

"_Oh dios, ¿hablas en serio amigo?"_

"_¡Es una niñita más de lo que pensamos!"_

"_Debería irme a casa pronto," dijo Braden. "Mi papá quiere escuchar todo sobre esta tarde. ¿Continuamos entonces, chicos?"_

_Los atletas gritaron en asentimiento. Luego los golpes empezaron a llegar. _

_Me enrollé en mi mismo cuando el segundo golpe llegó, tratando de hacerme más pequeño. Para el quinto golpe, ya había parado de gritar cada vez que me golpeaban. Para el séptimo golpe, ya había caído al suelo. Con el decimo golpe empezaron a patearme, en la tercera patada, escuché un crack. _

_No recuerdo cuanto tiempo duraron los golpes, pero tuvieron cuidado conmigo. Podía notar que sólo me estaban haciendo daño donde los moretones y los cortes serían invisibles. No le estaban causando ningún daño a mi cabeza, sino principalmente a mi torso y mis piernas. _

"_Chicos, si queremos alcanzar la película deberíamos entrar ya," dijo uno de los atletas eventualmente. _

"_¿Qué hacemos con el marica?"_

"_Déjenlo," escuché que Braden decía. "Vámonos."_

_Y luego me dejaron. Me quedé ahí sin moverme un largo rato. No me quería mover. Cuando trataba, me sentía como si me estuvieran golpeando otra vez. Eventualmente me forcé a mi mismo a sentarme, soltando ligeros gemidos mientras lo hacía. Podía sentir sangre seca por todo mi cuerpo. Moretones empezaban a formase, y mi costado me estaba mandando fuertes punzadas de dolor por mi cuerpo cada vez que me movía. _

_Después de un rato mas, eventualmente me forcé a pararme. Me tomó más esfuerzo del que poseía. No me recargué en la pared sabiendo que mi espalda estaría increíblemente amoratada y adolorida. Escuché que fuertes llantos salían de algún lado. Me tomó como diez minutos darme cuenta que eran míos. _

_Había sido abandonado y traicionado. Braden nunca se había preocupado por mi, ni una vez. Él planeó que me atacaran. Nunca le importé. No era nada más que algo con lo que jugar para él. _

_Con manos temblorosas, busqué en mis bolsillos por mi celular para poder pedir ayuda. Cuando lo saqué, me di cuenta de que la pantalla estaba terriblemente rota. De todos modos traté de usarlo, pero el teléfono no reconocía mi dedo. _

_No tenía manera de ir a casa ni pedir ayuda. Pero de todos modos, ¿a quién le llamaría? No le podía llamar a mi papá sin preocuparlo. No le podía llamar a Mercedes, Rachel o Finn sin que me cuestionaran y que las respuestas le llegaran a mi papá. _

_Así que caminé. _

_El cine estaba del lado opuesto de la ciudad que mi casa. Me tomaría al menos una hora caminar de regreso a casa si estaba en buena condición física. Y si tomar un solo paso requería de todo mi esfuerzo, me tomaría mas de una hora llegar a casa. _

_Lentamente, paso a paso, llegué a casa. Era casi media noche cuando entré. Por suerte, mi papá se había quedado dormido en el sillón así que no tuve que contestar ninguna pregunta. _

_Bajé para darme una ducha en mi cuarto de baño. No sabía que tan bien me podría limpiar cuando cada vez que me movía mis músculos gritaban en protesta, pero supuse que podría quitarme algo de mugre y sangre. _

_El agua caliente hizo arder mis cortadas. La presión que normalmente me encantaba me hacía hacer muecas de dolor. Cuando decidí que ya me había limpiado la mayoría de la sangre, o cuando ya no pude soportarlo, apagué el agua caliente y salí de la regadera. Me puse la pijama más guanga que tenía y me subí a la cama._

* * *

><p><em>Estaba agradecido de que la cita –no, no una cita- había sido en viernes. Cuando desperté el sábado en la mañana, apenas me podía mover. Me quedé en la cama todo el día viendo episodios viejos de American Next Top Model junto con algunos shows de decoración. El único momento que dejé mi cama fue para ir por algo de comer o beber o para ir al baño. <em>

_Aparte de los moretones y las cortadas, sospechaba que tenía una costilla rota. Pero no dije nada. Si decía algo, entonces me empezarían a interrogar. _

_Le dije a mi papá que estaba enfermo cuando bajó. Esperaba poder quedarme en casa el lunes con ese pretexto, pero desafortunadamente me forzaron a ir. Dos días de descanso eran suficientes para mi, según mi papá._

* * *

><p><em>Cuando entré a la escuela el lunes en la mañana con Finn, inmediatamente me empujaron a los casilleros. Solté un grito de dolor. Los moretones del viernes estaban extremadamente sensibles al tacto. Finn me miró consternado. No me habían lanzado más fuerte que de costumbre. Mi reacción lo confundió. <em>

"_¿Estás bien?" me preguntó. _

_Lo ignoré mientras me dirigía a mi clase. A él en realidad no le importaba. _

_A lo largo del día, los atletas se estuvieron burlando de mi sin piedad. Se burlaban de mi por caer en su truco cuando estaba solo, junto con los insultos ya habituales. Una vez que descubrieron que estaba saltando por los ruidos fuertes, golpeaban sus manos contra los casilleros y otras cosas simplemente para verme reaccionar._

* * *

><p><em>Los atletas se divertían bastante cada día torturándome. Me empezaron a atacar más seguido que antes, usando más variedad de técnicas. Ya no solo eran granizados y empujones a los casilleros, pero habían vuelto a empezar a lanzarme a casilleros. Me encerraban en casilleros y en baños portables. Vandalizaron mis cosas. Lentamente su métodos se volvieron más creativos, más humillantes y más dolorosos. Mi costilla no se estaba poniendo menos sensible, y mi espalda tenía moretones sobre moretones. <em>

_Empecé a resentirme a mi mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser gay? Sólo me ocasionaba problemas. Sólo me causaba dolor. _

_Empecé a evitar el club glee y a estar por mi cuenta. Nadie notó lo que me estaba pasando. Nadie notó que algo me había pasado, o que estaba siendo abusado cada día. Nunca dije nada en el almuerzo, y nunca traté de pelear por un solo en glee. Empecé a solo fingir que cantaba y nadie lo notó. Yo no importaba. _

_Mercedes y Rachel me pedían frecuentemente que fuera al centro comercial con ellas pero siempre me negaba. Ellas nunca me cuestionaban, o me preguntaban el por qué. Ellas solo se volteaban y empezaban a hablar entre ellas. Los otros sólo hablaban entre ellos y no me incluían en cualquier conversación que estuvieran teniendo. Me levantaba y me iba y nadie trataba de detenerme. _

_Eventualmente, dejé de ir a las reuniones del club glee. Nadie notó que ya nunca llegaba, y si lo hicieron, no les importó lo suficiente para preguntarme sobre eso. _

_Fingía las sonrisas en casa. Mi papá pensaba que todo estaba bien en la escuela y que el acoso se había detenido. Él estaba completamente equivocado, pero al menos no estaba preocupado. _

_Mi papá le propuso matrimonio a Carole y nos cambiamos a una casa más grande después de la boda. Había puesto una escusa de no poder planear la boda. Planear bodas era algo que sólo alguien gay haría. Yo no quería ser gay. Tal vez si no fuera tan gay los atletas no me torturarían tanto. _

_Empecé a usar ropa plana como la que usaban los atletas. Metí en cajas lo que solía usar y las puse en el ático. Saqué toda la música de mi iPod y la reemplacé por música de rock clásica. Eso era lo que la mayoría de los chicos normales escuchaba, por lo que entendía. Dejé de hacer mi rutina para el cuidado de mi piel y le di mis productos a Carole. _

_Nadie notó que algo estaba mal. Mi papá y Carole pensaban que solo estaba pasando por una fase. Nadie más se dio cuenta de que estaba cambiando._

* * *

><p>"<em>Oye, ¿haz visto mi suspensor?" me preguntó Finn mientras entraba a mi habitación. <em>

_Yo estaba en el proceso de ponerme mi pijama. Había estado buscando entre mis cajones con la espalda hacia la puerta cuando lo escuché entrar. _

"_¡S-salte Finn!" exclamé volteando a verlo. _

_Pero él se había congelado. Se me estaba quedando viendo con una sensación de confusión y preocupación. Me di cuenta de que estaba viendo mi pecho, el cual estaba cubierto de moretones de diferentes colores. Rápidamente de crucé de brazos tratando de ocultarlos. _

"_¿No me escuchaste? ¡Dije que te salieras!"_

"_No," él dijo caminando hacia mi. Él me descruzó los brazos y se quedó viendo mi torso en shock. "¿Dónde te hiciste esos?"_

"_Salte."_

"_No."_

"_Finn, ¡sal de mi habitación ahora mismo!"_

"_¡NO ME VOY A IR HASTA QUE ME DIGAS DONDE DIANTRES TE HICISTE ESOS MORETONES!" él gritó. _

_Me sobresalté y casi me caigo en una esquina. Logré mantenerme de pie. No necesitaba hacerme moretones yo solo. "¡D-done crees Finn!" exclamé. "No es exactamente difícil a-adivinar."_

"_Estos no son todos de la escuela. Te abusan mucho, pero no así."_

"_Mierda. Como si notaras que me acosan," me mofé. _

"_¡Si lo noto! E intento decirle a los chicos que paren pero nunca escuchan."_

_Resoplé. "No lo intentas. Estas muy preocupado por tu preciosa rep-reputación."_

"_Tal vez no lo intento lo suficiente, y lo siento, pero si lo hago," se defendió Finn. "¿Es-es por eso que renunciaste al club glee?" él preguntó silenciosamente. _

"_Oh, así que finalmente notaron que re-renuncié. Eso es g-genial. Sólo te ha tomado semanas."_

"_No lo estoy notando apenas Kurt," dijo Finn. "¿Y dejarías de ser un idiota? Estoy tratando de ayudar."_

"_V-vete Finn."_

"_Pero-"_

"_¡Salte de mi habitación!"_

_Con un suspiro, lo hizo._

* * *

><p><em>Después de eso, Finn empezó a seguirme durante las horas de escuela. Por más que le dijera que se fuera, él se quedó a mi lado, y me encaminaba a todas mis clases diligentemente. Asumí que intentaba defenderme de los atletas, pero no hacía el mejor trabajo en eso. Seguido encontraba formas de escapar de él. Aunque el intentaba. <em>

_Así como yo encontraba maneras de escapar de Finn, los atletas encontraban maneras de abusarme sin que Finn lo notara. Me encerraban en casilleros y baños portables. Me empujaban a los casilleros, o me decían nombres. Pero el acoso se había bajado bastante desde que Finn me había empezado a seguir. _

_No notaba hasta que grado me estaba ayudando Finn._

* * *

><p><em>Estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Era viernes en la noche, una semana después de que Finn se enterara del acoso. Yo estaba pinchando un pedazo de carne cuando Finn empezó a hablar. <em>

"_¿Ustedes están empezando a planear su luna de miel, cierto?" preguntó Finn. "Van a ir a Hawai, ¿cierto?"_

"_Estábamos pensado en Hawai, si." Dijo mi papá orgullosamente. "Tenemos los ahorros suficientes para eso."_

_Carole le sonrió alegremente. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" _

"_Sé que ustedes se acaban de casar, y que normalmente la gente que se casa se va de luna de miel, pero no creo que ustedes dos deban irse en una," dijo Finn. _

"_¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó Carole. _

"_No te vamos a comprar un carro nuevo, Finn," dijo Burt. "El que tienes está perfectamente bien."_

"_¡No quiero un coche nuevo! Bueno, si quiero, pero eso no es en lo que creo que deberían gastar su dinero," dijo Finn. "¿Puedo ir por algo a mi habitación?"_

"_Yo-claro," le contestó mi papá. Cuando Finn se levantó y se fue, él me volteó a ver. "¿Sabes de qué está hablando?"_

_Negué con la cabeza. _

_Cuando Finn regresó con numerosos papeles, él se sentó y se los pasó a mi papá. "La Academia Dalton es una escuela privada en Westerville. Creo que deberían gastar su dinero en la matrícula. Miré los costos de un viaje a Hawai y es un poco menos que eso. Podrían pagar por la matrícula y luego irse en una pequeña luna de miel, como a Columbia, o algo."_

"_¿Quieres ir a una escuela privada?" preguntó Carole. "Creí que te gustaba McKinley."_

"_¡No, si me gusta!" dijo Finn. "Es…no es para mí, ¡es para Kurt!"_

"_Yo n-no quiero ir a una escuela p-privada Finn," le dije. _

"_¿Por qué estás mencionando esto si Kurt no quiere ir?" preguntó mi papá. _

"_Dalton tiene puros chicos. No hay ninguna niña. Y-"_

"_E-eso no quiere decir que sean g-gay Finn, si eso es a lo que te refieres," le contesté._

"_También tiene un programa anti-acoso que es realmente, eh, puesto en práctica," él continuó mirándome directamente. _

_Lo fulminé con la mirada, dándome cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer. "Y-yo no necesito un p-programa anti-acoso Finn."_

"_Si, si lo necesitas."_

"_No, es así. ¡Estoy bien en McKinley!"_

"_Kurt, no estás siendo acosado, ¿o si?" me preguntó mi papá. _

"_Está bien."_

"_No, no lo está." Exclamó Finn. _

"_Finn, cariño, cálmate un momento," dijo Carole. "Deja que Kurt hable."_

"_¡No me voy a calmar! Kurt esta siendo torturado cada día ahí-"_

"_¡Me las estoy arreglando!"_

"_¡Un pecho y espalda morado y amarillo no indican que te las estés arreglando Kurt!" exclamó Finn. "¡Te están tratando como saco de boxeo! Ni siquiera puedes notar que tono es tu piel de tantos moretones que tienes. Te he estado tratando de seguir toda la semana pero sé que encuentras maneras de evitarme y sé que encuentran el modo de atacarte."_

"_¡Me las estoy a-arreglando!" repetí. Mi pulso se aceleró. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo esto enfrente de mi papá? Él se empezaría a preocupar demasiado y eso no podía ser bueno para su salud. _

"_Kurt, ¿eso es verdad?" me preguntó mi papá mirándome preocupado. _

"_N-no, no lo es."_

"_¡Sí, si lo es! No sé exactamente qué esta pasando, pero sé que esta mal. Y sé que el acoso tiene que ver con que hayas renunciado al club glee."_

"_¿Renunciaste al club?" me preguntó mi papá y todos se quedaron en silencio. Todos me estaban mirando. _

_Me volteé hacia mi papá. "Y-ya no me gusta cantar. Eso es todo."_

"_Mierda," él dijo. "Tú amas cantar Kurt."_

"_No, ya no. No es como que importe en ese lugar de todos modos."_

"_Haz estado cambiando tu ropa," dijo de repente Carole. _

"_¿y? La gente cambia de estilo a cada rato."_

"_Kurt, quiero que nos digas ahora mismo que está pasando en la escuela," ordenó firmemente mi papá. _

"_Nada," dije silenciosamente. _

"_Kurt se hizo amigo del nuevo chico del equipo, Braden Goter," chismeó Finn. Me sobresalté y suprimí las lágrimas. "Pero ahora parece que no son amigos. No lo sé por seguro pero creo que él tiene algo que ver con esto."_

"_¡Cállate Finn!" exclamé. _

_Carole notó mi reacción. "Kurt, ¿puedo ver los moretones que Finn mencionó?"_

"_N-no tengo ningún moretón."_

"_¡Está mintiendo!"_

"_Finn, por favor, guarda silencio," dijo Carole. "Si no hay ningún moretón, entonces esta conversación puede terminar. Pero si hay, y si el acoso es en verdad tan malo como Finn piensa, entonces necesitamos considerar cambiarte de escuela para que puedas estar seguro."_

"_No."_

"_Kurt, por favor."_

"_Soy gay, siempre voy a ser acosado. No importa si tengo algunos moretones."_

"_¿Puedo por favor ver los que tienes para ver que se están curando correctamente?"_

"_Están curando b-bien, sé p-primeros auxilios."_

"_¡Kurt!" exclamó mi papá fuertemente, golpeando la mesa con sus puños en frustración. _

_Retrocedí del susto e instintivamente me enrosqué. Mis ojos estaban enormes del susto y había empezado a temblar. "Por favor no me hagas daño," susurré casi silenciosamente. _

_Nadie se movió. _

"_Kurt, yo-yo no te voy a hacer daño hijo," escuché que él decía. Él sonaba completamente devastado. "Yo nunca te haría daño. Te amo hijo," él dijo, poniendo una mano gentilmente en mi hombro. Me sobresalté de nuevo y el removió su mano rápidamente. _

"_¿Por qué no subes un rato y te relajas un rato, Kurt?" sugirió Carole. _

_Rápidamente me levanté y salí del comedor. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el suelo. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me acosté bajo las cobijas y batallé para encontrar la posición más cómoda. Sabía que mi reacción a mi papá había delatado todo. No había duda de que estaban hablando con Finn más sobre Dalton en estos momentos. _

_No me quería transferir. No quería ir a una nueva escuela donde no conocía a nadie. No tenía una duda de que su programa de acoso era una completa farsa. Eran chicos adolescentes; no eran respetuosos ni abiertos. Y siendo una escuela privada, sus padres adinerados seguramente tendrían fuertes opiniones sobre la homosexualidad que serían plantados en sus hijos. Yo sería tan abusado ahí como en McKinley, si no peor. _

_Eran pasadas las seis cuando escuché que tocaban en mi puerta. _

"_Entra," dije débilmente. Miré mientras Carole entraba a mi habitación. _

"_¿Cómo estás?" ella preguntó, sentándose al borde de mi cama. _

"_Estoy bien," contesté. _

"_¿Kurt?" miré y vi a mi papá parado aprensivamente en la puerta. "En verdad siento mucho lo de la cena. No era mi intención asustarte, yo nunca te haría daño-"_

"_Sé que no lo ha-harías," dije. "No sé por qué reaccioné de ese modo."_

_Él aun parecía no muy contento, pero asintió. _

"_Voy a asumir que es una reacción de estrés post-traumático por el acoso," dijo gentilmente Carole. "¿En realidad es tan malo como piensa Finn? Por favor dime la verdad."_

"_No," dije silenciosamente después de un momento. "Es-es peor."_

"_¿Nos puedes hablar de ello?" preguntó mi papá. _

"_No quiero p-preocuparte," mascullé. _

"_Creo que nos preocuparas más al no decirnos," me animó Carole un poco. _

_Me mordí el labio. _

"_Kurt, por favor," dijo mi papá. _

_Cometí el error de verlo a los ojos. Estaban llenos de más preocupación e inquietud de lo que pensé que fuera posible. Él silenciosamente me rogó que me abriera. Eso hice. _

_Le dije todo lo que había estado pasando desde el colegio elemental. Le conté sobre todo los dolores que me habían estado pasando desde que empezó la preparatoria. En un punto durante la historia me acurruqué en un costado de mi papá. Carole estaba pasando gentilmente su mano por mi cabello como mi mamá solía hacerlo. Aunque no mencioné a Braden. No al principio. _

"_¿Qué hay sobre Braden, el chico que Finn mencionó?" me preguntó gentilmente Carole cuando dejé de hablar. _

_Inmediatamente me tensé. Mi papá podía sentir mis músculos tensos y como se cortaba mi respiración. Él rápidamente paso sus brazos a mi alrededor y se me acercó. Normalmente él no me abrazaba. No estaba normalmente cómodo con el contacto físico como este. En las ocasiones que lo hacía, me acercaba a él lo más que podía. Esta vez, me sobresalté y solté un gemido. Él había –inconscientemente- puesto presión sobre mi costilla. _

"_¿Kurt?" me preguntó mi papá preocupado. _

"_N-no eres tú. He estado adolorido ahí todo el día. C-creo que m-me pegué en el brazo con algo durante el ensayo del club glee," mentí. _

"_Finn dijo que renunciaste al club," dijo Carole. _

"_Yo-"_

"_¿Kurt?"_

"_Simplemente me pegué."_

"_¿Estás seguro de que alguien más no lo hizo?" me preguntó mi papá. _

_Me mordí el labio. Esa era toda la confirmación que necesitaban. _

"_¿Qué pasó cariño?" preguntó Carole. _

_Después de un largo rato en silencio, les dije sobre Braden. Les dije como nos volvimos amigos, y como eventualmente él me había dicho que era gay. Les conté sobre como yo le había contado mucho sobre mí, y sobre las cosas que él me había dicho. Como empecé a caer por él, y eventualmente sobre lo que había pasado en la cita. Cuando mencioné sobre ir al callejón con él, mi garganta empezó a cerrarse. Logré decir que había otros miembros del equipo de futbol esperándonos cuando me tuve que detener. _

_Mi papá inmediatamente se paró de la cama enojado. Había deducido lo que había pasado. No era difícil. Estábamos en Ohio, después de todo. "Entonces qué, ¿te golpearon por estar orgulloso de quien eres? Dios, voy a ir a esa escuela y-"_

"_¿y qué papá?" exclamé. "¡He tratado! No les importa un carajo si el gay de la escuela es atacado diario. ¡Piensan que lo merezco! ¿Y sabes qué? Tal vez lo merezco."_

"_No hables así Kurt."_

"_¿Entonces cómo se supone que hable?" pregunté. "¿Actuar como si va a mejorar? ¡Nunca va a mejorar! ¡La gente siempre va a tener prejuicios! Siempre voy a ser tratado mal, sin importar a donde termine yendo. No les i-importa si vivo o muero y t-tal vez ya no me importa a mi tampoco."_

"_Kurt Hummel, ¡no te atrevas a hablar así!" exclamó mi papá. "Yo te amo Kurt. ¡Eres el mundo para mi! Tal vez los otros te traten mal pero para mi, tu eres lo más importante de este mundo."_

"_Se está v-volviendo muy d-difícil sobrevivir c-cada día," susurré. _

"_Vamos a arreglar eso," él me prometió. "El lunes, voy a ir a esa escuela y darle a Figgins un pedazo de mi mente. Si él no concuerda en ayudar a cambiar las cosas, entonces te mandaré a una nueva escuela donde estés seguro."_

"_Y-yo no quiero c-cambiar de escuela. S-solo será lo m-mismo que en McKinley."_

"_Hablaremos de eso después," él dijo gentilmente. "Estábamos hablando con Finn sobre la investigación que hizo-"_

"_E-es demasiado c-caro," discutí. "N-no podrán i-irse de luna de miel."_

"_Hawai siempre estará ahí," respondió gentilmente Carole. "Tu seguridad importa más que unas vacaciones. El programa anti-acoso de Dalton es muy estricto Kurt. Lo que investigó Finn no es falso. Según la página web, los chicos son suspendidos si usan lenguaje degradante, y son expulsados si hacen cualquier forma física de acoso. Sus padres son doctores, abogados, hombres de negocio exitosos… Esperan que sus hijos entren a una buena universidad después de la preparatoria y no podrán si son expulsados. Los chicos que van ahí entran a universidades de la Liga Ivy, así que encima del no-acoso, su nivel de educación es muy alta. Sé que piensas que McKinley es aburrido, así que Dalton te haría un desafío académico."_

"_También tienen un club de glee." Añadió mi papá. _

"_No quiero c-cantar," mascullé. "Aparte, n-no somos ricos. E-estaría fuera de l-lugar en un colegio lleno de bebés con fondos fiduciarios."_

"_Pero estarías seguro," dijo silenciosamente Burt. "Hablaré con Figgins el lunes. Si no me da lo que quiero, te voy a sacar de McKinley y te vamos a transferir a Dalton. Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero no voy a dejar que te acosen por más tiempo."_

* * *

><p><em>Le enseñé a Carole los moretones después de que mi papá salió de la habitación. Ella me ayudó a vendar mis costillas y ella me puso pomada en mis moretones para ayudarles a sanar. No dijo nada mientras lo hacía, pero podía ver la lástima en sus ojos. <em>

_Durante el fin de semana, todos en la casa fueron precavidos a mi alrededor. Le dije a mi papá algunas cosas más sobre lo que había estado pasando en la escuela. Nunca decía mucho al mismo tiempo, pero le di más información de la que tenía planeado. Finn de alguna manera supo lo que había pasado con…él. Él me dio todos los derechos de la tele ese fin de semana, aunque había un juego que él quería ver. Era su modo de disculparse y hacerme sentir mejor. _

_Como prometido, el lunes en la mañana, mi papá y yo llegamos a la oficina del director. Justo después de nuestra platica el viernes en la noche, mi papá llamó a la escuela y dejó un mensaje diciendo que nos veríamos con Figgins en su oficina a las ocho de la mañana sin excepciones. No escuché lo que había dicho al teléfono, pero fuera lo que fuese debió haber sonado amenazador porque las secretarias se veían demasiado nerviosas y muy prontas en hacer lo que mi papá les decía. _

_Cuando pasamos a la oficina de Figgins, él estaba moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente en su escritorio mientras el Sr. Schuester y la entrenadora Sylvester estaban parados del lado opuesto de la habitación. El Sr. Schuester parecía preocupado y un poco nervioso. La entrenadora Sylvester parecía aburrida, pero podía ver muestras de preocupación en sus ojos. _

_Las dos sillas frente al escritorio de Figgins estaban libres para nosotros. Yo tomé la de la izquierda y mi papá la de la derecha. _

"_¿Con qué lo puedo ayudar Sr. Hummel?" preguntó Figgins. _

_Mi papá se bufó. "Creo que ya sabes. Mi mensaje fue lo suficientemente claro."_

"_Usted dijo que Kurt estaba siendo acosado," dijo el sr. Schuester. "¿Qué ha estado pasando exactamente?"_

"_¿Me está diciendo que tiene absolutamente no idea de lo que está pasando?" dijo mi papá enojadamente. _

"_Bueno, hay granizados pero no creo que-"_

"_Los granizados no son ni la mitad," lo interrumpió mi papá. "¡Encierran a mi hijo en los baños móviles, en casilleros, y en los malditos basureros! Lo empujan contra los casilleros tan seguido…si ves su piel ni siquiera puedes notar que color se supone que es."_

"_Eso es solo chicos siendo chicos sr. Hummel," dijo Figgins. _

"_Mierda," dijo mi papá enojado. "Están haciendo ataques de odio."_

"_Sr. Hummel, unos cuantos empujones amistosos no son ataques de odio," dijo Figgins. _

"_¿Qué no acaba de escuchar lo que acabo de decir?" exclamó mi papá. "No son 'empujones amistosos'. Están deliberadamente atacándolo y haciendo su vida un infierno. A nadie de su personal parece importarle un carajo. ¡De hecho, han estado participando! Kurt es marcado más fuerte que nadie en esta escuela."_

"_Sr. Hummel, no es la culpa de los profesores si a su hijo no le va bien en los exámenes-"_

"_No, si lo es. Porque da exactamente el mismo trabajo, si no más, que los otros estudiantes y le dan una calificación más baja."_

"_Sr. Hummel," empezó el sr. Schuester. "Yo nunca he hecho eso-"_

"_Usted es aun peor Schuester. Ya llegaré a usted," dijo mi papá fulminándolo con la mirada. "Mi hijo no escogió ser gay, pero aun así es tratado como si fuera su culpa que ama el mismo género. Kurt es miserable en esta patética excusa para escuela."_

"_Yo lo veo todos los días en el club glee y él se ve perfectamente bien," interrumpió el Sr. Schuester. _

"_No he i-ido al club en semanas," dije silenciosamente. Pude notar que mi respuesta lo sorprendió. Él ni siquiera había notado que había dejado de ir. _

"_Tu dices que te importan tus niños Schuester, pero no es así. Kurt dejó el club con esperanzas de que algo del acoso terminara, y ni siquiera lo notó. Eres tan inconsciente como el resto de ellos. Eres peor porque actúas como si fueras mejor persona pero no lo eres. Eres igual a los demás."_

"_¡Pero si me importan!"_

_Mi papá lo ignoró. "A principio del año mi hijo se hizo amigo de un nuevo estudiante. Ese, Braden Goter, pretendiendo que era gay en privado y luego convenció a mi hijo de salir con él. Al terminar, Braden llevó a mi hijo a un callejón. Tenía planeado tener a un grupo de futbolistas esperando. Golpearon a mi hijo y lo dejaron para que caminara a casa," mi papá dijo. Su voz estaba marcada con furia y proteccionismo. "Eso es un ataque de odio, y los estudiantes de esta escuela lo hicieron, justo como todos los otros crímenes que han cometido contra mi hijo. Pido la expulsión de Braden Goter y todos los otros jugadores que participaron."_

"_Siento mucho que eso haya pasado, pero no podemos controlar las acciones de los estudiantes fuera de la propiedad de la escuela," respondió calmadamente Figgins. "No tenemos pruebas aparte de la palabra de su hijo de que algo de eso pasó. No podemos expulsarlo a él o a otros."_

"_¿Ni siquiera lo va a intentar?"_

"_Me tome que el consejo escolar no lo permitirá."_

"_Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida," le espetó. "¿Qué hay del acoso en la escuela?"_

"_No hay prueba. Los profesores no han sido testigos de problemas," respondió Figgins. "No puedo tener a maestros rondando los pasillos durante los descansos porque estarían tarde para sus clases."_

"_Yo patrullaré los pasillos," dijo de repente la entrenadora Sylvester. "Sr Hummel, yo personalmente haré una carta de expulsión al consejo escolar-"_

"_¡Sólo el director puede hacer eso!"_

"_Cierra la boca Figgy," espetó Sue. "Yo patrullaré los pasillos y puedo chantajear a los otros maestros-"_

"_¡No puedes hacer eso!"_

"_Yo apuesto a que si," espetó de nuevo Sue. _

"_Aprecio sus esfuerzos," le dijo mi papá a la entrenadora Sylvester. "Pero una persona no será suficiente para mantener a mi hijo a salvo de toda la escuela. Quiero un programa anti-acoso."_

* * *

><p><em>Ellos discutieron alrededor de una hora hasta que mi papá eventualmente declaró que yo ya no asistiría a McKinley. Aunque yo no quería ir a Dalton, un sentimiento de alivio me llegó. No había duda de que seguiría siendo acosado, pero podría relajarme y alejarme de McKinley hasta que tuviera que transferirme. <em>

_Cuando mi papá que me transferiría a la Academia Dalton, Sue se ofreció a escribirme una carta de recomendación. El Sr. Schuester trató de convencernos de que me quedara, pero mi papá lo ignoró. Figgins lo ayudó a llenar los formularios necesarios para cancelar mi registro en McKinley. _

_Saqué todo de mi casillero y eso fue todo. _

_Cuando llegamos a casa, mi papá inmediatamente llamó a Dalton para empezar el registro. Después de explicarles la situación, accedieron a dejarme entrar a la escuela. Mandaron los formularios a mi casa y empecé a empacar en cajas las cosas que llevaría al colegio. Traté de argumentar sobre las residencias, pero mi papá decidió que me quedaría en los dormitorios para que no tuviera que manejar. _

_Exactamente una semana después de salir de McKinley, empecé clases en Dalton._

* * *

><p>Blaine nunca habló mientras le contaba mi historia. Me dejó hablar. Me dejó sacarlo todo a mi propio tiempo, aun cuando estuve en silencio por algunos minutos durante mi historia. Él sostuvo mi mano y simplemente escuchó. Cuando empecé a batallar con las palabras, o con mis emociones, Blaine simplemente frotaba su pulgar por mi mano y todo se facilitaba.<p>

Un peso se fue soltando lentamente de mis hombros mientras le decía todo. Decirle lo que había pasado parecía haberme ayudado más que cuando le había dicho a mi papá y a Carole. Tal vez era porque me estaba arriesgando y confiando en Blaine con todo. Tal vez era porque estaba sanando mentalmente. No lo sabía. Pero ayudaba.

Cuando terminé, Blaine me abrazó fuertemente. No lo contesté, pero saboreé su tacto, su piel caliente.

"Gracias por confiar en mi Kurt," me susurró, poniendo su mentón en mi hombro. "Yo t…yo en verdad me preocupo por ti. No le diré a nadie lo que me dijiste, no sin tu permiso."

Asentí y me acerqué a Blaine. "Lo sé," susurré. "¿Sería posible hacer lo mismo sobre mi canto? Yo no…sólo estoy encontrando mi voz de nuevo y yo solo…en realidad no…"

"Lo sé. Tienes mi palabra. Honor de scout."

"¿Fuiste un niño scout?"

"Bueno…"

"Eso es adorable."

"Calla," dijo riendo Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue lo que le pasó a Kurt. <strong>


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

Yo estaba más que sacudido por haber revivido todo mi pasado. Tal vez podría parecer fuera de lugar para otros, pero Blaine hizo broma tras broma mientras estábamos sentados en el auditorio, haciéndome sonreír y reír; haciendo que me olvidara de lo que me había pasado, aunque fuera por un rato.

Después de un rato nos acostamos en el escenario. Me encontré a mi mismo acurrucado a su lado y mi cabeza recargada en su pecho. Podía sentir el latido constante de su corazón debajo de dónde mi cabeza estaba presionada. Mis dedos agarraron su saco sin darme cuenta mientras como un subconsciente deseo de estar cerca de él. Después de decirle todo…Necesitaba el contacto físico. Su brazo, posicionado firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, mostraba que tal vez él tenía el mismo deseo hacia mi.

Eventualmente, escuché rugir al estómago de Blaine, sonando muy fuera de lugar en el largo auditorio aparte de nuestras respiraciones y silenciosas voces.

"¿Hambriento?" pregunté.

"Muriendo de hambre," él respondió. Lo miré y noté que sus ojos estaban cerrados pacíficamente. No había ningún deseo de irse y comer algo en su rostro.

"¿Vas a ir a comer?"

"¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mi?" él preguntó, abriendo un ojo y mirándome.

"¡No! Y-yo sólo me lo preguntaba," le contesté, mis mejillas ardientes. Me miré las manos, pero no hice ningún esfuerzo de desenrollarlas de las solapas de su saco.

"Justo ahora estoy más que feliz de estar aquí contigo," Blaine contestó, sonriéndome suavemente.

"Okey." Susurré. Un sentimiento caliente y confuso se esparció por mi estómago. ¿Era así como se sentía ser feliz? Había olvidado que tan grandioso se sentía, estar libre de preocupaciones, y sólo estar _feliz_. Pero este sentimiento…No lo había sentido antes. ¿Alguna vez había estado verdaderamente feliz? ¿O estaba sintiendo algo diferente?

"Puedo escucharte pensar," murmuró Blaine. Sus dedos dibujaron círculos fantasmas en mi espalda, causando que se me pusiera la piel de gallina debajo de mi camisa y mi saco.

"Yo solo…creo que estoy feliz," le respondí, batallando ligeramente para encontrar las palabras. "Por primera vez en…no sé cuanto tiempo. Siempre, ¿tal vez?"

"No pienses en ello," él contestó suavemente. "Tú mereces ser feliz. Si piensas demasiado en ello, recordarás las cosas malas. Sólo sé feliz."

Asentí contra su firme pecho y no dije nada más.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, su estómago rugió de nuevo.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a comer algo?" le pregunté.

"Sólo si tú también vas."

Levanté mi cabeza de su pecho y me senté, pretendiendo no notar los quejidos de descontento que hizo Blaine. "Estoy muy hambriento, de hecho," dije. "Y este escenario no es muy cómodo de todos modos." _Ni es bueno para mi ropa_, pensé agriamente. Me quedé inmóvil brevemente –demasiado brevemente como para que alguien lo notara– y pensé, _no había pensado en ropa maltratada en un largo tiempo_.

"De acuerdo." Blaine hizo un puchero pero se levantó.

Me sonrojé de nuevo. Mirando mis manos, no había notado a Blaine levantarse hasta que una mano estuvo bloqueando mi visión. Tomé su mano que me ofrecía y la usé para apoyarme y levantarme.

"Das muy buenos abrazos," dijo Blaine mientras salíamos del auditorio. "Deberíamos hacer eso otra vez."

"¿Decirte todo lo depresivo sobre mi vida mientras lloro sobre ti en el auditorio?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

Él soltó una carcajada. "No," él dijo. "Acurrucarnos, aunque tal vez no en una superficie dura, porque tenías razón. Los escenarios no son cómodos para acostarse, para _nada_. Mi espalda me está matando."

Me mordí el labio. "Creo que me gustaría eso," dije tímidamente. Aunque él había sido quien lo había sugerido, me preparé para el rechazo.

"Bien," dijo Blaine, sonriéndome suavemente. "Oye, ¿sabes qué hora es?"

"Es cuarto para las ocho," dije, mirando mi teléfono.

"Estuvimos ahí un rato," él comentó. "De hecho deberíamos ir al comedor y agarrar algo de comer antes de que lo cierren."

"Nos perdimos el último periodo de clases," señalé, tirando de mi labio inferior entre mis dientes y frunciendo el ceño.

"También me perdí el ensayo de los Warblers, " dijo Blaine con indiferencia.

"¿Te perdiste el ensayo?" exclamé. La culpa se apoderó de mi estómago. Blaine amaba a los Warblers. Con el grupo estando en temporadas de competencias, me sentía terrible por haberlo hecho perderse del ensayo.

"Está bien," él dijo. "Yo no soy el que necesita practicar."

"Engreído," comenté divertidamente.

Blaine me sacó la lengua juguetonamente. "Pero honestamente, sólo le diré a Wes que tenía que hacer algo importante y que perdí la noción del tiempo. A él no le importará, mucho. Nunca me he saltado un ensayo en mi vida. No le diré que me retuvo, lo prometo," él dijo volteándome a ver tranquilizadoramente. "Pero en realidad no será un gran problema. Ahora, si queremos conseguir comida, tenemos que llegar al comedor ahora porque las señoras del almuerzo no son mis fans desde que me caí en el suministro de carne de una semana entera."

Dejé que su comentario me entrara por un momento. "¿Cómo diantres lograste hacer eso?"

Blaine se sonrojó de un rosa brillante. "Puede que haya pensado que el congelador estaba cerrado pero no lo estaba entonces me caí dentro y caí en la carne." Él dijo tímidamente.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Sólo tú, Blaine. ¿Quiero saber lo que estabas haciendo ahí, en primer lugar?"

"Era una función improvisada."

"¿En la cocina?" exclamé.

"Explicarlo en voz alta hace sonarlo estúpido, así que no diré nada."

"Oh, no. Creo que quiero escuchar esta historia."

"¡No, no quieres!"

"Creo que si."

"Eso es desafortunado para ti, entonces," dijo Blaine. "Vamos, conozco un atajo."

Él me guió por los pasillos de Dalton, nuestras manos aún entrelazadas. Noté que su 'atajo' era un camino mucho más largo de lo que normalmente nos tomaría llegar a la cafetería, pero no me importó. Me gustaba el sentimiento de su mano en la mía y no quería soltarla.

Decirle mi pasado había traído a la superficie un número de emociones que había mantenido fuertemente encerrados en el fondo de mi subconsciente. Todos eran muy extraños, todos muy aterradores, y todos muy maravillosos al mismo tiempo. Eran sentimientos de sobre todo lo que me había pasado, sentimientos que había sentido recientemente, y sentimientos que sólo surgían cuando Blaine estaba alrededor. Sin tratarlo, sabía que no iba a poder enmascararlos de nuevo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quisiera.

No nos soltamos de la mano hasta que llegamos a los dormitorios.

"_¡Blaine Devon Anderson!"_ gritó Wes. Él estaba sentado en un sillón viendo hacia la entrada de los dormitorios con una mirada furiosa en los ojos. Él se levantó y caminó hacia nosotros en largas y determinadas zancadas.

"Hola Wes," dijo Blaine nerviosamente.

Sentí una ligera presión en mi mano y me di cuenta de que él estaba tratando de soltarme y dejarme ir a mi dormitorio. Él no quería que me sintiera incómodo. Le di un ligero apretón a su mano. _No te voy a dejar a que lidies con esto cuando fue todo mi culpa. Tu estuviste ahí cuando te necesité, ahora es mi turno._

"¿Por qué no te apareciste en la práctica?"

"Ustedes sólo trabajaron en las armonías, ¿cierto? No tengo ninguna parte de apoyo así que pensé que estaría bien si-"

"¡Eso no importa! Pudiste haberle ayudado a los otros a descifrar sus partes!" exclamó Wes. "¡Cada Warbler debe estar presente en los ensayos en todo momento a menos que haya notificado con tiempo!"

"Lo siento Wes," masculló tímidamente Blaine.

"¡No me digas 'lo siento Wes', Anderson! Ahora, ¿qué era tan importante que tuviste que faltar–? Oh," él dijo haciendo una pausa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Rápidamente solté la mano de Blaine sin pensar. Sentí una súbita falta de seguridad tan pronto solté su mano. Su mano me había mantenido en la tierra, me había hecho sentir seguro y soportado. No me había gustado la atención fija de mi mano en la suya, pero me desagradaba la falta de conexión entre Blaine y yo aun más.

"Bueno. Supongo que lo dejaré pasar esta vez, ¡pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!" dijo Wes tratando de regañar, pero la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar había arruinado el efecto. "¿Te puedo hablar en mi dormitorio, Blaine? Sólo hablaré de lo que te perdiste."

"Si, claro," contestó Blaine. Volteando hacia mí, él preguntó. "¿Nos vemos luego, Kurt?"

"Si, nos vemos," dije. "Adiós, Wes," dije antes de dirigirme a mi habitación.

Estaba trabajando en mi tarea de literatura cuando mi teléfono me notificó que tenía un mensaje de Blaine.

_¿Estás bien? Fue un día duro para ti. –Blaine _

_Eso creo. Gracias por escucharme. –Kurt _

_¡Por supuesto! Aquí estaré cuando sea que necesites a alguien con quien desahogarte :) –Blaine _

_¿Estás seguro que Wes no está muy enojado? –Kurt _

_¿Honestamente? Wes piensa que ahora estamos saliendo lo cual es muy fastidioso así que si me quieres evitar por un tiempo, no me importará. –Blaine _

_No creo que pudiera evitarte aunque lo intentara. –Kurt_

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente mientras esperaba que Blaine contestara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba coqueteando? ¿Estaba siendo simplemente amistoso? ¿Y _por qué_ estaba actuando así? Le había contado todo a Blaine pero eso no quería decir que tenía que cambiar por completo mi personalidad alrededor de él. Todavía podía–

_Aww *se sonroja* –Blaine _

¿_Él_ estaba coqueteando ahora? ¿Cómo le contestaba? No tenía suficiente experiencia con esto. La única experiencia que tenía ni siquiera era real.

_Cuando dices que Wes piensa que estamos saliendo…¿le dirá a los otros? –Kurt _

_Puedo pedirle que no lo haga. –Blaine _

_Por favor. Yo solo…en realidad no quiero que la gente sepa que soy gay._ _No estoy avergonzado es solo que no me siento cómodo diciéndoselo a la gente. –Kurt_

_Lo entiendo. Me aseguraré de que no diga nada. Entonces, me preguntaba si tu y yo podríamos cantar algo juntos. –Blaine _

_¿Qué no lo hemos hecho ya? –Kurt _

_Quiero verte esta vez :) –Blaine _

_Okey –Kurt _

De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, haciéndome saltar. La pantalla decía que era mi papá el que llamaba. Después de calmarme un poco, contesté.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Dónde estás?" me preguntó mi papá.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy en la escuela," le contesté.

"¿No ibas a venir a casa este fin de semana?"

"Es –oh por dios, papá lo siento mucho. Olvidé que era viernes. Me perdí la cena por completo. Puedo irme ahora y llegar a casa–"

"No te atrevas. Es demasiado tarde. No quiero que tengas un accidente," él dijo. "Vente en la mañana."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Te quiero seguro hijo," él contestó. "¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?"

"Estuvo…" hice una pausa, debatiendo sobre si decirle o no de mi encuentro con Braden en el Lima Bean. Decidí que debería. Estaría lo suficientemente enojado por no haberle dicho antes. "Vi a B– _él_ cuando fui por un café con Blaine. Él fue hacia nosotros."

"¿Te hizo daño?" dijo mi papá con la voz fría. "Juro por dios que si te puso la mano encima…"

"Si lo hizo pero Blaine me defendió. E-estoy bien."

"Kurt–"

"En verdad. Tengo algunos moretones pero no están tan mal. Pudo haber sido peor, pero Blaine estaba ahí," dije. "Él me ayudó."

"Ese chico es bueno para ti. No te le cierres a él de nuevo."

"Lo hice por un par de días–"

"¿Esto pasó hace _días_? ¡Por qué no me dijiste! Debiste haberme llamado y–"

"Le dije papá, hoy. Había estado cantando en el auditorio y Blaine me siguió después de nuestra última clase juntos. Le conté todo."

"¿Le dijiste– le dijiste a Blaine lo que te pasó?" me preguntó mi papá, completamente atónito por mi respuesta.

"Faltamos a la última clase pero –él-él sabe."

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien. Me siento bien, sorprendentemente. Normal, ¿tal vez?" le contesté.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo," contestó mi papá.

Asentí, olvidando que él no podía verme, y me quedé en silencio.

"Escucha, me tengo que ir. Si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa si son las dos de la mañana y necesitas hablar con alguien porque tuviste una pesadilla. Llama," él ordenó gentilmente.

"Lo haré," prometí.

"Te amo hijo."

"También te amo."

* * *

><p>Llegué a casa justo antes del mediodía a la mañana siguiente.<p>

Mi papá estaba sentado enfrente de la televisión viendo un partido. Levantó la vista cuando entré por la puerta.

"Hola hijo," el dijo cariñosamente. "¿Cómo estuvo el camino?"

Sonreí débilmente, pero sinceramente, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara de la alegría. "Estuvo bien. El tráfico estaba ligero."

"Eso es bueno," él dijo. "Ve a guardar tus cosas y vuelves para acá. Quiero hablar contigo. No estás en problemas," él agregó rápidamente. "Sólo quiero hablar."

Asentí y bajé a mi cuarto. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, lentamente empecé a guardar mis cosas, retrasando la conversación entre mi papá y yo. Basándome en la conversación telefónica que habíamos tenido la noche pasada, de lo que quería hablar era obvio.

Regresé a la sala de estar diez minutos después. La tele estaba apagada y mi papá ya no estaba en la habitación.

"¿Papá?" lo llamé.

"¡Sólo estoy cogiendo un bocadillo para nosotros!" contestó desde la cocina. "Siéntate. Ponte cómodo."

Me senté cautelosamente en la orilla del sillón. Me daba golpecitos ansiosos con los dedos en una parte de mi pierna mientras esperaba a que mi papá regresara.

Momentos después, mi papá entró cargando una caja cuadrada.

"¿Eso es tarta de queso?" exclamé emocionado, animándome.

Él sonrió por mi reacción entusiasta. "Puedes apostarlo a que lo es. Lo iba a partir en rebanadas, pero todos los platos están en la lavavajillas, así que supuse que podríamos comerlo desde la caja."

"Pero eso es muy antihigiénico," dije. "¿Qué hay de los gérmenes y-?"

Él se sentó junto a mi y gentilmente puso la tarta de queso en la mesita frente a nosotros. "Hijo, he visto la manera en que comes tarta de queso. No necesitas preocuparte por los gérmenes," comentó bromeando mi papá, pasándome un tenedor.

Rodé los ojos, pero clavé mi tenedor en la crema decadente. Él tenía un buen punto.

"¿Cómo van tus calificaciones?" me preguntó, clavando su propio tenedor en la tarta de queso para probarla.

"Van bien," contesté. "Estoy aprobando todo. Las clases se han calmado ahora que me puse al corriente."

"¿Física va bien todavía?"

"Si," dije. "Gracias a Blaine."

"Es bueno que ustedes dos sean amigos. Él parece ser muy bueno para ti."

Asentí, ocultando mi sonrisa detrás de un bocado de tarta. "Él es un buen amigo."

"Kurt, ¿qué pasó con Braden esta semana? Iba a hacer un poco de platica por un rato, pero en realidad sólo quiero saber que pasó."

Suspiré, aunque había estado esperando esta pregunta.

"Estábamos tomando café y bromeando entre nosotros. Supongo que _él_ entró y decidió burlarse de nosotros cuando me vio. Me congelé. Blaine, él inmediatamente empezó a defenderme, aunque él era la mitad de _su_ tamaño y no tenía idea de quien era." Mi papá gentilmente puso una mano sobre mi rodilla, haciéndome brincar. Yo seguí hablando, pretendiendo que nada había pasado. "Blaine- supongo que estaba como burlándose de _él_. _Él_ empezó a ponerse violento, pero Blaine no se retiraba. Interferí cuando _él_ empezó a golpear a Blaine. _Él_ me pateó algunas veces, y luego una empleada lo detuvo de hacer algo más. Salí corriendo, dejando a Blaine atrás."

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Evité a Blaine por algunos días. Él seguía tratando de hablarme, pero me le cerré."

"¿Qué hizo que finalmente le contaras?"

"Él me cantó durante la clase de música. Fue –dulce. Salí corriendo del salón cuando sonó la campana y fui al auditorio a cantar. Blaine me siguió. Y le dije."

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Kurt."

"¿Por qué?" le pregunté inmediatamente.

"Porque eres valiente. Abrirte a alguien después de todo lo que te pasó toma mucha valentía. Dalton es bueno para ti. Te haz vuelto mucho más seguro y cómodo. También eres mucho más feliz." Él explicó. "Ve a escoger una película y terminemos con esta tarta de queso."

Asentí, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro. Había cambiado bastante. Aunque yo no era exactamente el mismo de antes del accidente, estaba lentamente convirtiéndome más parecido a quien era antes –quien yo era en verdad. Dudaba que el viejo Kurt y el nuevo Kurt fueran idénticos después de todo lo que había pasado –nadie era exactamente el mismo. Y eso estaba bien, porque seguía siendo yo.

* * *

><p>Llegué de regreso a Dalton a media tarde del domingo. Después de guardar todo lo que había en mi mochila, empecé a caminar la corta distancia al cuarto de Blaine. Por lo que sabía de su horario, lo cual era más de lo que le admitiría a él, él estaría terminando su tarea del fin de semana con Wes y David.<p>

Me paré fuera de su puerta y escuché voces en el interior. Estaba a punto de tocar en su puerta cuando escuché mi nombre.

Inmediatamente los peores escenarios se vinieron a mi mente. Blaine estaba planeando algo contra mi con Wes y David. Blaine les estaba diciendo que yo podía cantar. Blaine les estaba diciendo sobre mi pasado.

Me forcé a mi mismo a respirar y calmarme. Tal vez no era malo. Tal vez mi nombre simplemente había salido en la conversación. Tal vez estaban hablando sobre algo completamente no relacionado a mi, y yo por error había escuchado mi nombre.

Pero tal vez estaban planeando algo contra mi.

Tomando otras bocanadas de aire, me calmé y puse mi oreja contra la puerta. Si, estaba escuchando a escondidas, pero necesitaba saber si podía confiar en Blaine o no.

"Hablando de Kurt," dijo Wes. "¿Estás tiendo algo de suerte con él?" _¿Algo de suerte? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? Él no está planeando algo, ¿o si?_

"Somos amigos," dijo Blaine.

"Blaine," lo regañó David juguetonamente. "Te estamos dando la oportunidad de babear por alguien que no sea Neil Patrick Harris. Estas oportunidades no suelen presentarse."

"¿Babear? ¿De qué están hablando?" respondió inocentemente Blaine.

"¿En verdad nos crees así de estúpidos?" dijo Wes. "Kurt, Blaine. Tú y Kurt."

"¿Qué hay sobre mi y Kurt?"

"¡Kurt y yo!" exclamó Wes.

"¡A nadie le importa Wes!" le contestó David. "Queremos saber cómo es que estás saliendo con él."

"No estamos saliendo."

"¿Oh enserio?" dijo Wes. "¿Entonces por qué estaban tomados de la mano la tarde del viernes?"

"Los amigos se pueden tomar de la mano," dijo Blaine a la defensiva. "Ustedes dos lo están haciendo ahora."

"Eso –eso no _viene_ al caso," dijo David. "Wes y yo hemos sido mejores amigos por años."

"Y Kurt es mi mejor amigo, y ahí lo tienen," dijo Blaine. Lo podía imaginar cruzándose de brazos en un intento de parecer enojado. Él no podía lograrlo. Aunque mi pecho se hinchó con lo que dijo. Estaba feliz de que Blaine me pensara tan alto.

"De acuerdo. Por ahora aceptaremos que son amigos. Pero si te gusta, ¿cierto?"

"Yo no-" un suspiro. "¿Soy tan obvio?"

Me congelé. Esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Blaine…¿estaba interesado en mi? ¿Por qué? Había muchos más solteros, atractivos chicos gays de nuestra edad, no solo en Dalton, pero en el resto del mundo también. ¿Por qué estaría interesado en _mi_? ¿Alguien que no podía darle lo que quería?

"La única persona que no nota que estas enamorado de Kurt es Kurt," dijo David.

"Deberías decirle," lo animó Wes.

"¡No puedo simplemente decirle!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque no me va a creer!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es–eso no importa," dijo Blaine, cachándose a si mismo antes de accidentalmente revelar mi pasado. "Él ha pasado por mucho y sigue recuperándose."

"Ayuda la recuperación–"

"¡Eso es lo que intento hacer!"

"-invitándolo a salir."

Blaine gimió. "Eso empeoraría las cosas."

"¿Cómo sabes? Podría mejorar las cosas."

"Él no está listo para un novio."

"No puedes hablar por Kurt, Blaine," dijo David. "Y aparte, él ha cambiado mucho desde que llegó a Dalton. Él es mucho más seguro de lo que era cuando llegó. Tal vez todo lo que quiere ahora _es_ un novio."

"Si no sabes lo que le pasó antes de venir aquí, ¿cómo sabes qué quiere ahora?" señaló Wes.

"Si sé lo que le pasó, y sé que un novio no es lo que necesita."

"Espera, ¿qué?"

"¿Él te dijo que le pasó?" exclamó David. "¡Dinos!"

"¡No les voy a decir a ustedes lo que pasó!" exclamo Blaine. "Le prometí a Kurt que no lo haría. Es su historia para contar, no mía. Le tomó mucho valor decirme. No quiero romper su confianza."

"Pero–"

"_No_ les voy a decir chicos, así que déjenlo," dijo Blaine enojadamente. "Me _importa_ él. Respeto sus deseos de privacidad. Ustedes deberían también."

"De acuerdo," dijo Wes. "Pero aun puedes babear."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sus piernas, su cabello, sus ojos…" empezó David.

"…su valentía, su bondad, su guapura…" continuó Wes.

"…tu boda de ensueño con él, tu cita de ensueño con él, etc." terminó David.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, Blaine comentó, "me encantaría tener un picnic con él bajo las estrellas. Sólo nosotros dos, en la cima de una montañita en medio de la nada. Podríamos hablar de lo que sea que queramos, y podríamos ser cariñosos entre nosotros, y nadie más estaría ahí así que no tendríamos que lidiar con la homofobia. Sólo seríamos _nosotros_. Y sus ojos se verían hermosos con la luz de la luna. Serían más bellos que todas las estrellas. No sé de que color serían porque siempre están cambiando, y…"

Lentamente, retrocedí y salí. Ya no podía escuchar nada de lo que Blaine estaba diciendo. Las miradas de anhelo que ocasionalmente había notado que Blaine me mandaba no era porque tuviera algo ridículo en mi cara. Las veces que Blaine se había acurrucado en mi mientras veíamos películas no eran muy accidentales. Blaine me quería más que como un amigo.

No podía decir lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Estaba feliz de que Blaine tuviera sentimientos por mi? ¿Emocionado? ¿Estaba preocupado? ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Estaba enojado? Fuese lo que estuviera sintiendo, no podía regresarle los sentimientos a Blaine. No aun.

Aunque parecía como si él entendiera, hasta cierto punto, cómo me estaba sintiendo. Él no me estaría presionando para que tuviera una cita con él –por lo que estaba agradecido. Él me estaba dejando encontrar mis pies, y encontrar quien era yo de nuevo. Él me estaba dejando tomar las decisiones. Tal vez después, si él todavía tenía esos sentimientos, nuestra amistad podría progresar a algo más.

Ante esta revelación, me encontré a mi mismo un poco alejado de los dormitorios, en lo alto de una pequeña ladera. En la distancia, podía ver las luces de Dalton. La obscuridad empezaba a caer. Una multitud de estrellas empezaba a asomarse en el cielo sin nubes. Esto era lo que Blaine se imaginaba cuando estaba describiendo la cita.

Una súbita imagen de Blaine y yo sentados en una suave manta sobre donde yo estaba parado llegó a mi mente. Estábamos tomados de la mano y alimentándonos entre nosotros pequeñas porciones de comida cacera. Los ojos de Blaine nunca dejaban mi rostro, ni cuando señalaba las constelaciones que mi madre me había enseñado cuando yo era todavía muy chico. Estábamos felices.

Una sensación de rectitud me inundó. Ahí era donde se suponía que estuviera. Quería tener eso. Quería que sucediera.

De repente, me di cuenta.

Me había enamorado de Blaine Anderson.


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

Me senté en el frío césped y miré las estrellas, esperando que por algún chispa de suerte me guiaran. Me había enamorado de Blaine. No sabía que hacer.

¿Debería decirle? ¿Debería dejarlo? ¿Debería ignorar estos sentimientos y seguir siendo el amigo de Blaine –mejor amigo- o debería dejarlos ser y tal vez hacer algo sobre eso? Normalmente me los guardaría para mi mismo, pero al saber que le gustaba a Blaine –¡yo!- eso cambiaba las cosas.

Cerrando los ojos, nos imaginé estando juntos. Conociendo a Blaine, él me haría sentir amado y apreciado cada minuto de cada día. Él me apoyaría. Él me confortaría. Él me haría sonreír. Él me defendería, aun si yo estaba mal. Él me sorprendería. Él no me juzgaría. Él me haría sentir perfecto. Él sería todo lo que yo pudiera necesitar, y con suerte yo le podría regresar eso.

Pero, ¿qué si algo pasaba? Yo amaba la amistad que tenía con Blaine. Él siempre estaba ahí para mi cuando lo necesitaba. Él iba más allá de mis expectativas de lo que era ser un amigo. Tal vez algo de eso tenía que ver con sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver algo con Blaine mismo. No quería echar a perder lo que teníamos. No quería que dejáramos de hablar si algo pasaba que causara que termináramos nuestra relación.

La idea de confiar en Blaine lo suficiente como para llegar a tener ese tipo de relación me asustaba. Yo confiaba en Blaine para todo, ¿pero estar solos en una cita? La última vez que había estado en una "cita"… La intimidad de una relación me parecía algo amenazante. No tenía nada de deseos del lado físico de una relación –ni siquiera besos. Ya no. Blaine tenía mucha más seguridad que yo en esa área. Él querría que nos besáramos, y posiblemente algo más. Aunque quisiera, no podía darle eso justo ahora.

¿Y qué si a él sólo le gustaba yo como era ahora? Me había estado debatiendo a mi mismo sobre si volver a empezar mi subscripción a Vogue o no. Extrañaba escuchar musicales y Lady Gaga. Escuchar cualquier cosa de lo que estaba ahora en mi iPod era una tortura. ¿Qué si a Blaine no le interesaba nada de eso?

Pero a Blaine –querido y dulce Blaine- no le importaría eso, ¿o si? No terminaría una relación conmigo solo porque yo no estaba cómodo besándolo. Él simplemente me abrazaría más frecuentemente y me sostendría un poco más fuerte y me tendría entre sus brazos más tiempo. Él me dejaría decidir el ritmo.

No tenía idea de que hacer.

Llegué de regreso a los dormitorios sólo media hora antes de la hora límite. Había pasado un largo rato en la cresta pensando sobre todo, y todavía no había llegado a una decisión.

"¡Kurt!" escuché que Blaine me llamaba mientras abría la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Me detuve en mis movimientos. Había esperado evitar a Blaine para darme más tiempo de pensar en la situación. No tenía idea do como debería actuar.

"¡Oye, escuché de uno de los Warblers que habías regresado. Deberías haber venido a verme. Te he estado buscando!" él dijo, mientras se acercaba y se paraba a mi lado. Fuera del rabillo del ojo, vi que levantaba la mano y luego la volvía a bajar, como si no estuviera seguro de si debería tocarme o no. "¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, Bien," dije mirándolo por primera vez. Él parecía confundido, posiblemente preocupado.

"¿Dónde estabas?" él preguntó.

"Fui a caminar un rato," contesté rápidamente. Puse mi mano sobre la perilla.

"Oh," él masculló, sus hombros cayendo.

"Escucha, maneje un largo rato. Voy a entrar a descansar ahora," dije abriendo mi puerta y entrando.

"¡Buenas noches!" escuché que decía Blaine mientras cerraba la puerta y alcanzando a ver rápidamente la presión adolorida de Blaine.

_Probablemente no haya sido la mejor manera de manejar la situación_, pensé a mi mismo mientras me llegaba el sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente estaba parado frente al espejo debatiéndome sobre arreglar mi cabello un poco o dejarlo así cuando escuché que tocaban en mi puerta.<p>

Decidiendo que no me importaría fui a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrí por completo, vi a Blaine parado nerviosamente, sosteniendo una bandeja de café y una bolsa de IHOP. Él me sonrió nerviosamente.

"¿Blaine?" pregunté estupefacto.

"Te compré el desayuno," él dijo rápidamente. "Como una disculpa."

"¿Disculpa de qué?"

"Bueno, por lo que sea que estás enojado conmigo," él contestó, balanceándose sobre sus pies. "Sé que debería saber-"

"No estoy molesto contigo," dije interrumpiéndolo.

"¿No lo estás?"

"Por supuesto que no," dije.

Blaine suspiró aliviado. "Estaba preocupado después de anoche. Estabas actuando un poco raro hacia mi y no podía pensar en qué había hecho mal."

"No eres tu, era yo."

"Kurt Hummel, ¿estás terminando conmigo?" cuestionó Blaine.

Me reí. "Por supuesto que no." _Ni siquiera estábamos saliendo todavía, ¿cómo podría terminar con él?_

Blaine sonrió. "Bueno, sigo teniendo el desayuno para ti. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro," contesté haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

"Como que traje un poco de todo –panqués, tocino, tostadas, huevos, patata, y otras cosas- porque no sabía de que tendrías ganas. ¿La mesa o la cama?"

"En la cama está bien. En realidad no necesitabas hacer esto," dije.

"Si David y Wes están enojados conmigo, comprarles comida de IHOP siempre funciona," dijo Blaine mientras se acomodaba en mi cama, recargándose en la cabecera, y empezó a sacar los contenedores de plástico de la bolsa. "Pensé que lo intentaría contigo. Ya que no estabas enojado conmigo en primer lugar, lo tendré que intentar la próxima vez que estés enojado."

"¿Quién dice que me enojaré contigo?"

"Puedo hacer cosas muy estúpidas, Kurt," admitió Blaine pasándome café. "Normalmente no noto si estoy lastimando a alguien."

"Bueno, para futuras referencias, el café es un buen primer paso," dije levantando mi café. "Después de eso…" hice una pausa, y pensé por un momento. "Bufandas."

"¿Bufandas?"

Asentí. "Bufandas," dije con más seguridad. Era algo que al antiguo Kurt le habría encantado, pero había estado admirando algunas bufandas recientemente por internet.

"Tengo que admitir que esa no es una respuesta que esperaba," dijo Blaine tomando una pieza de tocino del contenedor.

Me encogí de hombros, escogiendo mejor tomar un sorbo de café en vez de contestar. El sabor de Mocha sin grasa inundó mi boca. "Recordaste mi orden de café," comenté sentándome a su lado.

"Por supuesto que lo hice. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando ayer?" Preguntó Blaine golpeando gentilmente mi hombro.

"Y-yo, no lo sé," contesté. _Escuché que estabas interesado en mi y luego me di cuenta que yo me siento igual y ahora no sé que hacer._

"No creo eso." Dijo Blaine gentilmente. Tomé un trozo de panqué de una de las cajas. "¿Es por lo del viernes? Te prometí que no le diría a nadie y planeo cumplir esa promesa."

"Lo sé," dije. Lo volteé a ver y sus ojos encontraron los míos, mostrándome trazos de preocupación, promesa y algo que pensé que era similar a amor. No confiaba en mi lo suficiente como para seguir viéndolo, así que desvié la mirada. "No es por lo del viernes. Gracias por eso, por cierto. Gracias por escuchar."

"Kurt, por supuesto," contestó Blaine. "No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Estoy feliz de haber estado ahí. Cada vez que necesites a alguien con quien hablar…estoy aquí para ti."

"Lo sé," murmuré. "¿Por qué compraste tanta comida para los dos? Honestamente, esto podría alimentar a un ejército. Ni siquiera Finn podría comer tanto."

"Me encantan las sobras," dijo Blaine sin cuestionar el cambio de tema. "Aparte, Wes y David nunca dicen que no a la comida."

Me reí mientras Blaine empezaba una conversación sobre una película que había visto en el fin de semana.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron y antes de que me diera cuenta, era el último día de clases antes de Navidad.<p>

Iba de camino a mi dormitorio para agarrar mi maleta antes de irme cuando sentí que algo me golpeaba fuerte en la espalda. Salté y volteé hacia atrás sorprendido. Vi un grupo de chicos de Dalton lanzándose bolas de nieve entre ellos.

"¡Perdón por eso!" me gritó uno. Nunca antes lo había visto. Asumí que era el chico que me había dado.

Levanté mi mano para darle a entender que estaba bien antes de seguir mi camino hacia los dormitorios. Viendo que la luz de Blaine estaba prendida decidí ir a visitarlo brevemente antes de salir camino a casa.

"¡Hola Kurt!" me dijo, rápidamente dejando la revista mientras yo abría la puerta. "Pasa, ponte cómodo."

Lentamente entré a la habitación. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Oh. Nada," él dijo moviendo la revista para que estuviera oculta de mi.

Levanté una ceja. "Blaine."

Sonrojándose, él me dio la revista. El frente de la revista decía Vogue en una tipografía larga y elegante.

"Sé que es muy estereotípica pero, ¡juro que es una buena revista!" se defendió Blaine. "Por favor no le digas a Wes y David. Nunca dejarían de hablar al respecto. No tengo un estilo muy a la moda, así que lo encontrarían graciosísimo."

Me chupé el labio inferior. Cuánto solía yo amar Vogue. En verdad extrañaba la revista. "Hazme un espacio," dije con algo de falsa seguridad. Cuando hubo espacio en la cama para mi, me senté junto a Blaine y puse la revista entre los dos. Estábamos hombro con hombro, provocando que un caleidoscopio de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago.

"¿Tú lees Vogue?" dijo Blaine emocionado.

"Solía hacerlo. No lo hecho desde…" dejé de hablar, mirando a Blaine expectativo.

"Oh," dijo Blaine. "Recuerdo que lo mencionaste. Bueno, no hay mejor momento que el presente para volver a empezar," él dijo. "Ahora, parece que la moda más reciente es…"

Escuché a Blaine hablar por un rato mientras ojeábamos la revista antes de decidir que era hora para que me fuera a casa. De alguna manera, nuestras piernas habían terminado entrelazadas. Saqué las mías y me dirigí a la puerta, Blaine me seguía de cerca.

"¿Nos vemos después de las vacaciones?" sugerí.

"Si estas libre, me encantaría verte durante las vacaciones," sugirió Blaine, _¿pensó que yo diría que no?_

Asentí, un pequeño rubor apareció en mis mejillas. "Me gustaría eso," admití.

La cara de Blaine se iluminó. "¡Genial! Me quedaré aquí durante la Navidad, así que-"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te quedarás aquí?" pregunté, interrumpiéndolo.

"Mis padres están de viaje. En algún lugar de Europa," dijo Blaine. Estaba tratando de actuar como si nada, pero pude notar que le dolía que sus padres no quisieran pasar las festividades con él. "No le encontraba el sentido de pasar la Navidad en una casa vacía, y algunos otros chicos también se quedarán en Dalton. En realidad no los conozco, pero es mejor tener compañía." Fruncí las cejas. "Kurt, enserio. Está bien. He pasado la Navidad solo antes. Es mejor a que estén mis padres tratando de cambiarme al invitar a chicas."

"Eso no está bien."

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Estoy libre todas las vacaciones. Guárdame algo de aburrición y mándame mensajes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sonreí. "Por supuesto,"

Él me agarró en un fuerte brazo, "nos vemos luego Kurt. Ten unas buenas vacaciones."

Sonreí. "Lo haré, tu también."

Blaine me soltó. "Ahora ve a casa. Tu papá probablemente se está preocupando."

"Adiós Blaine."

"Adiós Kurt."

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a casa, mi papá salió a recibirme y me dio un fuerte abrazo. "Hola hijo," él dijo.<p>

"Hola papá," contesté.

"¿Estuvo bien el camino?"

"Si," dije. "Blaine está solo para Navidad," le dije sin pensar.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Su familia está de viaje?"

Asentí lentamente. "Él estaba planeando quedarse en Dalton."

"Bueno eso simplemente no puede ser," dijo Carole, entrando desde la cocina. "¡Invítalo para las vacaciones! Él hasta podría quedarse a dormir si ustedes dos se sienten lo suficientemente cómodos."

Mi papá rápidamente asintió. "Tenemos bastante sitio y siempre tenemos demasiada comida. Nadie debería estar solo en Navidad."

Sonreí agradecido. "Lo invitaré," prometí. "¿Necesitas ayuda para la cena, Carole?"

"Gracias por ofrecerte cariño, pero puedes ir a desempacar." Contestó Carole. "Te llamaré cuando esté lista la cena."

* * *

><p>Más tarde, seguí la petición de Blaine y le mandé un mensaje.<p>

_Hola! Llegué a casa sano y salvo –Kurt_

_Genial! :D –Blaine_

_Puede o no ser que le haya mencionado a mis papás que estarías solo para Navidad –Kurt_

_En realidad no es para tanto, Kurt –Blaine _

_Sea o no, haz sido invitado a pasar las vacaciones con mi nosotros. –Kurt _

Mientras esperaba que me respondiera, mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

"¿Hola?"

"Kurt estoy perfectamente bien pasando las festividades solo. No quiero meterme en el tiempo con tu familia. Aprecio la invitación, pero no puedo aceptar."

"No seas ridículo, por supuesto que puedes. Mi familia quiere que te nos unas."

"Pero, ¿tú?"

"No se los hubiera mencionado si no te hubiera querido aquí," dije sinceramente. "Me encantaría que vinieras para Navidad. Eres mi mejor amigo Blaine," admití. Aunque era irracional –ya que sabía que el me consideraba lo mismo- de todos modos estaba nervioso de cómo sería su reacción.

"Kurt," Blaine murmuró con más emoción de la que podría imaginar que se podría usar con tan pequeña voz. "Yo– wow, gracias, en verdad significa– también eres mi mejor amigo y no lo estoy diciendo solo porque si. Eso sonó mucho menos incomodo en mi mente, lo juro."

Me reí. "Entonces que dices, ¿pasas Navidad con nosotros?"

Blaine estuvo en silencio unos segundos. "En verdad me encantaría. ¿A qué hora debería llegar?"

"Si quieres, mis papás dijeron que te podías quedar a dormir durante las vacaciones."

"¿Cómo…muchos días a la vez?"

"Si, si quisieras."

"¿Estarías cómodo con eso?" preguntó Blaine.

Me mordí el labio. "No lo sé. Es ridículo– quiero decir, me he quedado en tu casa–"

"Pero sólo fue una noche y eso fue diferente," terminó Blaine.

Suspiré. "Si."

"No me importa si es sólo por el día de Navidad," él contestó. "Ya estás haciendo demasiado, no quiero imponerme y hacerte sentir incómodo."

"Creo que me gustaría intentarlo. Si sale bien, me encantaría que te quedaras."

"Si en cualquier momento me pides que me vaya no me ofenderé," me aseguró Blaine. "Gracias Kurt, esto significa mucho para mi."

"De nada."

"¿Cuándo quieres que llegue?"

"¿Tal vez mañana o el día después? Lo que funcione para ti."

"Kurt, no tengo literalmente ningún plan para las vacaciones, excepto cantar en un asilo en Navidad con los Warblers. Tú decide el día."

"Tal vez el día después de mañana entonces, para tener algo de tiempo para prepararme."

"Suena perfecto," contestó Blaine. "No puedo esperar."

"¡Genial! Entonces, ¿nos vemos luego?"

"¿Me estás cortando la llamada? Sólo porque hicimos planes no quiere decir que quiera dejar de hablarte," contestó Blaine. "Puedes colgar si necesitas irte, no te voy a detener. Pero si, nos vemos el día después de mañana."

"No necesito irme."

"¡Genial! Entonces, ¿qué tipo de tradiciones Navideñas hacen?"

* * *

><p>Me pasé el siguiente día preparándome para tener un invitado por múltiples días seguidos. Estaba nervioso, pero era un sentimiento innecesario cuando sabía que Blaine haría lo posible por hacerme sentir cómodo. No sabía de donde estaba saliendo el sentimiento. Carole me aseguró que era normal, pero aun así se sentía innecesario.<p>

Mi papá dijo que yo tenía permitido que Blaine se quedara a dormir en mi habitación, pero mejor escogí que se quedará en el cuarto para invitados. Si lo necesitaba, me daría un lugar privado en el que podría pasar un rato a solas si me sentía demasiado abrumado. Conociendo a Blaine, también lo haría sentir como si no estuviera imponiéndose demasiado.

Al día siguiente llegó Blaine alrededor de las tres. Cuando le abrí la puerta, tenía una larga sonrisa en el rostro. Con una mano arrastraba una larga maleta y en la otra traía una larga maceta con flores de Nochebuena.

Recibiéndole las flores dije, "¿Para qué son estas?"

"Es un regalo de 'gracias por dejar que me quede'. Traería vino pero soy muy joven para comprarlo, así que tuvieron que ser flores. Supuse que las rosas o un ramo no serían completamente adecuado ya que es Navidad, así que flores de Nochebuena será," explicó Blaine. "¿Espero que nadie sea alérgico?"

"¡No! Carole justo estaba diciendo hace rato cuanto quería comprar unas. Le encantarán estas," le aseguré.

"¡Kurt! ¡Cierra la puerta!" escuché que decía mi papá desde la sala de estar.

"Oh, pasa," agregué haciéndome a un lado para dejar que Blaine pasara.

Blaine sonrió agradecido mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él. "Hola, por cierto."

"Hola," dije rápidamente, un sonrojo apareciendo en mis mejillas. "Arreglamos el cuarto de invitados para ti, ¿espero que esté bien?"

"Suena maravilloso," dijo Blaine. "Hola Sra. Hummel," él dijo mirando detrás de mi. "Muchísimas gracias por recibirme."

"Es Hudson, pero puedes decirme Carole," dijo ella sonriendo. "Es maravilloso tenerte querido. ¡Oh, están hermosas!" exclamó notando las grandes flores en mis brazos. "No necesitabas traernos nada."

"Era lo menos que podía hacer," aseguró Blaine.

Carole tomó las flores de mis brazos. "Las voy a poner en la cocina. Muchas gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte."

"Umm, puedes seguirme para que pongas tus cosas en el cuarto de invitados," sugerí nerviosamente. Nuestra casa no era tan lujosa como la de Blaine. Aunque él no era una persona que juzgaba, me preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar de mi casa.

Blaine, con mucho tacto, ignoró mi voz temblorosa y me permitió guiarlo al segundo piso. Su cuarto estaba después del mío, con un baño compartido. El baño era simple –solo una regadera, lavabo y escusado –y lo compartiríamos entre Blaine y yo.

El cuarto de invitados también era muy modesto. Pequeño, tenía una cama doble con sábanas color crema y un edredón con un diseño de hojas. Había una mesita con una lámpara para leer junto a la cama. Había más cobijas encima de los cajones al pie de la cama por si el edredón no era suficiente.

"No es mucho," comenté.

Blaine se sentó gentilmente en la cama. "Esto es perfecto. Gracias Kurt."

"¡Bien! Bueno, te dejaré para que desempaques. Puedes poner tus cosas en los cajones si quieres. Mi cuarto está del otro lado del baño."

"No me tomará mucho tiempo," dijo Blaine.

Asentí y me fui a mi cuarto. _Esto es raro_, pensé a mi mismo. _Esto no debería ser así de raro. _

Diez minutos después escuché que llamaban a mi puerta dubitativamente.

"¡Pasa!" dije. Blaine asomó la cabeza antes de entrar cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se pasearon por mi habitación. Empecé a picar las sábanas de mi cama nerviosamente.

"Me gusta. Es muy sofisticado, muy moderno. Te queda," dijo después de unos segundos.

"Gracias," dije.

"¿Estás bien Kurt?" preguntó Blaine. "Si no estás cómodo conmigo aquí, por favor sólo dilo y no me importará irme."

"Estoy bien, esto es extraño, eso es todo."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Blaine, sentándose gentilmente junto a mí en la cama.

"No lo sé. Es nuevo."

"¿Tal vez solo necesitamos romper el hielo?" él sugirió.

"Tal vez," contesté.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Blaine señalando mi estantería de libros.

Asentí y me senté en mi cama mientras él veía los títulos. Por la mayor parte, Blaine estuvo en silencio, pero de vez en cuando hacía un sonido de impresión. "Tenemos gustos similares," él dijo. "Aunque debo admitir que hay algunos libros que no conozco."

"Estoy seguro que sería el mismo caso si yo viera tus libros," dije.

Blaine asintió. "Seguramente. Kurt, ¿eso es lo que creo que es?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Vogue: Las Portadas!" Blaine se agachó y empezó a sacarlo.

"Pensé que había sacado eso de ahí, para ser honesto."

"¡Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho! Me he estado muriendo de ganas de echarle un vistazo a esto." Blaine se levantó emocionado y caminó hacia donde yo me estaba sentando en la cama. "Hazme un espacio."

Rápidamente me moví para hacerle espacio, Blaine saltó a la cama y se sentó muy cerca de mí. "Supongo que hemos encontrado algo que hacer."

"Espera, ¿esto está bien? ¿O quieres hacer alguna otra cosa?"

"Esto esta bien," dije.

Estábamos pasando las hojas por el grande empastado cuando Carole nos llamó para la cena. El entusiasmo de Blaine era contagioso. Con las primeras páginas, empecé a hablar tan emocionado como él de las fotografías.

"Todavía no puedo superar la portada de 1911. ¡Absolutamente impresionante!" Exclamó Blaine. "El talento que está plasmado en esa fotografía es asombrosa. La gente que dice que la fotografía no es un arte debe mirar ese libro.

"Hay algunas portadas muy bonitas de los cincuentas que creo que adoraras," contesté, "te las enseñaré después de cenar."

"Sólo te iré diciendo que si ese libro desaparece, yo no lo tomé."

Me reí. "Me aseguraré de recuperarlo de Finn, entonces."

"¿Recuperar de mí qué?" Habíamos llegado a la sala de estar. Mi papá y Carole estaban sentados pacientemente en la mesa mientras Finn le echaba un ojo a la cacerola hambriento. Su mano se movió lentamente hacia la cuchara de servir.

"Nada," dije.

Finn ladeó la cabeza en confusión. Podía ver las tuercas funcionando en su cerebro mientras trataba de averiguar de qué estábamos hablando. Después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros. "Como sea. Hola chico," saludó a Blaine.

"Hola Finn," contestó Blaine. Volteándolo a ver, él parecía completamente calmado, pero yo podía sentirlo tenso junto a mi.

"Perdón por atacarte," dijo Finn.

Blaine nunca contestó. Nos sentamos en la mesa. La mano de Finn se abalanzó rápidamente en dirección de la cuchara, como si alguien lo fuera a detener de que comiera. Tomó una larga porción antes de pasarle a mi papá. Inmediatamente, él empezó a devorar su plato.

"Espero qué estés bien con la cacerola de pollo. No es nada muy elegante," dijo Carole.

"Huele delicioso Sra. –Carole. Muchas gracias."

"No es nada querido. Toma tanto como gustes."

"Entonces, ¿dónde están de viaje tus padres?" preguntó mi papá.

"Están en algún lado en Europa. No estoy muy seguro de donde," contestó Blaine. "Si tuviera que adivinar, sería en algún lugar extravagante como Paris o algún resort caro en Suiza. En realidad aprecio que me dejen quedarme por las vacaciones. Sé que es un tiempo para la familia. Significa mucho para mi que me incluyan."

"No es ningún problema Blaine," aseguró Carole. "¿Qué planean hacer ustedes dos?"

"No estoy seguro," dije. "Probablemente veremos películas, jugar juegos de mesa, ese tipo de cosas."

"¿Puedes hacer galletas de Navidad Kurt?" preguntó Finn.

"No."

"¡Me encantan tus galletas!" exclamó Blaine. "¿Puedes hacer galletas de Navidad?"

Volteé los ojos. "Niño."

"¿Eso es un si?"

"Si."

"Amigo, ¿por qué es bueno contigo?" se quejó Finn.

"Porque le agrado," contestó Blaine sonriéndome extrañamente.

_Si, así era_, pensé mientras me sonrojaba. "Idiota."

"Malvado."

"¿Quieres galletas o no?"

"Su majestad."

"Así esta mejor."

Blaine me sacó la lengua y empezó a comer el estofado. "¡Carole esto sabe increíble!" Exclamó Blaine.

"Gracias querido. Aunque en realidad no es mucho."

"¿Puedo ir a la casa de Puck para un maratón de videojuegos?" preguntó Finn mientras se servía por segunda vez del estofado.

"Claro," dijo Carole. "Burt y yo estábamos pensando en jugar Monopoly de todos modos."

"Soy el mejor en Monopoly," dijo orgulloso Blaine. "Gano cada partida que juego."

Yo volteé los ojos. "Claro que si."

"Tendrías una dura competencia contra Kurt," dijo mi papá.

"He ganado cada juego desde que tenía seis," dije.

"Te podría ganar."

"¿Quieres apostarlo?"

"El que gane le toca escoger cual película ver primero y tiene que pagar el café."

"¿Nos damos la mano para cerrar el trato?" pregunté.

"Lo haremos," dijo Blaine.

"¿Hay alguna razón para siquiera intentar jugar?" mi papá le preguntó a Carole mientras nos dábamos la mano.

* * *

><p>"Un mocha sin grasa grande y un expreso mediano por favor," dijo Blaine, sacando dinero de su cartera.<p>

Yo sonreí mientras Blaine pagaba. "Ganar es divino."

"Tuviste suerte," masculló Blaine. "Eso es todo."

"Simplemente tengo una buena técnica."

"¡Mi técnica era mejor que la tuya!" él contestó.

"Dice la persona que perdió."

"Malvado."

Nos sentamos con nuestros cafés en una mesa vacía.

"Entonces, compras navideñas," empecé. "No he ido de compras en mucho tiempo."

"Solías disfrutar ir de compras, ¿cierto?"

Asentí y tomé un sorbo de mi café. Parecía que Blaine estaba apunto de responder cuando una pequeña pero guapísima chica con cabello largo castaño de repente saltó en su regazo. Blaine se vio confuso por un momento hasta que reconoció a la chica. Su rostro se iluminó de alegría y la abrazó fuertemente.

"¡Blaine! ¡No te he visto en años!" ella exclamó.

"¡Ella!" él respondió emocionado y abrazándola más fuertemente. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien," la chica, Ella, contestó. "Estaría mejor si mi mejor amigo gay me hablara más seguido."

"Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado con el colegio y los Warblers," explicó Blaine. "¡Cuando te intento llamar estás ocupada! Y sigues saliendo de viaje cuando estoy libre."

"Lo sé, es un verdadero pesar. Aquí estaré estas vacaciones, ¿si estás libre?" ella preguntó.

"¡Oh!" exclamó Blaine volteando hacia mí. "Ella, él es Kurt. Kurt, ella es Ella Bentley, mi querida ex-novia."

Me di cuenta de quien era esta chica. Esta era la chica a la que Blaine había salido del closet antes de a cualquier otra persona. Aunque ella no había tenido una muy buena reacción, ella se había redimido a si misma después de que atacaron a Blaine. Ella le brindó una amistad y lo ayudó a ajustarse a Dalton.

Ella era muy bonita. Podía ver porque a Blaine le caía bien.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes se posaron en mí. Sentí como si pudieran decir todo sobre mí. "¡Tu eres al que le mandé mensajes en la fiesta! ¿Blaine, él es…?"

Las mejillas de Blaine se encendieron como un árbol de Navidad. "S-si," tartamudeó Blaine. Él se veía avergonzado. Si lo que asumía era correcto, su enamoramiento se había estado manifestando mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

"Oh," dijo Ella, sus ojos pasando entre los dos, una idea ocurriéndosele. "Bien. ¡Es un gusto conocerte Kurt!"

"A-a ti también," contesté. Me moví nervioso mientras Ella se sentaba en el asiento entre Blaine y yo. Me sentía incomodo. ¿Era el hecho de que ella asumía que yo era gay que lo exclamaba fuertemente en público? ¿O el sentimiento llegó por tener que conocer a alguien tan inesperadamente?

Blaine pareció haber notado mi nerviosismo y atrajo la atención de Ella de regreso hacia él. "¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?" él preguntó.

"Compras navideñas," Ella contestó. "Debería haber empezado antes, pero no lo hice. ¡Así que aquí estoy! ¿Ustedes dos?"

"Compras navideñas," contestó Blaine.

"¿Tal vez podría unírmeles?" Ella sugirió. "No me importa si dicen que no," agregó cuando notó que me congelé.

Blaine me volteó a ver para tomar una decisión. Yo apreciaba el hecho de que él quería hacerme sentir cómodo, pero podía ver que tenía la esperanza de que dijera que si. Después de todo lo que había hecho por mi, no podía decir que no, aunque hubiera preferido darle una respuesta negativa. Le dirigí un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y Blaine sonrió. Si Blaine confiaba en ella, yo también podía tratar hacerlo.

Ella parecía ser muy perceptiva. Yo en verdad creía que Blaine no le había dicho nada sobre mi pasa, pero aún así me sentía como si ella pudiera notar lo que me había pasado. Ella sonrió. "Gracias," ella me dijo. "Necesito ir por un café. ¡Regreso en un momento!" Y con eso, ella se levantó y fue a pedirlo.

"Gracia," dijo Blaine después de unos minutos. "No necesitabas decir que si-"

"Esta bien," contesté rápidamente. Tomé un sorbo de café. "Te veías contento de verla."

"Lo estoy," contestó Blaine. "En realidad extrañaba hablar con ella."

"Aww, eres muy dulce," dijo Ella, regresando a la mesa. "¿Qué van a hacer estas vacaciones?"

"De hecho me estoy quedando en casa de Kurt por la Navidad," contestó Blaine. "Mis padres están en Europa y yo estaba solo así que Kurt me ofreció quedarme con él."

"¡Eso es muy bueno de tu parte!" dijo Ella sonriéndome. "¿Te importaría si me lo robo una o dos veces? Eres más que bienvenido en unirte si quieres."

"Por supuesto," dije.

"¿A dónde estabas planeando ir de compras?" preguntó Blaine.

"Estaba pensando en ir al centro comercial y a algunas de las tiendas del centro," contestó Ella.

"Ese también era nuestro plan," dijo Blaine. "¿Nos vamos en un solo vehículo?" Mientras lo preguntaba, me volteó a ver para confirmar que estaba bien.

"Podríamos usar mi Navigator," sugerí silenciosamente.

"¿Por qué no tomamos esto para llevar y nos dirigimos al centro comercial?" dijo Blaine haciendo un gesto hacia nuestros cafés.

Los tres recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de el Lima Bean. Me subí al sitio del conductor. Blaine abrió la puerta de pasajeros para Ella y se subió en el asiento detrás del mío.

"Puedes escoger la música," le dije a Ella mientras empezaba a conducir en dirección al centro comercial. La estación de radio que estaba puesta era de las canciones top 40.

"Esto está bien," dijo Ella.

"¿A quién le vas a comprar cosas?" preguntó Blaine.

"Mis padres y algunos amigos. Necesito comprar para mi tía también. Saqué su nombre en el intercambio de mi familia," dijo Ella.

"Necesito conseguir algo para mis padres," dijo Blaine. "Compraré algo para Wes y David, y saqué a Nick en el intercambio de los Warblers. Necesito comprar algunas personas más también. ¿Qué hay de ti Kurt?"

"Mi papá, Carole, y Finn, por supuesto. Necesito comprar para Quinn, Tina y Brittany. Si le compro algo a Brittany tendré que comprarle a Santana. Y también hay otros en mi lista," dije. _Como Blaine_, pensé. _No sé cómo le compraré un regalo de Navidad si esta de compras conmigo._

"Kurt, ¿sabías que un año Blaine se vistió de reno una Navidad y fue por las casas cantando villancicos él solo?" dijo Ella inocentemente.

"¡Ella!" exclamó Blaine mientras yo reía.

"Lo creo."

"Una vez él le llevó serenata a un chico de Gap que todavía estaba en el closet, y le cantó _When I Get You Alone_ de Robin Thicke. Casi consigue que lo echen del trabajo."

"¿Puedes callarte Ella?"

El camino hasta el centro comercial siguió con Ella contando historias que probablemente Blaine no quería que yo escuchara. Después de las primeras, dejé de intentar aguantarme la risa y dejé que saliera de mi.

"Te odio," gruño Blaine cuando me estacioné.

"Me amas," dijo Ella, plantándole un largo beso en la mejilla. Aunque sabía que Blaine era gay, el gesto me hizo sentir un poco de envidia. Ellos habían sido pareja antes, después de todo.

Entramos al centro comercial e inmediatamente entramos a tiendas, empujando entre la multitud para encontrar lo que necesitábamos. Terminé encontrando un videojuego para Finn, un unicornio de peluche para Brittany, un set de pijama corsetería para Santana y una variedad de sombras para los ojos para Tina. Había mantenido los ojos abiertos para encontrar algo para Blaine pero aún no había encontrado nada. Blaine ya había encontrado todo lo que estaba buscando en el centro comercial –una tarjeta para su mamá, una corbata para su padre, y un videojuego para David –y Ella había encontrado la mayoría de sus regalos también.

Vi algunas cosas que habría comprado para mí si mi pasado no me hubiera detenido. Había una bufanda de un color verde azulado clarito que se hubiera visto asombroso con mi complexión. También había una bufanda marrón que también habría funcionado muy bien para los días fríos. Aunque no me probé ninguna de las dos. También había una chaqueta Alexander McQueen asombrosa para primavera y con descuento por un precio excelente. No me la quise medir porque supe que si lo hacía no me la podría quitar. Aunque era tentador, y probablemente lo lamentaría después.

Entramos a Macy's y empecé a ver los vestidos en busca de uno para Quinn. Ella me ayudó a buscar hasta que encontramos uno perfecto, mientras, Blaine buscaba algo en otro lado de la tienda. Me di cuenta de que estaba disfrutando mucho pasando tiempo con ella. Ella era agradable, y tenía una personalidad alegre que me ayudaba a olvidar mis miedos. Ella tenía bastantes historias sobre Blaine que él no quería que yo escuchara, y un genial sentido de la moda. Ella termino encontrando el vestido que compré para Quinn, junto con una tarjeta para Carole.

Nos encontramos con Blaine afuera de la tienda.

"¿Buscando pajaritas?" preguntó Ella. Blaine había mencionado el hecho de que tenía una larga colección de pajaritas, pero nunca me imaginé hasta que sentido. Ella había contado 143 pajaritas alrededor de un año atrás.

"Todo lo que tienen son tradicionales," él contestó. Ella rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué no pueden vender pajaritas divertidas?"

"¿Pajaritas divertidas?" pregunté, una idea formándose en mi mente.

"Unas con patos y langostas y cosas, envés de colores sólidos y aburridos," dijo Blaine. "Eso es lo único que tienen estos días."

"¿Por qué usarías una pajarita con langostas?" preguntó Ella.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Raro."

Ellos se insultaron en broma mientras salíamos a las calles del centro para terminar las compras.

Encontré para mi papá un nuevo juego de herramientas para el taller ya que él se había estado quejando de que las viejas ya no funcionaban tan bien. Pasamos una tienda de telas de camino de regreso a mi coche y vi en la repisa una tela que tenía langostas.

"¿Puedes distraer a Blaine?" le susurré a Ella mientras Blaine se detenía a abrocharse la cinta del zapato.

Ella asintió y caminó hacia él. "Blaine tengo hambre, cómprame algo."

"Cómprate tu misma algo," el contestó.

"No, vamos," dijo ella, arrastrándolo hacia una panadería que estaba muy llena.

"Espera, Kurt-"

"¡Ustedes vayan!" dije. "Necesito ir a los baños, y acabo de ver algo que va perfecto con el regalo de Brittany."

"¿Estás seguro?" él preguntó.

"Vayan," le aseguré.

Mientras Ella se lo llevaba, entré a la tienda de las telas. Saqué el rollo que tenía la tela con las langostas, también una tela con pequeños patos, arbolitos de Navidad, piezas de rompecabezas y rayos. Compré una pequeña cantidad de tela de cada una y lo puse en la bolsa con el vestido de Quinn, antes de salir de la tienda y entrar a la tienda de juguetes donde compré plumas con brillantina para Brittany.

Mientras salía de la tienda de juguetes, Blaine y Ella regresaron con tres panquecitos. Ella me miró cuidadosamente y yo asentí para hacerle saber que había tenido éxito.

"Gracias," dije mientras Blaine me daba uno.

"¿Ya terminamos?" preguntó Ella. "Yo ya encontré todo lo que buscaba."

"Yo también," dijo Blaine.

Asentí. "¿Entonces deberíamos irnos?" sugerí.

"Suena como un plan," coincidió Blaine.

Regresamos a mi Navigator. Ella y Blaine se sentaron en los mismos sitios que antes y yo manejé en dirección al Lima Bean donde estaba estacionado el coche de Ella. Después de haber pasado el día con Ella, me sentía mucho más cómodo y confiaba en que la confianza que Blaine le daba no era en vano. Los dos cantaron en voz muy fuerte –y mal a propósito- junto con las canciones que salían en el radio.

Podía notar que Blaine estaba triste cuando se despidió de Ella. Él la abrazó fuertemente más tiempo de lo que la mayoría de los amigos se abrazan. Podía notar lo cercanos que eran.

"Me llamas luego, ¿okey? Nos vamos a encontrar más estas vacaciones," él dijo.

"¡Por supuesto!" Ella dijo. "Te avisaré cuando llegue a casa y podemos empezar a hacer planes. ¡Nos vemos luego Kurt! ¡Blaine duerme con un oso de peluche llamado Tony!"

"¡Ella cállate!" exclamó Blaine.

"Adiós," le contesté cuando empezó a avanzar hacia su vehículo.

Blaine se subió del lado del pasajero y emprendimos el camino a mi casa.

"Entonces, ¿por qué Tony?"

"_Kurt_," se quejó Blaine mientras yo me reía. "Se llama Tony como en West Side Story," él admitió. "Es uno de los personajes que me gustaría interpretar."

"Suena justo."

"Gracias Kurt," dijo Blaine.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por dejar que Ella se nos uniera."

"En realidad no podía decir que no," bromeé. "Pero me agradó. Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien."

"¿Enserio?"

"Ella es muy bonita," comenté. "Puedo ver porque saliste con ella."

"Salí con ella porque tiene un buen corazón, era divertido estar con ella y no tiene prejuicios. En realidad no me importaba como se veía," dijo Blaine firmemente, "Siendo gay, después de todo."

Él parecía ofendido. Sentí la culpa en el estómago. "Lo siento." _¿Debería decirlo?_ "Supongo…" hice una pausa. "Supongo que solo estoy…celoso," admití, sonrojándome.

"¿Celoso?" preguntó Blaine, mirándome confuso. "¿Por qué estarías celoso?"

_Cambia de tema._ "Podríamos ver West Side Story esta noche, si quieres."

Blaine me miró cuidadosamente. "Claro."

_Soy un idiota. _


End file.
